Unforgiving
by Vendetta419
Summary: The cold hard truth came out that warped the boy mind. He now resent his father with new powers he will show the land of fire his might. Dark Naruto story with NarutoXHinataXharem pairing. Dracohalo117 challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Unforgiving

Rated M

Pairing: NarutoXHinataXHakuXSasameXShion

Summary: Cold hard truth came out the night of forbidden scroll incident. Naruto learned more than he bargains for changing his views. With new powers he will do what ever it takes to reach the top. Dark and somewhat evil Naruto. Main pairing NarutoXHinata, NarutoXharem. Dracohalo117 challenge.

CH.1

There he stood in the middle of the forest with shock written over his face. Tears ran down his face each time he continued to read the letter he found with the forbidden scroll. What hurt the blond child more was that letter came from his own father. He read it again wishing it wasn't real.

"To whom that may find this I have committed a great sin. I knew what my son Naruto was going to go through. Naruto if you are the one reading this letter, forgive me for you may not be seen as the hero I wanted you to be. I only hope that Kushina protect you for I cannot. Naruto you may never be able to forgive me for what I must have done. As Hokage it is my job and duty to protect my village and its peoples. A Hokage must always put his own personal needs before the village for it must come first and always first. Please try to understand that this was the only way, for now, to stop Uchiha Madara. He's the one that summoned Kyuubi, and everything I did he saw through it. However he didn't count on me sealing it in you. Beware of him for I fear he will one day come after you. Be strong my son and take care of your twin sister Kari and your mother.

Love your Father

Namikaze Minato

"All this time it was your fault. Every hateful glare I had to endure. Every beating and all of this loneliness was because of you sealing that thing in me. I hope you rot for all I care." He folds the letter up and places it away in his pants pocket. Naruto turned his attention to the forbidden scroll.

"Might as way help myself before Mizuki-sensei show up."

**LATER THAT DAY**

After learning that Mizuki had used him and hated him because of the Kyuubi, and then learning that Iruka cared about him, Naruto summoned a thousand shadow clones. He lay the smack down on Mizuki, and gave the traitor a beating he would never forget. After spending time with Iruka at the ramen shop, and after Iruka got heal up, Iruka gave him a leaf headband signaling that he was a genin now. Naruto wanted to be happy but found it very hard to be so. He found himself growing angry instead. Then an anbu showed up and told Naruto that he was summoned to the Council room by the Hokage and Council. Now he stands before them knowing all too well that these people resent him also. He didn't need this; he has too much on his plate to be playing games with these people.

"Uzumaki Naruto you're brought here today to explain your actions involving the forbidden scroll." So said the third Hokage.

Naruto stood there not saying a word. He was looking down so no can see his eyes as his bangs covered them. This behavior angered the council. In their eyes this was a sign of disrespect. The third Hokage knew what Naruto was going through for he had foreseen the entire fight. However, his job as a Hokage kept him from showing favoritism for any one ninja. With this in mind, Sarutobi sighed and called for order. One council member had had enough, and she stood up with her ninja dog by her side.

"Answer us now! You're in our presence!" yelled Tsume.

"Namikaze----Minato" Were the only words to exist his mouth. Everyone except for the third Hokage, were very confused by what he said.

"What does this have to do with Minato-san child?" asked Hiashi.

"HE RUINED MY LIFE! MY OWN FATHER CURSED ME TO A LIFE OF PAIN AND SUFFERING!" Naruto shouted out in a mixture of pain and rage.

The council exploded in an uproar, shouting for his head and calling him a liar. Naruto pulled out the letter and set it down on the table with force. Shikaku, head of the Nara clan, grabbed the letter and started to read it, blocking out the entire shouting until his eyes widen on what he reading.

"WHAT THE? NARUTO REALLY IS MINATO'S SON!?" Shouted Shikaku.

The council immediately stooped arguing and gathered around, reading the letter. Their eyes grew wide when they finally comprehended what they're reading.

"Naruto please you must understand…."said the third only to be cut off by the boy.

"What's there to understand other that he knew I would live a messed up life of hate. Wow he was truly a hero and genius." He said as he spat on the floor like there was acid in his mouth.

"Your father did what was best for the village." The third tried to explain.

"Did he do what was best for me? By making me the village scapegoat? That man lost the right to call himself my father. I denounce him as my father and I don't want anything to do with him. But I want to know where my sister is and the one called Kushina which I assume is my mother." Naruto said.

"Kushina? As in the "Red Death" Uzumaki Kushina?" asked Choza in surprise.

"My god how did we not see it? Her name is Uzumaki how did we missed that?" He added.

"Well old man?" Naruto asked, ignoring the council's mutterings.

"Naruto please it's best not to ask that. This is something you do not want to know, trust me." Said the third.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"I can't, it's for your own protection."

"I see now. Let me guess, my family hates me as if I am the demon itself. Well that's just preachy." Said Naruto.

The third didn't answer, instead he looked away. Naruto didn't like how the old man looked away for he got the answer he needed now. One councilman who is in shock decided to voice his fears.

"My god the village's first betrayer still alive? How can Uchiha Madara still be alive?! The first hokage killed him at the valley of the end."

"Or maybe not, it's possible he found a way to live longer. One thing is for sure, we now have to assume that the rumor of the Uchiha controlling the Kyuubi with their eyes is true. Maybe this will explain why Itachi did what he did." Another member of the council said in a grim tone.

"It's troublesome to think about it but you may be right." Shikaku added.

Hiashi looked towards Naruto with sadness. This is what it must feel like for a child to resent their relative. He thought of Neji and how he changed for the worse. Then he thought of his two daughters and how they must fell towards him considering the way he treated them. However, his thoughts fell on his long time friend Minato with the greatest shame. It pained him to witness the son of his best friend hate his own father.

'Perhaps this is their punishment for not treating Naruto the way he should have been treated. As a hero.' His thoughts ended when he heard Tsume make the biggest mistake to come out her mouth.

"So when will Naruto, son of Minato, be placed under the Clan Restoration Act?"

"GRRR, did no one listen to a fucking word I said! I denounced that man and there will not be another Namikaze. In fact no more Uzumaki! I'm just Naruto until I get a better name." Naruto snarled in rage.

"But he is your father! He saved this village many times. He is an honorable man full of wis…"

"HE IS NOT HONORABLE YOU STINKING MUTT FACED BITCH!" His eyes turned to crimson red with slits for pupils. He releases enough killing intent to alarm the Anbu. They stood ready, surrounding the blond waiting for the first move.

"Naruto calm down this is not the way to handle things." Sarutobi said.

Naruto listened to the old man and once his eyes went back to normal, the anbu's vanished back from which they came.

"Naruto if this is path you decided to take then it's your own choice although I don't wish it." Sarutobi said in a sad tone.

"But lord Hokage." Whined Tsume.

"Let it be for now. Naruto you may go but we will finish this at a later time."

"Old man it's already finished, dead, buried and gone. For the record I was tricked into stealing the Forbidden scroll by Mizuki-teme." He walked out very upset while rubbing his eyes.

After he left Hiashi asked the question that was bugging everyone's mind.

"Were the Uchiha clan in on it? Were they apart of Madara's plans? Is that why they were slaughtered?" Someone asked.

"I don't know if they were or not. However, I do know that they were planning a coup against me to overtake the village. The massacre was the only way to keep a civil war from happening. I tried talking with them through a peaceful channel but that backfired. Itachi agreed to this only for his brother to live and one day bring honor to Uchiha name. His only wish was for Sasuke to never learn the truth. For if he learns what really happen he will walk down the same path as Orochimaru himself." The Third explained.

Everyone got quiet from what they heard until Shikaku decided to break the silence.

"So I'm guessing Itachi is a spy working for us?"

"He is but I cannot go into further detail on what he's doing. For that matter Sasuke must not know the truth until he shows signs of being stable."

"But lord Hokage…"said Inoichi who was shoved in his side by choza.

"No Inoichi don't you get it? If the people of this village learned about the truth of why the Kyuubi showed up, well I feel that this village will have a war with itself that will never stop." Whispered Choza in which both of them looked towards Shikaku whom in return noded back to them.

"One must think of Naruto." Said Gen which got the room to be quiet once again, allowing each individual to fallow in their own guilt trip. The one who felt the guiltiest was the third, wishing he could found a way to prevent the growing hatred the boy had against his own father.

"I failed him and his father. I don't know what's worse, Minato rolling in his grave on how the village and his loved ones treated his son or the hate that Naruto must have against his father."

"Lord Hokage, Did Kushina abandon Naruto?" asked Tsume.

"What I'm going to say is a triple S secret. Kushina did more than abandon Naruto she tried to kill him." Sarutobi said with a sigh.

"What?!" Both Choza and Inoichi shouted at the same time jumping out their seats in disbeliefs.

"I try many times to tell her that Naruto was her son, but she was in too much pain to see the truth. She requested to get away from the village for awhile which I allowed but not without sending a few Anbu with her. She took Kari, Naruto twin sister with her. They will be returning before the Chunin exam. During that time I will see if Kushina changed, but for now Naruto mustn't know she is returning. He forgot about her at a young age due to the abuse she gave him back then. No, more like he blocked it out not wanting to remember." Sarutobi said with a sad look on his face.

"It's so hard to see that happen with Naruto. Minato was my best friend and if I knew about Naruto being his son earlier the Hyuuga clan would have taken him in. Isn't there anything we can do?" asked Hiashi.

"At the moment nothing can be done but even if he doesn't want to accept Minato as his father, Naruto is of Noble blood. He will be placed with the CRA to bring back the Namikaze clan. Right now give him his space for we will have a bigger problem if he decided to unleash the Kyuubi's power any more than he already has. This meeting is over; we will discuss more on this at a later time."

Each of them began to leave, some thinking of making plans for the blond as he would soon be in the CRA law. Only the Hokage stood behind, his eyes glued on the picture of the Fourth Hokage.

**WITH NARUTO**

Since he left the council and went back home, Naruto had been trashing his place, trying to take his anger out on something. He hit the walls, broke windows, threw chairs around, and tore up the wallpaper. None help to cool his head until he thought of one thing "ramen". He decided to pay another visit to Ichiraku noodle shop, this time alone. He walked out the home not caring if he forgot to close his door.

**HOURS LATER**

Naruto whom had five ramen was still angry but now was cooling down due to being around his favorite people. Only Ayame was running the shop now as her father caught a cold and went home early. She looked at Naruto with sadness knowing something was wrong. Naruto, deep in thought, pondered on what he wanted to do. Some part of him said he should leave this land but he decided against that for he was a ninja now and he knew that if he left he would be marked as a nuke Nin. No he now know he will continue his dream of becoming Hokage except he will show some of these fools what a real demon looked like. His thoughts came to an end when Ayame handed him a gift wrapped present. Naruto took it but was hesitant to open it. Instead he stared at it.

"Go on Naruto-kun open it up."

To Naruto, besides getting the headband, this was the first time he got a real gift from somebody that wasn't the old man. Nervous at first he began to open it slowly. It turned out it was ninja gear but in black. He saw it was a black ninja tunic shirt with light orange gauntlet gloves that act like sleeves. It also came with black shinobi pants and black shinobi sandals boots. And last it came with an orange scarf long enough that it could be a ponytail.

"Thank you Ayame-chan."

"Oh I can't take all the credit. The scarf is from me but everything else came from a girl. I believe that she goes to school with you." She smiled knowing about Hinata's crush on him.

"A girl I go to the academy with? Can't be Sakura or Ino. I don't think I know who it is." He said with a contemplative look on his face.

Ayame sighed at this but what she could she expect. He never learned about love or crushes. She made a mental note to help her little brother out.

"Don't worry Naruto you'll find out one day but do wear the outfit, trust me it's no trick."

"Hmm ok I won't neglect this gift."

"That's my Naruto. So you want another one on the house?" she asked only to see him smile and shake his head happily.

**BEHIND THE CORNER NEAR THE SHOP **

'Oh Naruto-kun I hope this gift will cheer you. You seemed so mad earlier since I saw you with Iruka-sensei. I'm so happy you became a genin after all. I must go before Father begins to worry where I am. Hang in there Naruto-kun.'

**WITH NARUTO**

After having another bowl of ramen he bid his farewell and thanks to Ayame. On his way back home his eyes begin to string. He kept trying to rub his eyes with his free hand while carrying his gift in a bag in the other hand. It didn't work and to make matters worse he sensed trouble.

"Hey look the demon's having eyes problems."

Naruto barely saw the crowd as it was about twenty of them mixed with men and women. But he did notice they were carrying weapons of knives and pitchforks.

"Look ass clowns I'm in a bad fucking mood so leave me alone." He said rubbing his eyes like crazy now. This made the villagers angrier.

"Monster you killed our loved ones."

"My husband and son is gone cause of you!"

"You hell spawn!"

"Demon child!"

These poor foolish souls drove only on hate and sorrow for their loved ones. Tonight they had bitten off more than they caould chew. Naruto opened his eyes. The color no longer blue but now golden which look like the pits of hell. What scared them most was looking at him in the eyes as all that was felt was madness and their screams soon pierced the night.

**TWELVE MINUTES LATER**

"Neko what do you think happened here?" asked an anbu wearing a fish mask. He noticed the dead bodies, some without their heads attached.

"It looks like a suicide murder." Said the female anbu wearing a cat mask, her purple hair blowing the wind.

"Someone was here but I can't tell due to the fresh blood covering this person's scent. I think it's a male." Said another female anbu wearing a wolf mask.

"Wolf find out what you can then inform lord Hokage on what has happen. Fish help me clean up this mess. "

"Yes ma'am." Both of them replied.

**WITH NARUTO**

Inside the bathroom Naruto stared at the mirror, a smile creeping on his face. He doidn't care he killed civilians tonight. No what was more rewarding was finding out he have a bloodline ability. He stared beautifully at his golden eyes.

"With this power I will become Hokage and show the land of fire my might. I think I'll call these eyes the Kyougan."

END CHAPTER

KYOUGAN: Madness eyes

AN: The idea of Naruto's eyes I got from Basilisk. A Kouga ninja name Gennosuke has it. It's a hypnosis technique which can reverse the homicidal intent of anyone who meets his stare causing any to kill themselves instead of him. I'm changing it up a little by having it act like tsukuyomi meaning enemies can't get out of it so easy unless they closed their eyes. Another ability it will have is the ability to see someone's regrets or sins.

Naruto will have children later on with the women I pair him with. However not all of his children will get the eyes. See what I have planned is that if he and Hinata have a daughter the child will get the same bloodline abilities that Oboro from the Iga ninja(Basilisk) had which is to neutralize other abilities causing strong head pain. In this story it will be the same except it will effect bloodline, chakra and forbidden arts but that's way later in the story probably around after Naruto his forces destroy Akatsuki. Haku and Naruto children will have her abilities if it's a girl or Naruto abilities if it's a boy, same goes for Shion and Sasame. All his children will have huge amount of chakra and his healing factor. Naruto will be part of the CRA law but he won't do it in the Namikaze name or Uzumaki name you find out later what will happen. Sasame will appear much sooner than she did in the filler shows.


	2. Chapter 2

Unforgiving

Rated M

Pairing: NarutoXHinataXTentenXShion

AN: I know that I said that Haku and Sasame will be in the harem but I came to conclusion that it may not work. Sasame will still be in the story but I mostly pair her up with some one from team nine. Haku will play a bigger in this story with Naruto. Tenten is in the harem cause there aren't many good story involving her and plus she be what Naruto looking for in actually shinobi. It work for my master of the guild story except Tenten won't be a big character but a supporting character for Hinata and Naruto. I like to give thank to my beta reader Kyuubi123 for fixing this chapter.

Summary: Cold hard truth came out the night of forbidden scroll incident. Naruto learned more than he bargains for changing his views. With new powers he will do what ever it takes to reach the top. Dark and some what evil Naruto. Main pairing NarutoXHinata, NarutoXharem. Dracohalo117 challenge.

AN: Beta alert. Anyone willing to become my beta reader for this story hit my email up. I really need a beta reader for this story. Also I must give thank to Dracohalo117 himself for giving me idea on a Jutsu involving Naruto madness eyes.

CH.2

**NEXT DAY**

The ninja academy was a place where children were trained as weapons for their village. Strong ninja came from this very building. Some of the greatest to ever grace the village started in the academy like Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Tsunade, Itachi, Minato, and Kakashi. Today that very building would forever be responsible for one that would change the land of fire as we know it.

**WITH HINATA**

'Naruto-kun you're actually wearing the outfit! I'm so happy.' Thought the Hyuuga princess.

"Hey Hinata-chan." said a boy with brown spiky hair and a white pup on top of his head.

'I hope you ok today' she thought as she ignored the person behind her.

"Hinata-chan." he said once again until he noticed where she was looking at. Then he noticed the small blush on her face as she stared at what he called the "dead last". He grew angry at this and decided to do something about it. He felt he needed to impress his crush and to show her who the top dog really was. He got up and walked right in front of the newly dressed Naruto, not caring for the new look. He stood right next to Naruto growling along with his dog. Naruto pulled his scarf down from his mouth and looked right at the boy.

"Listen mutt, I'm busy go shadow over someone else." Naruto said in a dismissive tone.

"Heh how did a dead last such as yourself get here. This is for those who passed so get out of here loser." Kiba said with a sneer.

"Kiba I'm warning you." Naruto said as his eyes hardened.

"Or you'll what loser? Yo…ack can't breathe le-let g-go of m-m-me!" Kiba cried out in shock and pain. Naruto was choking him with one hand and was bringing him closer, while the dog barked almost like it was trying to say let him go.

Everyone in class noticed and started shouting fight over and over. Hinata grew afraid and was praying Naruto won't do something that would get him in very big trouble. Naruto head butted Kiba into another student, taking both of them down. The dog got up and stand in between his master growling and baring his teeth, waiting for the order to attack. Kiba, who got his nose busted, struggled to get up while the other student broke his fall.

"Akamaru sic him boy!" The dog growled must louder and was about to charge.

"THAT's ENOUGH! NO FIGHTING IN MY CLASS ROOM!!!" Iruka yelled in anger.

"But Iruka-sensei Naruto hit me!" Yelled Kiba.

"YOU PROVOKED HIM KIBA AND STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD. YOU'RE A GENIN OF THE LEAF SO ACT LIKE ONE! NARUTO YOU DO NOT HIT A FELLOW SHINOBI. YOU'LL GET IN MORE TROUBLE, ESPECIALLY IF YOU'RE FROM THE SAME VILLAGE!"

"Sorry Iruka-sensei, won't happen again right Kiba." He sent a look towards the other boy. The message that was in his eyes was clear.

'_You're a dead man'_

"NOW CLASS TAKE YOUR SEATS!"

Right then two girls came through the door at the same time arguing.

"Well forehead I win once again."

"Oh please Ino pig I won! My toes reached the door before you, so now I can sit next to Sasuke."

"Dream on forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Billboard brow!"

"Pig!"

"Grr I'm moving to another seat." Naruto went and sat with Hinata causing the poor girl to blush even more.

"Hey I was sitting there!" Kiba yelled in anger.

"As if mutt face. Hey Hinata did you see Kiba sitting next to you?" Naruto asked.

"I-I don't t-think s-so. No- h-he wasn't s-sitting h-here." She said touching her fingers together.

"But!" Kiba felt hurt that Hinata didn't notice his present.

"SIT DOWN NOW!" screamed Iruka.

The pink hair girl dove right for the middle seat next to her crush; a boy with black hair shaped as a duck's ass. The blond ponytail girl grew angry at this and sat behind the boy. Kiba, upset and hurt, sat next to the pink haired girl. Hinata kept looking at her crush thinking on what her father told her this morning.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Hinata listen well. I know about your crush on one Uzumaki Naruto." Said Hiashi._

"_Father I can explain."_

"_It's alright in fact I allow it." He said as he calmly sipped his tea._

_Hinata's expression was one of the utmost shock and disbelief._

"_He is a perfect choice for you and he has potential to become something great like his father."_

"_You know who his father is?" she asked._

"_Yes but I cannot reveal his name otherwise Naruto will be in danger. His father had a lot of enemies. But know this; his father is a hero but that's all I can say."_

"_I understand father."_

"_Now if he becomes your lover than you have my blessing to get wed with him. It will help his clan and our clan by becoming one."_

_She blushed from that comment and almost nearly fainted from the fantasy of her and Naruto being married. _

"_Go you be late for the academy."_

"_Yes father."_

**FLASHBACK END**

"Hello? Earth to Hinata? I asked if you alright?" Naruto said as he waved a hand in front of her face.

"S-sorry Narut-to-kun. I'm alright just lost in thought." She said quickly.

"….ok…" Naruto said while giving her a strange look.

"Team Seven will be Uzumaki Naruto---"

"It just Naruto sensei. I no longer carry that woman's last name." Naruto said as he corrected Iruka. This got Iruka to lift his left eyebrow though he decided to ask him later on so that he continue with the list.

"Anyway, Haruno Sakura---"

"NOOOOOOOO!" yelled the pink hair girl.

"Ha bill board brow! You're stuck with the dead last." Ino taunted.

"And Uchiha Sasuke." Said Iruka.

"YAYYYYY! Ha true love conquers all, Ino pig." She said as she jumped up in joy mocking Ino.

'No I wanted to be on Naruto –kun's team.' Thought Hinata with a sad look on her face.

**WITH NARUTO**

'Hmm Let me think. I have a fan girl ninja wannabe, and a boy that thinks he's as cool as a Goth wannabe. On the plus side this will give me time to study more on this Uchiha scum. I would love to kill you Uchiha scum but I'll use you as bait to lure out that Uchiha Madara fellow. Then once I have both you two in the opening I kill you both. Sounds like a good plan but I need to train more, and master my Kyougan.' Naruto said as smile crept onto his face.

"Team seven your sensei is Hatake Kakashi. If I were your three I would kill time for he's the type who loves being late. Team eight is Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Your sensei is Yuhi Kurenai a new Jonin. Team nine is Mido Sachie, Sado Renji and Daemon Kira. Your sensei is Mitarashi Anko best of luck because trust me, you three will need it. Now team ten will consist of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji. Your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma and he's lord Hokage's son so treat him with respect. That will be all await, here for your assigned senseis." Iruka said.

"Yahoo! Hey Hinata-chan how about you and me get something to eat before our sensei gets here? .......Hinata?" Kiba asked as he looked around for the girl.

"U-uh Naruto-ku-kun, here I made-th-this rice ball f-for you." She said as she offered the food to him, not hearing what Kiba said.

'DAMN YOU NARUTO! THAT'S MY RICE BALL SHE GIVING YOU!'

"Sure---but first I need to go to the bathroom." He lied.

"uh su-sure." She said, blushing more as she watched him leave the room.

**OUTSIDE THE CLASSROOM**

'Time to test out that theory'

Naruto performed a cross seal and whispered "Shadow clones jutsu". Out of the puff of smoke came ten clones of Naruto. Some looked happy, angry and sad. The real Naruto cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Listen up! If what the forbidden scroll said about shadow clones is true, then I need you guys to do some research. Go to the library under a henge and borrow scrolls on Chakra training, how to control it, tree climbing, water walking and a couple of low fire and wind jutsu scrolls. And also find out what my element is. Once you have the scrolls, study them and practice what it says. After you've had enough dispel yourselves. The Information you guys learned should go to me. Now dismissed!"

"Yes boss!" They replied.

Naruto watch them leave, a smile creeping on his face.

'I must make sure I get stronger if my dreams are to come true. But strength alone isn't all I need. I will need allies or should I say sheep to follow my commands. Might as well go back inside with these fools and wait for our so called sensei.' He thought as he walked back inside and headed back for his seat, watching Kiba bug Hinata who looked bored.

"Hey mutt, you're boring her and being annoying." He said in a dismissive tone.

"Screw you dead las!t I'm not boring Hinata-chan."

"Come Hinata let's sit far away from him. I won't be able to eat if I smell dog shit boy and his wet dog." Naruto said as he ignored Kiba and looked at the Hyuuga princess.

He got up and moved far way from Kiba. Hinata followed right after Naruto with the snacks leaving a growling Kiba and Akamaru behind. Hinata offered Naruto the rice ball cake. Naruto started eating the food and he admitted that she could cook. Hinata watched Naruto eat, blushing more as she noticed he was enjoying the meal. Naruto did not miss the blush, in fact he start to think to himself.

'Why does she always stare at me? Why does her face look flushed? She's the only weird Hyuuga that doesn't act all stuck up. Hmm I must research on female behavior. I have a hunch. If I'm right I think I found my first follower! Muahahahahahah soon the land of fire will know my might and those who are against me will meet a swift end.' Naruto though darkly.

"Thank you Hinata-chan it was good." He said adding the chan suffix as a test.

"You welc-come Naruto-kun." She said blushing more while playing with her fingers.

'It seems I maybe right. She has a crush on me like I did for Sakura. She was probably the one who gave me this outfit, but why? What's her angle? It's possible she's using me under her clan orders. Maybe leading me into some form of ambush, it wouldn't be the first time I got attack by some Hyuugas. It happened to me before when I was five, and it sure as hell won't happen again this time. I will get back at them, and she the key.' He thought with hard eyes.

**HOURS LATER**

One by one the sensei came and picked up their genin. Hinata bid her farewell to Naruto as her Sensei shown up and collected them. Only Team Seven was left in the room waiting. Sakura who was talking to Sasuke and got turned down, looked towards Naruto who sat across from them not even looking at them. She didn't like this Naruto for he frightened her. She never admitted it but she missed the old dumb loud mouth Naruto. Now the one in front of her seemed to dark and quiet almost like Sasuke except darker. She made a mental note to stay away from him for now until she get the courage to talk to him. Sasuke didn't care that Naruto changed, to him he feel that Naruto and Sakura with hold him back in his goal. Unknown to him one of Naruto goals was to kill him.

Naruto thought his team was worthless and unstable. He felt that Sakura would become a hindrance to the group and Sasuke would never help his team out as he only cared for himself. Naruto agreed with him a little on this point as he cared nothing for them either. Naruto hadn't seen their sensei yet and he felt that he may soon hate the man for making him wait so long. Naruto also thought the man might hold a grudge against him like so many others did in the village. This would be a problem if Naruto didn't find a solution quick. Speaking of their sensei where was he? Naruto kept tapping his foot getting more pissed off. Finally the door to the classroom opened up and a man with silver hair peeked in. He wore the leaf headband covering his left eye and he wore the standard Jonin outfit plus the vest.

"Team seven meet me on the rooftop of this building." The man said as he left. Sasuke got up and walked out, he was followed by Sakura.

"Hmm where have I seen that hair before?" said Naruto as he got up and followed shortly.

**ACADEMY ROOFTOP**

"Now that we're all here let's start with the introduction. Tell us your likes, hobbies, and dreams." Kakashi said.

"Uh sensei can you go first?" asked Sakura.

"Fine…my name Hatake Kakashi, what are my likes…I can't say. I have many hobbies, and my dreams…well that's personal and I can't say."

'We didn't learn much other than his name.' thought Sakura.

'Interesting he covered his likes, hobbies, and dreams on purpose so we can't read him. Hmm I can't do that or he'll know. The point to this little activity is to study us, so be it. I will act like the idiot for once so he won't suspect anything. If he tests our strength than I won't act.' Naruto thought.

"Ok girly you're up."

"My Haruno Sakura. My likes… I mean my hobbies….and my dreams are…""she tried to say but kept blushing at Sasuke.

"…..ok……so what are your dislikes?" asked Kakashi.

"I hate Ino and…." she looked at Naruto and noticed a dark glare daring her to say it. "I hate only Ino."

"Hmm….ok…now you blonde."

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto believe it. My likes are ramen; my dislikes are the five minutes it takes to cook ramen. I also hate when people look down on me. My hobbies are training and pranks. My dream is to be the greatest Hokage so people will stop looking at me wrong and treat me with respect." He half lied.

"But you said not to call you Uzumaki?" Sakura said in confusion.

"Haruno-san I don't know what you talking about." He responded.

"Sasuke say something." Her plea sounded desperate.

Sasuke said nothing instead he believed that Naruto was just pulling her leg. Instead of answering he voice his Introduction.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like anything and I dislike everything. I have no hobbies. My dreams are more like a goal and it is to kill that man, and then revive my clan." He folded his hands together resting it under his chin.

'As I thought' Kakashi thought with a sigh.

'Sasuke-kun is so cool' Sakura thought.

'A man? Is he referring to the one who killed his clan? I heard rumors it was one of their own who murdered the Uchihas. I must get more info on who it is that Sasuke hates and possibly fears. So Uchiha scum enjoy your life for now for soon I'm going to use you and destroy you.' Naruto thought.

"Now that introduction is done. Allow me to say you're not genin yet."

"But we graduated." said Sakura in protest.

"Oh that. Let's just say it was to see who possessed what it took to be in the ninja program. It's us Jonin that decide the real graduation test…..Naruto you alright?" Kakashi asked as he gazed at the trembling boy.

"Y-yeah …just a mild headache." Naruto said as he held his head in pain.

'So it does work! I remember what my clones did. This will help speed up my experience and training. I must have my clones keep doing this but for now I will have them do recon on the man who killed the Uchihas and Hatake Kakashi. Something about him tells me that he's going to be my biggest problem when it comes to my dreams.' Naruto thought as his headache subsided.

"So what's the test Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked and received a laugh in return.

"What's so funny?" asked Naruto.

"Oh I don't think you can handle my test."

"Hmph." Said Sasuke.

"My test is a survival test with a fifty-fifty chance of success."

**WITH HINATA AT TRAINING GROUND EIGHT**

"You have done well and you all passed my test. From now on you are a team and shinobi of the hidden leaf." Said a woman with red eyes.

"Alriight!" shouted Kiba

Shino nodded.

Hinata smiled a little.

"Team eight go on home for tomorrow we start your training."

The team began to walk away until their sensei decided to say one thing.

"Hinata hold on I must speak with you. The rest of you go on home." She said.

Shino kept walking while Kiba looked like he wanted to stay but a look from their sensei said otherwise.

"Yes Kurenai sensei."

"Hinata you must work more on your confidence otherwise no one will take you serious."

"H-hai."

"Hinata do not feel threatened in any way. I've been looking after you for a long while; I'm just worried for you. How have things been at home? Is your father still being cold and uncaring?"

"N-no sensei, he ch-changed he's being nice to me now."

Kurenai looked at her finding it hard to believe that Hiashi would change overnight. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Hinata be careful, something doesn't feel right. I don't know what it is, but please be careful."

"Sensei you think my dad wants something from Naruto-kun?"

'Is it possible that he wants what Naruto has sealed inside of him? But it doesn't make sense as Hiashi wouldn't do something like this. Whatever it is he wants I have no doubt he's using his daughter to get to Naruto.'

"Hinata be careful ok and keep a close eye with things around you."

"Hai sensei."

"Go on I'll see you tomorrow, and remember what I told you."

"Hai sensei." She took off leaving a worried behind Kurenai. Her goal was now to find the boy she loved.

**WITH NARUTO**

After meeting with Hatake Kakashi and learning what type of test team seven would perform, Naruto found himself wandering around the village deep in thought.

'Tonight I will kill another villager to test out my Kyougan eyes, but before that I think I will created more clones and have them set up traps in training ground seven. Also I want to have them think of a plan just in case Brooder and his pink puppet refuse to team up with me. Knowing those two I get the feeling I am going to have to do this alone. It's not hard to figure out the real meaning of this test. It's to see if we can work as a team. It would make sense as I remember Iruka saying something about teamwork and stuff. Speaking of Iruka I think I'll have a clone talk to him about Hinata blushing around me. I believe she has a crush on me and I want to make sure.'

Naruto looked up from the market area, watching from a distance, the Fourth Hokage face on the sacred mountain. He bites down on his lower lip with his fang, drawing blood as his anger starts to build up.

'When I take over this village I'm tearing down that face.' He was so built up in anger that he barely heard a yiking noise. He noticed someone duck behind a big street sign. He knew who it was but he decided to test more of his theory. He walked towards the sign and stopped right in front of it.

"Hinata why are you hiding?" he asked.

"Naru-uto-kun ….I….I was startled."

He smiled and decided to have some fun. "Startled oh my…well you do look good enough to eat. I wonder if you taste like miso ramen."

"Nar-ruto-kun!" She cried out as her blush spread all over her body.

"Just kidding but you do look very cute when you blush." As soon as he said that she blushed a lot and then fainted.

"…What just happened?" He said in confusion.

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

"So you're awake now thank god." He carried her all the way back to the Hyuuga manor before letting her down on her feet.

"Sorry I got worried so I decided to bring you home. Are you feeling any better?"

"Y-yes Naruto Kun, a-and Th-hank you."

"You take care Hinata-chan I have to run now. And don't keep fainting as it's not good on you, take care." He said as he ran off.

Hinata smiled while blushing and was vowing to fix her fainting habit. She turned to head through the gate of clan compound, only to be greeted by her father.

"Hinata next time to invite him over." He said as he walked off.

Hinata stood there struggling with what to do. Her sensei's words still ringing in her head.

'What should I do?'

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

A drunken man staggered along the street in a drunken state. This middle age man is a survivor of the Kyuubi attack; however the same could not be said for his wife and son. They were shinobi of the leaf; they went into battle against the demon only to lose their lives. And like every Kyuubi victim, he placed the blame on Naruto. Tonight was pay back and the man vowed that blood would be spilled.

Naruto walk up to the drunken man. The man, even though drun, knew who the boy was.

"What you want you d-demon child?" he pulled out a pocket knife ready to cut the blond.

Naruto smiled scaring the man out.

"Why are you s-smiling m-monster?"

" Kyougan!" Naruto shouted. The madness eyes activated and as soon as the man looked into Naruto's golden eyes he felt an uneasy feeling. He noticed his surroundings become dark and nothingness. To the man this was his view of hell.

"What have you done demon?" He cried out in shock and horror.

"Welcome to your hell. Remember when I was six you tied and beat me with a metal bat. Oh you do remember allow me to pay you back."

"You monster!" he yelled as he charged at him, knife ready to stab.

"KYOUGAN SHEARING CLAW!"

He countered the knife by grabbing the man's arm, and with his other arm he slashed with his nails across the man's face. The man screamed in a high pitch reliving his greatest fear, his family being tore apart piece by piece. What he saw was the Kyuubi killing them and with their last breathe their plea for him to save them.

"Madness shearing claw: My hand is wrapped up in chakra and the nails extend. When a person is slashed the chakra seeps into the wound and heads through the nervous system, then through the brain, and forces whoever has been cut to see that which they fear most until the chakra has worn off." Naruto said in a dark ominous voice.

He grabbed the man's knife and aimed for the man's left eye.

"Where you're going you'll never see your loved ones again, but don't worry you'rethe first of many to come. BURN IN HELL!" He rammed the knife through the man's eye, instantly killing him as his blood splattered across Naruto face. He licked the blood with his fingers.

"You taste like a pig." He did the fire sign seal and perform the fire jutsu. The man's limp body burned rapidly, the air smell of burn flesh. He walked away leaving the burned body. Naruto cut off his eye's power only to hear clapping. He looked towards the direction of the clapping and to his shock he saw an anbu ninja. Naruto feared the worse and he believed he was done. Then he noticed something wrong about this anbu as his mask is different. Naruto knew he wasn't the old man's anbu.

"Who are you?"

"Who I am is no important, but if you must you know I'm a member of Ne otherwise known as the Foundation."

"Ne? Foundation?"

"My master been watching you for awhile now, such interesting eyes you have, my master is right about you."

"Who is your master?" He said with a serious face, not in a mood for games. He would find out who this man's master was and discover whether he was a threat or maybe a follower for him to use.

END CHAPTER

NEXT CHAPTER: Survival test, and dinner date?


	3. Chapter 3

Unforgiving

Rated M

Pairing: NarutoXHinataXTentenShion

Summary: Cold hard truth came out the night of forbidden scroll incident. Naruto learned more than he bargains for changing his views. With new powers he will do what ever it takes to reach the top. Dark and some what evil Naruto. Main pairing NarutoXHinata, NarutoXharem. Dracohalo117 challenge.

AN: I like to thank Kyuubi123 for becoming my beta reader, hopefully this draw more readers now that this problem is under way. Also since I took out two people in on the harem, I'm willing to have one more person in the harem. So here's the deal, I'm willing to have one more girl in the harem but I leave it up to you the reader to choose who it should be and a good reason for it. You can send me your answer in my pm. Now on with the story.

Ch.3

"_Who is your master?" He said with a serious face, not in a mood for games. He will find out who this man's master is, whether he's a threat or maybe a follower for him to use._

**NOW**

"It's no concern for you to know my master now as you will hear from him when the time is right. He sent me to deliver a message." The strange anbu stated.

"What is it?"

"Uzumaki Naruto I have witnessed a power never seen before. With your eyes Konoha can once again be known as a great nation. He wishes for you to join our organization."

"I see--- well it's a tempting offer but I can't trust it. For all I know it could be a plot to hurt me. Sorry try to see it my point of view and you understand why I'm being cautious. Maybe one day I'll join but for now the timing is bad." He began to walk away leaving the Ne anbu.

'I must report this to Lord Danzo'

He shunshin away after Naruto left his sight. As with Naruto he had many things going through his mind. One of those things was the leader of the Ne.

'It seems someone in this Ne organization wants to use me for my Kyougan. Perhaps it was my own fault for revealing my power too much, but it was the only way for me to learn more about my eyes. It can't be helped. For now I'll take a break on using my eyes as they are drawing attention from those who I don't know about. Until I learn more about this mysterious leader I'll keep to the shadows. Right now I have bigger fish to fry, time to go to bed and deal with that silver hair Cyclops' survival test.' He thought.

**IN A UNKNOWN LOCATION**

"Report."

"My lord your plan did not go well."

"What did you say?"

"Lord Danzo Uzumaki Naruto is skeptical about joining us for he thinks it is a trap set up by his attackers."

"…"

"Lord Danzo?"

"For now keep a close eye on him. If anyone tries to attack him then deal with them. If he's killed anyone else could cover it up. The boy will come to me but for now we wait. Sarutobi is a fool; he should have let me take the boy. Under my wings Konoha would have been on top. You're dismissed, go and carry out your orders."

"Yes my lord."

**THE NEXT DAY**

Morning time had come, shops were barely open, and two people wearing green jumpsuits were running in a lap shouting youth. While at training ground seven, three people have shown up with their book bags.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun, you ready for the test?" Sakura asked.

"Hmph." He replied back to the pink haired girl.

Naruto took that moment to go lay near a tree. "Look alive people. I say you should eat and relax. I'm guessing he'll be late today."

"But he said for us to not to eat." Sakura protested.

"Sakura do not believe that crap. I already figured him and his test out." Naruto responded with a snort.

"As if dobe. I'm supposed to believe you've gotten smarter over night, and figure things out. Get real loser."

"Yeah Sasuke-kun is right. You're not smart enough to figure things out. Leave it to Sasuke-kun to handle things." She said trying to earn some points with her crush.

"Fine be like that but do not complain when I am right. They put us in a team to work together. What a joke it'll never happen the way people will want it." He closed his eyes and tried to control his rage that was building up because of them.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

"Yo. Sorry I'm late but I got lost on the road of life."

"YOU LIAR!!!" yelled Sakura.

"Now now, so is everyone ready for the test?" He said pulling out an alarm clock.

"Sensei, what is that clock for?" Sakura asked.

"This clock here will let me know when time is up. You all are being timed. Your mission is to get these." He pulled out three bells after setting up the time.

"Only one of you will be dropped from the program. A ninja must see through all kinds of deception. Use what ever means and come after me with the intent to kill."

They all got ready placing their book bags near the memorial stone.

"Good---now Scatter!"

They all went into hiding except one. "You don't like to follow orders do you?" said Kakashi.

"Oh no I'm hard headed!" Naruto said as he charged at Kakashi with a kunai in each hand. Kakashi moved his hand to his back, reaching for his belt bag. Then he pulled out a book? This got Naruto to stop charging at him. Kakashi noticed his confusion.

"What's the meaning of this?" said Naruto with a confused look on his face.

"Oh don't mind me I want to know what happens in the chapter. Besides you're not going to do much against me." He said egging him on to continue the attack while beginning to read his book. His trick worked as Naruto went to go strike him with the kunai repeatedly and each time Kakashi dodged and evaded him with little trouble. What pissed Naruto off more was that he did it without even looking at him; eyes still glued to his book.

"Don't underestimate me!" he dived after Kakashi only to go pass him, so he thought.

**SASUKE AND SAKURA HIDING SPOT**

'He's strong; I need an opening to attack' Sasuke thought.

"NARUTO LOOK OUT HE'S BEHIND YOU!" screamed Sakura.

**BACK WITH NARUTO**

He heard her in a split second, but it was all for nothing when he felt two fingers go up his ass and hear Kakashi shout "LEAF VILLAGE SECRET ART: THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH" Naruto screamed and when flying up in the air and toward a lake.

"Lesson one Taijutsu---" Kakashi said as he noticed Naruto explode into a cloud of smoke. His visible eyes widened. He heard from the report that Naruto knew how to do the Shadow clone jutsu. At first he didn't believe the report, but now---it was just shocking that someone so young could do that jutsu. His thoughts went to scanning the area for Naruto.

**WITH SASUKE**

'Now's my chance, I must get him now while he distracted.'

He threw six ninja stars. The target was on marked. The weapons hit Kakashi towards the neck and pinned him to a nearby tree. Problem was he didn't hit Kakashi at all but a log.

'Substitute jutsu? Shit I gave away my position.'

He made a dash for the trees, trying to get away.

Sakura kept watching and she was shocked that Naruto wasn't real but a clone and then Kakashi using the Substituting jutsu. She was at a loss for words until she heard her name from behind. She turned and was met with Kakashi and then everything started to spin. When she came to, she found herself in the clearing only to see a horrifying sight. Her crush badly bleeding to death and pleading for help! Like a child, she screamed.

"Maybe that was a little too much but she's supposed to have the highest grade when it came to Genjutsu." He dodged in time while a rain of kunai came down upon him, and then he noticed the exploding tags attached to them. They went off as he quickly got out of there, almost getting caught.

"He's more talented than we all thought, don't you think Sasuke?" Kakashi said dusting himself off.

"He's just lucky, I'm not like Naruto or Sakura. I am elite."

"Say that when you get a bell."

Sasuke charged at Kakashi aiming a punch towards his face, only for Kakashi to grab his hand. Sasuke smirked and turn in the air and brought his right leg towards kakashi's right shoulder. Kakashi grabbed his leg with his free hand. Sasuke, seeing he wasn't going anywhere, pushed himself off and jumped a few feet back. He began to go through a series of hand signs and Kakashi grew worried for he knew those sign.

'That's a fire jutsu! But a Genin can't do that for it takes too much charka.' He thought in disbelief.

Sasuke puff up like a blowfish, barely shouting his attack. "FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUTSU" the wave of fire hit Kakashi dead on. Sasuke watched the flame die out, but he noticed that there wasn't a burned body. He assumed Kakashi's body got turned to ashes. However, before he could wonder any more a hand came out from the ground underneath Sasuke. The hand grabbed Sasuke's left ankle and pulled him underneath the ground until only his head was still sticking out. Kakashi was standing above him.

"Rule number three Ninjutsu." He said calmly.

Sasuke growled at him trying to struggle but to no avail, Kakashi turned around and walked away.

"Stay tight I must pay a visit to your blonde teammate."

"GET BACK HERE!"

Kakashi shunshined leaving Sasuke alone. A few seconds later, Sakura showed up but stopped when she saw Sasuke's head sticking out of the ground looking right at her. Her brain shut down and she fainted.

"And that's supposed to be my teammate?" Sasuke asked with a twitch above his eye.

**WITH KAKASHI**

"Come on Naruto why hide?" Kakashi shouted out trying to lure him out into the open.

Naruto landed ten feet in front of him. Then another Naruto landed to Kakashi's right side. Finally two more Narutos appeared, one from behind Kakashi and the other at the left of the jonin. Kakashi, no longer finding this fun, sighed.

"You know a shinobi who keeps using the same move over and over again will become predictable. This tactic will come right back at you, and bite you on butt. If I were you now would be a good time to try something else to do."

"You underestimate me. Boys lets show him why we're known as the number one Maverick ninja."

"Yes boss."

"This will not work." Expecting Naruto to charge him, Kakashi was confused when he noticed the Narutos performing a Jutsu.

"WIND STYLE PRESSURE VOTREX JUTSU!" They open their mouths wide and shot a wind ball at Kakashi. Seeing the attack coming in time, he jumped above a tree branch. "A low rank wind jutsu, good but not good enough."

The attacks hit each other, but instead of cancelling each other's out the wind balls formed together creating a small but strong tornado. The clone Narutos went into a stance and starte to move their hands in the direction where Kakashi was. What shocked Kakashi was the fact that the tornado was moving towards him. He understands it now; they're attack knowing he move but what they wanted to created this tornado. Kakashi made no attempt to escape and the tornado struck him tearing him to sheds but instead of blood all there was, was a puff of cloud. The Narutos realized he was a clone, but before they could have reacted kunai sailed through the air and hit each one of them making them explode into smoke.

**WITH THE REAL NARUTO**

"Shit he knows the shadow clone jutsu? I thought he was some lazy Jonin, my god he's strong I really can't do this alone."

"Ahh so here you are. I must say you are different than what the report states about you. Here I thought you're the class clown. One thing you overlooked just now." Kakashi said as he appeared.

"What's that sensei?"

"The real me is behind you." Kakashi said with a eye smile.

Naruto's eyes widened when he noticed the Kakashi he was talking to was nothing but a shadow clone who proof away. He turned around only to get caught in a Sleeping Jutsu.

"D-damn---yo-you---zzzz" The alarm clock rang and Kakashi shook his head in disappointment. He picked up Naruto, and walked away.

**FIFTHEEN MINUTES LATER**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, trying to move but finding that he couldn't. Then he opened his eyes up more and realized he was tied up to a target practice pole. "If this is somebody's idea of a joke, they are messing with the wrong blonde to play games with!"

"Shhh!" said Sakura.

"Well time is up for you three. You don't have to worry about the test anymore."

"So we passed sensei?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi visibly eye smiled in a U-shape but that smile quickly vanished, and in its place is a hard stern look. "Passed you say? No all three of you are dropped from the program for good."

Sakura had a look of horror on her face. Sasuke himself didn't look pleased; Naruto is the only one not fazed or upset.

"Did you ever figure out why you're in a three man team?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke and Sakura looked confused, trying to figure out what he meant.

"That's easy we're supposed to work as a team" said Naruto.

"You are right." Kakashi stated.

"WHAT HE'S RIGHT?!"yelled Sakura.

"No I refuse to believe the dobe is right!" Sasuke growled.

"That's the problem we're having. Sasuke you feel you're above everyone. Sakura you saw Naruto battling me and what did you do? Nothing at all, not even bothering to lift a finger." Sakura put her head down knowing it was true. "Naruto if you figured it out why didn't you warn Sasuke and Sakura?"

"Oh I did, but as you can see from their outbursts they didn't believe me so I went with plan B. Which is to work with my shadow clones against you, but it wasn't enough."

"And yet you didn't get one bell when you could have. What's worse is that even you didn't bother to help your teammate when you knew the true agenda of this test. Maybe if you all came at me all at one, you would have had a bigger chance at getting the bells."

"Why should I. I knew the moment that they rejected my plan that they would be of no help. They got what they deserved."

"I want you to look at this stone." Kakashi said. He walked up to the memorial stone, placing his hand over the name.

"What's that?" asked Sakura.

"This is where real heroes are."

"How did they become heroes?" asked Sasuke.

"They were K.I.A."

"K.I.A?" mutter Naruto.

Kakashi heard Naruto and decided to reply to what he said. "They were killed in action. Here's where all my friends and family are remembered. Following orders to the core is the sign of a shinobi, however a good friend once told me that those who abandon their mission is trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."

'What a fucking joke this guy is, is he for real? Our sensei lives too much in the past, heh they gave us a unstable sensei who lets his messed up past run his life. They called team seven team nutcases which are fine by me. This guy won't fail us, no he's too pitiful to do that, let's see how this will play out.'

"I'm going to give you three a chance; except you do not feed Naruto or you pay." He said as he swiftly left. Sakura and Sasuke pulled out they're lunch bento box, they began to eat until Naruto coughing louder getting their attention.

"Quick while he gone listen to me this time. He is testing us again and is probably nearby watching us. The trick is he wants us to disobey his orders and help each other out. So will one of you please feed me."

'By the end of this day I'm using mouth wash, the things I do to get my way. Well hopefully they will listen.'

"Oh please Naruto, how will you know? Sasuke-kun and I don't need to get in trouble with you, right Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura shut up and feed him! He is right!"

"But Sasuke---"

"Do what the dobe said he was right the first time. Besides we're supposed to be a team and as a team we're supposed to help each other out."

"Ok Sasuke-kun---Naruto open your mouth please." She said still a little unsure.

Naruto opened his mouth allowing Sakura to feed him with her lunch. Neither one of them were enjoying this. Naruto felt like he was in hell and the devil known also as Sasuke's number fan girl Haruno Sakura was feeding him. Deep down Naruto was fuming. In his head he was cursing Namikaze Minato's name over and over, praying that the man was in hell getting butt tag by a bunch of other demons. Then the sky grew dark and Kakashi appeared in front of them in a flash of lighting. Judging from his body language he was pissed. Sakura grew scared behind this display of power.

"YOU!!!"shouted Kakashi.

"We're a team so if you going to fail us then you might as well fail us as a team as we won't turn against each other." Said Sasuke.

"That's right, it's like you said. Those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash, so guess what we ain't abandoning no one."

'You emo avenger! Trying to upstage people so you make yourself look like a hero. Don't worry I'll bring your emo ass down. True heroes can't be broken, and I will break you when the time is right.'

"T-they a-are r-right." She said nervously.

"WELL THEN YOU---passed." He eyed smile.

"WHAAAATTT!" yelled Sakura.

"I said you passed, you mainly disregarded my orders to help your comrade out and for that alone you guys passed. So starting to tomorrow team seven will get their first mission."

"That's just peachy but will someone cut me loose first!" Naruto said, growing impatient.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Naruto headed into his favorite ramen stand. Taking a seat, he did not realize that today the stand had more customers. "Hey Teuchi where's big sis at?"

"Oh she's on some errand I got her doing. She'll be back later on. So the usual today?"

"Nah not this time instead I'm in the mood for spicy chicken noodles."

"That's a new one, well coming right up." The chef went right to work on the order.

"Heh it seems the loser is going camping, right guys." Said Kiba who sat far away from him.

Akamaru barked in agreement to his master's comment.

"Kiba you shouldn't say things like that, he did no harm to you." Said Shino.

"Shino's right K-kiba. Naru-ruto meant n-n-no harm t-to you."

"What's wrong with you two? He's just the dead last who won't amount to anything in life."

"What is your problem with Naruto?" Shino said in a tone that was slightly exacerbated.

"It's ok Shino thanks for trying to stick up for me he's just barking that's all. I do want to know, do you and Hinata-chan play chess or read a couple of books."

"I-I read b-books."

"I play chess, but why do you ask?

"Because you two have a lot of patient. Dealing with dog shit and his wet doggy must be hard."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Kiba yelled.

"My god are you related to Sakura? Cause both of you loving bringing your voice volume up." Naruto said.

"GRRR!" Kiba growled along with Akamaru.

"Hey! No fighting in my shop!" He said as he set Naruto's plate of ramen down. Kiba grew angry at Naruto smile. It was a smile as if Naruto knew that Kiba was outnumbered. Kiba took the hint. "Come on Akamaru let's go home." He stormed out the stand not even bothering to pay for his meal.

"It seems Kiba in his childish state forgot to pay for his meal." Said Shino.

"Sigh---I pay for his meal." Said Hinata.

"No I can't allow that, Teuchi place Kiba's bill on my tab."

"But Na-naruto-kun."

"Sorry Hinata-chan but I can't allow a lady such as yourself pay for a guy, it should be the other way around. Besides you shouldn't pay for someone who is very ungrateful. You know what, after ramen you want to hang out with me."

Hinata began to blush more fighting not to faint. "I-I-I---"

"She'd be delighted Naruto." Shino answered for her.

"Shino!" said Hinata, her face become redder.

"Awesome than it's a date then."

Hinata heard the word date and the next thing she knew, she fainted. However, this time Naruto caught her.

'She's really got to work on her fainting habit. Now that I think about it she will do well as my first of many followers but can I trust her? Guess I'll find out tonight when I bring her back to my place and see if she's a spy trying to attack me. If so then she'll suffer the same fate like those idiots civilians.' Naruto thought.

"You know she really admires you." Said Shino.

"I finally noticed that now---man I'm such an idiot. I've been too busy chasing after something pink that I barely noticed what was right in front of me." He said while setting back on the stool, placing her head down on the table gently so she can rest a little.

"Don't beat yourself up, it happens to us all. As long as you realize your mistake and try to fix it, that's all that matters."

"Shino you're right. It's just I've always been looked down on by so many others. I'm not used to someone admiring me. Is that a good thing?"

"It is if you let it. You're not the only one who's been looked down upon. My family is put down also. People are afraid of us because we control bugs that feed on chakra. It's my family tradition that's been passed down for many generations, and we allow our bugs to live inside of our bodies to feed on our chakra. This helps us create a bond with our bugs."

"So your body is a hive?" asked Naruto.

"Yes."

"And you and your clan can understand and order your bugs---that---that is cool!" He said telling the truth.

"…."

I don't see why people treat you like diseased people. That type of talent is useful. Is that a blood line ability?"

"No it just a family skill just like the Nara's, Akimichi's, and Yamanaka's abilities."

"Well it's a pretty good skill. I can imagine you guys fighting an enemy. Just drain them of their chakra and they're done."

"Thank you---you're the first to ever congratulate my family besides the Hokage."

"Well I see no harm in it, besides I like to think we can be good friends. We outcasts need to stick together."

"There is some truth to your words. I've been meaning to ask but why are you hated by the older generation and some of our peers?"

"Hmm it's kind of personal but don't worry when I'm ready I'll tell you---oh darn I better eat this before it gets any colder."

"You kept chatting too much so don't complain." Teuchi joked on him.

"Yeah yeah---Shino how about this if you keep a eye out for Hinata, because knowing Kiba he's trying to challenging me and I don't want Hinata getting caught in this."

"I understand---Kiba really has to fix his behavior."

"He's just acting like a dog, and he believes he needs to be pack leader and he feels threatened by me that's all."

"Indeed." Shino replied back.

'If things go well I can probably get Shino and some of his Clan members on my side when I get close to my goals.'

**LATER AT NARUTO APARTMENT**

"I cooked up something for us to eat because that ramen barely did the trick. Hope you're in the mood for Spaghetti and meatballs with small mushroom."

"N-no you d-don't have t-to do this f-f-or me."

"I want to, beside I want to spend time with you, and tell you something that may be shocking."

"What d-do you m-mean Naruto Kun?"

"Sigh well I wanted to tell you way after dinner but I might as well tell you."

"Naruto-kun?"

"Twelve years ago the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked our village. My evil father and yes I called him, the fourth Hokage, evil because he didn't beat the fox. No mere human can beat a powerful demon on the stages of a god. Which is like a flea trying to kill a wolf. Back to what I was saying my father seals it away inside a newborn baby. For a baby's chakra coils can adapt to foreign chakra for their barely developed, well that's what Iruka-sensei told me. Well he knew by sealing the demon in me that I would have a shitty life but the Village was more important than his own flesh and blood. Many wanted the child dead including his own mother, for she viewed her child as the demon. The boy grow up never knowing why he was getting beat, spit on, stabbed, and all other types of abuse until he was twelve when found a letter from his own father telling him the truth. Then the council of the leaf learned about the boy's father and is trying to kiss his ass, and trying to force him into Clan Restoration Act which the boy may have no choice in the matter if he wants to become Hokage and change this land for the better. What I'm trying to say is that I am a monster and the village scapegoat, so I understand if you want to run far away from me."

'Look at her. The fear on her face proved my point. I might as well used the Kyougan and make it quick and make sure I have a cover story.'

His thoughts came to an end when she ran into his chest and hugged him, sobbing into his chest. This isn't what he suspected to happen; Naruto was at a loss for words as to why was she feeling sorry for him. Why he kept asking himself over and over.

"Naruto-kun you're not a Monster, you're a victim and my hero. Your burden is great let me shoulder it for you." She cried heavier.

'Why? This can't be happening. Is it possible that she really loves me?'

"Naruto-kun I-I think my f-father is trying t-to hu-urt you." she said looking in his eyes noticing the confusion in his eyes. In that moment her courage grew, she leaned closer and kissed him on the lips to show him she loved him and would do anything for him. Naruto push her off, his eyes showing confusion and hate.

"It's a lie you don't love me like that! Your father put you up to it didn't he! Didn't he?!"

"Naruto-kun n-no" she try reasoning with him.

"GET OUT!"

"But Naruto kun hear me out…"

"**I SAID GET OUT!"**His voice sounding more dark and heavy like a beast. Hinata grew scared of the voice. She ran out his apartment crying. Soon she left Naruto grabbed his head and began to scream in pain. "GET OUT OF MY---HEAD!"

He collapsed to the floor of his living room unconscious.

END CHAPTER

AN: Ok now I know it may seem like He being like that to Hinata but don't worry he'll come around. Hinata will not give up on him, Next chapter is called Hinata's quest and Mission to the land of wave. It a time skip not a year one but a few days one. Now I want to say this, I understand that this story is a challenge I took upon, however when I make a idea dealing with my story , and if some like my ideas and want to used it in their own story, please Pm me first and asked me for permission so we can worked it out, I won't mind at all. However but if you haven't ask me and you take my ideas and change it a little bit thinking I won't know shame on you. I'm not trying to attack anyone but please try to understand where I'm coming from. Now on to some reviews I got. One guy asked me that I may be making Naruto too strong. I don't see it like that, if you applying to Naruto using his Blood line. The first time was when he about to be attack, the second time was he trying find out more of his strength and weakness. Yes he have a weakness to it that will be show during the Chunin exams around meeting Orochimaru and fighting Gaara nuff said. Naruto will not be an ass to his lovers and friends/followers (yes he get some). Naruto for now will used Ninja tools weapons but later on he trained under a different weapon I keep that a surprise. Naruto will get a summon which will not be toads, and his summon will be reveal much Danzo he want Naruto as his weapon will Naruto side with him only time will tell but for Danzo sake he better pray on what he know what he doing, Hiashi isn't a stuck up ass in this story he changing cause he learned about Naruto being Minato son, and as Minato best friend he feel he needs to help Naruto which show why he encourage Hinata when it come toNaruto. He want Naruto to understand his father, which will created problems for him cause he going to know how far Naruto will take his hate for his family. I think I cover everything, now I like to thank my beta reader Kyuubi123, I also like to thank KingKakashi for helping me with some ideas, That I will use some of it. And to your question on Kakashi that you asked me in my Pm, He is a little bit of both. I'll be updating my chapters here and there.

Vendetta out.


	4. Chapter 4

Unforgiving

Rated M

Pairing: NarutoXHinataXTentenShion

Summary: Cold hard truth came out the night of forbidden scroll incident. Naruto learned more than he bargains for changing his views. With new powers he will do what ever it takes to reach the top. Dark and some what evil Naruto. Main pairing NarutoXHinata, NarutoXharem. Dracohalo117 challenge.

An: I like to thank Kyuubi123 for checking this over.

Ch.4

**FEW WEEKS LATER**

She stood in her room, her knees up to her chest, sitting up on her bed as her mind drifted off to last night. She refused to come out her room unless it was for daily routines. Her father tried talking with her and so had her younger sister, Hanabi, but she wasn't in the mood. Her crush Naruto had labeled her as one of his enemies. He accused her of trickery. No, what made it worse was him stating that her father put her up to it to lead him in a trap. She realized he was under pressure from the council and also her own father. Now she saw what her sensei was trying to tell her, her own father wanted her to get closer to Naruto for who he was, and that is the "Yellow Flash's" son. She felt betrayed. She thought her father finally noticed her, but instead he wanted her to be used as a bargaining tool for Naruto. Why? So that the Hyuugas' could be closer to the Namikazes? If that was the case they were in for a shocker as Naruto hated his family.

They needed to understand one thing; Naruto didn't want anything to do with his family or families' background. She now knew what she had to do; she must do whatever she could to help ease his burden. She didn't care what he had sealed inside of him for she sees him as him and nothing else. Her crush for him was growing and she was coming to terms that she loved him. That's what she wanted to show him those many nights ago, but it didn't work in her favor. No matter what, she came to a conclusion. She would still be there for him and show him she really loved him, and would do anything for him.

She got up and walked over towards her mirror on her dresser. She stared at the round shaped mirror with golden lining on each sides going down.

'Look at me I'm a mess. Well let me go fix myself up, and get ready to meet my teammates and sensei.' She thought. She walked out of her room and headed for the bathroom determined to take a bath and wash away her thoughts.

**A HOUR LATER**

After her nice warm bubble bath, Hinata went on her way to Kurenai's home. While still in thought, she struggled with telling her sensei why her father was nice all of a sudden. Her thoughts came to an end when she saw Shino and Kiba with Akamaru on his head walking the same path she was on. Kiba noticed her.

"Hinata you look down, what wrong?"

"I-It's nothing." She said as she cast her eyes ahead avoiding his glare.

Kiba didn't take this well and figured something bugging her. He had a guess what it was about. Instead of holding his tongue he decided to voice what he had to say.

"What do you see in that guy? He's just a loser, who cannot do any right! Nobody in this village cares for him. He's should quit being a ninja, no better yet he should quit life." Kiba snarled in anger. Shino shook his head, knowing that the genin's brash comment wouldn't be received well.

SMACK

In her anger she slapped Kiba hard and walked away, not trying to be seen with him, for he was out of line. Kiba who is shocked, started to rub the area where she slapped him. He couldn't believe it, just because he said some harsh words about the dead last, he got slapped for it? He couldn't understand why she did what she did. Then Shino stood in front of him and looked at him with some form of pity.

"You just don't get it, and you know what you never will." He said calmly.

"W-what's that supposed to me?" He said puzzled by what Shino said.

"It means you shouldn't judge others by appearances only. Because of what you just did you upset Hinata more; her crush for Naruto isn't a silly crush like most girls our age." The bug user explained.

"…." Kiba stood silent. His head now facing the ground, like it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

"From now on Kiba, leave her alone. Otherwise I will get involved. Do I make myself clear?" Shino said in no joking matter.

"Crystal." He replied back with defeat in his voice, while his eyes kept to the ground.

**AT TRAINING GROUND EIGHT AFTER MEETING KURENAI**

Kurenai's sensed something was wrong with her students. She could tell just by looking at Hinata. Her body language showed she didn't want to be anywhere near Kiba, and judging by how Shino was in between both of them proved her point. Kiba must have done something or said something to cause problems among his teammates. She pushed it to the back of her mind, right now training and maybe a mission was what mattered. If it got to be a problem, she would take care of it, or so she thought.

"Ok team eight today we will cover water walking just like the tree climbing training we covered on the first day after you guys became my team. This form is an advance training method to controlling chakra."

"Sensei, where are we going to train?" asked Hinata.

"A good question Hinata, training ground seven has the nearest lake. We will use their lake for today." Kurenai replied back.

"This isn't good, what if Naruto-kun is there? What if he's still mad at me? No I promised myself I wouls show him he can count on me. It may take some time, but I'm willing to risk it." She thought.

**FEW MINUTES LATER**

"Now guys, like I said this method is the same method we used for the tree climbing. Except a user must gather chakra into their feet and constantly feed the appropriate amount into the water. The release of chakra must match the weight of the body and the amount necessary to float. It is more difficult to control chakra since water is not solid and constantly moving. This training is used to teach an individual how to create a specific amount of chakra into any part of the user's body. You have your orders, get to work." Kurenai ordered.

"Hai sensei." They replied together while walking over towards the lake. Shino took this moment to start first. He slowly gathered chakra into his feet, making sure it measured his weight. He walked across the lake his feet above the water, using his chakra to keep him afloat as he stood at the center of the lake. His teammates carried looks of shock, amazement, and envy.

"It seems you already know how to do this, Shino." Kurenai assumed.

"Yes Sensei. It's important for my clan to know how to control chakra, and mold it. It's the only way we can control as many bugs as we can. Sensei being that I know how to control my chakra; I ask with your permission if I may help my teammates. If my teammates need help, please allow me to help them." He responds back while walking back towards Kurenai.

"You have my permission. Hinata and Kiba, you just witnessed what Shino can do. If you need any helps, you can ask Shino or me for help." She said.

"Hah like I would need it. Akamaru stay here boy this will be over before you can blink." he boasted once again, letting his dog down on the ground. He gathered chakra through his feet and arrogantly walked over onto the water. He didn't get far, for he quickly fell into the water. Kurenai palmed her face with her hand. Hinata was trying to cover her mouth from laughing, and Shino just stared with no emotion on his face.

'This will take a while.' Kurenai thought to herself. "Try again Kiba and pay attention this time. Gather chakra into your feet and constantly feed the appropriate amount into the water. The release of chakra must match the weight of your body and the amount necessary to float."

Kiba growled and got out of the water and tried it again. He fell once again back in the water. He got angrier again and kept trying, falling into the water each time.

"Kiba----" Shino tried to finished what he wanted to say but Kiba in his anger snapped at him. "I don't need anyone's help! Just worry about yourself!"

"Kiba do not snap at your teammate. He's just trying to help you." Kurenai said as she noticed Hinata getting the hang of it. "Hinata not bad, then again us female ninjas can easily gather and control chakra." She gave her compliment.

After couple of hours of trying out the water walking training, each of them got the hang of it. Kiba finally got the hang of it after caving in and asking Shino for help. Kurenai was proud of her team, who finally starting to get the hang of things. In her mind she thought if they continued like this she would nominate them for the upcoming Chunin exam in a few months. She saw that they had enough time; she wanted to have them do one D-rank mission for the day. She cleared her throat to get her genins' attention.

"Since we still have enough time, I figure we can do one D-rank mission for today."

"Me and Akamaru won't mind as long it's not that mission chasing after that cat again." He growled remembering the bad encounter with the cat known as Taro.

"He has a point sensei. Even my bugs don't like the fire lord's wife's cat." Shino respond in agreement with Kiba.

"I thought he was cute. He seems so scared of her. Poor kitty" She said feeling sad.

"Do not worry we're not taking that mission. We're going for a different approach today. From what I remember, I believe Kakashi's going to have his team do that mission today."

"I hope that evil cat---OUCH!" he didn't finished that as Shino stepped on his foot. This in return caused Kiba to growl, and Akamaru to bark.

"WHAT THE HELL SHINO!" he shouted.

"Perhaps you forgot what I said to you on not to judged others by appearance only. Let it go Kiba before you hit rock bottom." Shino said while looking him straight in the eyes.

Kiba saw Hinata out the corner of his eyes; she did not look pleased by what he attempted to say. Hinata had a look of irritation on her face, and Kurenai had had enough.

"Ok let me get this straight for you three. I respect other's personal lives and struggle not to intrude unless they want me too. But listen well I will not have my team fall apart over some problem. Either learn to drop it or I will get involved. Do I make myself clear?" She said with authority.

"Ha-hai sensei" Hinata responded.

However Shino or Kiba didn't respond, both of them still sizing each others up with their eyes.

Kurenai raised her voice once again "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR BOYS!?"

"Yes sensei" Shino finally responded.

"Yes sensei" Kiba responded, and Akamaru barked as a response.

"Good now let's go, we've already wasted enough time." Kurenai said calmly now.

**AT ICHIRAKU NOODLE SHOP**

"At least you have a lazy sensei, ours is bat shit crazy." Said a girl with green emerald hair.

"Who's your sensei?" asked Ayame.

"Mitarashi ___Anko." replied a black hair boy._

_"__My god, and you sure you kids aren't under any ordeal?" said Teuchi._

_"__Dad you've heard of her?" asked Ayame._

_"__Oh yeah, Mitarashi Anko is one woman who you don't want to cross. She was once Orochimaru's student, but due to his treachery she became an outcast by the civilians and shinobi. Naruto, she is just like you, she knows what it's like to suffer but instead of crying about it she powers through."_

_"__Dad I don't see what the problem with her is." said Ayame._

_"__Hold on don't interrupt me, I'm getting to it. Now as I was saying, over the years she became tough. She killed without mercy, put a lot of men in the hospital making them women in the progress, and she's quick to go off on somebody who has bad mouthed her. Also she loves blood." said Teuchi._

_"__Oh" Ayame responded._

_"__Well I need to meet her." said Naruto._

_"__It's your funeral buddy." Reply a boy with dark messy brown hair._

_"__Renji that's not nice. Give sensei a chance." replied the same black hair boy._

_"__Kira it's true, he wouldn't last five seconds with her." said Renji._

_"__Now how would you know that? I can be very clever at times." Narutp responded._

_"__That's true, Naruto did prank a lot of people and always got away with it." Sachie said backing Naruto up._

_"__I admit Naruto, you do have a way of getting your way when it comes to pranking, even if Iruka sensei caught you sometimes. However, Anko-sensei isn't anything like Iruka. She's dangerous and vulgar. Heck from what she told us the council didn't even want her to become a sensei let alone a Jonin." Said Renji._

_"__Then she's the same as me. I have no love for the council. They're nothing but a pack of vultures picking at the flesh. They know they cannot survive on their own without leeching off of someone." He said with a serious tone._

_"__Whoa" was the only response Kira gave._

_"__No way, I know you never said that to their faces." Sachie said thinking he wasn't serious._

_"__Tell you what. If I show you proof of me saying that to the council one day then you must introduce me to your sensei." Naruto said._

_"__Why do you want to meet her so much?" Sachie asked while her two teammates wondered the same thing._

_"__I wish to ask her something very important that deals with people putting other people down." He lied._

___Team nine looked at each other before nodding. Renjii decided to be the spokesman._

_ "__Ok it's a deal but only if you get the proof first. Until then it's a no go."_

_"__Then we have a deal ladies and gentlemen, shall we shake---"_

_"__NARUTO! WHY ARE YOU WASTING EVERYONE TIME? WE HAVE A MISSION AND WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE BECAUSE OF YOU!" Yelled Sakura with a twitch on her forehead. She clearly didn't want to inform him of this but Kakashi made her do it. She stormed out of the stand heading towards the Hokage's tower._

_"__I envy you guys, for you have a perfect team and a sensei who's willing to help you regardless if she's a nut. My team is shit. Sasuke will mostly be killed due to him thinking he's better than everyone. Sakura will most likely be raped by some sleazy guy, and sensei will do nothing but read his book because he wants to escape his painful past." Naruto said as he paid for his meal._

_ "__Keep the change Teuchi-san, and team nine it was nice speaking to you." He walked off leaving them behind in their own thoughts._

___**WITH TEAM EIGHT**_

_"__Ok team eight, not the type of mission I wanted you to do but it still falls under what you're training for. The mission is simple, find lord Hokage's grandson and bring him back to the academy."_

_"__Sensei you're not going to help u-us this t-time?" Hinata asked._

_"__Not this time, instead I'll be watching from the shadows. My job is to see if you guys are progressing. If so than I know I must bump up your training." Kurenai explained. "Now get to work. You don't have all day. Failure to get the Hokage's grandson before the academy has dismissed their students will result in mission failure." She said as she signaled with her hand, and instantly Hinata activated her byakugan, Shino summoned his bugs from his body and Kiba and Akamaru began sniffing the ground together. "Here I want you guys to hold onto these" Shino said handing them each earpiece head phone._

_"__Why do we need these?" Kiba asked._

_"__It's to help us keep in contact with each other. Our target is Sarutobi Konohamaru, grandson of the Hokage and is also known to hang around Naruto. In short he's also a prankster so we shouldn't underestimate him." Shino explained while putting on his earpiece._

_"__So he associates with Naruto?" Kiba said while his dog Akamaru growled._

_"__I wouldn't think of doing something stupid if I were you. He is the Hokage's grandson." said Shino._

_"__Yeah yeah I get it. Kurenai sensei already left?" He said._

_"__So has Hinata." Shino pointed out._

___**WITH HINATA**_

___With her byakugan activated she searched through the area for traces of Konohamaru. One thing she knew about Konohamaru was that he modeled himself after Naruto's pranking habit. Naruto gave up his habit soon after he became a genin. Konohamaru felt someone should take over, and that someone should be him. The only difference between Naruto and Konohamaru, was that Naruto pulled his pranks on his own, while Konohamaru had friends to help him out. One of his friends is a girl with orange pigtails who can be sassy at times, and the other is a glasses wearing boy with a runny nose. Hinata knew she must find them quickly before someone got hurt. As soon as she came into the markets' area she spotted not just Konohamaru's chakra but his friends' also. She saw a small faint signal in the air. Her fear was accurate in that he was not alone on his mission. She began to contact her teammates through the headpiece._

___**WITH SHINO**_

___Shino, who was located on top of one the building rooftops, extended his hand out. A fly landed on the palm of his hand. He brought his hand closer to his face as the fly began buzzing in its own language that only an Aburame could understand. _

_"__I see." He replied back to the fly. "Follow them and keep me informed." he ordered to the fly. The fly took off following Shino orders. As soon as the fly was out of sight something fast ran past Shino. All he heard was a meow. Then he noticed Sasuke and Sakura were heading towards his direction. Shino moved to side so they wouldn't crash into him. _

_"__OUT OF MY WAY CREEPY." Sasuke yelled while running past him. _

_"__Sasuke-kun he headed in that direction. It leads towards the forest" Said Sakura, who was sweating from running and still trying to keep up._

___Naruto calmly walked past Shino. "Shino."_

_"__Naruto." he responds back._

___Naruto, instead of running after what his teammates were chasing, took the calm approach and just took his time by walking. Shino didn't have time to figure out what was going on as Hinata's voice spoke through his earpiece._

_ "__Shino I'm not sure if you know, but Konohamaru's trail leads deeper in the markets district, and he's not alone. He has his friends running with him as well as a mob of people who I assume are his prank victims."_

_"__Yes I'm aware of his position; I'll send one of my insects to keep tabs on him. However I'm unaware of him being chased. Hinata see if you can intercept as quickly as possible. I'll be there shortly." he ordered back._

_"__H-hai". She responds back._

_"__No need to. I have the brats in sight. I'm with the mob." Said Kiba through the headpiece._

_"__Kiba do not let any harm come to him or his friends." Shino said._

_"__I won't." he responds back._

___**WITH KIBA**_

_Kiba, who was with the victims, had cornered Konohamaru and his friends in front of a flower shop. Kiba in his thoughts decided to take an easy approach with this situation. _

_"__Ok people calm down he's just a kid, and not just any kid but the Hokage's grandson. Any harm that comes to him is harm against the Hokage." The people looked unsure. Some realizied what Kiba was saying while others had white paint on their faces, and seemed too mad to be reasoned with. However, they held their place. "Now honorable grandson, please stop this foolishness and go back to school."_

_"__DON'T CALL ME THAT, AND I WILL NOT GO BACK. IT'S BORING!"_

_"__Yeah leave us alone dog breath." said the orange hair girl in agreement with Konohamaru._

_"__YOU BRATS I'M TRYING TO BE NICE HERE, BUT IT SEEMS YOU WANT THE HARD WAY" Kiba growled._

_"__Konohamaru it seems if we want to get away we're going to have to use that jutsu." said the glasses boy._

_"__You're right Udon let's do it." Konohamaru and his friends placed their fingers in a single hand sign. In synch with each other, they shouted out loud together "NINJA ART: _OIROKE NO ___JUTSU". Where the three kids once stood, in their place were three beautiful young women with great bust sizes and wearing nothing at all. Kiba and the victims, who happen to be all male, stared at them barely blinking. Then the only sounds heard are bodies hitting the grounds. All of the men including Kiba lay on the ground with smiles on their faces, each of them down for the count with a small trace of blood leaking out their noses. Only Akamaru was awake, licking his master's face in attempt to wake him. The three women transformed back to normal, they high fived each other and began to turn around only to be face to face with Hinata._

___**WITH HINATA**_

_"__That's as far you go." Hinata irritably said, who witnessed that jutsu._

_"__Moegi, Udon, It seems we have another one let use that jutsu again" ordered Konohamaru. _

_"__YEAH" Said the now known Moegi and Udon._

_"__Don't bother it won't work on me, I'm not a pervert!" She approaches them her angers rising._

___They were too scared of Hinata too even perform the jutsu again; they began to back away until they heard buzzing noises. Moegi is the first to scream when she turned around. The two boys turned around and saw why she screamed. A huge swarm of bugs was blocking their path, and then both the boys screamed much louder than Moegi when they saw a boy wearing a gray coat and sunglasses on his face. What freaked them out was that Shino was covered all over with the bugs. _

_"__Give up now and go back to school, and I wouldn't think of using chakra. My bugs eat chakra but in order to do that they will cover you from head to toe. Then they began to suck away at your skin taking the chakra into them. It's a painful process." Shino warned._

___The two boys heard enough, and they fainted. Moegi was fuming over the boys' reaction. "YOU COWARDS, DON'T FAINT ON ME" yelled Moegi._

___While Moegi was shaking both boys to wake them up, Kurenai appeared holding Kiba and Akamaru by her side. "Good work team this mission is completed. Let's take them back to the academy. I'll personally make sure their parents know what they've done and what jutsu they have been using. That type of jutsu is demeaning to women, and when I find out who taught them that I'm going to give that person a piece of my mind. Anyway let's go." She ordered._

_"__Hai sensei." said Hinata. While Shino summoned his bugs back into his body._

___**WITHIN THE MISSIONS ROOM**_

___After returning the children back to academy and witnessing Iruka chew them out, Team eight found themselves in the missions' room getting their cut for the mission. Kurenai told them why she wanted them too take that mission; it was to help them with their scouting and tracking abilities._

_"__Team eight you did well, there are no more missions for you today so go home and get some rest. Tomorrow there will be more missions for you including your first C-rank mission, since you did thirty D-rank missions so far." Sarutobi said._

_"__Thank you lord Hokage. Well team you heard him you three are dismissed." She ordered._

___Then a female chunin rush into the room. "Forgive me lord Hokage, that mission you sent team seven on isn't a C-rank mission."_

_"__What are you saying?" The third asked her._

_"__The client Tazuna lied to us. Kakashi-san sent a messenger dog stating they had been attack by two chunin rogue Nins known as the Demon brothers." the female chunin clarified._

_'__Oh no Naruto-kun.' Hinata thought in her head while her face showed panic._

_ "__Kakashi-san is requesting assistance for he believes there will be more attacks coming."_

_"__This is dreadful. Kurenai I want you to gather a team of Jonin and track down team seven and assist them in any way possible." Ordered the third._

_"__NOOOOO!"_

___Everyone in the room turned towards the shout. Everybody's eyes were on Hinata, who had tears running down her cheeks._

_ "__Please, send us to help them."_

_'__Hinata?' thought Kurenai_

_'__She's worried and fears the worst for Naruto. I don't understand how team seven got a higher mission. I saw them hours ago.' thought Shino._

_'__Please lord let that blond bastard die, that's all I ask in life.' Kiba thought and quietly prayed._

_"__Please I beg you, send us and only us." said Hinata._

___END CHAPTER._

___NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAND OF WAVE ARC, WILL THE HOKAGE SEND TEAM EIGHT TO HELPED TEAM SEVEN OR WILL HE NOT SEND TEAM EIGHT? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER._

___NOW I HAD SOME PEOPLE WHO PM ME SAYING WHO I SHOULD PUT IN THE HAREM AS THE FOURTH GIRL, AND SOME SAYING I SHOULD LEAVE THE HAREM THE WAY IT IS. HERE A LIST OF VOTE FOR CHARACTERS AND LEAVE IT THE WAY IT IS._

___Anko: 2_

___Kin: 1_

___Leave it the way it is: 1_

___REMEMBER IT UP TO YOU ON WHO YOU WANT IN THE HAREM OR SHOULD I LEAVE IT THE WAY IT IS. SOME WANT ANKO BECAUSE SHE JUST LIKED NARUTO WHEN IT COME TO SUFFERING, I CANNOT DENIAL THAT FACT. ONE PERSON WANT KIN BECAUSE THERE ISN'T MUCH STORY WITH HER AS ONE OF NARUTO GIRLS, I AGREE TO SOME LEVEL BUT PERSONALLY I FEEL KIN WOULD DO BETTER IN A SINGLE PAIRING WITH SOMEONE THAN IN A HAREM STORIES BUT IF THE READER WANT IT AND I TRY MY BEST BUT I CAN'T MAKE ANY PROMISES._

___VENDETTA OUT_


	5. Chapter 5

Unforgiving

Rated M

Pairing: NarutoXHinataXTentenShion

Summary: Cold hard truth came out the night of forbidden scroll incident. Naruto learned more than he bargains for changing his views. With new powers he will do what ever it takes to reach the top. Dark and somewhat evil Naruto. Main pairing NarutoXHinata, NarutoXharem. Dracohalo117 challenge.

An: I like to thank Kyuubi123 for checking this over. This chapter is long so enjoy.

Anko: 11

Kin: 6

Tayuya: 2

Iwa : 1(shocking but I understand it, that one way to get back at his family)

Leave it the way it is: 2

These are the vote so far, I keep the voting going until next week Friday. Now one person asks me to add in the harem, I have nothing against that pairing but I'm not ready to do a pairing with the female vixen. I feel that I have no love plot for her in this story, maybe in another story but for now not yet. One more thing(cue Uncle from Jackie chan) Any other chicks that didn't make it will be paired off with other characters I'll admit to one of my readers; Shino has become one of my favorites to write in this story I don't know why but I'm having way too much fun writing about him. I will have him paired up with someone but it has to wait. Now on to business I decided to skip the first fight scene with Zabuza. The events before (included the demon brothers) and during the fight and after it, which are the same as the manga, what I still have planned for you all to witness, Is team eight journey to reach team seven. This is the chapter where the real Naruto really comes out. Enjoy and remember the votes still go on.

Ch.5

FLASHBACK START

_"Please I beg you, send us and only us." said Hinata._

_"I'm sorry but I cannot allow another team of newly fresh genin to be placed in dange., You three are not ready to handle this type of mission until you gain more experience." The third said calmly._

_"THEN SEND ONLY ME!" yelled Hinata, while tears poured out from her eyes._

_'Hinata???' thought Kiba._

_"I've never see her like this. All those times within the ninja academy and not once have I seen her display these strong feelings. Naruto you have no idea how much you actually mean to her." thought Shino._

_"I will not send you." The third replied back._

_"BUT THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" She desperately and practically screamed at him._

_"YOUNG LADY I WILL NOT HAVE YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AGAINST ME! I AM THE HOKAGE AND YOU WILL SHOW ME THE RESPECT I DERSERVE!"_

_"Lord Hokage--- I request permission for you to allow me to take my team to assist team seven." Kurenai said calmly._

_The third eyes widened on this. Hinata looked at Kurenai and then back at the Hokage. The third looked at each of them. Kiba looked like he didn't care but at the same time curious. Shino seemed indifferent but he felt that he too was anxious to go, and lastly Hinata. Her eyes were pleading for him to send them, he could figure out why. He was well aware of her love for Naruto, however he felt that it may be in vain. Each report he got from Kakashi frightened him. Naruto was changing and maybe not for the best. To make matters worse, there was a meeting today regarding the boy and his status as an heir to the Namikaze clan. But this isn't what scared him. He believed that Naruto was striking out against the people of Konoha. He'd seen the reports from his anbu officer and people have been murdered and although it pointed to suicide he believed otherwise. Although it decreases, peoples have now gone missing. It was almost as if someone was covering up evidence of these murder. He hopeed Naruto wasn't involved. Right now he had to make a decision, to let team eight go or not._

_"Very well I will allow it just this once." He said calmly._

_Hinata smiled behind this, she wiped her tears with her hands. "Thank y-you lo-lord H-Hokage." She said stuttering._

_"Team eight get the necessary tools and equipment and meet me by the village entrance gates in fifteen minute. The clock is ticking so get a move on people." ordered Kurenai._

_"Hai" team eight responded back as they left the room. Only Kurenai, a couple of people who work in the mission room, the chunin woman, and the Third were left. "Kurenai I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, you're not the type to agree to something like this." Said the third._

_"Lord Hokage it's true I would have never allowed this to happen, however regardless of my decision Hinata would have disobeyed orders and gone anyway." Answered Kurenai._

_"It's her love for Naruto that's keeping her going, however it may be her undoing." The third said calmly._

_"My lord what do you mean?" Said a puzzled Kurenai_

_"Naruto has changed, be careful things will become hellish." said a stern Hokage._

_"Hai" she answered back._

_END FLASHBACK_

___**AT THE FOREST WHERE TEAM SEVEN FOUGHT ZABUZA**_

_"__So what did you learn Kiba?" Ask Kurenai._

_"__There was a battle here, team seven and some guy I don't know." said Kiba._

_"__Woof-woof" barked Akamaru._

_"__What's he saying?" Kurenai asked._

_"__Akamaru said a female ninja was here and took that unknown guy far away." Kiba answered back._

_"__This is true; my bugs detect faint chakra signals. My bugs will not be able to track those two ninjas." said Shino._

_"__Neither will I." Kiba agree._

_"__Sensei besides the environment being in a bad shape behind the battle, I'm picking up a strong signal of chakra leading further south. The signal is strong but fading away, I don't know whose chakra it is." Hinata said with her Byakugan activated._

_"__It must be Hatake Kakashi, he was once in anbu corp. This is a tactic that uses one's own chakra to signal others nearby to come to their aid. Kakashi want's us to follow him and his team." Kurenai briefed them._

_ "__Then this is not good. Kakashi-san must be injured if he's broadcasting his chakra" Said Shino._

_'__I hoped Naruto got injured. No in fact I hope he lost his legs. Just what the hell does she see in him? He looks and smells as a fox. Don't worry Hinata I show you who's the top dog when I save the day.' Thought Kiba._

_"__Come on Kiba, we're moving out now" ordered Kurenai._

_"__Coming sensei". Kiba reply back._

___**TAZUNA'S HOUSE**_

___Kakashi began to open his eyes; the first person he saw was a beautiful mid thirty year old woman. Then he noticed he wasn't outside in the woods, but instead he find himself in a room with a woman. Judging from her looks, he guessed she was a relative of Tazuna. The woman noticed he was awake. She walked up to his futon bed._

_ "__You're awake, for a moment you had your students worried. I'm Tsunami, daughter to Tazuna the bridge builder. You're in my home, right now I'll have your students speak with you but I want you to rest up ok?"_

_"__Understood." Kakashi tiredly said back._

___Tsunami walked out the room. After a few minutes the door to the room opened up. Sasuke entered the room followed shortly by Sakura, and finally Naruto. "Sit down I must talk with you three." ordered Kakashi._

___Sasuke and Sakura sat down in front of him. Only Naruto chose to stand near the door with his arms folded. Kakashi paid him no mind. He cleared his throat ready let them know his theory. "Tell me, what the real purpose of a hunter ninja is." He questioned them._

_"__To hunt rogue ninjas." answered Sakura._

_"__Yes but their jobs are also to annihilate their victims so no evidence will be leaked out. You see when a person becomes a rogue; he takes with him/her their village's secrets, if those secrets were to be leaked out. The village that rogue came from will be in danger. A hunter ninja's job is to find and wipe out the rogue ninja. Once that's done they obliterate the body so no traces are left behind. What I'm saying is that young boy we saw is not a hunter ninja. He did not destroy the body on the spot instead he carried it away. My guess is that young boy is working for Zabuza and it was a ruse. Zabuza is alive." Kakashi explained._

_"__But Sensei you killed him, you even checked his pulse and confirmed he was dead." Sakura said in a panic._

_"__That is true, but have you noticed that fake hunter's choice of weapons?" Kakashi replied back._

___Sasuke eyes widen, he finally got what Kakashi was hinting at. He was about to answer, however Naruto beat him to it. "Senbon, are actually_ needles. While mainly used for acupuncture some shinobi, properly trained, can use them as deadly weapons. One of the reasons it is not all that popular is that it requires extreme accuracy and speed. For these are only deadly if they hit a vital area of the body. This is a fact I know all too well. When I was younger I was attacked by shinobi using senbon needles and trust me those guys were fast."

"Why were you attack" Sakura questioned him, Sasuke looked at Naruto also wanting to know.

_"__Oh that's simple----NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" He answered back annoyed with her presence._

_"__HEY DON'T SNAPPED AT ME LIKE THAT I WAS JUST WONDERING!" She shrieked._

_"__AND I SAID IT AGAIN IT'S-NONE-OF-YOUR-BUSINESS!" He yelled and spelled it out for her. Sakura was about ready to attack him; Kakashi didn't feel in the mood for this. Since they became a team, there had been problems between all three of them. Right now he decided to nip this in the butt, before it became a problem too big._

_"__ENOUGH, RIGHT NOW WE NEED TO BE UNITED AND NOT DIVIDED!" Kakashi exploded._

_"__Pink haired bitch" Naruto mutters to himself._

___Kakashi sighed and calmly took a breather. "During these weeks we will train so we can be prepared when we face Zabuza again"._

___Just then Tazuna entered the room with his daughter Tsunami. Tsunami didn't looked pleased, than her father decided to speak._

_"__I must thank you once again for protecting me; with you three here I can safely build the bridge that will help our land." Said Tazuna. _

_"__Zabuza's still alive." Kakashi flat out told him._

_"__Excuse me?" Tazuna said starting to get scared._

_"__You heard me." Kakashi respond back._

_"__Dear god but how? You said he was dead. Hell you killed him I saw it!" Said a nervous Tazuna._

___Tsunami grew scared, her father's life once again in danger. She stood quiet not knowing what to say in these types of situations. "I did, but he was in a near death state set up by that fake hunter. They are working together, and I'm willing to guess we have a week before they both appear again."_

_ "__A week? Shit that's not even time to prepare." Said Tazuna._

_"__Do not worry my team and I will not allow you to come to any harm, we will be ready by then." said Kakashi._

_"__WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE, WHAT ARE DOING IN MY FAMILY HOUSE?" Shouted a young boy near the doorway. Everyone turned their attention to see a young boy with a hat over his brown hair. The boy didn't look pleased to see strangers in his home. He kept his distance near the doorway. _

_"__Inari you're home, look who came back home." Tsunami said trying to lighten the mood for her son._

_"__INARI MY GRANDSON, I AM HOME!" Tazuna shouted. He was happy to see his grandson again. Inari saw his grandfather. He ran up to him, and gave him a hug. Tazuna returned the hug and started to pat him on the head in a calming manner. _

_"__These brave ninja protected me on my way back from Konoha. Their job is to protect me until the bridge is built. They will keep all the bad guys away from me."_

_"__It makes no different they will all be killed by Gato."_

_"__Inari!" Tsunami scorns him._

_"__Hmph" Inari run out the room not wanting to be around these people he didn't know._

_"__What a little ungrateful brat." Naruto replied to no one._

_"__You all must forgive him, for he is a victim just like everyone within these lands. Since Gato took over this land, there hasn't been peace but only chaos. Don't mind my grandson, he is a good kid."_

_"__Dad I'll handle Inari. As for everyone else your sensei needs his rest." Tsunami set her orders._

_"__You heard the lady; I will take some needed rest. I want all of you on standby."_

_"__Are we expecting another attack?" Sasuke asked._

_"__No not at all. Earlier against Zabuza I purposely sent my chakra out. I was once a member of the anbu black ops and that's a tactic uses to signal other anbu or Jonin ninja. Hopefully my messenger dog requestsedhelp from lord Hokage, so expect a team of Jonin to arrive." Kakashi explain._

_"__When did you send a messenger? I didn't see you use any dog." Sakura asked Kakashi._

_"__Are you for real? He requested help after dealing with those two rogue nins who attacked us." Naruto said._

_"__Naruto please not now. I need my rest, please try to get along with your teammates." Kakashi pleaded with him._

_"__Whatever." Naruto stormed out the room; Sasuke, and Sakura followed right behind._

_"__WHAT 'SYOUR PROBLEM NARUTO BAKA!" Sakura shout at him._

_"__Dobe stop trying to act like a bad ass." Sasuke said._

_"__First off I'm not acting this is the real me, and my problem is simple. You're useless Sakura." Naruto answered both of them._

_"__WHAT?" Sakura respond back._

_"__I didn't shudder. Since we became a so called team, all you do is sit on the sideline and watch Sasuke and myself do all the fight. What did you do? I'll tell you---way to go Sasuke-kun---you are so strong Sasuke-kun. In fact why the hell are you even a shinobi?"_

_"__I-I" She shudders._

_"__Don't answer that. You know what a sheltered brat like yourself should do? Instead of being a shinobi, you should become a cheerleader. It would be a good life for you, because you never have to worry about the dangerous life of being a shinobi, and you can cheer for your Sasuke-kun all day long." Naruto chuckled._

___Sakura broke down and began to cry. Sasuke glared at Naruto; Naruto smirked back at Sasuke , almost like he was daring the Uchiha to attack. _

_"__You got problem mister avenger? Oh I get it you don't want the so called dobe upstaging you? Don't let your ego grow just because we got pass those two rogue nins, and Zabuza. Remember this duck ass, you need my help against Zabuza. Without me you, Kakashi, and Sakura would have been fish food. So remember what I said, and keep this mind. You ain't the shit and you'll never be the shit." Naruto walked away leaving Sasuke to stare at his fleeing back; Sakura crying her eyes out while she sat in front of Kakashi room door, her knees up to her chest._

___**WITH NARUTO**_

_"__Hey kid where you going?" Tazuna said, as he watched Naruto head for the door._

_"__I'm just going to scout the area. Don't worry you have the others to keep you company. Also keep an eye out for Jonin ninja from the hidden leaf. They will help us out against those targeting you."_

_"__Oh ok, well make sure to come back kid. It was because of you that we survived against Zabuza in the first place." Tazuna said to the blond spiky hair boy._

___Naruto walk out the front door and closed it behind him. And just before he left, he heard Tsunami ask her father something. "Father is that boy really that strong for his age? He looks kind of young to be even considered a threat."_

_"__Tsunami when I first met that kid. I considered him to be weak because of his height. It was until he battled against Zabuza, and he freed his sensei. I come to realize I was a fool. He is strong and I personally believe he will become Hokage like he says he will." Tazuna explained to his daughter about Naruto._

___Naruto took that moment to leave; He began to walk towards the town._

___**TWELVE MINUTES LATER**_

___A knock was heard on the front door of house. Tsunami who was closer to the living room walk towards the door. She opened it half way just to be sure on who it is. Tsunami noticed a woman with red eyes, and with her were three children and a white small dog. Kurenai noticed the woman before her confusion. She decided to introduce herself and her team._

_"__Good evening I'm Yuhi Kurenai and this is Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba. We are team eight, and we were ordered by lord Hokage to assist team seven on this mission." Kurenai explained to the woman before her._

_"__Yes you're the team we heard of from Kakashi-san and Naruto-san." Tsunami said assuming they were the team of Jonins._

_"__Naruto---so he's a-alright?" Hinata asked Tsunami._

_"__Fine from what I can tell. Right now he's not here at the moment." Tsunami answered the girl back._

_"__Where did he go? Did he at least tell you anything?" Shino now asked Tsunami._

_"__He told my father he was going to scout the area, hold on. Dad!" Tsunami shouted for her father._

_"__No need to shout I'm awake." Tazuna said while walking down the stairs._

_"__Dad did Naruto say he was going scouting?" She asked her father unsure if Naruto went scouting._

_"__Yes that's what he told me, but that was twelve minutes ago. He probably went into town, but there's not much he can look for our town is very poor. By the way are you the Jonin that is assigned to assist team seven?" Tazuna asked Kurenai._

_"__Yes I'm a Jonin however my team consists of genin, but do not worry my team can handle this." Kurenai said ._

_ "__Kurenai you're not the type to be irresponsible. That is very unlike you to allow newly fresh genin to take an A-rank mission." Kakashi said while being helped down the stairs by his two students._

_"__You're one to talk about being irresponsible. You continued on with this mission knowing the dangers that waited. But enough about that, what are we up against?" She asked Kakashi._

___Kakashi who was help by his two students took a seat in the living room chair. Tsunami allowed team eight in. Kakashi sat in the living waiting for everyone to get comfortable. "Before I answer that, have any of you run into Naruto out there?" Kakashi asked team eight._

_"__No I'm afraid not" Kurenai replied back to Kakashi question._

_"__Well I guess it can't be help. Now then to answer your question. After the attack by the Demon brothers, my team and I decided to continue the mission. Soon after we arrived in the land of the wave, the Demon of the mist Momochi Zabuza attacked us. We learned that he was hired to kill Tazuna, but thans to good teamwork we were able defeat him. However he got away with some help from a fake hunter ninja."_

_"__Momochi Zabuza, former member of the seven swordsmen of the mist. Kakashi my god this is an A-rank mission! Zabuza is too much too handle!" She said as she lost her cool and yelled at him._

_"__That may be so but what's done is done. Zabuza and his partner are preparing themselves for me and my team. But he won't be expecting you and your team that will be the key in truly defeating him." Kakashi explained to both teams._

_"__I don't know Kakashi I feel that this will not work, but I don't see any other choices here." Kurenai said while she looked towards Hinata. Hinata looked very nervous. Kurenai assumed it was about the mission, but she was wrong. That's not what was bugging her at the moment. Hinata was thinking of Naruto, her thoughts really on what he would think of seeing her here. _

___**WITH NARUTO**_

___Naruto was walking back to Tazuna house, his thoughts on what he had seen in town. The town looked like something out of a bad movie, it was truly a slum. Hardly anything of worth was there. A lot of laid off people, thieves, and homeless children. Naruto admitted one thing. He loved Gato's idea of making people suffer. He felt a little hurt he had to kill the man. He wished he got to learn under this man as his ways ruling was what he had planned for Konoha. A smile crept across his face; he knew it would be the perfect revenge for all those who wronged him. He would kill those who were against him, imprison those that claimed to be his family, and finally he would rule over the weak. This was his way of thinking; call it Survival of the fittest. Soon he got to the front door and heard voices. He assumed the Jonin arrive. Naruto felt uneasy for a moment as he thought heard Kiba's voice._

___**WITHIN TAZUNA HOME**_

___(Naruto misses hearing the story of Kaiza, Inari went to his room)_

_"__Akamaru is the best dog, _he can also sense chakra with his nose, so he can judge an enemy's strength and warn me if they are particularly powerful." Kiba explained to everyone in the living room.

"Interesting that's one amazing ninja dog." Tazuna said in response.

Akamaru look towards the front door and began to growl. Sasuke noticed Akamaru behavior. He looked towards Kiba, which he noticed Kiba staring at the door also. "Kiba what his problem? Why are both of you staring at the door?"

"Naruto is back." was all Kiba said.

Hinata face lightened up. The one she was looking forward to was back, but her fears of rejection was weighing a lot on her heart.

Naruto opened the front door. He stared at everyone in the living room. His face was blank, not one hint of emotion on his face. He quietly moved pass everyone, paying no mind to everyone looking at him. He stopped in front of his Sensei. Naruto stared the man in his visible eyed. "Now correct me if I'm wrong, but you said you sent a messenger dog to request for a team of Jonin."

"Yes that's the plan." Kakashi calmly reply back.

"Then please explain why there is one Jonin, and another team of genin. One I'm cool with, another who's using me, and the last one that smells like a wet dog." Naruto stated.

"Look now I know you upset, but we came up with a plan." Kakashi told him.

"What's this plan then?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Team eight will lay in wait and when the time comes, they will ambush him and his masked friend." Kakashi explain.

Naruto walked away and headed for the stairs. Kakashi noticed Naruto's attitude and for once he was getting tired of it. "Hold on don't you walk away from me when I'm talking with you, what's wrong? You've been buggy since team seven was formed. You don't think I didn't notice the fake façade you place on yourself, well you're wrong mister. Tomorrow you will act like an actual shinobi. We have training tomorrow so be on your best behavior." Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba smiled at Naruto getting chewed out, while Kurenai was trying to figure him out along with Shino, and Hinata. Kakashi wasn't done yet he kept talking "Tomorrow you will be doing the tree climbing training. It will teach you how to control your chakra. You Naruto need it the most."

Naruto stop walking, instead he turned towards the nearest wall. He gathered chakra through his feet. He placed his left foot on the wall along with his right foot. He began to walk up the wall and towards the room he would be sleeping in. Everyone sat there not saying a word as they were completely stunned. Sasuke grit his teeth along with Kiba. Sakura's mouth hung in shock along with Kakashi and Kurenai. Shino sat there staring and finally nodded as if approving what Naruto just did, and Hinata started to smile. One thing for sure they didn't know Naruto like they thought they did.

**THE NEXT DAY IN THE WOODS NEAR TAZUNA **

Team eight and team seven were standing in front of a couple of big trees. Only Naruto leaned up against a nearby tree watching. He had his arms folded, an act that told everyone he didn't want to be there. Every few seconds Sasuke would look back towards Naruto, which lead both the boys in a staring contest. Sasuke did not like the idea that someone was stronger than him. To him it showed he was nowhere near the strength he needed to be when he went after his own brother. Since last night he kept asking himself, where Naruto got his strength from. His thoughts came to an end when Kakashi started to explain to them how to perform the tree climbing training.

"This training includes gathering chakra into the feet and climbing up a tree. It teaches control chakra by bringing out the correct amount in the proper area. The amount of chakra needed to climb a tree is minimal, but it has to be perfect. The bottom of the foot is the hardest area to gather chakra. Once you keep trying you will build up your chakra storage, and by learning to control chakra, an individual can master any jutsu if they try." Kakashi explained to his team while giving them an example as he walk up the tree. He only used his clutches as his support.

Kurenai didn't like how Kakashi took so long to teach his genin this type of training. Normally a jonin was supposed to teach them this the moment they became a team. This type of waiting would create problem. Which in their case it has as it's probably why Naruto is cold to his team. She asks herself if Kakashi neglecting his students. She did not know how to answer that, for she didn't know much about Kakashi. She made a mental note to ask Asuma about him.

Another thing that worried her was Naruto himself. She was aware he had the Kyuubi seal inside of him, and she was aware that he didn't live a charmed life. What frightened her was that he was getting strong too fast, and the fact that Kakashi wasn't aware of his growing strength. That couls also lead to many problems as it reminded her of Uchiha Itachi.

He was the heir of the Uchiha clan who murdeedr his own family for power, leaving only his brother alive, so he could have someone to test his so call power. Itachi at a very young age was gifted; he was a genius who graduated from the academy and later became an anbu captain in the beginning of his teenage years. Naruto was showing small signs that he may be the next Itachi, and she hoped she was wrong about that. For now she broke out of her thoughts when she noticed Kakashi was staring at her with concern, she missed hearing Naruto stating he going to watch over Tazuna.

"Team eight since you already know how to do this training I want you to assist them any way you can."

"Sensei"

"Yes Hinata"

"Can I p-please watch o-over Tazuna-san also?" She asks her sensei.

Kurenai thought about it for awhile, and finally she made her decision. "Yes you may"

"Kurenai-sensei I too wish to help to watch over Tazuna-san." Kiba also ask her.

"No." Kurenai replied back to him.

"But why?" Kiba asked not understanding her answer.

"I need you here to help team seven with their training, Shino cannot do this alone. Do not worry about Hinata she can handle any threat that's willing to attack Tazuna, and plus Naruto is with Tazuna" She explain.

"Fine I get it." Kiba said but deep down he was pissed, and he fear edfor Hinata well being.

**AT KONOHA COUNCIL MEETING**

"Today a brief meeting will be discussing the current position of Namikaze Naruto." Mitokado Homura stated.

"All here who vote Namikaze Naruto to be placeed under the Clan Restoration Act say I"Said Utatane Koharu.

Everyone said I except for Gen and Shikaku. Then Homura asked if any one against it say Nah. Gen and Shikaku were the ones to voice Nah. This shocked everyone including Choza and Inoichi.

"Shikaku I don't understand my friend why are you against this?" Choza question him.

"It's too troublesome to mention, however I believe that something bad will come from it. Already Naruto has changed and not for the best. I just have a bad feeling about this." He answered back.

"I agree with Nara-san,.Minato himself was not placed in the C.R.A" Gen pointed out.

"That'd only because he married Kushina, and look how that turned out. If only he took a Konoha woman as his wife things wouldn't have turned out like this." Tsume said in anger.

"Tsume you must let it go. Minato didn't choose you. He saw you as his friend and nothing more" Shikaku said to her.

"I know that already, but still look how Naruto was treated." She tried to point out.

"I beg to differ." Gen reply back.

Everyone stared at him, some trying to figure out what he meant. Hiashi wanted to know the most on what Gen was hinting at. "

What do you mean Aburame-san?" Hiashi asked him.

"Tsume you said that if Minato would have taken a Konoha woman as his wife that Naruto would have been better off. I say you're wrong" Gen stated.

"What?" everyone but Shikaku voiced it out.

"It would have been the same result; Naruto would have been treated unjust by our people, maybe even by his own mother for the lost of her husband. We're only human, that why it's so easy for us to do things that are wrong. Also a lot of people has been killed or went missing. I hate to say this, but I believe Naruto is responsible for those people's disappearances."

"No I refuse to believe that!" Hiashi yells that out.

"When a person is pushed too far, they will do the unthinkable just to survive. That is what you call Survival of the fittest." Gen calmly replied back.

"Yes and under Survival of the fittest one must protect himself/herself from all threats including those who trying to help him. If Naruto is the killer why now did he take the moment to strike?" Said a man with bandage wrapping covering his right eye. This man looks to be the same age as the hokage himself. He walked in the room before council with his cane. The man was missing an arm but he still managed to move in. The council didn't look happy to see him except for the Hokage's advisors. The third grit his teeth, he had a history with this man. This man once ran for the position of the third Hokage, although he lost. He plotted on more than one occasion to become this village leader. Problem is the third barely have any proof to lock up or execute this man.

"Danzo why are you here?" The third questioned the man now known as Danzo.

"Sarutobi I'm here to tell you who the real murderer is." Danzo calmly replied back.

**WITH NARUTO AND HINATA **

Naruto and Hinata were guarding Tazuna. Tazuna and his crew were arguing over finishing the bridge being the fact they were frightened of Gato and what he was capable of doing. Naruto looked at Hinata, and she look back with a small blush.

'I might as well say I'm sorry. Knowing Hinata she's not the type to try a devilish act. Her Father is an unknown factor though. He does look like the type to use people, and I did state that I need followers in my quest. And I cannot get any followers if I keep chasing some people away, but for now I will keep a close eye on her. Plus she also said she'd do anything for me, that'd something I can use. I can stomach Hinata as she's better than other girls my age. That old dog bitch did say to put me in the Clan Restoration Act, I'll go along with it only so I can get Hinata's father out in the opening, and plus I can learn more about the council, their strength and their weakness.' Thought Naruto. For a while they stood quiet, and then Naruto decided to break the silence.

"Hinata-chan I'm sorry for how I treated you last week."

"No-no it ok, it was my fault. You were right my father is trying something but I don't k-know what." Hinata explained to Naruto.

"No offense Hinata but your father is scary." Naruto lied.

"I-I know he frightens me also." Hinata placed her head down.

Naruto lifted her head up so she was looking at him. Her tears poured out her eyes. She was upset that her father was using her. All she wanted was his respect but it was not meant to be. Naruto kissed her right on her forehead. Hinata blushed harder then she had every done before. She couldn't believe Naruto kissed her! She was about to faint thinking it was a dream, but Naruto caught her attention.

"Do not faint you're too beautiful for that, and besides we need to guard Tazuna incase he's attacked." Naruto told her.

"O-ok" She shyly replied back.

"I was upset because your father and the Council is forcing me go through the Clan Restoration Act. I have no way to stop that. But I won't love any of the others girls and you know why?" He asked her.

"W-why" She shyly replies back.

"Because none of them will understand me like you do, Hinata I need you. I request for you to be my first wife because I feel I'm losing myself. Plus it's the only way to catch what some people are trying to achieve against me. Will you always be by my side?" Naruto asked her. He knew she'd do anything for him and he was planning to hear yes.

"Y-yes Na-Naruto-kun, I will always be by your side. I told you before I'd do anything for you, for I love you for who you are and nothing else." Hinata rested her head on his shoulders. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist. Naruto smiled knowing he'd won; his dreams were becoming much brighter.

"Thank you Hinata-chan" He replied back with a smile. A dark evil smile that Hinata unfortunately failed to catch.

**LATER THAT NIGHT AT TAZUNA HOUSE**

"Don't you people get it! Gato is powerful. You'll all be killed by his men. There are no real heroes, so you all don't know what it likes to suffer!" Inari shouted.

"Excuse me. Are you stating that I don't know what suffering is?" Naruto said as got in Inari's face.

"Naruto-kun pl-please don't" Hinata said in an attempt to ward off the explosion she knew was about to come.

"No my princess he needs to hear this, and so does everyone else. Listen little brat you don't know what real suffering is. When I was born my Father the fourth Hokage sealed an evil demon within me knowing my life would hell, have you ever heard of Kyuubi no Kitsune? Well that's the beast my father died sealing with in me. Before he died, he wrote a letter to me and guess what it all said? He was asking forgiveness on making my life shitty; he said it was for the good of Konoha that I must burden his sin. My mother has forsaken me and gave me up only raising my twin sister. Yes don't be surprised a mother can do that to one of her own children. She doesn't have to love me and she did just that. When I was three I was kicked out by the orphanage and lived on the street for a year. I had to eat whatever I can find. I had gotten beatings from adults and children for having the demon sealed inside of me. Our Leader the third Hokage allowed it, because he couldn't play favorites with me, not when he had a whole village to worry about. This continued on even when I was twelve when I found out the truth about my family and the demon. At least you have a loving family, I wasn't so lucky. SO DON'T YOU EVER TELL ME THAT I DON'T KNOW WHAT SUFFERING IS, WHEN YOU HAVEN'T LIVED A FUCKED UP LIFE!" Naruto finished telling him off and walked out the house.

Kurenai looked towards Kakashi for answer. She got them when Kakashi placed his head down. Shino respected Naruto more now. His bugs warned him in the past that Naruto was different but he knew it would lead to this. In his view Naruto is a hero. This got him to think a lot about how people treated others.

Kiba grew afraid of Naruto, he finally understood what his mother was hinting at when he was younger, in his book Naruto was truly a monster. Sakura was afraid, for she shared Kiba's view on Naruto but she felt somewhat sorry for him. Sasuke was mad. He was mad because Naruto was a cheater in his felt that he was only strong because of the demon sealed inside of him. However part of him wished to fight Naruto to prove even if he had a dark power, Naruto was still a dobe and a weakling compared to him.

Hinata, who already knew from Naruto himself, began to watch everyone closely. She could have gone after Naruto, but she knew he needed his space right now. She chose to stay behind, wanting to know who really his friends and who not. With the corner of her lavender eyes she viewed each of them. Kurenai seemed hurt, probably over hearing Naruto was the fourth son. Kakashi seemed hurt the most. Tazuna and his family seem sorry for Naruto. Inari sat there not moving, absorbing what Naruto told him. Sakura have a look of confusion. Shino looked back at her and gave a nod, and she found three people so far that accepted Naruto. And then there was Kiba and Sasuke, she noticed the looks from them and knew they did not see Naruto as a human being. This started to make her mad and she didn't want to be around them. Hinata got up from her seat and she walked towards the staircase looking right back at Sasuke and Kiba who seem to notice her glare.

"You two make me sick." Hinata said clearly without shuddering. She walks up the stairs not paying attention to them or anyone.

"Fine I guess Hinata is a demon lover after all." Kiba said no longer caring what she thought or anyone else thought.

"Kiba!!" Kurenai scorns him.

"How dare you Kiba. Now you're going to judge Hinata!" Shino got in his face finally losing his cool.

"Why are you making it such a big deal for? Kiba's right Naruto's a lowly monster. So if Hinata wants to be stupid and go with a demon than she's a demon lover." Sasuke said backing Kiba up.

"What's wrong with you two, didn't you hear what he said. His own father sealws a demon in him, he's a victim!" Tazuna snapws at both the boys.

"That boy is a hero you two. His very will is what keeps that beast lock away." Kurenai explainws to them.

"Is it true, did his own mother abandon him?" Tsunami said trying to be calm.

"His mother Uzumaki Kushina did more than just abandon him. S-She t-tried to kill him" Kakashi nervously explain to everyone.

Sakura looked like she wanted to cry more. Shino stared at Kakashi in disbelief. Kiba and Sasuke showed no sign of regret or sorrow. Tazuna's mouth hung open. Inari ran upstairs crying, and Tsunami growled and walked away to a corner cursing to herself. Kurenai took it the hardest as she couldn't believe hearing Kushina did something so low. Her friend Anko looked up to both Minato and Kushina,and if she heard that Kushina was just like the villager with their hate, it would crush her. Tonight was not a good night for anyone.

The next few days Naruto refused to rest in the house; he even turned down Tsunami and Tazuna offer to come back in. Instead he slept outside at the forest. Most of the time Shino and Hinata would join him. But most of the time Shino left both Naruto and Hinata spend a night alone while he stayed close by. Kiba and Sasuke avoided Naruto like the plague itself. While Sakura kept her distance but would sometimed try to talk to Naruto, though he still acted cold around her and said he doesn't want her pity. Kakashi had gotten better and continued to train his team, and the same went for Kurenai and her team. Hinata and Shino no longer said anything to Kiba. Both Senseis feared for the worse and tried their best to fix this problem. Once in awhile they got along with each other but the damage was done. Everything changed one morning when Naruto slept outside.

**ONE MORNING**

Naruto slept outside. His body appeared to be worn out, a sign of the training he had done. This time he didn't have Shino or Hinata with him. A hand reached out towards him, and out of nowhere Naruto grabbed the hand. He opened his eyes and in front of him stood a very beautiful young girl. She had long black hair going down her shoulders blades, she wore a pink kimono, and in her arms she carried a basket full of herbs.

'She almost as beautiful as Hinata-chan. However something's not right about her. She's carrying herbs. I may not be a doctor but I know what those Herbs do. Their supposed to heal body wounds. I wonder.' Naruto thought to himself.

"You shouldn't sleep here, you'll freeze to death." said the beautiful girl.

"I wasn't sleeping, just resting my eyes." Naruto said to the girl.

"But still---are you a shinobi?" She asks him.

"Well my head band says I am." he tried to joke. However she didn't laugh but smiled a little. "Sorry I'm corny."

"It ok, so why were you here again?"

Naruto briefly explained the reason why he was outside, though he made sure not to reveal anything too important. Naruto as a test brought up his teammate's names on purpose. Haku asked him if they were precious to him.

"You said are they precious? What is precious?"

"Well to me. One only becomes truly strong when protecting their ___precious people_."

"But what if those precious people are really wolves in sheep clothing?"

"What do you mean?" Haku asks him.

"I have few people who I consider to be my friends. I thought I had a lot of so called precious people but guess what? They backstabbed me calling me a monster, and that I'm useless. Is that what you called precious people Ms. Hunter-san?"

The girl's body tensed up for a moment, and finally she relaxed a little though not dropping her guard at all. "How did you know?"

"The herbs you're carrying are for healing bad wounds. I would know for when I was young people would try to kill me for something I have no control over. Our village leader used some herbs on me to heal me though I didn't need it at all."

"Than you're just like me, I also lived a hellish life." Haku said to Naruto.

"That's why I find it hard to believe in having a precious person. It seems fake to me and a load of shit." Naruto said with no remorse.

"That is your view about it, but you are wrong. When I was young I was from a family of farmer sexcept my mother had a blood limit ability of ice. However the land we were from is afraid of those who had special abilities. Normal people view them as monsters or demons. I too have the same ability as my mother. My father found out and gathered a mob. They killed my mother and proceed to kill me. I was so scared that I used my Ice power to kill them including my own father. For months I traveled from one place to the next, living off whatever I could find. I ate from trash cans, and even went so far as to figh a mother dog over food. To everyone else around me I was unimportant. Then one day I met him."

"Zabuza" Naruto answered for her.

"Yes Zabuza-sempai. He found me on the bridge and noticed my condition. I told him he had the same eyes as me. This is true as he was just like me; he knew pain and suffering all too well. I wasn't afraid of him because he acknowledged me while no one else did. He trained me and raised me as his daughter and as his weapon." Haku explained to Naruto.

"Then he is using you. It's just like what I'm trying to say" Naruto snap back.

"If he wanted to use me he wouldn't teach me how to be normal. Yes he trained me to be his weapon but he also gave me a reason for living. You are a shinobi also. You should know that in the way of the Shinobi we're to be tools waiting to be used as seen fit. I do not think you are alone in fact I believe you will find your special someone or you may have already. So now after hearing what I said what will you do? We are enemys after all." Haku explained to him.

"I won't do anything to you. After all you did come unarmed today; you have also lived an unfair life like me. In fact you're free to go"

"Is that wise I could reveal some info to my sempai about you." Haku told him.

"I don't mind if you do, it just makes life interesting. What's your name girl?" Naruto asks.

"Momochi Haku" she reply back.

"Naruto just Naruto, I don't have a last name or a family." He gave his name meaning every word he said.

"Well Naruto I must go and hurry back to Zabuza-sempai." She bowed to him and began to walk away.

"Haku" Naruto called out to her.

Haku turned around and she looked at him. "Yes"

"I will prove to you the ugly side of so called precious people, I will show you at all cost." He warned her. Haku looks at him strongly. She turned around and continued walking away. She passed Hinata on the way, who stare at her strangely. Hinata wondered why a beautiful teenage girl was near her Naruto-kun. She looked towards Naruto for some answers, only to notice he had a grim look full of disdain and odium of his face. Hinata figured this girl did or tried something to get on Naruto's bad side. She wanted to follow this girl and would have but she'd loss plain sight of her.

"Don't bother Hinata-chan she's no normal girl, that was Zabuza's so called Hunter ninja." Naruto flat out told her.

"What did sh-she want?" Hinata ask Naruto.

"She wanted to talk about precious people. That's all she wanted to talk about. Come let's head back and we will not tell the senseis about this." Naruto ordered Hinata.

"But Na-Naruto-kun---"

"Just trust me she didn't learn anything about your team or mine, she did tell me she lived a mess up life like I had. Come let us go before dog boy and duck ass start signing my death paper in pride." He walked away with Hinata following him.

END CHAPTER

NEXT CHAPTER- THE BIG FIGHT AND A NEW BEGINNING.


	6. Chapter 6

Unforgiving

Rated M

Pairing: NarutoXHinataXTentenShion

Summary: Cold hard truth came out the night of forbidden scroll incident. Naruto learned more than he bargains for changing his views. With new powers he will do what ever it takes to reach the top. Dark and somewhat evil Naruto. Main pairing NarutoXHinata, NarutoXharem. Dracohalo117 challenge.

An: I like to thank Kyuubi123 for checking this over. This chapter is long so enjoy.

Anko: 17

Kin: 8

Tayuya: 4

5th Mizukage: 2

Iwa : 1(shocking but I understand it, that one way to get back at his family)

Leave it the way it is: 2

Ch. 6

**A FEW MORNINGS LATER**

Kakashi, Kurenai, Shino, and Hinata stood over Naruto while he was sleeping.

"Naruto has been pushing himself a lot, but now he needs his rests." Shino explained to the two jonin.

"It can't be helped. For now we do this without him." Kakashi explained to everyone in the room.

"Yes I agree, for we do not know if Gato will retaliate by attacking Tazuna's family. With Naruto here, he can protect them from any threat." Kurenai added while leaving; Kakashi followed after her leaving only Shino and Hinata in the room.

"Oh Naruto please be safe." Hinata said, kissing his lips lightly as Naruto grunted and turned in his sleep.

"Take care Naruto and look after Tsunami and Inari." Shino said escorting Hinata out the room with him.

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

Team Seven was walking with Tazuna to the bridge, unaware of the mist around them. They arrived at the bridge itself, and to their surprise a horrific scene awaited them. They found bodies of the bridge workers, lying motionless on the ground. Sakura wanted to go check them along with Tazuna, but Kakashi warned them not to move.

"Look at that boy he shivers in fear, poor thing." Zabuza's voice echoed throughout the mist. Four Zabuzas appeared, surrounding them from each side.

"Go on Sasuke." Kakashi encouraged him to make the first move. Sasuke quickly dispatched the Zabuza clones with a kunai, and he did it in a blink of a eye. "I tremble with excitement not fear!" Sasuke replies back to where ever Zabuza hiding.

"Come out Zabuza." Kakashi replied while looking ahead. The mist cleared a little to show not only Zabuza but the fake hunter ninja now known as Haku, standing by his side.

"They look pretty chummy to me. I'd say they've been pulling scams like that for a long time." Kakashi said looking at both of them.

"He's got some nerve facing us again after a trick like that!" Sakura said with a pissed off look.

"And hiding behind a mask. Who does he think he's fooling?" Kakashi added in.

This got Sakura to get a heated look toward her sensei while voicing her opinion. "Speak for yourself, Sensei!"

"Stand aside, they're mine!" Sasuke said losing his patience with them.

"What?" Sakura said unsure what Sasuke going to do.

"Who does he think he's fooling, hiding behind that mask like some sort of clown?" Sasuke said eyeing the fake hunter ninja.

"Sasuke-kun you're so cool!" She said with heart shaped eyes.

'Unbelievable I just said that. Sakura you never change….' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Haku it seems that one could be a rival for you." Zabuza calmly said while glaring at Sasuke, but not taking his eyes off the others.

"So it seems." Haku replied back calmly.

"Haku we're on the clock here, try not to play too much around with your prey." Zabuza ordered Haku to make this quick.

"Understood Zabuza-sempai." Haku quickly disappeared and reappeared right in front of Sasuke. She pulled out a kunai with her right hand; Sasuke did the same with his left hand. Both of them blocked the attack, holding each other in place.

"It seems you're helpless." Haku said to Sasuke. This got Sasuke to give a puzzle look.

"Kakashi you're no fun, trying to snag an ambush on us. It won't work." Zabuza taunted. Then all of a sudden a water dragon appeared from the water right under the incomplete bridge. Kakashi became puzzled, for he did not see when Zabuza performed the jutsu let alone figure out when Zabuza realized that this was a trap. Kakashi thoughts was answered when he noticed the Zabuza he was looking at was a water clone, the real one was behind his clone barley visible within the mist. Kakashi got himself ready to intervene when he noticed the water dragon went in a different direction; Kakashi understood where it was going. He screamed out for team eight to move out from their hiding spot. Meanwhile Sasuke had a front row seat to witnessing Haku perform a single hand sign seal.

Haku stomped on the ground with her right foot "SECRET ART: THOUSAND NEEDLES OF DEATH". The splashes of waters surrounding them on the bridge went up in the air; they formed blue needles and surrounded Sasuke. Haku back fliped out the way to avoid being caught within this jutsu . Sasuke crotched down and gathered chakra through his legs. In both moments Haku and Zabuza's attacks hit their mark. Except both their attacks missed their targets, team eight appeared next to Kakashi, and Sasuke reappeared to Haku's back. He readied the kunai, sending it towards Haku head. Haku sensed it coming; she dropped down to avoid the kunai only to be gazed by Sasuke who kicked her in the face right at her mask. The impact sent her flying back towards Zabuza where she quickly regained her balance. She stood up and walks to the center of the bridge.

"Haku this warm up is done. Let's finish this." Zabuza said with a serious look.

"Hai." She replied back.

"Kiba, Hinata help Sasuke against that boy, Shino help Sakura protect Tazuna just in case me and Kakashi fail to hold Zabuza back." Kurenai ordered her team.

"Roger that but that isn't a boy, it's a girl. Akamaru and I have her scent." Kiba said while akamaru barked in agreement with his master's comment.

**Hinata and Kiba rushed to Sasuke'd side. All four of them including Akamaru surrounded Haku from each side. Zabuza placed his right hand on the hilt of his sword, Kubikiri Houcho. Zabuza let out a chuckle which sendt chills down Kurenai and Kakashi's backs. ** "**Bad move, you just sent your genin to their deaths." Everyone but Haku was wondering what he meant, then they noticed Haku shouting. "SECRET ART: ****Makyō Hyōshō****(****Crystal Ice Mirrors)" ** **A dome of mirrors made out of ice appeared, each of them surrounding Haku's opponents. This sent chills down Sasuke, Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata's backs, they fear this was just the beginning of their nightmare.**

**WITH NARUTO**

Naruto woke up; he got out of his futon bed and got dressed. "Hinata, Shino, where are you? Hinata, Shino?" he called out to them but got no response. He walked out the room and checked each of the rooms where the others were staying. He found no one there. So he went downstairs and found Tsunami and Inari in the living room doing some yarning. "Where is everyone?" he asked Tsunami.

"Oh you're up. They went with my father to finish building the bridge." She answered.

"Then I will join them." Naruto stated as he headed for the door.

"Naruto wait are you sure you should be moving about?" Tsunami asked him, for she worried that he still might be tired. Naruto placed his scarf around his bottom face and covered his whisker marks. "I'm fine, no need to worry over me."

He walked out the door; his goal for today was fighting the demon of the mist and Haku. Naruto jumped into the trees, traveling from one branch to the next. His thoughts were on Haku. He thought it a joke that having a precious person could give you strength. Even those he found it a joke some part of him believed what Haku meant. However those he considered close are what he called followers. Sure he saved them but only because they have some use.

Hinata was different even though a part of him believed her to be his follower. There were some days where he saw her differently. Almost like he considerd her to be very precious. Naruto stopped on one tree deep in thought.

'Is it possible that my pretending to get her to do what I want is just a ruse? Can it be that she means much more to me? I guess she'd be perfect as my equal but---.' His thoughts came to an end. The reason for this was because he saw a couple of trees and boars were cut down. Naruto took the guess that Gato sent his thugs, and judging by the path of broken trees and dead boars, the trail led back to Tazuna's house. Naruto was left with two options. He could continue on trying to reach his teammates not caring what happen to the brat and his mother, or he could go back and save them in. Naruto chose the second option after thinking it over. Besides he needed to unleashed come pent up rage. He turned towards the path and headed back to the house.

**WITH HINATA**

'Kiba and Akamaru are already down and not breathing. Sasuke is barely keeping up, and I cannot land a hit and took much damage from those senbon of her. She's fast too fast. Naruto-kun please hurry.' Hinata thought while going into her hyuuga fighting style stance. Sasuke was growling as his newly sharingan eyes could barely keep up. Every fireball jutsu he used never hit their mark. Haku was too much for him to handle. Haku proved to be stronger than he was.

"I WON'T ACCEPT THIS! I AM ELITE! NONE ARE STRONGER THAN THE UCHIHA CLAN!!" He yelled out in rage.

This was Sasuke's last remake, for he was swept off his feet by Haku in an extreme burst of speed. Sasuke was stuck in midair as senbon needles struck him from every mirror. To Hinata's horror she witnessed Sasuke's body becoming a needle ball. The attack stopped and Sasuke hit the floor pretty hard. With little strength he stared at Haku. His mind viewed Haku as a different person, this person looked like him but older, and his eyes filled with coldness. But what made it worse was this person had the sharingan. "You are weak, cling to life, foolish little brother." A voice said from a distant past. Then this same person transformed into Naruto, "you Uchiha are not great. It's no wonder they were killed off, good ridden"

"Screw you Itachi, Naruto." Sasuke said with the last of his strength, and then he closed his eyes and stop breathing.

Haku in each mirror, stared at the boy with pity. "I warned each of you. I will do anything to make Zabuza-sempai's dream come true."

"I too fight for someone, r-right now h-he's counting on me." Hinata replied back to her attacker.

"Do what you must, for I will not be held responsible for I will do." The Hakus warned Hinata as they prepared to continue this. Hinata activated her Byakugan again.

**WITH INARI**

"You were spared kid now you should feel lucky." Said the thug with the silver hair.

"DON'T YOU HARM HIM OR I BITE AHHH." Tsunami yelled before she got hit on the back on her head by the same silver hair thug, knocking her out.

"MOM!" Inari grew very scared for his mother and his own life.

"Now you brat, give our regards to Kaiza." Said the man with the eye patch. Both he and his silver haired partner unsheathed their swords. They charged at the boy and slash with their swords, when they look where the boy was standing he was gone, not even a drop of blood was on the ground.

"Hey losers over here."

The two thugs turned around and see not only the boy and his mother, but also a blond spiky haired boy wearing all black, with an orange scarf covering his bottom face. "You two are already dead you just don't know it." Naruto said in a dark tone.

"You little punk, you're dead!" shouted the one with the eye patch.

Before they could even move, two Narutos appeared from behind them. Both of them kicked the thugs in the back of their heads knocking them out.

"Inari untie your mother." Naruto ordered the boy, while he walked up to the two thugs. He griped his kunai handle as he picked up the silver hair guy by his chin with two of his fingers. "Naruto what are you…"

Inari didn't get a chance to finish his question, for he witnessed Naruto slicing open the silver haired thug's throat. Blood gushed from the now open neck. This was the second time Inari had witnessed blood or a person's death in front of him. Naruto wasted no time and drop the man down like he was trash. He moved to the next guy and instead of slicing out the man neck, he drove the other kunai down on the man's forehead. Blood splashed on Naruto's face, the man died instantly. Naruto didn't care if this shocked Inari as he piled the two men up together and kicked them into the water. The water around the dead bodies began to turn red, Inari wanted to throw up, but Naruto grabbed him by the collar. "Listen up kid if I left them alive they would just try to attack you and rape your mother. We live in a world where the weak is always stepped upon, there is no hero. We shinobi are not heroes; we just carry out our missions. Sometimes our mission will involve protecting people, other times it involves killing innocent people. If you want to be saved than become a hero, crying will do nothing but bring you more pain. I gave that up a long time ago, so stop crying and learn to walk on your own two feet. I have no time for this, my mission is not over." He dropped the kunai into water, then he jumpped into the trees leaving Inari to his own thoughts.

**WITH SHINO**

"Sakura stand guard." Shino ordered her.

"What about Sasuke-kun?" the girl replied back in fear.

"We cannot help him or the others. The moment we move Tazuna-san will be put in danger." Shino explained to the pink hair girl.

"What about your bugs?" Sakura ask him.

"For some reason this mist is messing with my bugs' senses. They cannot get a fix on what going on." Shino explained.

"You brats don't have what it takes to be considered shinobi." A voice from behind them said.

Shino,Tazuna, and Sakura slowly turned around to be greeted by a kneeling Zabuza holding his sword. Zabuza swung his Kubikiri Houcho, attempting to cut Tazuna from his midsection before either Shino or Sakura could react. The sword stopped in its place by a kunai. Kakashi was using whatever strength he could muster to hold Zabuza's attack back.

Kurenai appeared behind Kakashi doing hand signs. "Move you three now!" Kakashi ordered them.

Shino and company did not protest. They grabbed Tazuna and moved across the misty bridge. Kurenai's body vanished along with Kakashi and Zabuza found himself pined to a tree against his will. Kurenai appeared within the tree above Zabuza.

"Oh please this genjutsu will not finish me off so easily." Zabuza said and he suddenly bit down on his bottom lip underneath his mask. He broke out the genjutsu using his pain. He back kicked Kurenai from behind him and quickly flipped Kakashi over him when Kakashi tried to thrust a kunai into his chest. The result led Kakashi dropping his kunai and crashing on top of Kurenai their faces barely touching each other. Kurenai didn't have time to feel embarrassed for she saw Zabuza coming from the sky with his sword. Kurenai grab Kakashi and roll him over with her on her right side. This led to Zabuza crashing his sword down on the ground nearly missing them. Kakashi and Kurenai got up ready to attack back, but Zabuza jump back a few feet.

**WITH HINATA**

Hinata could barely stand. Her opponent had attacked her legs too many times with those senbon needles. She was slowing down and breathing hard. Hinata saw no chance of winning this for her opponent too strong and fast. She believed she was going to die. She dropped to her knees in pain. Haku decided to end this now so she could help Zabuza out with his opponents and deal with the other genin. She leaned a little bit out of the mirror, this was her biggest mistake. She didn't see the shuriken star until after it hit her in the face. Luckily her mask was still on but the impact still knocked her out of the mirror.

Hinata looked in front of her and saw her savior. Naruto was standing with his back turned. "Naru-Naruto-kun." She weakly let out.

**WITH ZABUZA**

The mist cleared a little to show only Naruto, and Hinata with Haku struggling to get up. Zabuza grew angrily over seeing the blond boy again. He grit his teeth in anger in rememberance of the last time they met. Zabuza threw some shuriken at the blond; they did not get any closer to their target, for Haku blocked each of them with a senbon needles.

"Zabuza sempai please do not inference. I will be the one to take care of him." Haku pleaded with Zabuza. Zabuza thought it over, "Fine finish him. We're wasting enough time as it is." He ordered her to stop going easy on them.

**WITH NARUTO**

"Naru-Naruto-kun we must work together" Hinata tried to convince her love.

"Hmph I see no need to for that. Just leave now you in the way." He responded.

"But" Hinata pleaded out.

"You have no concern for your teammates. That boy with the dog tried to attack me. They were the first to fall then the Uchiha boy did the same except he lasted longer. None of them listened to girl's warning, and now you're making the same mistake as they did. I warned you when we met. As long I have something to protect I will keep getting more strength." Haku explained while merging back in the ice mirrors.

"Like I care, Kiba and Sasuke are weak against me!" He went through some hand signs. He breathed big and opened his mouth, "FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU"

He let out a fireball that headed to where the real Haku was at, hitting its target. Naruto smirked thinking she would emerge, but his smirk ended when he noticed nothing happen. Then a rain of senbon needles hit him from all directions. Naruto cried out pain. How was she able to attack him like that? He pulled out his shuriken and was about to throw them but instead he got pushed out the way by someone. The rain of senbon hit Hinata instead of Naruto. Naruto watch with horror on what she done,

"Naruto-Naruto kun l-live." She said with her last strength and fell back on to the ground. Naruto felt a part of him die.

He hadn't felt this much concern for someone other than the time when Iruka took the hit for Naruto from Mizuki's fumma shuriken. That time it made Naruto felt weak and worthless. Now Hinata had fallen to protect him. She could barely stand and yet somehow she gathered enough strength to time Haku attacks and push Naruto out the way. Naruto's face twisted with hate, his eyes already changing into the Kyougan. Haku, through the reflection of the mirrors, noticed the change in his eyes. She felt something dark about those eyes.

"I'M GOING TO FORCE YOU TO KILL YOURSELF!" Naruto screamed out trying to find the real Haku. Haku started to think he may have a bloodline like herself, his shouting giving it away. She figured that if his eyes had the ability to make a person kill themselves than she must take him out quickly. She began to attack over and over each time he got closer in finding her; she kept quickly jumping from one mirror to the next. Finally Naruto dropped to one knee; he kept cursing out and growing angrier. Then his head started to hurt, his kyougan deactivating. "Ahh…No….I need more power!"

"**DO YOU WISH FOR MORE POWER?"**

"Who…said that?" Naruto said while getting attacked in his back by the senbon.

"**DO YOU WISH FOR MORE POWER?" **The demonic voice said again but this time within Naruto's head. Naruto took a guess what it is, but he didn't think it could talk to him.

"Kyuubi?" he whispered unsure if he was hearing things or not.

"**IF YOU WANT TO LIVE TAKE MY POWER AND DESTROY THAT CHILD!"**

"I don't need your help! I can do this on my own" Naruto snapped back. Haku stopped attacking him and noticed that Naruto was arguing with no one. She assumed he had lost it. She stood in her mirror unsure on what to do.

"**YOU LITTLE BRAT I WILL NOT DIE BECAUSE OF YOU!!"**

Everything went dark for Naruto in a brief second. Then he found himself inside a sewer with a room and pipes. Naruto followed the noise which sounded like loud breathing. The path took him to a big room with a giant cage. A seal was attached on the top of the cage. Naruto got close enough to read the seal, but he couldn't understand it. Luckily Naruto jumpped back in time, for a giant claw tried to impale him but the cage kept it from going any further.

"**CURSES BRAT, IF ONLY THIS GATE WASN'T IN THE WAY!"**said the voice behind the cage. Two big red eyes appeared on the other side of the bars, its mouth smirking showing off all of its teeth.

"So you're the fox that bastard sealed inside me? You don't look like much. Man that yellow flash bastard must have been weak to deal with a weak fox like you." Naruto taunted the fox knowing it couldn't break free.

"**KEEP IT UP YOU BRAT SOON YOU'LL LET YOUR GUARD DOWN AND THEN YOU'RE MINE!"**

"Keep dreaming fox. All you're doing right now is distracting me from fighting. Because of you my kyougan got deactivated." Naruto said back to the fox.

"**HOW COULD YOU USE YOUR EYES IF YOU'RE OPPONENT'S TOO FAST? FACE IT YOU INSECT YOUR OPPONENT IS TOO STRONG AND FAST. YOU'RE JUST AN ANT TRYING TO KILL A SPIDER!"**

"Watch your mouth demon!" Naruto snaped back at the demon fox.

"**OR WHAT PRAY TELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO IF I DON'T? IT'S BECAUSE OF YOUR COCKINESS THAT YOU GOT THAT HYUUGA KILLED. AND NOW YOU'LL BE JOINING HER. YOU WERE HELPLESS THEN AND YOU'RE HELPLESS NOW." **

Naruto jumped on the bars trying to shake it. "TAKE THAT BACK I'M NOT HELPLESS AND YOU WON'T DISRESPECT HINATA-CHAN!!!"

"**YOU WANT TO PROVE ME WRONG? THEN TAKE MY POWER AND CRUSH THAT ICE USER!"**

"GIVE ME IT! GIVE ME YOUR POWER!" Naruto demanded.

The fox smiled more knowing it could push him in the way it wanted him to do. Red chakra came from the floor and grabbed Naruto. It started to coat him in its evil energy.

**WITH HAKU **

"I must end this now." She charged out the mirror and straight for Naruto with a kunai in her right hand this time. As soon as she got within five feet towards Naruto, a wave of foul chakra pushed her back. She landed back safely and noticed Naruto's body healing. His whiskers marks were darkening, but what scared her mostly was his eyes. He had the eyes of a fox. Then she noticed red chakra leaking out of his body. Part of the chakra went up in the air taking form of a red evil looking fox. It howled sending chills throughout her body. Naruto himself let out a howl; his howls sent waves of red chakra against the mirrors. The impact of the waves actually shattered the ice mirrors. In a split second Naruto appeared in front of Haku and sent out a barrage of punches. Haku blocked a couple of them but the aura around his body started to burn her the moment he hit her body. Her mask started to crack under the force Naruto was unleashing on her. Naruto sent one final punch, an uppercut punch. The attack hit Haku in her mask; she went flying a good distance away from him. The mask finally broke, her face revealed with a smile. A smile showing she was going to die. She struggled to stand on her own two feet, all the while holding her hands out accepting death.

'Zabuza….No father please forgive me. I have failed you as a weapon.' the only thought going through her head.

Naruto ran on all fours like a beast. Haku closed her eyes and accepted the death that awaited her. Instead she got slapped across her face causing her to fall over. She looked up at Naruto noticing his features returning back to normal. She weakley stood up almost falling over again.

"Why, Why didn't you kill me? I killed your teammates." She voiced her thoughts out in confusion.

"You lost the will to fight and besides, let's just say a part of me wanted you dead, but I don't take its orders. What you've done to Sasuke and Kiba I don't give a damn, but Hinata is a different story. It pains me to say this but you may have been right about precious people. It felt like I heard her voice in my head telling me not to kill you." Haku smiled at hearing that.

'That's a weak emotion I must keep in check. Emotion like that must not turn me from my path.' Naruto thought to himself.

"She must be someone special to you." Haku said to Naruto.

"Y….yeah she is." Naruto meant what he said.

Haku sensed something wrong concerning Zabuza. "I'm sorry but there is one last thing I must do." Haku vanished in such speed leaving Naruto behind to his own thoughts. Naruto didn't care anymore. To him she proved she was strong but her attachment for others would get her killed. But he couldn't blame her as he knew deep down he felt the same way for some. Naruto planned to keep an eye on things. If he saw signs of something or someone trying to prevent him from pursing his path to his dream…then he would do what he must no matter the cost. He wasn't paying attention to his surrounding and somehow he found himself standing over Hinata's body. He picked her up and started to walk away with Hinata in his arms. The mist start to fade away and Naruto noticed Sakura with Tazuna coming towards him. Naruto walked pass her paying her no mind. He noticed Shino looking in shock at him, then he heard Sakura screaming and crying. Kurenai, who was badly hurt, ran up to Naruto as he set Hinata gently in front of her. Kurenai like a worried mother started to cried and check her over. Naruto walked up in front of Kakashi, and right behind Zabuza. Both men were looking over across the bridge watching some short guy in a suit and sunglasses kick Haku's lifeless bloody body. He wasn't alone for he had an army of bandits with him armed to the teeth. "You just going to let that old fart do that her?" Naruto said with much force and venom in his tone.

"Shut it brat. Haku is dead and useless to me." Zabuza said with his back turned and arms hanging down with blood and stab marks on them.

"THIS GIRL SAW YOU AS A PRECIOUS PERSON AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HER?! SHE LOOKED UP TO YOU AND WAS TRAINED BY YOU FOR A LONG TIME. AND YOU JUST STAND THERE AND ALOW SOME COWARD PUT HIS FOOT ON HER? I GUESS HAKU IS WRONG ABOUT PROTECTING SOMETHING THAT IS PRECIOUS!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Naruto enough." Kakashi said while on his knees.

"YOU STUPID BRAT. DON'T YOU DARE SAY HAKU WAS WRONG. SHE WAS ALWAYS KIND AND PURE. SHE COULDN'T EVEN KILL PEOPLE OR ANY OTHER LIFE. HER HEART WAS TOO PURE FOR HER TO BECOME A DEMON LIKE I" Zabuza yelled back at Naruto with his tears coming down.

"Haku….didn't kill anyone? But Hinata?" Naruto looked toward Hinata and noticed she was breathing now.

"Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sasuke-kun and Kiba, and Akamaru are alive!" Sakura cheered out holding Sasuke with the other by her side.

"Men I want you to kill Tazuna and his little helper, heck kill Zabuza too. I wasn't going to pay Zabuza anyway; you guys can get his cut." The man now recognized as Gato ordered out to his men.

"Kid---your words cut deeper than any sharp blade. Kakashi our fight is over, throw me a kunai." Zabuza said while uniting his bandages mouth piece with his teeth.

"Here." Kakashi threw him a kunai and Zabuza caught it with his teeth by the handle. Zabuza ran forth and started to slash at every bandit while taking fatal hits from some who were still alive. By the time Zabuza got to Gato he had a lot of spears and swords attached to his back. Blood running down his body like a fountain. He fell to his knees in front of Gato.

"I-if you're in such a hurry... to be reunited with your little friend... go alone!" Gato said to the demon of the mist.

Zabuza got back up barely, "I... have no intention... of going to the same place... as Haku...."

"Wh-what are you babbling about? Ugh...." He grew scared of Zabuza being this close to him

"Heh.... I'm taking you with me... to HELL!! Even an ogre in name only... a washout from Kirigakure village... can become a real demon in how he meets his death. Once we're in Hell I can take my time, and show you over... and over... who is, or is not, a "baby demon!" Zabuza slashed and thrust the kunai into Gato's neck and chest. This caused Gato to fall off the bridge into a watery grave. Zabuza dropped on both knees getting impaled from behind by the bandits' weapons. The bandits grew angry and decided with Gato gone they needed to raid the village. Then an arrow appears in front of them in the ground, far behind the Konoha ninja were the people of the Waves village. They were armed with weapons and armor, and the one leading them is Inari with his mother by his side.

Naruto took advantagesof the bandits' confusion. He pulled out kunai in both of his hands and charged at them. "NARUTO STOP!" Kakashi yelled out; however it went on deaf ears. Naruto secretly activated his kyougan and started attacking the bandits. He slit one bandit's neck to the next, and when some bandits tried to fight back he would look at them, causing them to kill themselves by slitting their necks or impaling their own eyes, or cutting their own heads off. Kakashi was about to summon some shadow clones until he saw the bandits killing themselves while Naruto looked at them. He didn't know what was going on; he didn't even see Naruto eyes. Sakura grew scared watching what happened before her. Sasuke and Kiba were in more shock. Akamaru whimpered in pure fear. Shino couldn't figure out what the hell was going on. Kurenai held Hinata closely watching in fear. Hinata saw something in Naruto's eyes when he quickly turned to the next opponent. She didn't know what it is, but she knew Naruto eyes were different from his blue colors ones. She tried to call out to him but her voice was too weak, and then she lost consciousness. When it was over only Naruto stood standing bathed in blood that was not his own. His eyes went back to normal and his back turned to his viewers.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Haku did not die at the battle of the bridge. Shockingly enough she survived the lighting blade sent at her heart which miss by an inch. She lay tiredly at a hospital half awake to the world. Naruto quietly entered her room and he walked up to her bed.

"I guess you were right about having unknown strength. Zabuza died taking down half the bandits and Gato himself before being taking down himself. It was amazing he was so weak and yet he kept going. As for the rest of the bandits I took care of that. We thought you were dead until I checked you over, and rushed you and Hinata to the hospital. You were saved in time. And I want to thank you for not killing Hinata-chan. Zabuza wanted to make sure you live a good life that was his last wish for you." Naruto lied about that last part. "When you get better look me up in Konoha in the land of fire. Maybe you can show me more of this strength." He said his final peace and left her room leaving her to her own thoughts.

**A WEEK LATER**

Since the events at the bridge, the problems in wave were over. Naruto had become a hero to the people of wave, even through violence the people saw him as a hero who freed them from a hell they were trap in. Hinata and Shino were the only ones able to be around Naruto. Everyone including Kurenai grew much more afraid of him. They have returned back to Konoha, and now we find Kakashi and Kurenai in the third Hokage's office.

"And that what exactly happened lord Hokage." Kakashi explained everything that had happened during the Wave mission.

"I see, but that doesn't fully explain how Naruto was able to get those men to kill themselves." the third said.

"Lord Hokage… He told Kakashi and me that he used the kyuubi eyes to frighten them. This we can vouch for as we did sense the fox's chakra while battling Zabuza." Kurenai explained a little more clearly.

"I'm going to have to call Jiraiya back. He must see the seal and make sure the fox is not trying to escape. I believe the fox is somewhat controlling Naruto and maybe forcing him to do things he normally wouldn't do." the Third explained to both Jonin.

"That would explain his behavior lately." Kakashi said calmly.

"I want to believe that but I get a feeling that's not the case here." Kurenai said to both men.

The third was about to answer that but he sensed someone at the door. "Enter" he ordered that person to enter the room.

A anbu ninja wearing a mask and a white coat enter the room with two other people.

"Tenzo why are you here you're supposed to be watching…." the Third noticed a woman with red hair and a young girl with red hair except she looked like a female version of Naruto. Kakashi stood in shock; Kurenai grew angry but trieed to remain calm.

"Hello old man I'm here to see my son" the red hair woman said calmly with a hurt look in her eyes.

"Kushina… Naruto will be back later next month. For now you and Kari stay in my manor." the third lied to her face.

**A MONTH LATER**

Genin from different lands began to enter the leaf; the reason for this is that the chunin exam is being held here in the hidden leaf. Kushina and Kari walked around village seeing how much the village has changed. They were so lucky not to run into Naruto, but that's only because they stood around the rich district and Naruto hung out at the poor district. Today the Council would order Naruto to their meeting; it will be there where Naruto will see his family he no longer cared for. The meeting would discuss Naruto'd duties as an heir to the Namikaze clan, and his future.

**WITH NARUTO**

" Hinata-chan, Shino, I want you to meet team nine." Naruto said introducing them at his favorite ramen shop.

"He-Hello everyone" She shyly said.

"Nice to meet you all" Shino said calmly.

"Hello I'm Sachie." said Sachie.

"Nice to meet you all also I'm Kira."

"I'm Renji and I must hand it to you Naruto I didn't think you were so smooth with the ladies." Renji said with new found respect for Naruto.

"Thank I try my best with my girl Hinata. I mean we're not officially boyfriend and girlfriend yet, but that will change soon." He placed his arms around Hinata and kissed her on the lips. Hinata blushed very red but returned the kiss.

"Uzumaki Naruto you are to report to council room." said a female anbu with purple hair.

Naruto paid her no mind on purpose. This made the anbu woman angry. "Hey kid are you trying to make me mad? I said Uzumaki Naruto you are to report to the council room!"

"I heard you the first time, but remember this and please do. I am not a stinking Uzumaki, I'm just Naruto and nothing more."

The woman look at quietly, "just be there" she vanished in a leaf shunshin.

"Hey guys how about you join me in the council meeting as my guests." Naruto asked them.

"I don't know. The council just wants you and only you." Sachie said to Naruto.

"Do you always do what you told, and besides you get to see me in action against the old farts." Naruto reassured them.

Team nine looked at each other and then nodded. "Ok we'll go with you but remember our deal." Sachie reminded Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, Shino, I need you two also. I got a bad feeling something will happen. It's been like this for a few days now since more genin from different lands kept entering our village. I need you guys for support, can I count on you two?" Naruto asked them and got his answer when Hinata kissed him back.

"Of course, we're your friends Naruto." Shino said calmly.

"Excuse me." a girl with orange hair in a ponytail approached them.

"Yeah what do you want---whoa." Renji blushed at the orange hair girl.

"Hi my name Fuma Sasame and I'm looking for a shop where I can buy some herbs. I'm new in town and not around these parts."

"Hi I-I'm Ren no I mean Renji."

The other Konoha genin smirked at this except for Naruto who didn't care. Sasame giggled a little on how cute Renji was with having such a hard time trying to talk.

"Sasame I-I can show you a couple of herbs shops." Renji said shyly.

"Please do Renji right now we must go." Naruto ordered them.

"What about Renji?" Sachie asked Naruto.

"He's busy at the moment besides you can tell him what happened." He walked away with Hinata, holding his arms around her.

Hinata looked at Naruto in his face, but mainly his eyes. She hadn't forgot what she saw a month ago, she'd been meaning to ask him but each time she went to go ask him she felt uneasy about it. So for the time being she decided to wait until he brought it up or if she saw it again she'd ask him. Hinata knew something was bothering him. She can feel it, she felt that today she will get her answer, and it wouldn't be good.

END CHAPTER

NEXT CHAPTER: HELL HAS NO FURY THAN A PISSED OFF BLOND.


	7. Chapter 7

Unforgiving

Rated M

Pairing: NarutoXHinataXTentenShion

Summary: Cold hard truth came out the night of forbidden scroll incident. Naruto learned more than he bargains for changing his views. With new powers he will do what ever it takes to reach the top. Dark and somewhat evil Naruto. Main pairing NarutoXHinata, NarutoXharem. Dracohalo117 challenge.

An: I like to thank Kyuubi123 for checking this over. Also the poll is closed, and the winner is Anko with 20 votes, second to her is Kin. Do not worries those who didn't make it will have some parts in this story.

CH. 7

**WITH NARUTO**

Naruto and his group had reached the council room. As they head inside he couldn't help but feel a cold feeling going through his stomach. This usually happened when something unpleasant was going to happen to him. He looked at each of the councilmen (including the women). Each of them had a look of pride and happiness except for Shino's father and Shikamaru's father. Something was wrong and he didn't like, and neither did Hinata. She tightened her grip on his arms, and Naruto saw the reason why. Her father had the biggest smile he could display on his face. Naruto hated that look as it reminded him of the abuser who would torment him or tried to kill him. He growled a little not liking this one bit.

"This better be fucking good and where's the old man?" He asked annoyed by their smiles.

"Naruto watch your mouth!" Tsume screamed at him for the disrespect. The two members of team nine watched this in disbelief. Naruto was planning to keep their promise.

"Don't tell me how to fucking speak. I'll ask again where is the old man and what do you old farts want with me?" He asks once again.

"Shino, why are you here and how do you know Naruto?" ask a worried Gen. Naruto grew angry over how his question got change around.

"HEY I ASKED A FUCKING QUESTION HERE!" He exploded no longer trying to remain calm.

"THAT'S ENOUGH NAMIKAZE NARUTO. YOU WILL SHOW THE COUNCIL SOME RESPECT!" the elderly woman named Koharu said raising her voice. Team nine's eyes almost fell out their heads at the moment they heard Namikaze. They remembered through their teaching and sensei's lecture on what that name stood for. They looked at Naruto and started to picture him as the fourth Hokage. Kira assumed there is a connection between the two. Sachie noticed Naruto's face becoming more intense.

"Listen you old ass bat, do not call me by that name." Naruto said to the elderly woman in a calm manner although his face showed his anger.

"Why are you making this a big deal Naruto? The Namikaze is an honorable clan." Tsume said to Naruto trying to reason with him.

'These fucking people, especially that bitch right there. When this is all over I'm going to take my anger out on some them.' Naruto thought to himself. "THE NAMIKAZE CLAN IS NOTHING MORE THAN A BUNCH OF COWARDS WHO DO NOTHING MORE THAN DESTROY LIVES! ENOUGH OF THIS WHAT IS THE REASON FOR SUMMONING ME?" Naruto snapped at each and every council member in the room.

"How dare you talk like that about your own father's clan!" Choza shouted out hearing enough.

"Silence, we did not summon you here for this. We summoned you here for an important reason." Hiashi explained to the blond child while watching him and his group closely.

"Than it better be good. I'm supposed to meet my sensei very soon and your little gathering is messing me over." Naruto said calmly now.

"Very well we summoned you are here today to discuss your future as a clan heir to Namikaze clan. You have no say in the matter for you are in the C.R.A and must bring back your clan at all costs." Said the third Hokage who entered at the far end of the room, but he did not enter alone. A woman with red hair and a girl about Naruto's age entered the room also. Naruto was about to answer the third when he looked at the woman than the girl. He noticed the girl had red hair and blue eyes like himself but what started to nag him is that she looked like a female version of him. He grit his teeth not liking this, then he look edat the woman who had a look of sorrow on her face. Then he started to remember something he locked long ago.

**FLASHBACK **

"_YOU STINKING MONSTER! BECAUSE OF YOU MY HUSBAND IS DEAD!" The woman with red hair said fuming, while she tightens her hand around a small blond hair boy neck. The little boy struggle to breathe while tears run down his eyes. He slowly looks toward his twin sister for help only to see her in the corner shaking in fear. The boy thought he was going to died until he notice a couple of mask people taking down the craze woman, she struggle underneath them trying to break free. For the young boy this isn't a new experience he always get attack mostly by other people, and sometime his own mother. But today was different his mother was trying to kill him for giving her a gift, a yellow sunflower. Instead she snapped and tried to killed him. While she curse and screams, an old man with a white robe and a hat with the symbol fire on it enters the home .This man is angry, he walks right up to the struggling woman who now on her feet thank to the anbus holding her._

"_HAVE YOU LOSS YOUR MIND KUSHINA, THIS IS YOUR SON!" the old yells at the red head woman._

"_THAT THING IS NOT MY SON, MY SON DIED WITH MY BELOVED. THAT THE DEMON WHO TOOK MY MINATO KUN!" Kushina yells back with tears pouring down her eyes._

"_MY GOD KUSHINA WHAT WOULD MINATO THINK---NARUTO!" the third rush to Naruto who on the floor in a fetus position. Naruto eyes look blank and lost._

"_INU GET A DOCTOR HERE NOW!" The Hokage orders the silver hair anbu. The silver hair anbu called Inu waste no time shunshin out the house in search for a doctor. The Hokage looks at the pitiful wondering how much grief she under. "You two take her to Ibiki, I will stay her with the twin" The Hokage orders his other anbu ninjas. They drags their prisoner whom basically is kicking and screaming until one anbu had enough; he punch her in the gut hard, allowing her to fall over as the other pick her and carried her away. The third Hokage motion the little girl toward him, she hesitant but slowly came closer to the Hokage but not any closer to her brother. After a while Inu came back with brunette hair woman send a glare toward Naruto the moment she see him, but that quickly came to an end when she felt a strong killing intent coming from the Hokage. The intent so strong began to choke the female doctor in her place, "Rin is there a problem?" The third ask her daring her say something he wouldn't like._

"_N-No m-my lo-lord" She struggle to say. _

"_Good now will you be so kind to help Naruto out" the third said calmly._

_**TWENTY MINUTES LATER**_

"_I did all I can, but it's his minds that is damage" Rin said with no emotion on her face._

"_Why is his mind damage and how long will it last?" The third asks Rin._

"_He is going through a trauma event, and how long it last is unknown even to me. Perhaps if Tsunade sama was here herself it would be different, for now he loss memory on who his family. It may take some times but his memories will eventual return" She explains while the third give Naruto a look of pity. "I'm so sorry Minato please forgive, I couldn't be there for your son. I feel that Kushina will not take care of Naruto, but instead she tries to kill him when the need rises" the third whisper to himself._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"YOU---YOU---HOW FUCKING DARE YOU YOUR FACE, DIE YOU COW!" Naruto pull out a kunai and broke free of Hinata grips. He charged right at Kushina ready to kill her, but he was stop and hold by the Ino-Shika-Cho team. Shikaku using his shadows possession jutsu to hold Naruto down, while Inoichi, and Choza stand ready just in case. "I-I can't m-move, let m-me g-go!" Kushina hesitant at first but slowly move toward her son "Naruto please forgive I wasn't in the right stage of mind, it took me years away from Konoha that I realize I was wrong. Please I just want us---"She didn't get far as Naruto spat in her face when she got close enough.

"Mom!" Kari screams and ran up to her.

"It ok honey he just---who are you?" Kushina said while wiping the spit off her face. In her way standing between her and Naruto is a young girl with lavender eyes. "Hinata stand down!" Hiashi orders his down. Then Shikaku jutsu start to break, "Shikaku why is your jutsu weakling?" Inoichi said noticing Shikaku getting thinner. "This is so troublesome" Shikaku said noticing his right arm cover with bugs.

"SHINO CALL BACK YOUR INSECT NOW!" Gen yells at him while heading toward Shikaku.

"I will not father, you all wrong to do this to Naruto. She has no right over Naruto, she abandon him and even tries to kill him on more than occasion. I defend Naruto for he my friend" Shino said not backing down, however his bugs began to get off Shikaku. This plague Shino until he saw why, his own father is commanding the bugs within him. "You will cease to stop my son, this isn't your business or mine" Gen explains. Shikaku was about to move until Inoichi screams out to, from behind Sachie tries to ambush Shikaku but he well aware. He elbows her hard at her stomach, the result led to Sachie on her knee holding her stomach while moaning. Kira run to her only to stop in his track when Choza block his path. Naruto grew very angry over this, he began to emit out the red chakra which belong to the Kyuubi no kitsune. This got everyone to pause in their track out of fear, Hinata felt scare as she peek alittle to get a glimpse of Naruto. Naruto teeth have gotten longer and his eyes are bloodshot red, he was ready to attack. "NARUTO STAND DOWN THAT A ORDER!" the third demands him to power down.

"**SCREW YOU OLD MAN, I WILL SAY THIS JUST ONCE AND ONLY ONCE. I AM NOT A NAMIKAZE OR UZUMAKI, FOR NOW ON I AM HAKKYOU NARUTO"** Naruto said with a demonic voice. Kushina and Kari backing away in fear of Naruto, the rest of the council got behind the Hokage ready to fight. Hiashi looks at Naruto out of fear, "My god he calling him Himself Insanity?" Hiashi said coming to a conclusion that this boy in front of him may not be human. **"I WILL MAKE MY OWN CLAN; I DO NOT NEED THE BACKING OF THOSE BITCHES THAT CALL THEMSELVES NAMIKAZE. YOU WANTED A DEMON YOU GOT ONE NOW!" **Naruto growled out.

"Fine you leave me with little choice…Jiraiya do it" the third order to the one right behind Naruto. Naruto eyes widen when he turn around he saw a man in his fifty with long white spiky hair. Then Naruto felt a jab to his stomach, "Five pronged seal!" Then Naruto felt like his gut is on fire, "ARRRGGGHHH!" He screams out in pain.

"NARUTO KUN!" Hinata rush to Naruto catching him as he falls into her arms losing consciousness. She tries to shake him trying to get him to wake up. "Don't bother he will be out for a while, Sarutobi sensei it seem you weren't lying about Naruto. It just hard to see Minato son act like this" Jiraiya said in debrief.

"Yeah and it only gotten worse" the third said as he turn his attention toward Kushina who is on the floor shaking in fear. However Kari took the moment to charge at her former brother with a kunai in her hand. "DIE YOU MONSTER!" Kari screams out. Everyone in the room couldn't react any sooner except for Hinata who who already intercept her. Hinata hit Kari a couple of time with some Juuken attacks toward her chakra points, and finally she sends one last strike at Kari right chest as a warning. Kari flew back hitting the floor pretty hard. "KARI!!" Kushina move toward her daughter and place her in her arms. She sends dagger glare toward the young hyuuga's for hurting her daughter. "I WILL NOT LET ANY ONE KILL MY NARUTO KUN!" Hinata screams out to everyone in the room.

Hiashi couldn't believe what he witnessing, his very own daughter is standing up against everyone in the room. He doesn't know if he should feel proud or frighten, but one thing he know. He misjudge Naruto, he begin to see now that Naruto is walking down a dark path with no return, and he be damned if he let his daughter fall onto that path. The Hokage begin to rub his forehead, he have no choice but to detain everyone (but the council)l in a holding room. Perhaps this was a mistake to let Kushina's and her daughter gets this close to Naruto, these were his only thoughts. Now he see that Naruto truly hate his family, even going so far to give himself a new clan name. He looks at Naruto and instead of seeing Naruto he see a ghost of his past that send chill down his back. He shakes his head trying not letting his mind play tricks against him. He kept telling himself no matter what he will not allow Naruto to walk down the same path as his former student. But for now he need Naruto to open his eyes and escape his past while he ahead, but judging how things went today that will take some time. Plus he won't be able to hold them much longer because of the chunin exam taking place very soon. Naruto will be on parole until he enter exam and the same thing goes for Hinata, Shino, and the two member of team nine. The Hokage sigh knowing this is only the beginning, for now he orders Jiraiya to keep a close eyed on Naruto. He believes the Kyuubi have some type of control over Naruto, perhaps it's the seal itself. But it didn't make sense Minato was the greatest seal master to ever come out of the land of fire, his seals wouldn't any error right away, sure seals weakling over years but Minato plan too many things out to have errors. Right now he has too many thought on his head, bad enough that Jiraiya warns him about a group calling themselves Akatsuki, who going around collecting Bijus. This source came from Itachi himself who made himself a member to keep tabs on, once in awhile he would tell Jiraiya what going on. So far Jiraiya state that Itachi and his partner Hoshigaki Kisame are coming back to Konoha after the chunin exam to tries to kidnapped Naruto, and he counting on the leafs to defend Naruto at all cost. But for now he must bring peace in this room while Naruto is out.

**WITH RENJI **

"Right here we have one of the coolest ramen shop here, it's also happen to be the only one here" Renji explain while showing Sasame the ramen shop.

"Why is that so?" Sasame question Renji.

"Well there were other ramen shops but they pack it in and left after Ichiraku kick their ass in the food business. Beside Ichiraku's ramen shop is the best; they actually make their noodles which taste a lot better than any noodles I ever had" Renji answer back to Sasame with excitement in his voice.

"Wow" she responds back making an O with her mouth.

"So how long will you be in town?" Renji asks her.

"Only for a week than I got to help back to the land of rice, I'm looking for my cousin"

"Your cousin went missing?" Renji asks her once again.

"You can say that, but in truth he went on his own free will with a dangerous man" Sasame said with a sad look. Renji notice the look and was about to comment it until he heard a voice that send chill down his back. "Aww how cute, Renjy how his date" said a woman voice. Renji swallow the lump in his throat afraid to turn around and meet his end. Sasame notices Renji fear, she looks toward this woman and felt somewhat envy. This woman is beautiful compare to her; this woman had nice bust size, dress closely revealing only wearing a fishnet out with a mini skirt and a trench coat to cover the rest of her body. The woman has a I don't give a shit look, overall the woman look nice except for her hair which Sasame assume it's look like a duck ass. However something inside Sasame is telling her that this woman could be the devil herself. "Who are you?" Sasame ask this mysterious woman before her.

"Mitarashi Anko at your service and the most beautiful and single sensei of team nine" said the self proclaim Anko who point her left thump at herself, Sasame sweat drop at her introduction, but Renji snort alittle and decides to open his mouth and seal his fate. "Anko sensei is also very loud and, in my opinion, sort of military-like. She's very good at scaring people, and even goes far to get back at you in some way" once Renji finishing saying that piece and he found himself on the ground courtesy from Anko's fists. "HOW DARE YOU BRAT TALK BAD ABOUT ME IN FRONT OF YOUR GIRLFRIEND" Anko yells and wail at Renji while Sasame blush over calling her his girlfriend.

"SOMEONE HELP ME SHE TRYING TO KILL ME AND POSSIBLY TRIES TO RAPE ME!" Renji yells hoping Anko would stop, which actually worked.

"Oh please you wish, beside you won't last long to please me. Where are the rest of the peanut galleries?" She said referring to the rest of her genin. "Well Kira and Sachie left with squad seven Naruto, and squad eight Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino to go curse out the council" Renji explain to his sensei. "What the hell for?" She replies back.

"Well we made a deal with Naruto, if he curse out the council and show us proof and we let him talk to you"

"Why does he want to talk to me, all you had to do was to tell me and I speak to him my self. Thank to you and your other teammates you made my job a lot harder, the council don't give a shit about me. I deal with you later" She said clearly piss off by this.

Renji watch Anko leave toward the Hokage's tower, he wish his teammate good luck before he later suffer Anko wrath. Sasame walk up to Renji and kneel beside him, "Well that went well" She state the obvious.

**WITH ANKO **

"THOSE FUCKING BRATS. WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON THEM!" People were quickly moving out Anko way, nobody want to be in her way when she piss off, it usually leads to visiting the hospital.

She enters the tower and waste no time heading for the council room. She walks in the room ready to chew her team for creating this mess. Then her mood change when she notices the shape the room was in, tables where destroy and a lot of Anbu ninjas were in the room trying to help up a girl with red hair and woman that Anko thought it was the red death herself. Anko was about to answer until she heard Hiashi mutters something, "I can't believe that my daughter would not only disobey me but the Hokage himself. Lord Hokage please forgive me for the way she act, I promise you Hinata will be punish for her crime"

"There is no need Hiashi, she was only protecting Naruto and her friends…Ah Anko what bring you here today?" The third ask her in surprise in seeing her.

Anko shake her head not worrying about what happen in this room but wondering where is her team, "Lord Hokage where is my unit, I heard they came to the council room with one Uzumaki Naruto?"

"He no longer Uzumaki, but now known as Hakkyou Naruto" He correct her.

"What has happen and is that his mother Uzumaki Kushina?" Anko ask the old man. The third sigh before answering her, "Was his mother he disown himself from the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan, but enough about that. Your genins were here but are being detain at the moment for attacking the council and disobeying my orders"

"WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPEN?" Anko yells out in fear for her students.

"A long story" the third said which he begin to explain from the beginning on what has happen.

**WITH NARUTO **

Naruto slowly open his eyes, the first thing he notices is that he in a white with white wallpaper, his only guess is he in the hospital. Then he starts to remember why he here in the first place, that man call Jiraiya did something to him. His chakra is mess up because that hit him with some attack call five pronged seal. Naruto right away tries to activate his kyougan but to no such luck it didn't activate, he kept trying and kept meeting the same result. Fear went through him, he thought the old man and those council bastard found out about his blood kekkei genkai. If this is true his plans and ambitions will come to an end before it even starts. He grits his teeth in anger, then he heard someone else in his room speak. "Well now it seems you got on the wrong side of Sarutobi side to get him to sic his pet after you"

Naruto looks toward the direction where the voice is coming from, he see an old man with one arm and a bandage wrapping around his right eyed. Something about this man didn't sit well for him, he seems calm and collected but Naruto knew better than to trust an outside appearances. "Who are you old man?" Naruto ask the stranger that stand before him now.

"My name doesn't matter at the moment but if you must know I'm the leader of Ne otherwise know as the Root foundation" the now reveal leader replies back to the blond hair boy.

"I see so you the so call master that those Ne ninjas speak highly of. What do you want with me?"

" I will be frank with you I wish for you to join my Ne program" the elderly man said calmly.

"And let say that I refuse to join your so call program then what?" Naruto ask the elderly man.

The elderly man smirk a little before saying, "Then you on your own and will be held in a trial awaiting your execution"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Naruto ask him not liking what going in his head.

"I make this simple; ask your self this do you really think no one is on to you?" The elderly man asks him that question.

"???" Naruto gave the man a puzzle look not getting what the man meant; the elderly man saw this and decides to answer for Naruto. "No you haven't got away with murdering those civilians; Sarutobi Hiruzen is on to you. The first time you got away with it but the second and other time you got lazy in trying to cover your trace. My ninjas did the best they could to get rid of the evidence; however Hiruzen still found out little by little. And to make matter worse Hiruzen suspect me helping your cover up. You have potential I can see that but let face it you don't have the skills to even call yourself a shinobi" Naruto grits his teeth and growls at the old man before him. "That is what I'm talking about, you give in to emotion too much, you let it blind you and put you in a rage, but I do not blame you for it. This happen because Hiruzen allow it to happen just like with your mother. Yes Naruto he knew of her return, for he is the one who issue it" Once he said that Naruto stop being angry at him, he wanted to know what this man know.

"What are you saying? Are you saying the old man allowed that demon and her child back here on purpose?" Naruto ask in debriefs.

"Now you getting it, don't be surprise Hiruzen always hold this village at best even if its mean one person is suffering. Your father Minato is the same as Hiruzen just as Tobirama was the same for him, they believe in peace at any cost and look where it got them" the elderly man pull out Minato letter to Naruto, "You should be more careful with this, Hiruzen is trying to get this back he doesn't want the public to know the truth about your father"

"Why is that?"

"Because child this letter will cause a civil war in the village, it will also start the fourth shinobi war and he doesn't want that" the man explains to Naruto calmly.

"You seem to know a lot, oh right what will happen if I decide to join your group?" Naruto had to ask wanting to see what this man is planning.

The man place the letter on Naruto chest which he took into his own hand, "My boy you will learn how to be a real shinobi taught by the best I can offer unlike what you weren't taught in the academy"

"I see then can you can help me with two thing, one is I wish to form my own clan and not be connected to any Namikazes or Uzumakis. And second I want Kushina and Kari dead" Naruto said with a serious tone, this led to silence between him and the man for a few seconds.

"The first wish I can make it happen but at a price, the second wish will be impossible at the moment"

"What is this price you speak of and why can't you make my second request happen?" Naruto ask calmly and it history is gone, but it doesn't mean you have to kill Kushina and her daughter for they are protected by the clans of konoha" This puzzle Naruto a little until he actually figure out the hidden meaning, "I see destroy any trace or jutsu from the Namikaze clan and they have nothing" Naruto answer to the old man.

"Yes when you were younger, you and your family live at the Uzumaki new clan house because your father locks down his home with a seal just before he went to go battle Kyuubi no kitsune. At first I assume one must have the blood of the Namikaze to enter the estate, but that is not the case. It seems only you can open the estate, for it wired to your DNA and your twin sister. The estate is located near the hyuuga's estate"

"That old manor with the vines on the house, so what you want me to do?" Naruto said and ask the elderly man.

"It simple I want you to go inside and look for two scrolls and the tri kunai Minato himself used. The first scroll is the rasengan and second scroll is the hiraishin no jutsu which might be in the house, and that were I need you to find the tri kunai that go with the hiraishin no jutsu" the elderly man explain to Naruto.

"I see so be it I will get you those scrolls and that kunai in return you will help me with my current problems" Naruto said to the old man.

"But before you begin your mission, I want you to take your first mission" the elderly man said to Naruto.

"My first mission?"Naruto ask in confusion.

"Yes Mitarashi Anko will be paying you a visit, your jobs is to convince her to your side, show her your letter, for she is a fan of Kushina and Minato. Once she read this letter her resolve will be shaken and that is something you can use to help you against Kushina and her daughter" the old man explain.

"Oh how so?" Naruto ask him wanting to know.

"Mitarashi Anko will be hosting the second part of exam which will be in the forest of death, once she read this letter and you tell her what was done to you by your former family, Anko would want answers. Knowing her behavior she will approach Hiruzen first then approach your former family. She will meet the same result that you have today. I been meaning to get her under my thump for the longest and you the key to it, do me this and I will have your free from the five pronged seal, fail well I don't have to say what will happen" the man walk toward the door, he look back at Naruto and said this, "Good luck in your first exam it is a written test where you must cheat without them knowing. In the end I want you to help me put Hiruzen down for good, you don't owe him anything and beside he betrays you too many times. Today should be enough for you to see what he has done for you, as for your friends I pull some strings they are free…for now" He left the room leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

"Alright mister leader of Ne I play your game for now, but sooner or later I will be the one to use you until I have no need for. I won't allow even you to get in my way of owing this village, but for now I play the good little boy and dance to your tunes. Except I'm going to do this my way and before you know it, you be dead" Naruto thought to himself, however his thoughts came to an end when he got another visitor. A woman around age twenty-four barely dress has rudely enter his room without knocking, judging from her look she clearly piss off. Naruto had to hand it to that oldman, he knew this woman was going to visit him, Naruto made a mental note to figure out how that old man know thing before it happen. "I take it you're Mitarashi Anko?" Naruto ask knowing it her but is willing to play dumb with her.

"What gave you that fucking idea, let me help you with that when you got teammate into trouble with you by trying to kill your own mother!?" She practically almost screams at him.

"Whoa hold on I was only trying to kill my mother and sister for good reasons and didn't force your genins to tries and attack them. Didn't your genins tell you what really happen?" he asks her.

"Well they said something about your family trying to kill you including your sister, but that hard to believe Kushina-san wouldn't hurt a fly she kind hearted to those close to her" She said not wanting to believe what her genins told her.

"Than you been lied to, here read what my father the fourth Hokage wrote for me" Naruto hold out the letter for her, Anko walks up to him and took the letter, she began to read it fast until she got to the most shocking part. She couldn't believe what she reading but part of her knew this was no lie or even a fake handwriting. When Anko was young and discharge by her former sensei who became a rogue ninja, she was treated as a outcast by everyone in the village for what her former sensei has done. Only Minato and Kushina took her in for a while and took care of her, she spend around those two to know how they act and think (so she thought). She remembers Minato handwriting for it was the neatest she ever saw before, that why she couldn't accept what she was reading. The man she looks up to as a hero knew what he was condemning his first born child to and yet he went along with it for the sake of the village. No what start to make her sick is that Uchiha Madara is behnd the Kyuubi attack, he able to summon and control Kyuubi no kitsune? She began to wonder how many cover there is, she start to question the truth behind Uchiha massacre perhaps that too is a cover up. She begin wonder what next, "it hard to believe I know but let me tell you something, before Kushina abandon me she would beat or tries to kill me because she blame me for her husband death. Hell she use to allow the villagers to attack me on a daily routine, she even went far to warp Kari mind and convince her that I'm a demon. Yes she is worse than any of these villagers that you ever seen, outcasts like us aren't allowed to be loved. I wanted to meet you because I wanted to ask you how you deal with so much hatred around you but also I wish for you to help train me and some else I know, for my sensei love to play favorite the Uchiha asshole that call himself Sasuke. But if you finding this hard to believe why don't you ask the old man and that whore that dare to call herself my mother" Naruto said while walking up to her from his bed, he took the letter from her hand watching the shock written look on her face.

"No there has to be a reason for this, maybe a misunderstanding. Watch you see I have the truth before you know it" She leave muttering her sentences but Naruto heard her anyway, he start to smile knowing the seed of doubts has been planted. He begins to change from his hospital gown and into his ninja outfit. He safely put the letter away in his ninja poach making a mental note to find a better hiding place if a old geezer like the leader of Ne can easily find it. For now he must go find his lazy sensei and get those forms so he can sign up for the chunin exam. Naruto walks toward the windows, he climb up on the ledge and jump down landing safety like a cat. He walks off in his search looking for the Cyclops pervert.

**WITH ANKO**

Anko ran to the hokage's tower her goal is to confront the third hokage about that letter and what Naruto told her.

"Out of my fucking way!" Anko yells out while actually pushing people in her way while she actually got closer toward the hokage's tower.

**WITH NARUTO**

Narut o is having no luck of finding Kakashi. He always wonder why he can find him in the village but yet always manage to be late for there little team meeting. A thought went through his head telling him that Kakashi might be talking to old man hokage, since meeting the so call leader of Ne he began to be caution for now on. He unsure if the old man is keeps tabs on him during the day but he can't deny that Ne ninjas aren't. Since he started to get revenge against those who ever hurt him, they would show up and clean up the evidence and mess he made. But now he was told that the hokage is getting closer to pinning the murders on him, he would have to guess that Inuzuka ninjas is sniffing out what left of the evidence and squealing to the hokage. This type of thought start to pick at Naruto, he already has enough problems with one Inuzuka and now he must deal with other members of that clan. Naruto knew he must do something about that clan once and for all or at least send a message to back off of him. He was going to go deeper in this until he heard a noise down the alley way, Naruto decides to go check it out for it sound familiar to him.

He arrive to see Konohamaru being hold up in the air by his neck by some guy dress up in a black jumpsuit and face paint on his face with something huge on his back. Konohamaru's friends were huddle behind Sakura scare on what to do as this mysterious guy start to choke Konohamaru, the guy wasn't alone. By his is one beautiful blond Naruto ever seen holding a really big fan on her back, Naruto look closely at her face and could tell right away she wasn't in the same mood as the face paint wearing guy is. Naruto was going to leave Konohamaru to his fate for who his grandfather is but he decide against that, Konohamaru to him has his usefulness especially if he brainwash the kid to his bidding, it was the only reason he made friends with him and his other friends. Naruto pick up a big rock, with the element of surprise on his side, he threw the rock at the makeup wearing boy actually hitting him on the side of his head. The makeup boy drop Konohamaru who ran to his other friend, by then everyone notice Naruto. The blond pigtails hair girl went up to the make up wearing boy, "Kankuro are you alright?" said the blond girl who notices blood leaking down from his head.

"Do I look alright to you Temari?" The now reveals Kankuro snaps back her in anger.

"Hey don't snap me because you didn't notice the attack!" Temari yell right at Kankuro.

"Naruto….thank you for saving honorable grandson" Sakura nervously said knowing Konohamaru as the hokage's grandson.

"Udon, Moegi, take Konohamaru get out of here!" Naruto order them disregarding what Sakura just said to him. The two children grab Konohamaru got out there as fast they could.

"You little blond shit I make you paid for that!" Kankuro said while taking off his huge package on his back, the package is wraps up in the bandage wrapping, He place his hand on the wrapping ready to reveal until Temari tries to stop him.

"You are going to use Karasu for this? What if he shows up, you know he doesn't like when you play game with other" Temari said trying to reason with him.

"Sis stop being a worrywart, he isn't here so he won't know what happen" Kankuro counter back to Temari, but then he use the same big wrapping to block another incoming rock. Naruto grit his teeth along with Kankuro which both of them look toward the tree to see Sasuke sitting on a branch, in his hand he juggling pebble of rocks with a little smirk on his face. Kankuro was about to yells at this newcomer until he heard a voice that made him sweat. "Kankuro back off" said a boy voice with no emotion but fear lace within his voice, this boy is right next to Sasuke except hanging upside down a branch. , this boy shows no emotion on his face. "Impossible I didn't even sense his presence" Both Naruto and Sasuke thought at the same time.

He has pale skin and short, straight hair that is brick-red. His eyes are light turquoisence with black shading underneath his eyes, he wore black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, ¾-length legs, and an open neck. With this, he wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips. With this leather band, he carried around his gourd containing his sand. He also wrapped his forehead protector over the band.

"Gaara it not what it look like, I was minding my own business when these guys started ganging up on me" Kankuro tried to lied to him but fail due to the nervousness in his voice. Temari is too afraid to even back Kankuro up with his lies, instead she worrying what would Gaara would do right now.

"Kankuro you're disgrace keep your mouth shut" Gaara said with no emotion.

Kankuro and Temari closed their mouth right after Gaara spoke, they are full aware that he will kill them anytime he feel like it. Naruto notices the way they act around him, in a way he envy. This is how he wants people to view him; he wanted people to fear him more than hate him. He admires this Gaara handy work, but he couldn't help but sense that maybe Gaara is just like him. He kept getting a feeling that telling him that they are alike, Naruto look toward his eyes for answers.

Gaara sand shunshin down to where his sibling is, he look toward Naruto noticing his eyes glue to his. "I am sorry for his stupidly, if he causes any problem for you then he will be punish" Gaara said once again with no emotion, he turn to his sibling but not before having another stare down with Naruto. "Let us go we'll already late as it is" Gaara and his sibling was about to leave when Sasuke tries to get their attention, "Wait tell me your name, I'm Uchiha Sasuke" he demanded while looking at Gaara.

"I do not care for your name" Gaara said while Sasuke grit his teeth for the lack of respect, however Gaara look toward Naruto. "I wish to know your name, I'm Sabaku no Gaara"

"Hakkyou Naruto" Naruto replies back which got mixed reaction from everyone but Gaara, everyone understood the meaning of the last name but couldn't figure out why go by that name. "Sabaku no Gaara judging from your eyes something tell me you too is branded as a monster, I wonder if someone seal a monster in you also" Naruto said watching the shock looks from Temari and Kankuro. "Judging from your teammate I would say that what I said is true, so you are just like me. I too have a demon seal inside of me by my own bastard of a father"

"Than we something in common" Gaara said eying Naruto for a couple second. After a while both jinchūriki did not speak but kept staring at each other in a sign of words instead of talking.

"Why are you guys here? I know that our two villages are allies but that doesn't explain you can move around freely" Sakura ask and question them.

Temari was about to challenge this girl intelligent but Naruto beat her to it, "Sakura you stupid girl, have you forgotten about the chunin exam our sensei mention awhile back. They are here also to take in the chunin exam just like us when we find our lazy sensei. I'm so sorry about that. She is what you call not a serious kunoichi" Naruto insult Sakura.

Gaara had enough and with his sibling took their leave. Sasuke felt sick to his stomach that guy is also has a demon within him, in his view he see Gaara also as a demon except he know this guy is strong. Sasuke wanted to fight this guy and was about to charge after him but Naruto stood in front of him with a serious look. "What do you want demon" Sasuke spat the demon word out like it was a bad taste in his mouth.

Without warning Naruto punch Sasuke in the gut really hard, this result to Sasuke kneeling on the floor trying to breathe, Sakura already by Sasuke side trying her best to support him. Naruto crotches down to Sasuke level like a predator stalking his prey, "Listen good and listen well, I put up with your shit for far too long. For now own you will do what I say, both of you. Or so help me god I will remove you two for slowing down my team, that right I am team seven. Now do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes Na-Naruto san" Sakura said nervously, however Sasuke is being stubborn and refusing to answer. Naruto had no time for his being a prick today; he grabs Sasuke by his throat and begins to squeeze it.

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR LITTLE BOY?" Naruto said raising his voice daring Sasuke to test him.

"CLEAR " Sasuke screams out while Sakura start crying, Naruto let him go and got up standing with his back turn to them. "Now both of you clean yourself up, we must find our sensei and if both of you talk about what I just done right now, I kill both of you" Naruto said with venom in his voice while walking away from them.

**WITH ANKO**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I SHOULD JUST DROP IT!" Anko yells at the third hokage.

"I TOLD YOU BEFORE JUST NOW DO NOT GET INVOLVE IT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!" the third yells back at her losing his temper.

"I WILL NOT DROP IT, HOW COULD YOU ALLOW NARUTO TO GOES THROUGH THE SAME HELL I WENT THROUGH HALF MY CHILDHOOD, AND TO MATTER WORSE HIS OWN FAMILY PUT HIM THROUGH HELL!"

"I DID THE BEST I COULD DO, BUT I AM HOKAGE I CANNOT FAVOR ONE PERSON OVER THE ENTIRE VILLAGE. THE VILLAGE HAVE AND ALWAYS WILL COME FIRST!" The third yell out piss off by her behavior.

"IT BECAUSE OF THAT IDEA THINKING THAT CAUSES SO MUCH TROUBLE, THIS PRACTICALLY THE UCHIHAS FAULT. TO MAKE MATTER WORSE UCHIHA MADARA IS ALIVE AND WANT REVENGE AGAINST KONOHA, NO THE WORSE PART IS THAT MINATO BECAME JUST LIKE OROCHIMARU AND USE HIS OWN SON KNOWING WHAT TYPE OF FUTURE HE WILL HAVE JUST SO HE CAN KEEP THE PEACE WITHIN THE VILLAGE, AND YOU KNEW BUT COVER IT UP? YOU, MINATO, AND KUSHINA WAS SUPPOSE TO BE BETTER THAN OROCHIMARU MY FORMER SENSEI, BUT INSTEAD YOU MAKE HIM LOOK LIKE A SAINT!"

That was the final straw, the killing intent in the room rose way to high and began to affect Anko, and she began to fall to her knees. The third spoke very calmly but clearly still angry, "How dare you talk to me like that, after ever thing I did for you and this is how you repay me? Get out of my office before I do something we both regret, as for being the second proctor you hereby strip of that position. Leave my office now and stay far away from Kushina and her daughter or else"

"Yes sir lord Hokage" she said while getting up and leaving his office with an agenda on her mind.

**LATER THAT DAY**

After finding Kakashi and getting those form sheets from him, Naruto got tested by Iruka who was in disguise as a missing ninja. Naruto has nothing against Iruka but his times away from the chunin teacher has put some distance between them. These days now they barely spoke and plus Naruto question if the man really care for him or was it all an act. Naruto push that in the back of his mind, right now Naruto and bunch of his shadow clones are standing at the front gate of the Namikaze estate. Each of his clones are carrying a couple of gourds on their back, the real Naruto place his hand on the seal that is on the front gate. The seal glow white than disappeared, "Ok boys get in there and spread the gasoline all over the place while I have a date with finding some stuffs" He orders his clones.

"Hai" the Narutos response back as they rush in got to work.

The real Naruto walks up to the front door of the manor. He cuts the vines that cover the door with a kunai in his hand. After a while the real Naruto force his way in the manor, the first thing he start doing was cutting up each pictures that he assume was his father in them. Naruto decide to keep part his promise to the leader of Ne, what he has in mind is to make that man open up a little more for him so he can kill him when he lower his guard. Naruto made more clones and order them to bring him anything to do with seals and sealing jutsus, Naruto isn't stupid he read about his father being a greatest seal master. Although he despises Namikaze Minato, he willing to steal his arts and use it for a darker purpose. Naruto picture a new yellow flash but not one who will be see as a hero of the leaf but fear. This search continues on until Naruto found the one room that have a couple of seals on them, Naruto touch each of them deactivating them in the progress. He walks in this secret room and found what he looking for, by then his inside clones found what he asks for.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Everyone in the village surround the now burning Namikaze estate, the Hyuugas were the first to spot this and tries their best to stop it. After a while more people including Jiraiya, Kakashi, Kushina, Kari, The third, and the clans head shown up trying to put the fire out. Kushina was screaming her heart as the last piece of her husband is being burned away, Only Kari, and Sarutobi Hiruzen knew who is responsible for this but they do not have the solid proof to bring him in. After a while they were able to put out the fire thank to Kakashi and Jiraiya efforts, however the price was too great nothing was left. The manor now reduces to ashes, with no reminder of it ever standing. Hiruzen see now that Naruto has declared war on the living relatives of the Namikaze clan. He decides to call for a council meeting right away.

**WITH NARUTO **

Naruto is on his way home until two Ne ninja before him, to Naruto one of them look like a Yamanaka while the other is a mask man in all black. "Hakkyou Naruto, I am Fū and this is my partner Torune, we are member of Ne and our lord sends us to collect what you have to give for him along with giving you your new mission" Said the one call Fū.

"Gentlemen Minato only had one tri kunai, the scroll for the Hiraishin no Jutsu is not in that manor, I check for two hour straight, but I did found the scroll for the rasengan. Here take these and make sure you give these to leader sama but I expect him to keep his part of the bargain, I tried my best" Naruto said calmly while handing them one tri kunai, a copy of the rasengan scroll he made with Minato handwriting.

Torune took the items and put them away in his poach, "Now you are aware that you be watch a lot now since your today incident, your new mission is to make sure you help Orochimaru who made a deal with our leader. He will be disguise as grass ninja in this exams, during your second exam which will be held in the forest of death, seek him out and hand him this scroll, he will in return hand you a summon scroll which you must hand to one of our spy who will be in the exam on your former sister team. Do not try to kill Namikaze Kari that is your next mission once, you complete that our lord will release the seal on you" Torune said with no emotion in his voice. After a while both Ne ninjas shunshin away, Naruto bit his bottom lips until he taste his own blood, clearly piss but keeping his promise to play along with this charade he walks home. The moment he got up the stairs, he saw Shino, Anko and Hinata, his Hinata. He notices that Shino and Hinata had with them their backpacks which look big; his guess is that they had ran away from home. Hinata saw him first and ran up to him holding him and was about to kiss him until she notice he bleeding. She pull out her napkin, "Naruto Kun you bleeding, hold still I wipe it away" She start wiping his blood away with the napkin.

"Sorry Hinata chan…but what are you guy doing here?" Naruto ask just wanting to confirm if his plan is working.

"Well talk about that over my place, you guys won't be safe here at Naruto's apartment" Anko said while walking down the stair.

"Like she said we talk about this over her place" Shino said patting Naruto on his back while grabbing his backpack and following after Anko.

Naruto and Hinata are the only one left standing, Hinata broke the silence by talking which shock Naruto that she isn't shuddering, "Naruto Kun after dealing with your sister who tries to kill you, we got arrested by the anbu ninjas. After that my father tries to force me to no longer see you and so did kurenai sensei but instead I disobey them. I along with Shino decide to leave our clan by excommunicate yourself from our clan. The elders from my clan will come after me tries to brand me the caged bird seal, for they fear the Byakugan escaping the.

"Shh I won't let them harm you Hinata chan" Naruto said truthfully while planting his lips on her in a kiss. In Naruto thoughts he knew of the two different branches of the Hyuuga clan from what he read about them and what Hinata told him. They have a system that protects the secrets of the Byakugan from outsiders. The main house runs the family while the branch house protects it. The members of the branch house are branded with a cursed seal. This seal gives the main house members absolute control over the branch members, because they can destroy the branch members' minds with a simple hand gesture, or cause them great pain to punish them. This seal also makes sure the secret of the Hyuuga's Byakugan is safe, because it seals the Byakugan after the wearer of the seal dies. Because they are essentially servants, simply because of their birth order or heritage, some branch house members are hostile to those of the main house. Naruto remember exactly what Hinata told him and how she describe her cousin Neji behavior toward her these days since his father death when he was four years old. Naruto hug Hinata after they broke their kiss, he knew he stole Hinata away from the main branch which he view as his enemies, but that doesn't mean the second branch is his enemy. Since his clones found some interesting scrolls on sealing it's be a matter of time when he free the second branch from their chains. He hugs her tight with a dark smile on his face, she return the hug tightly unable to see his smile or what he thinking.

END CHAPTER

AN: Now from this chapter on, expect more dark events. Yes you can say Naruto has joins Ne but he has own agenda in joining this group. Let face it people he get more training with stuffs he couldn't have while under Kakashi, he still going to be a member of team seven until after the Sasuke defect arc. Naruto does love Hinata however she will not be able to change him, she see his dark side during the time skip that called shippuden. Shion will appear during that time, and as for Kin even those she didn't win the vote, I have good plan with her so you have to wait. Haku will reappear again soon but you have to wait; now I leave you with an important question "what should be done for Tayuya?" leave your vote and opinion in my pm or review box.

NEXT CHAPTER: MEETING TEAM GAI, AND THE FIRST EXAM TEST

Vendetta419 out


	8. Chapter 8

Unforgiving

Rated M

Pairing: NarutoXHinataXTentenShion

Summary: Cold hard truth came out the night of forbidden scroll incident. Naruto learned more than he bargains for changing his views. With new powers he will do what ever it takes to reach the top. Dark and somewhat evil Naruto. Main pairing NarutoXHinata, NarutoXharem. Dracohalo117 challenge.

An: I like to thank Kyuubi123 for checking this over.

CH.8

**WITH NARUTO & COMPANY**

They sat in silence at a hideout Anko used when she didn't want to deal with anyone. Not even her friends or the Hokage himself knew about her little getaway, at least that's what she hoped. Minutes passed by and still not a word was spoken. Shino finally broke the silence, "After we were apprehended by the anbu ninja under the council and the Hokage's orders, we all talked it out and came to a conclusion. We finally saw the hell you went and still go through, and we decided to help you through whatever injustices that are being placeed on you. Even our own parents cannot be trusted. My father stripped me of my bugs as punishment. Before the exam start I must find new bugs otherwise I will not be able to join the chunin exam and will end up failing Hinata."

"Try the forest near the forbidden area. Last time me and Konohamaru were there we found a lot of bugs….and traps a lot of traps just for some stupid four leaf clover." Naruto advised Shino.

Anko sighed before opening her mouth to speak, "Kid… as much as this pains someone like me to say, you're right. You were right about everything you told me in the hospital. I thought I knew your fa…no Namikaze Minato. I thought I knew him, hell I thought I knew the old man. Guess its goes to show you we don't know the people we consider family well enough; there really are no heroes within the world."

"Heroes are not born nor made. What makes a hero? A hero is anyone who can show courage when faced with a problem. A hero is a person who is able to help another in various ways. A person can become a hero by saving someone who is in danger. Another example of a hero is someone who is there to help others and gives them strength to go on through life's difficulties. A hero can be someone who gave up his or her life so another could live. A hero does not always have to show courage for he can be afraid but still be a hero through his actions. However the last part is a lie. Namikaze Minato is not a hero, for he was willing sell his own fresh and blood out for a pack of vultures. And the messed up part is he knew how my life was going to be, but in the end he chose to have me suffer. As long as Konoha was safe that's all that mattered to him."

"And no one other than us knows about this?" Anko asked Naruto while having an unsure look on her face.

"The council also knows, but knowing the old man he forced them to keep their mouths shut or otherwise it will cause a civil war in the village. To me it's must happen." Naruto said calmly.

"WHAT!" Anko yelled out gaining Hinata and Shino's attention as well.

"Admit it this village has become worse over the years. Anko you've seen the third great shinobi war right?" Naruto asked her.

Anko's face went from upset to normal but a hint of sadness came to her eyes. "Yeah I've seen the war. I even lost my family during the night raids Iwa ninja would use against Konoha. It's was truly hell. Iwa ninja didn't care who they hurt. They raped women, murdered children at the academy. I wasn't the only child my age who witnessed hell. But what's your point?" She asked him not understanding what he meant.

"During those days or months since that war went on how did the people of Konoha act? Did they still have that hatred attitude they have for us?" Naruto ask edwith no emotion in his tone.

"No…everyone was too busy trying to stay alive, in fact no one started to act all big and bad until after the Yellow flash won the war…"

"And that's where the problem began to grow more strongly. It seems ever since the bastard won the war and became this village's Hokage, he allowed the people to become relaxed and selfish. Clans became too arrogant in their ways and history; take the Uchiha clan for example. They continued to grow arrogant over their sharingan eyes. However the yellow's loser notes state that Uchiha Madara was behind the Kyuubi's attack on the village. Now I may be wrong but isn't he the founder of the Uchiha clan? I found a secret document that states Madara was known to summon and control Kyuubi no kitsune. I assume it's safe to say that no other Uchiha member could do the same." Naruto explained to everyone in the room.

"Naruto-kun are you trying to say what I think you're saying?" Hinata asked her blonde boyfriend.

"The Uchiha clan was not reported at the battle site when the demon fox showed up. However after the fox was sealed inside me, the Uchiha were relocated across the village in a small area of their own. If you look behind the lines you notice that Konoha didn't trust them and to be honest I wouldn't blame them." Naruto said calmly.

"So it seems that they were killed by their own for a reason, but what you're saying is that that was the right decision?" Shino asked an innocent question to Naruto.

"Shade over here has a point Blonde, what you just said may be considered inhumane." Anko added her two cents .

"True but do not rule out the possibility that they may be considered traitors and Konoha had ordered Itachi to murder his own clan to prevent another war. Like you said you weren't the only child back then to suffer. But I know the old man and he wouldn't just go fully heartless and order the death of the Uchiha clan. No somebody else sent out the orders." Naruto explained to everyone while staring at Shino but mainly Anko the most.

"But isn't it the Hokage that can issue out orders or cancel them?" Hinata questioned Naruto trying to get him to stop looking at Anko. Naruto turned his attention from Anko and looked towardd Hinata. "The old man isn't young like he used to be, mainly the councils and his two advisors are the ones who have power. They can actually override some decisions if they are affecting the important clans or civilians. However the council did not know about that incident and was surprised to hear about Madara, so they couldn't have issued out an order like that."

"Danzo may have." Anko said in reply to Naruto's theory.

"Who Danzo?" Naruto asked her wanting to know more about this Danzo guy.

"Danzo is a Konoha elder and one of the oldest villagers in Konoha. He is also in charge of the anbu faction named the Foundation. One time he competed with Hiruzen Sarutobi for the position of Third Hokage. When he was not selected for the position he created the ANBU faction named the Foundation otherwise known as Ne or Root. Although the group was later officially disbanded, it remains active. Well that's what Ibiki told me. One thing I know about Danzo is you cannot trust him for he uses people and get srid of them for his own goals."

Naruto began to smile on the inside now that he knew a little more about this so called leader. He wondered if he should tell them that Danzo approached him and forced him to join his group. Naruto shook his head. He decided against it as he remembered that Danzo was somehow watching him; he may have this hideout bugged. Shino felt uneasy about this guy. He looked towards Anko for answers. "What does this guy Danzo, look like? How do these Root ninja dress?"

"Well most of them wear an anbu mask that doesn't resemble an animal. Basically it's plain with some markings above the eyes. Their outfit doesn't match actual anbu ninja uniforms, so it's easy to tell them apart. Some members doesn't wear masks, but an easy way for me to tell who's part of that group is unlike normal anbu, they carry a tip less tanto instead of a katana. This is an extremely strict group, since Danzo has trained the members to lose their emotions. Each member has a codename; even the members themselves seem to not know their original names. Danzo himself is an old man missing an arm and an eye. He wears bandage cloth around his head where his eye used to be" She said calmly.

"Why-why is that? W-why can't they remember their real names?" Hinata asked those questions while fear escaped her voice.

"From what I was told by Ibiki, most of them are young orphans adopted into the organization and trained to lose emotions in order to better accomplish missions. One piece of advice about them, beware of them as they are strong. It doesn't matter if they're children your age, they're trained to kill no matter who or what their target is." Anko said warning everyone in the room.

"The question remains… is now what? Since I burned down the Namikaze estate without any witnesses, the old man and the councils will keep a couple of eyes on me." Naruto said a little heated.

"Well blonde that's true, however you won't be watched during the chunin exam. The reason for that is because it will send the wrong message to other hidden villages. During the chunin exams rival nations put aside their differences and come together under a ceasefire. Listen well because you didn't hear this from me, the first stage of the chunin exam is a written test, which includes difficult questions related to different subjects. It checks information gathering and decision-making abilities. In other words you must cheat and not get caught. The second stage tests abilities of accomplishing a mission and adhering to guidelines. Thanks to what happened today between me and the old man, I will not be the second proctor. The location should still be the same, which is the forest of death were you and your teammates must steal a scroll from other teams while trying to reach the tower in the center of the forest; to make it short it's a battle to the death. And lastly the third stage consists of fights between those who passed the previous two stages, observed by a council of Daimyos that decides who becomes a chunin and who does not. To make it short, while the winners are able to proceed to fight the next opponent, aptitude, rather than winning, is evaluated to determine whether a candidate is promoted. In other words the Daimyos and other higher rank shinobi and people want to see you use your head. Chunin are ninja who are qualified to watch over and guide other ninja. Chunin have reached a level of maturity that primarily consists of leadership skills and tactical prowess. This is because the Genin who don't have the skills to become chunin are weeded out in testing. Some chunin ninja function as teachers within the ninja academy, but most are team leaders leading a small team for C to B rank missions." Anko finished explaining to them only to be greeted by shocked look. "What---why are you brats looking at me like that?" She said half annoyed by their looks.

"Who would have known that the scary woman had all the answers?" Naruto teased her, while Shino and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Ha Ha and Hah, I'll have you all know I was the only one allowed to enter the chunin exam without having a team because I was the student to the traitor Orochimaru; he's a sannin which means like the other two sannin, he can choose who he will take under his wing, but let's not talk about him" Anko said grinding her teeth in anger while remembering a past long buried.

"Agreed… so like Naruto said what's next?" Shino asked while changing the subject. "We should keep training, but along the way it's up to you two to try to get your clans or at least some of the members on our side. In fact as of today we should make a vow to change this village for the better. For the next generation is counting on us. Fail and this village will continue to grow more hatred, but we may have to fight a lot of people to reach our goal." Naruto said with fire in his eyes and a smirk that masked a sinister smile.

"Careful Blondie I like you and all but what you're saying is considered treason; plus you don't have the resources to pull this off." Anko warned him while actually worrying for him.

"Not true. For now we don't have the man power but in time our little group will grow. We have us; maybe team nine for they did try to help, and soon the hyuuga branch family." Naruto said with an evil smile but they didn't pick up on his smile.

"What?" Anko replied back in confusion.

"Naruto-kun I know I told you about the sins of my clan but the second branch hates me and will not betray the main branch out of fear of the Hyūga Sōke no Juinjutsu!"Hinata nearly yelled out finding what Naruto said hard to believe.

Naruto's first response was to reach for his bag across from him. He then opened it up and looked for the right scrolls. He opened the scroll and set it down in front of his so called follower. "What is this Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked him unsure what to expect.

"The yellow loser was actually studying your family Hyūga Sōke no Juinjutsu seal, for what reason is unknown but before I even attempt to try these theories out I will learn more about seals and how they work. The others may be scared to goes against the main branch but if I remember correctly. You once told me about your cousin Neji, who's hatred started when his father Hizashi sacrificed his life to prevent a war with the hidden cloud village. However since that incident he believed the main branch had forced his father to his own death; which led to a grudge against the main branch and of his own concrete view on one's unalterable fate, am I right Hinata-chan?" He asked her knowing he's right but wanting to hear it from her own mouth.

"Y-You're actually right but how will you get him to listen?" She said.

"Don't worry about that Hinata-chan for I'll find away, but for now we should prepare ourselves for this coming Monday. Anko-chan" Naruto called out to her and Hinata grew red out of anger behind the suffix he gave the woman. "Can you please help us train in secret? I've got a funny feeling our senseis will follow the council's orders and try to punish us in some way for acting against them." Naruto lied about what he just said now only so he could learn from Anko.

Anko seemed to ponder what to do; she looked at each of them seeing the worried looks on each of their faces and body language except for Naruto who is faking it but she did not know that. She closed her eyes and then in a few short seconds opened them with a smile on her face. "Ok brats this sexy woman will help you, however I can only help you so far because I have my own team to consider. It's must be in secret because if those council bastards get a whim of what I'm doing then I'll be big trouble. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai" all three of them replied back to their secret sensei. Anko kept smiling until she grew tired. "Well for now Naruto-kun is right; with things going the way they are we should form a pact." Anko said that kun part to catch Hinata's reaction, which Hinata fell for and grit her teeth a little.

"I Aburame Shino hereby pledge my loyalty to our pact."

"I Mitarashi Anko hereby pledge my loyalty to our pact."

Hinata waited because she and Anko were still exchanging looks with each other. That is until Naruto coughed and got her attention. Hinata blush behind being found out. "Sorry Naruto-kun…I Hyuuga Hinata pledge my loyalty to our pact and to my betroth."

"I Hakkyou Naruto, leader of the Hakkyou clan, pledge my loyalty to our pact. I will make sure my clan will keep the peace at any means for many generations. My clan will increase without the corrupt council's help. For now my betroth and I decided that I will only have four wives to build the Hakkyou clan. We will also adopt those who wish to join our family, but unlike the hyuuga clan we will not enslave our family members." Naruto said with his hand out as he reached for the kunai and cut his own left palm. He passed the same kunai around, each of his pact members doing the same thing he had done to his own palm to theirs.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Mostly everyone retired to their own rooms except for Anko and Hinata. Anko choose this moment to question the lavender eyed angel's attitude toward her. "Ok little princess what's your problem with me and it better be good." she demanded.

"My Naruto-kun and I decided to build a clan, but I do not agree to the idea of an older woman being one of his wives." She said envious somewhat towards Anko's mature body.

"So that's what this is all about. Look princess he's thirteen now and a shinobi of the leaf, in our government law he's considered a man. Like all young males he has the right to look at things he considers beautiful." Anko said walking behind Hinata and before she could react, Anko grabbed her from behind holding her by her breasts. Hinata struggled while blushing but Anko wouldn't let her go; she leaned down and whispered softly in Hinata'd ears. "Naruto-kun is a growing boy, and like all males he has needs." she licked Hinata earlobes softly.

"Let go of me you slut!" she raised her voice a little not trying to wake the others.

"Slut you say, well I guess that makes you one also." She whispered back in her ear again. Hinata looked confuse and Anko picked it up. "Kunoichi are trained differently from male ninja. Our training is focused more on disguises, poisons, and using our gender to an advantage. We're trained in close combat. We would usually disguise ourselves as geishas, prostitutes, entertainers, fortune-tellers, and the like to get very close to our enemies. Here's an example, you're on a mission that requires you to make the target talk but you cannot harm him until after you get the info; the target is a Lech. Well little Ms. bitch you will have to fuck his brains out in order to get the info. Just remember calling me a slut will not help you in the long run because maybe somewhere down the line you will have to give another man your sweet Hyuuga's pussy for the village and for your Naruto."Anko said to her getting her to think about what she said.

"I like you; you're the first twelve year old girl to give me lip about something. If you're feeling upset about my mature body making Naruto-kun horny then deals with it. Besides you have a mature body for your own age, just look at these tits." She rubbed Hinata's breasts with her hands. This resulted in Hinata moaning a little. However as soon as the pleasure came it's was replace by pain, because Anko was squeezing her tits. "You see I can be your friend or you're fucking she devil bitch that will do whatever it takes to destroy you. If he chooses you to be his first wife that means you must be the leader of his wives pack. You must not only have attitude but you must back it up even if it means you must whoop another bitch's ass, because if you don't become wife leader, me or some other chick will kick you to the curve, while we suck and fuck Naruto-kun cock. Do I make myself clear little bitch?" Anko said with a serious tone.

"W-Will you help me become much tougher?"Hinata replied back understanding where she coming from.

"All you have to do is ask. During our daily training which I'm going to enjoy, I will toughen you to my standards. Also tomorrow night I'll show you how to suck a dick using one of my sex toys, so that when the time comes when you and Naruto-kun get close to fucking you can please him by sucking his cock. Just imagine his cock; with him having a demon inside him I wouldn't be surprised if he has an enhanced dick…Hinata??" Anko shooked her noticing she passed out in her arms with a smile on her face and blood running down her nose.

**MONDAY MORNING**

Since those few days of training, and private training Hinata learned from Anko( Anko shown her how to do certain thing, an actual lemon won't appear until shippuden), Shino was able to gather and tame new bugs just in time for the chunin exams. And then there is Naruto the mastermind of his little group. He made a lot of progress from training with Anko, Shino and Hinata. Anko went far enough to push Naruto on the right track of becoming an actual shinobi. Anko became very pissed off when she learned hardly anyone tried to teach him anything other than Iruka. She made a mental note to make some people pay especially his mother. Since the old man forbade her for ever getting close to Kushina revenge would prove difficult. Anko vowed to make that bitch pay for being like every other hateful person she knew. Speaking of Kushina she spent most of her time in her home lock up in her room. Her daughter told her that Naruto burned down the estate but Kushina refused to accept her daughter's warning, because of this Kari began to resent her own mother even questioning if Naruto may be the innocent victim. Kushina missed quite a few meetings the council held but instead Kari attended those meetings. Hiruzen Sarutobi sent a couple of his ninja to look for Naruto, Shino and Hinata but found nothing. However, he did learn from his men that they did not leave the village. He knew he couldn't deal with Naruto just yet until after the chunin exams. Once the exams were over he decided to place Naruto under house arrest and suspend his shinobi license while having Jiraiya study him. Now Hiashi resented Naruto more now for he now saw that his child was full of hate. What made him sick was that his own daughter decided to side with Naruto. In some part of his mind he knew he was at fault for this. He had driven his elder daughter away by being colder toward her. This is what he believed to be called karma. The elders of the Hyuuga including his own father demanded she be branded with the Hyūga Sōke no Juinjutsu. Hiashi put up a fight against them, stating she was being brainwashed by Naruto. It work was for now because the elders seemed to accept it. All eyes were now on the blonde. Naruto didn't care one bit, the only thing in his mind was to find Neji and deliver him a message, work with Orochimaru during the second exam, kill a couple of people , and dig up more on Danzo until he lived out his usefulness.

Naruto found himself alone on his way to the academy to take the first exam. It was his idea to not to be seen hanging out with his crew. Shino and Hinata understood what he was hinting at. Naruto gave them one piece of Information; stay on guard for the council may try to pull something before the exam started and warned them that Gaara too had a demon sealed within him. Naruto took a turn and walked into the alley way. Soon afterwards a lone anbu followed him in the alley way. The foolish anbu ninja approached Naruto from behind. He grabbed him from his shoulders only to see him puff into smoke. Before he could react he fell to the floor holding his ribcages which had been stabbed by a kunai. The anbu ninja whom was bleeding to death had turned on his side in pain to see the real Naruto holding a kunai in one hand and a meat cleaver in the other hand. But what actual scared him shitless was the wicked smile the blond was giving him. Before he could try to put up a defense, Naruto ran up to him and cut the anbu's left arm right off with the cleaver; with the kunai he sliced the man'd throat before he could scream. Naruto did all this without getting a drop of blood on his outfit; he smiled wide watching the man bled to death from his missing arm and sliced neck. He turned the man over once he was dead and he pulled a katana away from the dead ninja. Naruto held it up admiring its shape and quality, he whistled, impressed by the blade. He then pulled out a blank scroll and placed the katana on top of the scroll and sealed it away. He walked out the alley way without any witnesses, while whistling a tune on his way to the Academy.

**AT THE NINJA ACADEMY **

"Hey demon dobe you're late." Sasuke said trying to sound superior with Sakura by his side who kept her mouth shut. Naruto didn't feel in the mood to play Sasuke's game. Instead he walked right pass him and into the academy while not saying a word. Sasuke grew angry by Naruto's action; he grit his teeth thinking of ways to get back at Naruto. Soon after, both Sasuke and Sakura entered the academy, only to find Naruto staring along with a crowd at something. What they saw was a team getting bullied by two young genin ninja. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. This is a poorly done act thought up by those two losers that guard the village gates. They are using henge justu and nobody notices except for that team playing alone with them. Only a fucking moron would fall for this. They're only testing everyone to see who will fall for this trick and so far everyone fell for it except me and that team." Naruto thought to himself while watching a girl with twin bun pigtais get hit across her face by the fake genin.

However Sasuke chose this moment to be stupid and demand the two fake genin(which he didn't know they're actually chunin ninja in disguise) to drop the genjutsu surrounding the door sign. Naruto palmed his own face for he couldn't believe the stupidity of the Uchiha. "He's a dumbass not a genius but a dumbass; you cannot count on dumbasses for they fuck everything up." Naruto thought to himself while rubbing his forehead over Sasuke's stupidity. Soon after the fake genin with the bandage wrapping across his nose, decided to attack Sasuke, which in return Sasuke was about to counter. However neither opponent landed a hit towards each other for one of the genin who was being bullied by the fake genin ninjas stopped both of their attacks by holding their legs. This kid was wearing a green jumpsuit with his headband around his waist and the hugest eyebrows anyone had ever seen, stopped both their attacks with ease. The scary part is no one whom witnessed both the fake genin and Sasuke's display was able to see this kid get in between them and halt both their attacks with just his hands. Naruto knew who he was. Naruto had witnessed on certain days when this kid who dressed like his sensei, would go through extreme training around the village. Extreme training a normal person would have trouble doing. He cannot denial that he also admired his strength. "Rock lee" Naruto muttered low and to himself. Naruto now knew that this chunin exam will be one hell of a party if someone like Rock lee would be taking the exam. Naruto noticed the hard glare exchanged between Sasuke and the one he assume wass Neji from what Hinata told him how he looked and dressed. Naruto walk edup to Neji, "You must excuse my worthless teammate. He's an Uchiha, so he doesn't know manners…by the way I'm Hakkyou Naruto."

"Hakkyou?" muttered the girl with the bun hair.

"FUCK YOU DEMON! HOW DARE YOU TALK DOWN ON ME?" Sasuke yelled at Naruto.

"Guys please." Sakura tried to be the voice of reason.

"That is very un-youthful." Rock lee said while looking at Sakura with a blush.

"Demon? Why did he call you that?" Neji asked Naruto.

"I'm sorry but I don't know you well enough to reveal information out in the opening Neji, son of Hyuuga Hizashi." Naruto said calmly which made Neji raise his eyebrows.

"How did you know my father's name? Who are you really?" Neji demanded.

"I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU, YOU EYEBROW FREAK!" Sakura yelled and shot down Rock lee whom attempt to ask her out.

"Man what a bitch. She didn't have to make a big deal about it." Said the bun hair girl.

"I know what you mean but what you do expect from a fan girl trying to be a shinobi, it's disgraceful. She doesn't understand how to handle things properly so instead yells to show her way of not understanding." Naruto explained to the bun hair girl.

"Females like her are what's setting back real kunoichi. I'm sorry but I know the way of the shinobi isn't fun and games. This girl should quit while she has the chance otherwise she might end up dead or worse."

"Sounds like you're a true kunoichi. What's your name? You know mine but I don't know yours." Naruto asked the girl while Neji tried to get his attention but failed.

"It's Tenten." Said the now known Tenten.

"No last name Tenten?" Naruto ask her.

"No I'm an orphan so I have no family name. But I'm not upset about it as I have come a long way and am even studying under a blacksmith."

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Neji tried again to get Naruto's attention.

"I never expected you to be quite a weapon maker." Naruto said astonished by what he just heard.

"What you're saying a female can't be a blacksmith?" Tenten said feeling offended by what he just said.

"I'm sorry Tenten I didn't mean to offend you in any way; I'm just shocked to hear someone so beautiful knows the art of weapons. I think that's amazing. Who knows maybe one day you can make me some weapons." Naruto said actually smiling at her for all the wrong reasons. Tenten blushed a little, "We'll see…is your last name really Hakkyou?"

"Yeah there's a reason for calling myself that, one day I tell you the full story. But I can tell you this, I'm like a bird locked away in a cage by my own former family who wishes to do me harm. Difference is I found a way to break free and in doing so I learned a way to break another caged bird free." He said that while looking at Neji. Neji looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Now I carry the clan name Hakkyou, a clan that will bring honor to this land along with order." Naruto with a sinister smirk.

"Yeah right demon dobe, you're too weak to lead anybody" Sasuke said smugly which in return got team Neji to look at him with disrespect for insulting another person's dream.

"Well Sasu-gay at least I'm willing to building a clan, unlike you who dreams of chasing after a man first before actually settling down with that same man." Silence was all that was heard before the entire hall and including Tenten, except Sakura who grew angry but held her tongue, broke out laughing. Sasuke had to be held back by Sakura, whom was trying to get his hands on Naruto. "Neji if you wish for answers seek me out in the second exam of these chunin exams. See you later Tenten the beautiful kunoichi" He waved them off and walked off with Sakura and a pissed off Sasuke stalking after him. Tenten blushed behind Naruto's retreating form, while Neji thought to himself about this Naruto fellow.

"I'll be back I must test something out." Lee rushed off before his teammates could reply.

**ON THE SECOND FLOOR OF THE MAIN HALL**

"What do you want?" Sasuke noticed Lee up the staircase.

"I wish to do battle with you." Lee replied back with a serious look.

"So you want to fight me….here and now? Sasuke asked him.

"No." Lee said while jumping down to their level. "My name is Rock Lee, among sticklers, etiquette requires one to introduce oneself before asking for the name of another….HAKKYOU NARUTO". He said while getting in a fighting stance.

"Hmm" Naruto looked back at him.

"I am calling you out! I want to test the effectiveness of my techniques against one who got not only my rival's attention but also that of my teammate Tenten, besides…" He started to blush at that part while looking at Sakura.

Sakura's eyes started twitching in fear when she noticed his stare. Lee glared hard with a serious face then he winked at her. "NO WAY!! THOSE EYELASHES CREEP ME OUT!" She screamed out while turning away from him.

"You're an angel." Lee said smitten with Sakura. He blew her a couple of hearts kisses, which Sakura went all out dodging; even hitting her head on the floor when she bent backward.

"Hey Lee, I will not fight you. For I've seen you fight before with your sensei Maito Gai."

Lee's eyes widened on this. Naruto had seen him train with his sensei? "When did you see me train?"

"A couple of months ago. Your training is extreme. No doubt you can tear up anybody on my team. If I'm willing to guess you train hard because your teammate Neji is stronger and you wish to defeat him." Naruto said shocking Lee more.

"If the demon dope doesn't want to fight than face me an Uchiha." Sasuke said while sizing him up. Lee is unsure of what to do. He looks towards Naruto who nodded towards him. "Take the challenge and prove to Sakura and yourself that this spoiled clan's child doesn't know the meaning of strength, experience and hard work. Sakura if you have any sense you'll leave Sasuke for he will be the downfall to everything. Watch what will happen to him against Lee." He walked away leaving that said knowing the outcome. Sasuke didn't care what Naruto said instead he got into his family fighting style.

**WITH NARUTO**

Naruto was heading to classroom where the first exam was being held, but in his way is his sensei Hatake Kakashi. "Naruto where is Sasuke and Sakura? Why are you alone?"

"They will be here, they're just talking with Rock Lee, Maito Gai's student." He said.

"Well since you're here, me and you must talk." Kakashi said with a serious tone.

"Here it comes" Naruto said annoyed by Kakashi's tone.

"I let you act your way for far too long and now you pulled the biggest stunt by tormenting your family! What would your father say to this?"

"He says I'm a fucking loser who sold his own son out to a pack of wolves that call themselves my wife and daughter; he says I ruined my son on purpose because the village is far more important even if everyone else are ungrateful bastards. That's what a bastard like him would of said." Naruto amusedly said to Kakashi.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Kakashi raised his voice.

"OH DON'T LAY THAT GUILT TRIP ON ME. FAMILY DOESN'T TRY TO KILL YOU WHEN YOU'RE ONLY THREE YEARS OLD!" Kakashi stood quiet remembering the couple of events he had seen Kushina do to him.

Naruto continued on with his rant. "ALL THOSE BEATINGS AND MURDER ATTEMPTS FROM MY OWN MOTHER AND THESE PEOPLES; YOU WANT ME TO FORGIVE MY OWN FAMILY SO IT MAY HAPPEN AGAIN AND AGAIN? ARE YOU ON FUCKING CRACK!? WELL IF THAT MAKE SME THE BAD GUY THEN SO BE IT I WILL THE BAD GUY IN A VILLAGE FULL OF RETARDS!" Naruto raised his voice on purpose not to get loud with him but to attack him where it hurt. "What you need to do is stop worrying about me and stop living in the past. With that said SENSEI face your own problems like a man." Naruto said calmly now. Kakashi look edat him, in his eyes he didn't see him as a boy but a monster, and he was at a loss for words and he didn't sense Sakura and Sasuke standing right there. Sakura looked ready to cry. "Aww Sasuke you look charming I assume now you know your place thanks to Lee" Naruto taunted Sasuke noticing the bruises around his jaw line. Sasuke's only response was to growl at him for reminding him of his defeat. "So Kakashi are we done here because both my teammates are here and you cannot hold us any longer." Naruto said smugly.

"No go right ahead" Kakashi said quietly. Naruto walked right past him into the room. Sasuke and Sakura followed suit only for Kakashi to pull Sasuke aside which got Sakura's attention. "Sasuke do not trust Naruto for he is insane. It's wrong for me to say this but if you must …kill him in the second exam which will be held in the forest of death."

"What about the rules stating you need your teammates to continue?" Sasuke asked without realizing they were being watched by Sakura.

"Nothing will happen to you for you're an Uchiha. The noble lords will come to these lands to witness your fights. So you cannot get in any big trouble."

Sasuked smile back with an evil look as Sakura slowly enter the room. The only thoughts she kept questioning her head were why? He was still their teammate and teammates don't abandon each other. Sakura was unsure if she should tell Naruto. Inside the classroom she noticed the glare and intents coming from every genin in the room. Some were from the leaf village; others came from Sand, Mist, Waterfall, River, Glass, and Stone for some unknown reason. Sakura found Naruto behind her leaning up against the wall with Hinata and Shino by his side while Kiba and Akamaru growled at him. She was about to say something until she heard a voice she didn't expect to hear so soon.

"SASUKE! WHERE YOU BEEN, CUTIE?" A blond ponytailed girl said while jumping on Sasuke's back. "I could hardly wait! It's so exciting, seeing you again after all this time." She said while Sasuke looked at her with an annoy look.

"INO, YOU PIG!! GET YOUR HOOVES OFF SASUKE!"

", Gonna make Sasuke mine!" Ino said while sticking her tongue out to Sakura.

"This is so troublesome, but Naruto is that you?" Said a boy with a pineapple hair style, by his side is a heavy set kid eating potatoes chips. "Shikamaru and Choji, well this is a sight to see ain't that right babe." He said to Hinata.

"You're right Naruto-kun. We all thought Shikamaru would be too lazy to get out of bed let alone take his place in this exam. Did your mom kick you out of bed?" Hinata said and taunted him with that last part. Shikamaru was speechless like Choji. Ino stopped arguing with Sakura and stared at Hinata. "No way did little shy Hinata just say that." Ino muttered to Sakura.

"Naruto toughened her up" was Sakura's only reply to her rival. Then Team nine approached Naruto,

"Hey Naruto-san sorry about what happened earlier." Renji said.

"It's alright Renji you didn't know. Who is that girl?"

Renji blushed from hearing that. "You mean Sasame. She's fine and she's staying at my family's gear shop. I learn that she's looking for her cousin who went missing after meeting Orochimaru."

"Hey Naruto-san, how are you doing today?" Sachie said cutting in.

"Fine a little bit tired but fine."

"Naruto-san, are you ready for the exam?" Kira asked him in a calm manner.

"Yes I'm ready, and so is Shino and Hinata-chan."

Sachie whisper edin Hinata ear, "So how far did you two go?"

"I swear you're becoming more like your sensei, Sachie" Hinata teased Sachie.

"HEY!" Sachie yelled back in protest with a red face.

"Would you guys…Do us all a favor and just shut up?" A boy with glasses said.

"Who the heck do you think you are?" Ino asked the boy with a heated look.

"Name's Kabuto so what?" Said the now revealed Kabuto. "You children need to open your eyes and see what you're doing." Kabuto added on to what he said by looking at everyone else in the classroom.

Naruto and everyone else looked around the room, and felt the killing intent the other genin ninja were giving them. Naruto, Hinata, and Shino were not impressed by the other genin's killing intent. Naruto looked back at Kabuto and felt a bad feeling about him, like something didn't add up. His feeling increased when he saw Kabuto explaining with his ninja info cards. Naruto and Shino looked at each other signaling each other that Kabuto may not be what he appeared.

"The least I can I do is give you sweet little babies some vital intelligence on what you're in for…with these shinobi ninja info cards." Kabuto said to the rookie genin.

"Do you also have dossier cards? Cards for each individual applicant?" Sasuke said with a serious look.

"Ha ha…why? Someone here you have a particular interest in?" Kabuto said with amusement in his voice.

"Gaara, from Sunagakure… Rock Lee and Hakkyou Naruto from Konoha. "

"Wow Sasu-gay you are really smitten with me. Heck not one girl name mentioned." Naruto said shaking his head. Kabuto pulled his cards out his shuffle. He held up only with three cards and revealed them to the rookies' genin.

"First up is Gaara… eight C-ranked missions and one B. Wow! Not many rookie shinobi get B-ranked assignments. He's come back from every mission completely unscathed." Everyone looked shocked except for Naruto who only smiled behind that. "Now Rock Lee, he's a year older than you guys. Let see three missions to date: twenty D-ranked, two C-ranked. His sensei is Maito Gai, and his Taijutsu have grown exponentially this past year. He has no other talents worth mentioning. Because of his skill he stood out among last year's genin but didn't apply for the chunin exam. His teammates are Hyuuga Neji and Tenten. Now lastly Hakkyou Naruto…it's says he is the son of Namikaze Minato." This got the stone genin's attention. "Also known as the yellow flash of Konoha and fourth hokage and his mother is the red death Uzumaki Kushina. He exiled himself from his family behind abusive issues he went through with his own mother. He has a sister named Namikaze Kari who's also in the chunin exam. He's considered to be the dead last however he proves this to be nothing but lies. His teammates are Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. He's done fifteen D-Ranked mission, two C-ranked missions except one got turned into A-ranked mission against Zabuza the demon of the mist. Nice! Well there you have it."

"Kabuto is it?" Naruto said with a smile and his eyes closed.

"Yes." He replied back.

Naruto's smile left his face with his eyes open. "You're an interesting fellow do you know that? You knew stuff about me that never left the council room but that's ok. What can you tell about those ninjas with the music notes on their headbands." Naruto said with a serious look while pointing at them.

"Well they're from the hidden sound village, but unlike any of the major villages their village is small and located at a small backwater country. However they are a mystery and shouldn't be taking lightly." Kabuto warned Naruto, but the sound ninja heard him and didn't like what he said.

"So…according to this dossier our town is an unknown little village in a backwater country. Mortifying isn't it?" Said a spiky haired sound male ninja.

"Want to have some fun with them?" asked a sound ninja girl with long black hair.

"Sounds good, that twit is treating us like some kind of afterthought let's give him something to write down." a man with wrapping covering his face except for his left eye said.

All three sound ninja began to move around the room quickly trying to get closer. Some other genin noticed the sound ninja but didn't react to them. Kabuto, Naruto, Hinata and Shino noticed the sound ninjas moving about and could take a guess why, but they each wanted to see what was going to happen. Then it finally happened, one sound ninja jumped high up in the air from a seat making his presence known. While he was in the air, he threw a kunai at Kabuto attempting to kill him it would seem. Kabuto jumped a few feet back only to be ambushed. The mummy looking sound ninja attempted to strike Kabuto with his arm, which held a metal gauntlet with holes on it. Kabuto ducked in time, but soon Kabuto's glasses broke. This puzzled everyone on how the attack caught his glasses; they got their answer when Kabuto fell to floor hurling. Sakura went to go check on him to see what was wrong; no one knew what the hell happened. Even Gaara was confused on what just happened along with team Gai.

"Was that a genjutsu attack? No, that wouldn't explain the part about his glasses. I know the first part was a wind attack but it was small. Maybe they have a jutsu involving their village's name. Suna is known for having a lot of wind users and they live in a land called the land of the wind. The land of fire has a lot of fire user so maybe sound has ninja that can use jutsus involving sound. I must keep an eye open around them just like Kabuto." thought Naruto.

"You're a pushover aren't you?" asked the mask sound ninja.

"Better add this to your cards. The applicants from the sound village will all make chunin this year!" said the smug spiky hair sound genin.

Then a big puff of smoke covered the room and loud voice was heard. "WOULD EVERYBODY PLEASE JUST SHUT UP?!" the smoke cleared to reveal a lot of chunin proctors including one whom had scars across his face and who had his headband like a bandana around his head.

"So that's him the infamous Morino Ibiki that Anko-chan warned us about. The first exam is about cheating and not getting caught. Heh too bad I plan myself to pass this exam. I have a feeling that some of these ninja were hired to fail me so the council can try something against me,too bad." Naruto thought to himself as he watched another chunin ninja enter the room with a notepad like the others in the room.

**LATER ON**

Ibiki had the chief proctors assign the genins their went over the rules and explained that if you cheated and were caught ten times then the person who was caught was disqualified along with their teammates. Everyone grew nervous except for Naruto and his crew. The other proctors handed out the test. Naruto sat next to people he didn't know but from his far right he saw his sister. It took a lot of self control not to get up and attack the bitch. Everyone around him he didn't know began to fail as they got caught. Ibiki stared at Naruto as he showed no fear of what was going on around him. Ibiki thought to himself that this boy was way too confident for his own good. He got his answer why as one of his chunin exploded into puff of smoke getting everyone's attention except for Naruto and Ibiki. Ibiki saw Naruto smile and began writing fast on his test while everyone wasn't looking. Ibiki grinned behind this. He now saw why Naruto didn't write just yet. He had created a clone and had him write the answer she got from others who managed to cheat. He positioned his clone near the heir of the Hyuuga clan knowing she would use her byakugan to get the answers. This boy proved to be a genius unlike what the academy said about him. This worried Ibiki for this could be a good or bad thing. He hated to admit it but this boy would pass the first exam.

Kari looked to her brother. Naruto turned towards his sister. Blue eyes met green eyes and neither one of them were willing to look away. Naruto broke the stare by mouthing 'I'm going to kill you'. Kari did the same thing to him, and after awhile of giving each other death glares Naruto looked away when Ibiki told everyone to stop writing. "Pencils down it's time for the tenth question."

END CHAPTER.

NEXT CHAPTER MEETING OROCHIMARU.


	9. Chapter 9

Unforgiving

Rated M

Pairing: NarutoXHinataXTentenShion

Summary: Cold hard truth came out the night of forbidden scroll incident. Naruto learned more than he bargains for changing his views. With new powers he will do what ever it takes to reach the top. Dark and somewhat evil Naruto. Main pairing NarutoXHinata, NarutoXharem. Dracohalo117 challenge.

An: I like to thank Kyuubi123 for checking this over. Sorry if this took long but I was away for the holiday and plus I have final coming up.

CH. 9

Everything in the room seemed to slow down. After so many people were caught cheating or just didn't have the guts to continue being in the room, the tenth question had been brought up by Ibiki. Ibiki tried to psych everyone out, it worked for awhile until Renji end up shouting. His shouts convince everyone to stay in their seat. Ibiki looks around the room, he looks at each of his chunin officers; they nods back. Ibiki end up smiling, and just like that he reveal there is no tenth question. It was just a ruse to weed out the weak. Quite a few genin in the room didn't agree to this, Temari being one of them. However Ibiki explained the reason for this. He unveiled his bandana and showed them the scars across his head. He explained the importance of leading a team to success and the price one must pay to make sure your teammates completed the mission. Ibiki's speech touched quite a lot of people in the room except for one. Naruto viewed this guy as a loser. The reason for this being that he believed him to be weak if he allowed himself to be captured. Naruto smiled, his thoughts on how he would love making this man suffer when he became hokage. His thoughts were broken when a male Tokubetsu Jonin entered the room. This man had a couple scar marks across his left cheek.

"Hmm your early" Ibiki said to the man.

"Unbelievable, you actually still have seventy-eight applicants here?" said the Tokubetsu Jonin.

"This year we have applicants of exceptional caliber Raido"

"We shall see… I am the second chief proctor Namiashi Raido. If you follow me I will explain the details as soon as we move to our next location… so follow me." Raido said to everyone in the room.

Everybody got up and began to walk out the room. Sakura waited till Sasuke left. She then approached Naruto who was busy talking with Hinata.

"But Naruto Kun she's too old for us." Hinata stated while showing she was upset and didn't agree.

"Hinata Chan… Anko Chan is just like us. She went through hell by the people of Konoha. She was beaten, spat on, and called many vulgar names. She knew suffering longer than we did and plus she'd be a good addition because she's well skilled in many arts including seduction." Naruto said trying to reason with Hinata.

"You were up that night and heard that conversation between me and her?" Hinata asked him with some suspicion in her voice.

"How could I miss it? Iwas passing by to go to the bathroom and the next thing I know I heard you moaning, but she is right. The life of a Kunoichi is difficult; besideseven you must admit she helped you out a lot though she didn't have to. All I'm saying is give her a chance because my mind is made up."

"Fine Naruto Kun… what do you want Haruno." She spat her name out with venom in her voice.

"I..I..I" She said nervously.

"Out with it because we don't have all day." Naruto said, not in the mood for Sakura's behavior.

"Naruto I think you pushed Kakashi sensei too far, because he ordered Sasuke to kill you when the need arrives."

"Yeah right" Hinata said not believing her.

"Tell me, why is Sasuke's loyal fan telling me this?" Naruto questioned her.

"Naruto look I know I can't ask for your forgiveness for all the horrible things I done…"

"Beating him up, calling him names, mocking his dreams etc. Give me a reason why I shouldn't beat your ass here right now." Hinata said while Naruto got behind her and place his hands around her waist wrapping her in a hug. This trick seemed to work for Hinata began to calm down. Naruto took this moment to address Sakura more on what needed to be said.

"Just as my beautiful princess said. There's no reason to believe what you say because you could be trying to gain some points with Sasuke in some way. But I do believe Sasuke would try something. Maybe Kakashi ordered him out of anger for what I said to him or maybe they knew you were eavesdropping and wanted to see where your loyalty lies." Naruto pointed it out for her. Sakura's eyes grew wide over this. Naruto brought up a fact she couldn't deny.

"You're right. Sorry I'm causing way too many problems for you. Maybe you're right and I should quit being a shinobi all together." Sakura said with tears in her eyes. Only Hinata started to feel a little sad. "Maybe you should quit. It doesn't make a difference to me." Naruto said not really giving a damn.

"Look I don't think you shouldn't quit, you're the first in your family to become a ninja right?" Hinata said and asked her.

"Y-Yes" She said while crying.

"Than be the best you can be. We understand that you have a crush on Sasuke but do you really understand him at all? Look I'm not trying to put him down but he has no good things I can talk about. Yes he lost his clan but he should move on and stop moping. Instead he travels on an avenger path and will do anything to reach his goals. His brother murdered his clan did you know that? Now you're telling my man that Sasuke is ordered by your own sensei to assassinate him for speaking out of turn! Here's a question did Sasuke feel any remorse or was he glad to do it?" Hinata said to the crying girl.

Sakura muttered low but Naruto and Hinata heard her. "Huh what's that? Please speak up" Hinata said to her.

"He smiled and gladly accepted it. The assassination attempt will happen during the 2nd exam." She said while wiping her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Second exam huh? Well don't worry about it I won't be hanging around you and Sasuke anyway."

"Naruto Kun you're not planning to go after your sister are you?"

"No as tempting as it may sound I won't. Instead I'm going to make Sasuke fail his mission." Naruto said gaining both his girl and Sakura's attention.

"Listen up Sakura the second part of the exam is the forest of death which is a testing ground for survival. Each team starts with only one scroll, either the Scroll of Heaven or Earth; therefore, to pass the exam, a team has to find a team with the opposite scroll and steal it by any means necessary. They then finish the journey to the tower. Do not ask how I know this. What I want you to do is stay around him and keep your guard up or try to get him to the tower because I will have the first scroll and hopefully the second scroll when I find a weaker team. So with that said you may go and I thank you for telling me this but it doesn't mean I forgive you…and if I was you I would stop chasing after Sasuke, he has absolutely no interest in any girls or women. Maybe you should give Lee a chance; at least he won't mistreat you. Now let's go. We've already wasted enough time here." Naruto explained and ordered them. He held Hinata's hands while walking with her out the classroom. Sakura was right behind them lost in her own thoughts and hoping she made the right decision but also heeding Naruto and Hinata's words.

**AT THE ENTERANCE OF THE FOREST OF DEATH**

"This is the arena for the second exam: training ground 44, also known as the forest of death" Raido explained.

Sakura was speechless; Naruto was actually right about the 2nd exam being the forest of death. But now she wondered if she could really stray Sasuke away from his secret mission. Naruto smirked while watching the huge forest before him. It didn't last long. He felt someone watching him. He looked towards where he felt the presence of eyes coming from. His source turned out to be coming from a female grass ninja. This grass ninja sent out her tongue at him except it was long like a snake. "So that's Orochimaru? I thought he was a he not a she? It's not a henge but yet that's a female body? I read up on Orochimaru it even showed a picture of him in the book, heck the book even listed him as a male so what's going on here?" Naruto thought to himself as he watcheed the tongue recede right back in the grass ninja's mouth.

Raido explain the scrolls of Heaven and scroll of Earth and how all teams must capture these scrolls and bring it to the tower, but he also explained not to open up the scrolls otherwise it would be the end of the ones whom opened the scrolls. Raido told each the leaders of their teams to enter a booth and receive a scroll and wait wait at assigned gates. Each leader began lining up for the booth, Sasuke was about to go on line but Naruto pushed him out the way forcibly. Sasuke was about to attack him here and now but the proctor Raido and other chunin were watching him. For now he backed off plotting and eagerly waiting to put an end to the so called demon dobe. After the leaders got the scrolls, each team were assigned their gate numbers.

**TEAM SHINO **

"WOOHOO! If it's survival skills they want, we've got it made! You two demon lovers better not hold me and Akamaru back!" He said smugly.

"Lady Hinata it's best if we work together because it's obvious that Kiba will hold us back." Shino said calmly while pissing Kiba and Akamaru off.

"Shino you're right and that's why I trust you with the scroll." Hinata also said calmly but her mind is on Naruto safety in the exam; she silently pray Naruto doesn't fall in Sasuke trap.

**TEAM SHIKAMARU**

Ino is sweat dropping over her nerves for this exam, Choji is scared but trying not to show it, but Shikamaru is the only one eager. "A fight to the death? how troublesome… but if it's the only way… we should goes after them, Naruto's our target."

**TEAM NARUTO**

"The plan is simple we go in and set traps around the tower. Any dumbass that gets caught we take their scrolls." Naruto ordered them.

"Soon you demon dobe I will have your head and then I be on my way to getting my revenge on you Itachi" Sasuke thought to himself very sinisterly.

**TEAM SOUND**

"Heh heh… the time has finally come… to carry out our orders in the open." Said the masked sound ninja.

**TEAM GAARA**

" I've got to look out for enemy teams… but five days in the forest with my own brother…oh man I think I'm going to die; to make matters worse that blond guy is the same as Gaara." Kankuro thought to himself in fear.

**TEAM GRASS**

"We need to reach him as soon as possible and from there I want you two to just sit back and let me do the talking." Said the mysterious grass ninja to her or his teammates.

**TEAM IWA**

"So there are two Namikaze in these exams?" Said a male Iwa genin.

"Too bad we have to kill them, the fake yellow flash is so cute" A female Iwa genin said to her teammates.

"It's doesn't matter, as proud Iwa shinobi it's ours duty to erase anything that has a connection with Namikaze Minato. Our fallen brethren demand this and so does our honorable kage" Said a serious looking male genin.

**TEAM KARI**

Team Kari which consisted of Namikaze Kari(she dresses like Naruto's old outfit except fit for a Kunoichi and carries her forehead band around her right arm), a girl with purple hair and a standard kunoichi outfit except it light purple with red in it; finally the male of the team has short ink-black hair with extremely pale skin, carrying a tanto on his back, and wearing a short black shirt with short and long sleeves that reveals his stomach and black standard genin foot wear.

"Sai, Ami, be careful as there are other dangers besides trying to survive this forest and what may lurk within these woods. We must keep our guard up." Kari said to her two teammates calmly.

"Hey red is there a reason for you to say this because I don't understand what you're trying to say" Sai said while smiling, except his smile holds no real emotion behind it.

"Mister Dumbass here has a point, what's really going on? You've been stressed since the first part of the chunin exam." Ami asked her wanting to know what was bugging her.

"It's because of my brother and those Iwa ninjas. They will most likely come after us; I wouldn't be surprise if they form a temporary alliance just to get to me for who my father was" Kari explained while she tighten fists.

"Your brother is sick. I mean your father is the yellow flash and your brother chose to hate him and exile himself from his family." Ami said with a pissed off look across her face.

"I heard that he was mistreated by his own mother. That drove him over the edge, which hints why he calls himself Hakkyou Naruto" Sai said on purpose while trying to see Kari's reaction.

"…..It's….a….a lie. My mother didn't abuse him, he was always a bad seed, he's not well in his head." Kari lied to her teammates.

"Amen to that sister, no offense but Naruto was always a monster to me. Now I see why my parents told me to stay away from him" Ami said to Kari. "….Good advice…." Which Kari responds back to her teammate, Sai didn't say anything except close his eyes and smile.

**WITH RAIDO**

"It's time, hit the buttons and open each gates!" Raido ordered the chunin ninjasat the command booth. "Hai" they replied back while hitting the buttons. The gates in front of each team opened up. The teams wasted no time and rushed right in, some dashing through the fields while others through the trees.

**WITH NARUTO**

Team seven got far enough in the forest and they began to hear screaming. Sakura began to shake in fear more, but Sasuke shook it off. He turned his attention towards the one he planning to kill, he prayed that if he killed him he would unlock the Mangekyo Sharingan, for Naruto and himself were once friends but that was a long time ago. He smirked evilly until Naruto decided to speak up. "Well gang what I want you to do is set up traps around the tower deep within this forest, therefore no can enter the tower. See you guys later." Then he exploded into smoke which showed he was just a clone. Sasuke activated his sharingan while looking around. His anger increased more when he couldn't find his target. Sakura grew more scared for she not only had to watch out for enemies teams but maybe her own teammate while watching him scream out Naruto's name with rage in his voice. She prayed she'd live through this hell, but for now she could only hope to convince Sasuke to follow Naruto's plan. Her thoughts were broken when she saw Sasuke took off in search for their teammate. Her plea for him to listen to her fell on deaf ears and now she was left with a dilemma to follow Sasuke or try to get to the tower and follow Naruto's plan alone without any support.

**WITH THE REAL NARUTO**

There he was stalking two rain genin ninja within the tree. They were unaware of his presence until he dropped on top of the first male genin rain ninja with two kunai in each hand. He impaled the genin with the kunai deep within the boy's spinal cord. His partner tried to get within a stance and tried to counter Naruto however Naruto caught him off guard by tackling him into the ground. Both Shinobi struggled to get the upper hand on each other, but Naruto proved to be a little stronger than the rain ninja. With a push he brought the kunai down within the rain ninja's left chest. Blood splashed across Naruto's face. He watched the life in the rain ninja eyes die out, only Naruto's laugher washeard throughout the area. Then he stopped laughing and turned his attention towards the wounded rain ninja that could no longer move. Naruto slowly walked up to him like a predator, the wounded ninja screamed out for help while trying to move but to no avail. The only thing heard was the rain ninja screams.

**WITH TEAM EIGHT**

Team eight just finishedgetting their scroll however Kiba felt it wasn't enough and ran off with Akamaru to locate more opponents. His teammates would have turned their back on him but they knew they needed him for this follow edclosely with looks of boredom across their faces, then Kiba stopped with Akamaru shaking in fear. Akamaru kept whimpering as if he was in pain. Kiba picked him up while trying to comfort his partner. "What's wrong boy?" Kiba asked him unsure of the dangers that surrounded them. Akamaru responded back to his master in a couple of whimpers. "What's he saying?" Shino asked Kiba.

KIba didn't want to say anything but Akamaru's out of control whimpers forced him to reveal what was going on. "He said there is someone here in this area that's way too strong; he said this person has a dark chakra like Naruto except this person may be stronger."

"I'm getting tired of hearing people put my boyfriend down by saying he's evil or a monster. If this is one of your tricks to put Naruto Kun down so help me god I will make you pay!" Hinata said heatedly towards Kiba.

"Oh shut you demon lover!" Kiba yelled back at Hinata.

Hinata look at him then finally got into the hyuuga's fighting stance; she longer cared if he was her teammate. Kiba did the same thing, not so long ago he had feelings for her until he thought Naruto corrupt edher but now he believed was she already corrupt to begin with. "Both of you knock it off, we aren't alone." Shino said while walking towards the bushes. Hinata and Kiba followed after Shino. Both teammates not taking their eyes off each other, each of them sending silence messages of hate towards the other. They broke their glares with each other and looked where Shino was looking. They witnessed the one called Gaara with his teammates facing off against rain genin. What they witnessed would forever scare them. Gaara wasted no time in killing each of the rain ninja with his sand. Shino grew scared from what he saw while Kiba was trying hold in his lunch and Akamaru cried in fear and finally Hinata had a look of horror on her face.

"Naruto is right about him. We must quickly get out here before…" Shino never got a chance to finish, because he and his teammates felt Gaara's glare on them from their hiding spot. They froze in fear, each of them believing they were going to die. It would have happened if Kankuro and Temari didn't beg for him to stop. Shino and his team let out a sigh when they saw Gaara and his siblings leave the area.

"That short guy with the red hair is a monster" Kiba mutters in fear.

**WITH NARUTO **

"Who goes there?" he shouted while looking around. Then he saw the third rain ninja staring there. The rain ninja fell over with a hole at his back, blood pouring out on toward the grass. "What the hell?"

"My you're such an interesting fellow" said a sinister voice that surrounded Naruto.

Naruto looked around trying to find where it came from.

"Killing these genin just for the fun of killing, it brings me back."

Naruto understood who this voice belonged to. "I take it you're the great sannin and snake sage, Orochimaru."

"Such respect and here I thought you're just a mindless brute." The one known as Orochimaru appeared from the ground like a snake.

"Of course I respect powerful people, for it's the strong that rule this world not the weak. Before we get down to business may I ask you something?"

"You may child." Orochimaru said while studying the boy before him.

"I mean no offense but is that a disguise you're wearing because I read up about you and what little information there is about you said you're a guy. I know that isn't a henge so how is it you're able to fool everyone else?"

"hehahhahaha…" Orochimaru chuckled over Naruto's question.

"What's so funny?" Naruto said calmly but on the inside he was pissed.

"Oh it's nothing but yes let's just say some grass ninja were kind enough to let me have their face. Any other questions because I would like to get down to business." He said while he stopped laughing.

"None." Naruto replied back to the snake sannin.

"Good… now how do I know you're the one who is supposed to work for me?"

"My name is Naruto holder of the Kyuubi and agent of Ne. I was told that you have a special scroll to give Ne in return we will give you what you need."

"Interesting the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox itself is a member of Ne, I had no idea that Danzo was able to pull this from under Sarutobi." Orochimaru said this while thinking to himself but not letting his eyes off of Naruto.

"He didn't I chose to join him because we have a similar goal that involves Sarutobi Hiruzen's death." he said calmly getting Orochimaru's attention.

"Open your mouth boy I wish to learn something that has been bugging me" Orochimaru ordered him which Naruto responded back by opening his mouth.

Orochimaru looked closely at the boy's mouth while not even dropping his guard. "Not even a seal on your tongue, Danzo must be desperate"

"Or he might not trust me and is planning to turn against you." Naruto said to the snake sannin.

"Go on" Orochimaru said to him wanting him to continue on.

"Danzo wishes to become this village's leader. I don't see him wanting it destroyed. He most likely continues to work for you only because you have what it takes to get rid of Sarutobi but once you've done that he mostly likely will try to kill you."

"Why tell me all this?"

"It's because you have true strength. Danzo doesn't and must rely on others to do his bidding. He is a weak man that wishes to have power but can only do this through other people until they are used up. It's only a matter of time before he feels I'm used up and decides to call for my end." Naruto explained clearly to Orochimaru.

"That is so much like Danzo… hmm… well I was going to keep this one scroll only because it's rare but you gave me a useful thought today. This scroll is a summon scroll, to what it is unknown only because those who sign it never live" He said while he summoned a giant Snake which spit out a huge summon scroll, it read the hybrids.

"Orochimaru Sama is it possible that whatever these hybrids are, that they may have killed their summoners because they're unfit to summon them?"

"I made theories on that same method you're applying, but I had no way of knowing because none of my servants were able to summon whatever these hybrids are. Instead my servants burst into flames screaming demon pixie, but enough about that whether you live or not is not my concern. But do not think I gave you that without a price."

"Hmm… so what is it you want from me?" Naruto asked him.

"My boy I want to study you. Do not worry I won't do to you like I did many others."

Naruto looked him in the eyes and replied back calmly "very well I'd be honored to assist you but if I may ask. How will you acquire my assistance when I'm going to be watched by not only people close to me like your former student Anko who lives with me, but others like Sarutobi and his men; Danzo and his men?" Naruto asked Orochimaru unsure a little to this plan.

"Oh Naruto Kun don't worry about that, you'll know when I need you. Now I acquire information on Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Very well… Being the youngest son of Konoha military police captain and Uchiha clan head Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke grew up in the shadow of his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. Itachi was an acknowledged prodigy who was viewed by the Uchiha clan as a genius, and whose work would further strengthen the bonds between the village and the clan. Sasuke's father in particular took an active interest in Itachi. Shortly thereafter, Itachi massacred every member of the Uchiha clan, sparing only Sasuke. This is what placed hatred in Sasuke's heart and made a vow to kill his older brother to avenge their fallen clan. Sasuke trains each day and night to fulfill his dream of murdering Itachi. He will not work with others because he feel that they will hold him back from achieving his dreams. Sasuke unlocked his sharingan eyes but I'm sure you don't need to know that because you were once a Konoha ninja so you would have known of the Uchiha. His teammates are myself and Haruno Sakura who I believe maybe one of Danzo's servants, for she gave me some info on Sasuke being ordered by Hatake Kakashi to murder me because I have the Kyubi within me. Sasuke is quiet and smart but once you push his buttons really good, he goes headstrong into battle without thinking. He also has an superior complex and he also hates me for having the Kyubi in me and fears me because I have that power and he doesn't. His Jutsu are mid chunin level which I believe Kakashi is training him to reach a jounin level, but so far it's not a threat. Beware for he knows a lot of fire jutsus and I once saw him combining some of his techniques with Ninja wires and fuma shuriken. Thats all I can tell you about him and as for Sakura she's too weak and plays the coward card too much to stand up but she's book smart, but I have my doubts about her especially on what I told you on what she told me."

"This is very useful I will keep an eye on that girl, anything else?" Orochimaru said smiling evilly.

"Yes Sasuke is looking for me now wanting to kill me, If you henge into me and approach him he will not know it's a fake. Because he will be too riled up in killing me that he won't see through the deception. Now I must go and find Sai who is an agent of Ne. I learned that before they hand us the earth scrolls. He sent me a small talking bird made of ink telling me who he was and where to meet him to hand him the information." Naruto attach the summon scroll across his back while gathering the secret documents together.

"You're truly an interesting kid, I'm going enjoy having you by my side." Orochimaru said while sinking into the ground.

"I'm honor Orochimaru Sama" Naruto said while bowing down to him, "Enjoy it for now Orochimaru for just like you're using me I'll use you for my needs. For now I will hand Sai these documents and as for this so call Hybrids scroll I'll take my chance with it" Naruto thought to himself while leaping into the trees. He travels through the trees blocking out the screams he was hearing from other teams.

**WITH SAI**

Sai waited patiently on the tree branches drawing in an art book. Naruto landed next to him in a hurry, Sai put his pencil and art book away. "You're late"

"Ran into a bunch of rain ninjas and Orochimaru wanted to make sure he had enough information" Naruto answered back to him calmly.

"Did you get what our lord asks for" Sai ask back while smiling.

"Indeed… How is Kari?" Naruto ask him wanting to know.

"Scared of you but also planning to kill you because she believes you're being controlled by the Kyubi. We just came out of a close battle with Iwa ninjas and we managed to escape them" Sai said while Naruto handed him the information, but Sai noticed the big scroll. "What is that across your back?"

"A reward from those genin ninja, a very big sword called the hybrid. Now when will I get this seal off of me?" Naruto said changing the subject.

"After the forest of death before you head toward the room where all genin meet, come to lower levels of the tower. You'll find a circle shape on a wall. Pull the candle holder down and a door will open up and head down the stairs and one of our people will be waiting. From there you'll be judged on how well your mission went and if you did well than you be free from that seal if not…then you'll be punished." Sai said with no emotion in his voice.

Naruto nodded to him, "Well I better go kill some time and give Orochimaru enough time with Sasuke… oh and Sai that smile doesn't suit you." Naruto said while jumping into the trees; vanishing. Sai wrapped the document and place it away and headed to look for his teammates. He told his teammates he was only going scouting but that was a lie, they never suspected a thing from him and that's how he liked it.

END CHAPTER NEXT CHAPTER: MEETING THE HYBRIDS AND THE END OF THE FOREST OF DEATH EXAM.


	10. Chapter 10

Unforgiving

Rated M

Pairing: NarutoXHinataXTentenShion

Summary: Cold hard truth came out the night of forbidden scroll incident. Naruto learned more than he bargains for changing his views. With new powers he will do what ever it takes to reach the top. Dark and somewhat evil Naruto. Main pairing NarutoXHinata, NarutoXharem. Dracohalo117 challenge.

An: I like to thank Kyuubi123 for checking this over.

CH. 10

**WITH NARUTO**

Rushing through the trees at a fast pace, lost in his thoughts Naruto looked for a safe zone where he could study the scroll across his back. As he traveled across the trees, he looked down and saw a lot of bodies. His thoughts were on a battle that may have happened here. Judging from the position of each of the bodies, he took a guess that it was a frontal attack. These shinobi fought to the death and Naruto wished he could have seen it. His thoughts were broken when he blocked a kunai with one of his own.

Naruto landed on top of a tree branch and a few feet away from him, he saw three Iwa ninja before him.

"Hello there Namikaze Naruto or Hakkyou Naruto as you may be called." said the serious looking male Iwa genin.

"Earlier we ran into your sister's team, but they got away like the rats they are. So we came to a decision. If we cannot catch your sister than let's try out our luck on you." Said the smug looking male Iwa genin.

"Any last words yellow flash cutie?" asked the blond Iwa kunoichi as her teammates by her sighed.

"What are your names so I can tell you guys my last words?" Naruto replied back calmly.

"My name is Alita cutie." she said winking at him but her smile held sinister motives.

"The name is Bankosu loser" said the smug looking male Iwa genin.

"I am Jinko" said the serious member of the Iwa team.

"Well Alita, Bankosu and Jinko, you three should look out because you're about to be attacked from behind." Naruto said smugly right back at each of them.

Right on cue Neji showed up. Using his juken style he attacked Bankosu first, cutting off his chakra points while knocking him out. The other two members were going to counter attack, but Alita fell from the tree branch unconscious, where she stood in place was now replaced by Naruto who took the moment of distraction to attack Alita. Jinko fearing for Alita, jumped off the branch to collect Alita from falling to her death. He grabbed her and safely landed on the ground and looked up towards where Bankosu lay.

"How about a temporary truce. You let us go and we promise we won't attack you again, what do you say?" He said attempting for a truce.

"Nah I think there's no need for that" Naruto replied back loudly with a kunai in his hand and ready to end the unconscious Bankosu's life. But Neji stopped Naruto, "We don't need to kill him"

"Are you nuts? These Iwa ninjas only came after me because of who I'm related too. By letting them live this may restart Iwa-Konoha war! Are you willing to risk it?" Naruto questioned Neji.

"Fate doesn't see them fit to die, besides I doubt they want to attack you again especially after what just happened today" Neji said explaining to Naruto.

"This guy and his fate beliefs, it's driving me insane. Unfortunately I need him for future plans, so I'll better play along." Naruto thought to himself. "Fine we'll let you live, but you better keep your word and listen well I am not a Namikaze. I too has suffered under their evil ways, remember that" Naruto said while taking off into the tree with Neji following him.

**WITH KUSHINA **

"Look at you Kushina, you're a mess. You need to get out more; maybe it's for the best that Minato can't see you like this" Jiraiya said to her while they sat in the park.

"Does it matter; I failed Minato Kun when I turned my back on our son. I cannot be forgiven for what I've done; Minato Kun must be rolling in his grave." Kushina said while wiping some tears from her eyes.

"I don't think Minato is dead" Jiraiya said seriously.

"Wh-What?" Kushina stuttered in confusion.

"This is just a theory I have but what if he planned that Naruto's seal might end up weakening? He's the only one who could fix it"

"But Minato Kun's body is dead so how could he be alive?" Kushina asked Jiraiya not understanding what she hearing.

"Well I said it was just a theory. Knowing Minato he always had a plan B. I wouldn't be surprised if he found a way to separate his soul in order to avoid death itself." Jiraiya explained to Kushina.

"Ok so let's say this is true where would Minato's soul go?" Kushina asked him.

"Well I have another idea on the where part. It's possible that he sealed himself inside his son just in case the seal ever weakened."

"But that makes no sense. If it is true what you're saying than how come Minato Kun didn't stop my son from using the Kyubi's chakra?" She asked him.

"It's perhaps that he witnessed what has happened to Naruto through his eyes." Kushina grasped and prayed that was not the case. "Or he set himself up to appear within Naruto when the situation gets too out of hand" Jiraiya finished saying.

"Oh god please no please no" Kushina said while crying.

"But that's the least of the problem" Jiraiya said getting Kushina's attention. "Since Orochimaru left the leaf village, I have been following his movements. He joined a group that is hunting all the tail-beasts, for what purpose is unknown. However there are seven members within this group perhaps even more. This group calls themselves Akatsuki or red dawn; each member is listed in the bingo books as an S-rank." Jiraiya said with a serious tone in his voice, while in his head he pictured seven shadowy men with long black coats with red clouds on them.

"My god they're after my son, aren't they?"Kushina said growing worried over this.

"Yes there's no doubt in my mind that they wish to get their hands on the Kyubi. So far I was able to find out two members of that origination. One is Hoshigaki Kisame the monster of the hidden Mist and former member of the seven swordsmen of the Mist; his partner is Uchiha Itachi slayer of his own clan. From what I gather they've been spotted somewhere in the land of fire"

"Then we need to protect my son from these people!" Kushina yelled out in anger.

"Don't worry about that, sensei plans to keep Naruto locked up in tight security" Jiraiya replied back with no emotion. "I agree to sensei methods dealing with Naruto"

"But why!?"

"Kushina…he's no longer the child we thought him to be. You and this village have pushed him too far, now in his place is a monster that no one wants. He cannot be saved. I've seen this with my own eyes to know he's a lost cause like Orochimaru." Jiraiya said with anger in his voice with himself and everyone else. Kushina stood quiet knowing he may be right but part of her was willing to disregard what he just said.

"I failed Naruto as a godfather but I will not fail Kari… you might as well come out…Mitarashi Anko" Jiraiya said calling her out of hiding. Anko shunshined in front of them from behind a tree. Kushina looked happy to see her and was about to go hug her until she felt a strong killing intent. Jiraiya stood in between them, shielding Kushina just in case.

"Anko Chan?" Kushina said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Don't you fucking Anko Chan me you fucking backstabbing bitch!"

Kushina's eyes grew wide that the very young woman before her, whom she saw as a daughter, was being hostile to her.

"Here I am walking through the park to relax and pray that my team makes it through the second part of the exam and what do I see? The evil bitch who claimed she isn't like the villagers who treats me like shit. No instead she abused her former son" Anko said with anger and hatred in her tone.

"Anko Chan please let me explain…" Kushina tried to explain.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP I DON'T CARE WHAT EXCUSE YOU HAVE, IT WON'T CHANGE ANYTHING!"

Kushina started to cry and look down. Jiraiya decided to jump in and tried to stop this argument before it became worse. "Enough Anko get out of here before I report this to the third hokage"

"Gladly…But know this don't worry about Naruto he's doing fine. I'll watch over him and give him the love he deserved from the beginning. And you, you're supposed to be his fucking godfather? You knew that he was being abused by both the villagers and his own mother and all you did was nothing but keep to your spy network? If you're like this I hate to see Tsunade at her worse. You two make me sick!" She shunshined away waiting to tell Naruto the news, while leaving those two in thought.

**WITH NARUTO **

"So that is your burden, your own father sealed the Kyubi within you. Then you're just like me. You too have a curse and burden placed upon you" Neji said while thinking through what he had just been told.

"Neji although you don't have a demon sealed inside of you, I know what it's like to be a slave against your own will, but that isn't what you call fate. You're not fated since birth, we all have paths and our actions decide our path. Neji you hate Hinata because of what has happened to your father?"

"…." Neji said nothing but listen to him.

"But how can you hate Hinata when it was the head of the hyuuga clan that decided what happened to your father and from what you've just told me your father always tried to oppose the main branch. I mean no offense but I think your father chose to accept death as a way to prove that there is no chain holding him. Hinata's dream is for her real family the second hyuga branch members to be free; she too has already turned her back on her real family. Hell I know Hiashi hates the idea that Hinata left her family for me, it was a good move on her part because she helped convince me to find a way that can set you and every branch members of your clan free"

"But why… What are you really after?"

"Straight to the point I like that. Ok I'll be blunt with you, Lady Hinata has turned her back on the main branch of her clan. She and I will create a new clan, where we stand for justice, but this new clan will need some support. All I ask is for you to pledge your loyalty to my clan, no tricks, and no seal controlling all your movement. Your people are free to do what you must but all we ask in return is become the protectors of Hakkyou's clan"

"I---I don't believe you" Neji said nervously to Naruto.

"Come again?" Naruto not liking what he was hearing but decided to keep his anger sealed up.

"As far I know this could be a trap from the main branch to make the branch family seem like the enemies and then it gets to use the seal on us. I refuse to believe Hinata would turn against the main branch and side with the branch family, she-she's too weak to pull this off and she's too frighten to get involved in a war that been going on since the main branch enslaved their own people!" Neji yells at Naruto.

Naruto stared him straight in the eye, not even blinking. He cleared his throat as he gathered what he was going to say to the pale eyed boy in front of him, "Is that what you tell yourself all these years? You believe my Hinata is weak just because you see her as a shy little pacific. Neji I'll make a deal with you…if either Hinata or I prove our strength to you in the finals than I want you to think real hard on who is the weakest between me and you or Hinata and you"

"Fine I'll accept, but fate has already deemed me the winner of this exam"

"Than fate is just a bunch of horse shit. My offer still stands but first me and Hinata are going to have to beat the fate out of you until you get with the picture. For now just wait for the finals" Naruto pulled out a flash bomb, while Neji eyes widen. "Farewell" Naruto threw down the flash bomb. The whole area flashed in a bright white light, even though Neji covered his eyes in time part of the flash still sting his eyes. After a few seconds of rubbing his eyes, Neji opened them only to find Naruto long gone. Nothing much he could do, he turned around and set off in the tree to find his teammates.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Deep within a cave, our favorite blond villain sat around on the ground looking at the hybrid scroll before him. All around him were dead unknown bodies of his fellow leaf ninjas; Naruto killed each of them brutally without sparing mercy. He slashed at each of their vital points and smiled in delight as he watched each of the emotions on their face died down. They couldn't put up much of a fight, for they were already tired from fighting to the death against other opponents out in the field. So like a viper, Naruto struck each of them swiftly not giving any of them time to put up a resistance. So now he sat on his butt studying the scroll before him, one thing he noticed…there was a lot of names on it but with a cross mark across them to show these people are dead. He bit his thump drawing blood and with his own blood he writes his name on the blank space. He waited but nothing happened.

"What! You're kidding me! That snake fucker bastard!"Naruto shouted in anger.

Right then his surroundings began to get much warmer; he narrowed his eyes a few feet towards his left. He saw a symbol formed on the ground and then it light on fire. A figure like person appeared kneeling within the flame. Naruto got a good glimpse of this being and what he saw made him gasp. This being looked human except it had a long tail, devil like horns on it forehead, black hollow eyes with no other colors, bat like wings across it back with sharp pointy ears, dark reddish skin, black long hair, sharp canine fangs and no clothing covering her body at all so her bare naked body was exposed which wasn't much to look at except as she had a average woman's body with a chest like his mother (she almost flat). Overall her height is no different from his own and yet he got the feeling she was no child.

"**Who dares summon me, Akemi the fire pixie!?" **She demanded in a serious tone as she looks at Naruto like he's a piece of meat.

"I have summoned you, Hakkyou Naruto your new master" He said to the fire pixie demon while standing up and placing the summon scroll across his back.

Akemi looked at him for a moment than laughed, **"HAHAHAHAHAH…Once again another mortal thinks he can tame me one of the four hybrids"**

"I'm not just any mortal I am a god among mankind and you will do well to respect me you little slut for a bat!" Naruto said while walking up to the very creature with no fear and looked it straight in its eyes. Akemi face became a darker red, whether a blush or anger no one but her would know. She stared back at him and finally opened her mouth again to speak, **"No man calls me a slut and lives… you have guts child, I give you that. But if you wish to become my summoner than you must accept my challenge!"**

"Very well if I must claim you through a challenge than so be it, by the end of the day you will call me Master" Naruto said with confidence.

"**Oh child I hope you last much longer than the last man who tried to summon me"**

"I told you I'm a god among mankind"

"**We shall see mortal…Now for your challenge you must survive a whole night against my attacks but be warned you cannot use any other attacks against me except for water attacks, because it's my weakness and your only chance to fight back fairly. As for me I will do everything it takes to burn you alive, no matter who gets in my way I will kill them just to get to you. Do you understand me god among mankind?" **She explained and mocked him at the same time.

"Let dance babe" Naruto said while getting in a battle stance.

Akemi didn't respond back in words, instead her body began to glow bright red with the surrounding temperature rising. Naruto eyes widened in realization of what she was doing and quickly took off heading for the exit. In mere seconds he jumped out of the cave ducking a wave of flames from behind. In response after the flame died down he quickly threw a kunai with an exploding tag at the front entrance of the cave causing a rockslide to seal up the cave.

"That won't hold her for long I better quickly make haste and wait until the sun rises before I'm toast" Naruto thought to himself as he got right back up on his feet and turned around to get away but was greeted by a team of waterfall ninjas.

"Well look what we have here, a lone blond leaf genin" Said the female waterfall ninja.

"Hand us the scroll and we'll let you live…maybe" Said another female ninja while eyeing his summon scroll across his back thinking it was one of the scrolls they need.

Naruto smiled and placed his hand up in surrender only for him to counter with a high round kick to the female genin that tried to approach him for his scroll. He quickly slid under the approaching other female and jumped on the male genin and rolled him into the same female genin he had slid under (think Ken from street fighter). Naruto took that moment to dash into the woods. The waterfall ninja got up and were about to chase after him until they heard a burning noise coming from that sealed up cave. Like the fools they were, they approached the cave wanting to see what was going on. Then flame melted through the rock like a supernova. Everything in front of it was smoldered by the flames. Only one genin wasn't turned into ashes. Part of her body was melted away leaving only her right side still intact, she screamed in agony while she bled to her death. Akemi flew out the cave and looked around for the blond self proclaimed god among mankind. Her search ended when she heard the scream of her burnt but dying victim. "**Well it's no point in letting food waste."** She said while licking her fangs and approaching her victim, whom could only scream in pain. It made no difference, Akemi tore into the victim's flesh with her teeth, chewing away at each available flesh and bones. It didn't last long until the girl stopped her screams. Akemi ceased her feast and wiped her mouth of the piece of flesh and blood, **"Now time to go back to my hunt"**.

Akemi flew up in the air and began to look around, and then she closed her eyes and focused on Naruto's body heat. She found ten body heats that match Naruto's own. **"Interesting…there are ten of you trying to get away. This is the work of the Shadow clones technique, such a pain in the ass technique. Oh well I do love it when a man runs away from my heat" **She opened her eyes and blew out ten flame bats out her mouth. Each of the flame bats took off in the direction where Naruto's shadow clones are running off to.

**WITH THE REAL NARUTO **

Naruto's plan was simple, he was aware that he could not beat her face to face. Thus he'd wait till sunrise or she wore her out. But it was getting too hard for him to win this challenge; he couldn't stay in one place for too long. He learned that each time a clone of his was destroyed from behind. The info he got from his destroyed clones told him that she was near. So to throw her off he kept making more shadow clones having them run off again and once again they got destroyed creating a blazing fire at some part of the forest, those who were caught in its path were not spared. Naruto kept doing this tactic while pushing east; he kept this up for hours. Soon after he found himself getting very tired, his plan to exhaust her out was failing. He leaned up against a rocky wall which was near a small waterfall. He summoned more shadow clones only to watch them get burned away. He looked up and saw Akemi with fire breathing out her mouth like a dragon while descending down a few feet in front of him.

"**God among mankind, more like coward among mankind. If this is what mankind has left to offer then your species doesn't have the right to live!"**

Naruto in response heldhis right hand out and started to gather chakra in his hand until it formed into a small blue ball. **"That's it? You created a small chakra ball that's not even made out of water? For a moment I thought you were different but I was wrong, you're just like the others all talk but no bite"**

"Rule…number…one never underestimate your opponent no matter what" He rammed the chakra ball into the wall behind him cracking at the rock until cold water managed to break the weak symbol. The water poured out like a fire hose catching him and Akemi whom could not fly away in time. The force of water pushed both of them into a nearby river. Naruto stuck his head out the water gaping for air. Soon after Akemi did the same except she tried to flies away, but Naruto grabbed her and pulled her back down into the water and held her under while holding her in place in an attempt to drown her. She thrashed and struggled with him under the water, until Naruto pulled her up. As soon as they were up on the surface he pulled them to shore and the sun began to rise. **"Y-You..ack…bastard!"** she coughed out water, Naruto not liking her tone kept kicking her in the stomach because he hated her being disrespectful. "You lost get over it and acknowledge me as your master wrench!" He ordered her while he kept kicking her.

"**Ack…gah…fine…you win…Master Kun"** she said smiling which got Naruto to stop.

"In a true shinobi life there is no such thing as a fair fight. We shinobi are bred to attack from the shadows and use trickery to get our ways. This world has forgotten those times and I intend to make this land remember the true code of the shinobi"

"**You speak of a time when ninja were real ninjas. Oh master my hybrid sisters and I have been around for many centuries and your vision of the lost code reminds me of two forgotten clans that fought each others to the death. The Kouga and Iga ninja were bitter enemy, at one time they could have been whole but instead their hate consumed them. Master do not become like them"**

"I could care less for ancient history lesson, but you said sisters? Just what are you hybrids?" Naruto asked her wanting to know the mystery of the hybrids.

"**We hybrids are a mix of animal with somewhat human forms and yes I have sisters. There are four of us with different elements; I am of fire while the other three are earth, water and wind"**

"What no lightning hybrid?" Naruto asked her.

"**Oh there is one but she isn't my sister instead she is my mother. One thing you must remember master, she has no human appearance she is what you humans refer to as a demon. If you manage to pass all my sisters challenges than you will meet her and I pray you don't anger her"** She said warning him with a serious tone in her voice.

"How would I meet your others siblings?" He asked that question to her.

"**The same way I appeared then one of my sister will make their entrance with their element, but only when you're deemed ready. To summon me you do this" **She shows his what hand signs to use to make a summon, **"First make sure you bite your thump and draw blood before performing the hand signs, then say my name Akemi of fire pixie come forth and I will appear."**

Naruto smiled liking that idea but then his smile vanished, "Akemi can you find me a rare weapon?"

"**What for my master?"** she asked him while flapping her wings a little.

"I need to throw off a couple leaf ninja as I don't want them knowing I have a summon scroll just yet, otherwise they will try to steal the scroll away." He explained to Akemi who rubbed her chin a little and then snapped her fingers.

"**Master back in the cave I found a couple of materials with some diamond, it may not seem it but I can make weapons. I'll be right back"** She took off and headed back for the cave.

**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER AT THE FRONT OF THE TOWER**

Team seven had arrived at tower with Kabuto who helped them through the forest. They have been through hell, since Sasuke went nuts in finding Naruto, He brought trouble for himself and Sakura. A trouble that took the form of Naruto, like a bat out of hell Sasuke attacked the fake Naruto when Sakura tried to warn him to stop. However Sasuke discovered the hard way that wasn't Naruto. He found himself in a fight of his life, Sakura was too afraid to face this opponent so she stood there shaking in fear while watching Sasuke try to fight back. The fight only lasted as long as it did because the unknown ninja taunted Sasuke by bringing up his brother's name. In the end the fight ended with Sasuke getting bitten on his neck, leaving him with a dark curse mark symbol that left Sasuke in incredible pain. The pain was too much for him and so he passed out leaving Sakura alone. The unknown ninja revealed his name as Orochimaru and he stated that if Sasuke ever wanted true power than to seek him out. But that wasn't the worse part; the next day after Sakura set some traps she had visitors.

Three sound genin ninjas appeared. At first they saw past her first trap demanding to fight Sasuke, however they walked into the second trap and nearly lost their lives against a huge tree. Sakura who wasn't experienced in the physical department found herself in a fight against the three sound genin, she even went so far as to cut her hair as a declaration of her change of attitude. As hope seemed lost, Rock Lee showed up and fought against the three genin but he made a mistake when he allowed one of the sound genin to use the same jutsu against him like he saw him use against Kabuto. Lee fell down unable to fight, Sakura ended up tackling one Sound male genin down while holding him down with her teeth to his arms. So he kept punching her in the head, this kept going on until she finally let go, he stood before her ready to kill her until Ino and her team showed up to make the save. It was strange they weren't there to save team seven but instead try to hold Naruto and Sasuke down while they target Sakura quickly and take the scroll, but that changed when Shikamaru reminded Ino who her best friend was. Team ten was able to hold them back and even managed to take out the female genin of the sound team but the male spiky sound ninja was too much for tem to handle. Then Sasuke awoke with the curse mark activate in its first stage. He quickly dispatched the spiky hair ninja by breaking his arms. Sasuke would have continued his onslaught if wasn't for Neji showing with Tenten. Sakura got her hair fixed by Ino and it seems they may have repaired their friendship, she also noticed Tenten looked somewhat heartrending; she could guess why, it was because Naruto wasn't around. Now Sakura waited with Sasuke for Naruto to show up, Kabuto already left with his teammates to unknown parts.

**WITH NARUTO **

The three sound genin arrived at another side of the tower to find Naruto waiting for them.

"Well well what do we have here, you guys look like shit." Naruto said with amusement in his voice while holding a huge sword with diamonds embedded it in.

"Look we don't want any problem we already left your two teammates alone" said the mask sound genin.

"What are your names?" Naruto asked them.

"What's it to you?" Asked the female sound genin of the team.

"Yeah why should we tell you our name…ouch?" The spiky hair male ninja said while in pain for both his arms wrapped up.

"I just want to know…let me guess you were ordered by Orochimaru to kill Sasuke because he said he was weak and convinced you that you'd be doing this for your village. One piece of advice if I may…Orochimaru was once a leaf ninja who lied and kidnapped people in this village making silly promises that he would never keep. So you think he just trained you hard for this exam to prove something to the world, what fool you're guys are. News flash he's a legendary sannin who fought in a Great War against legendary ninja, Hanzo of the salamander, don't kid yourselves. Knowing him he's only using you three for something far worse and like the good shinobi you are, you will dance for him until he says when you should stop"

They stood lost in their own thoughts, and then the bandaged up mask ninja decides to speak up. "My name is Dosu and that is Zaku; the girl with the long hair is Kin. We told you our names, now tell us what you really want to talk about"

Naruto smile and decides to take a chance with these three.

**A HOUR LATER**

Team seven waited a long while and was about to give up and walk into the tower until Naruto showed up holding the huge sword like the demon of the mist itself with his summon scroll across his back. He didn't bother to say anything but walked right in, Sasuke couldn't attack him because Sakura was doing a good job distracting him. (the event of Iruka took place the same way except Naruto wasn't happy to see him and acted normal)

Later in the night Naruto snuck away from his room undetected and followed the directions Sai gave him earlier. He found the hidden passage and made his way deep in the hidden lair until finally a voice told him to stand in the center of the spotlight.

"Hakkyou Naruto….we have judge your performance in your mission regarding with Orochimaru…you have passed" Said the voice.

"Good before I ask for my next mission, I believe there is a reward regarding one seal on my previous seal" Naruto said with no emotion.

"Very well…"

A Ne ninja appeared before Naruto. Naruto remembered seeing him the first time before, the same blond ninja fingertips glowed as he signals for Naruto to reveal his seal to him. Naruto wasted no time and pulled his shirt up, "Hit me with your best shot"

The Ne ninja ram his fingers onto the seal pushing Naruto back. Naruto stood back up and looked at the seal Jiraiya placed on him vanish for good. Finally he could use his gift again, and once again evil was reborn in the land of fire.

END CHAPTER

NEXT CHAPTER: Face down who face who?

AN: I have a challenge to issue out for those who interest. If anyone wants to accept then here my challenge:

A dark/evil Naruto

Main Plot: Naruto formed his own little village against the principle of Konoha beliefs

Sub- plot: I allow you to decide the sub plots but it must be believable and well play details. Minato and Kushina should be alive but I leave how you want to portray them on your hands, wither they be good or evil toward Naruto is on you guys. Should Naruto have siblings? Is an optional choice, should he have a bloodline is also optional but make sure it balance out and not too powerful.

Pairing: It could be harem pairing but if also it can be a single pairing (no yaoi)

You should put Hinata in it even if she isn't the main girl in the harem pairing along with any girls of your choice including filter characters and OC characters.

But if you make it a single pairing with Naruto Let it be with these following characters: Hinata or Kin or Anko or an OC or an Iwa kunoichi or any female you fill fit the bill except for Sakura (There is too many of pairings with her and Naruto). Make the relationship believable with each detail that describe the up and down of the relationship or relationships (Harem).


	11. Chapter 11

Unforgiving

Rated M

Pairing: NarutoXHinataXTentenShion

Summary: Cold hard truth came out the night of forbidden scroll incident. Naruto learned more than he bargains for changing his views. With new powers he will do what ever it takes to reach the top. Dark and somewhat evil Naruto. Main pairing NarutoXHinata, NarutoXharem. Dracohalo117 challenge.

An: I like to thank Kyuubi123 for checking this over

CH.11

**INSIDE THE TOWER**

Seven days went by, what was left of those who survived the forest of death was now standing with their teammates within the main battle room with a huge screen on the wall. Every jonin was in the room including the leaf rookie's jonin. The third Hokage looked at each of the applicant's but his eyes never left Naruto and Naruto never stopped looking at the old man. Neither one made a sign of emotion, but this staring contest didn't last long. Kakashi was pale; he couldn't believe that Naruto was still around. He looked towards Sasuke for answers; Sasuke looked down while rubbing his neck where the curse mark was held.

"Lord Hokage I beg you do not let the Uchiha boy compete. He should be locked up so he doesn't become a threat." Anko whispered to the old man but Kakashi heard her. "You forget Anko he's an Uchiha, he won't come quietly and besides I have faith that he will not use the curse mark." Kakashi whispered to Anko.

"I don't care who he is, the little bastard encountered Orochimaru and got branded! You don't understand, this mark can never be used for any good purpose; I'm lucky not to give in to its dark power but he's different, this boy will allow darkness to corrupt him." Anko whispers again slightly raising her voice.

"Enough… Sasuke will be allow to continue but if he shows signs of using the curse seal than he be locked up." The third said wanting to end this discussion.

"But lord Hokage…he can't be trusted!" Anko nearly shouted.

"The same could be said for you especially since you kept Naruto hidden. When this is over you and Naruto will be brought in for questioning. Do I make myself clear?" He said to Anko with a serious tone and eyes that matched a pit of fire…Oh yes the hokage is mad and he'll make sure these two will be questioned.

"…."

"Anko, do I make myself clear?" He said releasing some killing intent towards her. Anko felt the intent and was unnerved by it. She shook in fear. Naruto grit his teeth not liking what he saw, none of the other genin understood what was going on except for team nine that grit their teeth along with Naruto.

"…Y-Yes…Lo-Lord Ho-Hokage" She shuddered her words out.

"Now listen up everyone it's about time I tell you the truth behind these exams" Said the Hokage while getting everyone attention.

Hiruzen went into a long speech about why these exams were made in the first place and how it serves as a ceasefire between shinobi nations. He gained mixed reactions from a lot of people including Naruto, who did not like the idea of a ceasefire. His speech would have continued if it wasn't for a special Jonin who appeared before them with a bad cough. This man begged the Hokage to allow him to explain the next stage of this exam, the Hokage granted his wish. This very same man introduced himself as Gekko Hayate and what he said next caused every genin in the room to be silent. He told them that they will have a preliminary round portion of the Chunin exams. Whispers were heard among the genin, until finally Tenten asked why they must have a preliminary round and Hayate responded back by saying there are too many genin for the final round. He explained and quoted back on the importance of these exams just like the Hokage said. Everyone seemed to accept this except for Naruto, but he held his tongue.

After he was finished explaining, he told them it was time to start the round and that whoever's names appeared on the screen they must fight it out while the rest waited on the balcony. The screen lit up and randomly the names went through each others until two names were present, Uchiha Sasuke vs Yoroi.

(This fight went the same way as in the canon, even up to the point where Kakashi took Sasuke to sealed up his curse mark)

The next two names to appear on the screen were Sachie and Alita.

Both female opponents met down at the ring. Hayate gave the word to start the match. Nothing happened for awhile, until both kunoichi charged at each other. One ducking underneath one kick while attempting to counter with an uppercut, but her opponent saw this coming and ended up colliding the attack at each other's fist so that the uppercut could not be completed. Sachie reacted fast and took out her kunai, she attempted to stab her opponent in her neck. Alita quickly blocked the attack by grabbing Sachie's arm. It was a mistake on Sachie's part, for now she found herself being flipped over. Sachie flew a couple of feet away from Alita, but with her shinobi training she quickly turned around and blocked a kunai aimed for her back with her very own kunai. Alita smirked a little but it didn't last long for she saw Sachie take a big breath and did a couple of hand signs. Sachie opened her mouth and out came flames; Alita already ahead of her opponent went through a couple of hand signs herself and summoned a wall of rocks from the ground. The flames hit the wall instead of it original target. Sachie did not stop; instead she kept putting more pressure in her jutsu. This led to rock being burned away into dust until it broke through. Sachie stopped her attack with a feeling that she caught her opponent but her victory came to an end when she felt the cold steel of a kunai on the her vital spot of her neck. With the corner of her eyes she looked and saw the kunai floating in the air. She nervously sweated while trying to find out how she got herself in this predicament. Then she heard her voice. "Invisible jutsu, It's not much because it doesn't last long but long enough to confuse my opponent and end their life." Sachie couldn't believe that Alita knew a jutsu like this…she was completely at her opponent's mercy, but Alita didn't stop her rant. "My Uncle was a master to this jutsu, but it did not save him from the leaf's yellow flash bastard. Now no more talk." Alita said while turning back visible. She was about to slit her throat until she felt someone holding her arm from carrying out that plan. That person was none other than Hayate himself, he announced Alita as the winner. Once Alita was let go she went back to her teammates with a smile on her face like it was the best day in her life, Sachie went back to her teammates with her head down until she heard her teammates cheers, it's wasn't much but it lifted her mood.

The screen monitor lit up again and the names went on through randomly until it landed on Shino and Kabuto. Shino was about head down the arena until he heard the one thing he didn't want to hear, "I'm sorry but I cannot go on, the forest of death took a lot out of me. I'm very sorry but I forfeit" Kabuto said lying to everyone who didn't know it was a lie except for Naruto, Hinata and Shino himself. Shino stared at Kabuto retreating through the doors. He remembered Naruto's warning and now he believed the warning about Kabuto not being who he said he was. Shino made a note to remember this and prepared himself for what may come. Right after Kabuto left the Monitor lit up again and this time it landed on Kankuro and Tsurgi Misumi. Shino walked right pass Misumi and rejoined his teammate, down in the ring. Kankuro and Misumi stared at each other waiting for Hayate's signal.

The signal was brought, Kankuro took off his wrapped up puppet placing it on the floor, while taking his eyes off his opponent. Big mistake because Misumi somehow got behind, but what was worse is he stretched his arms around Kankuro's neck to his arms and chest. Misumi put more pressure on his hold, making sure Kankuro couldn't resist him for much longer. He whispers with a taunt in Kankuro's ears, telling him to give up or he loses his life. Kankuro responded back with a vulgar remark and the next thing everyone heard what the sound of a neck breaking. Everyone grew shocked over this except Gaara who didn't care one bit and Naruto who clapped his hands. Hayate looked ready to call the match until he and everyone else saw Kankuro's head twist around to speak to Misumi. To Misumi's horror, he witnessed Kankuro face peeling away like a snake does with its own skin; what was left was the puppet Kankuro carried on his back.

The Puppet wasted no time grabbing Misumi in a firm bear hug, and then the real Kankuro came out of his wrapping; in his hands were the strings that connected him to his puppet. Kankuro wasted no time in putting lots of pressure on Misumi, and he didn't stop until he heard every bone in Misumi's body crack. Hayate quickly ended the match with Kankuro as the winner, only one was disappointed with the outcome.

"You got to be kidding me, a bear hug---a freaking bear hug finished that guy?" Naruto questioned out loud to no one particular.

**WITH KAKASHI**

"I gave you orders to take down Naruto, so would you be kind of enough to explain to me why you didn't achieve this one task?" Kakashi questioned the one before him.

Sasuke whom sat in the circle seals with his body cover in seals, kept grinding his teeth in being reminded of his failed mission. "The demon dobe…seem…seemed to know I was targeting him" Kakashi stood still looking at Sasuke for a good second, his thoughts were on how.

"What happened?" Kakashi demanded more than asked.

"I-I don't know how he knew. One minute he was there getting the scroll as soon as we got through the gate the Naruto whom was with us was a shadow clone. I tried to find him but he couldn't be found"

"What about Sakura?" Kakashi asked him with a feeling about her.

"She was quiet a little…wait a minute…she knew…" Sasuke said finally realizing something.

"Yes, I'm willing to bet she was listening in on our talk…we must keep her quiet, but for now I must fix your current problem" Kakashi finished saying while going through one of the sealing hand signs. When he finishes the hand movement, he places his hand on the curse mark across Sasuke's neck. Sasuke screamed out in pain as the markings on his body all went to his curse mark sealing it up. Kakashi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding his mind and prayers went to Sasuke's willpower, hoping he could keep the curse mark at bay. However he felt an evil presence in the same hallway with him and the now unconscious Sasuke.

"My you grown…Already taking up training in the sealing department…your sensei would be proud Hatake Kakashi" Orochimaru said to him while coming out the shadow right in front of him but a couple of feet away from them.

"Orochimaru…" Kakashi spat his name out.

"Now now why such hatred? What did I ever do to you" Orochimaru said with a fake innocent look on his face like he was offended by how Kakashi showed him some hate.

"You hurt and killed a lot of my people, and for what your twisted desire and ambition? You think I would let you come after Sasuke, well that's not going to happen!" Kakashi said trying to be calm.

"Sasuke is an interesting fellow…he reminds me of myself. Kakashi do you really think you and Konoha can hold him here? He's an avenger and as an avenger he will need power. Power only I can give." Orochimaru said while taking a few steps toward them, but stopped right in his track.s The reason he stopped is because Kakashi went through a couple of hand signs and in his hand he was holding his legendary jutsu the Lighting blade. "I probably won't be able to beat someone like you but I'll be damned if I let you come any further towards him."

"Fair enough… but remember this…Sasuke will come to me. So tell Sarutobi sensei not to end the chunin exam otherwise I will unleash my wrath on this village"

"Bastard!"

"Oh just one more thing before I go…last I remember of you, you were a big believer of saving a comrade. It's funny how you go against your own briefs when it comes to one of your own genin, but I suppose it's none of my business" Orochimaru said with humor in his own voice while walking away until he was gone from wince he came.

Kakashi let out a nervous sigh and thanked god he didn't have to fight someone like him, but he began to sweat even more when he realized that Orochimaru heard him and Sasuke talk. Right now he couldn't worry about him instead he picked up Sasuke and shunshins towards the hospital.

**BACK WITH THE EXAM**

During Kakashi and Orochimaru's confrontation a few matches had already ended. One was Sai vs Neji which ended before it even started because Sai forfeited. The next one was Zaku vs Choji which didn't last long because Choji tried to roll him over with his meat tank jutsu but Zaku who surprised everyone use both his broken arms to hit Choji with his sonic wave through a wall nearly killing him in the process. That match was quickly stopped out of fear that Zaku would have still killed him. The last match that ended quickly was the match between Temari and Ino. Ino didn't even have chance to use her jutsu because Temari caught her within her wind jutsu using her fan to create a mini jutsu.

Now the match they were up to now was between Tenten and Ami. Hayate gave the signal, and as soon as he gave the signal Tenten quickly pulled out a weapon scroll and summon a staff in her hand. Ami went through a few hand signs and created another one of her using the clone jutsu. Tenten didn't respond except she kept looking down at her opponent's feet. Both Amis charged at her ready to attack and as soon as they got in five feet within range, they both circled around her very fast. Tenten still watching her opponent's feet, began to strike with her staff. She connects with her attack toward the real Ami gut ending the clone jutsu. Ami didn't have time to figure out how she found the real because Tenten continued with a barrage of strikes with staff. Ami didn't have a chance; the attack was too fast to counter. After the last flurry strike Tenten hit her across the head pretty hard but not hard enough to kill her, Ami flew back a couple feet while hitting the floor. The poor girl tried to get up but struggled to do so and then she passed out causing Hayate to call the match. Tenten heard cheers coming from Rock lee and her Sensei Maito Gai, but that didn't matter to her was what she wanted was Naruto's approval. She looked at Naruto and sent him a small smile while Naruto smiled back at her not because of her victory but the fact she took out one of his sister's flunkies. Kari didn't miss the smile from both of them instead she gave out a remake, "You just got lucky thast all and don't think you can get a demon to love you all you get in return is your own death."

"Fuck you red hair bitch, you're just mad because your team is weak" Tenten responded back which got Naruto to laugh. But his laugh died down when he saw Hinata's name on the board and who her opponent was.

End Chapter

Next Chapter: Part 2 of who face who

AN: Sorry if it short but I having laptop problem but the next chapter will be longer.


	12. Chapter 12

Unforgiving

Rated M

Pairing: 

Summary: Cold hard truth came out the night of forbidden scroll incident. Naruto learned more than he bargains for changing his views. With new powers he will do what ever it takes to reach the top. Dark and somewhat evil Naruto. Main pairing NarutoXHinata, NarutoXharem. Dracohalo117 challenge.

An: I like to thank Kyuubi123 for checking this over

CH.12

Hinata saw her very name on the screen; her opponent is none other than one of the other stone genin, Jinko. She looks toward her Naruto for a word of encouragement and his only response back was nodding his head, but it was Kurenai that gave her word of encouragement. "Hinata I know we're having our problems when it comes to one person you hold dear, but I want you to know to give it all you got."

"Thank you sensei." Although she understood her sensei's words what she really wanted was for Naruto to say that, however judging by his eyes, she got the very idea what he was saying to her without actually saying it. She smiled back at Naruto while heading down the staircase. Neji looks toward her. He starts to remember what Naruto said to him and right now he wanted to see if it's true or just another joke whooped up by fate itself. Jinko's teammate Bankosu had a few words to say to his teammate before he headed down the stair.

"Did you see that Jinko…that Hyuga is the Namikaze's woman. Make an example out of her; do not take it easy on her" Bankosu whispered to his teammate.

"I won't…I never forgive what he did to us, or what his father's done to us. It's our job to make all Namikaze pay" Jinko whispered back while looking at Naruto and Kari with enough hatred to slice a pie. Jinko walked down the stairs and centered himself across from Hinata in a face down.

"You…Hyuga trash, you're the Namikaze's hoe am I right?" Jinko sneered at her.

"Right off I'm no hoe, second I'm no trash; third never ever refer to my Naruto Kun as a filthy Namikaze and lastly you're a dead man." Hinata said while taking a look at Hayate to start the match.

Hayate signaled for the match to start. Jinko didn't run for her, instead he decided to keep the distance between the two. He knew about the Hyugas and how they fight. So he attempted to throw kunai. His plan was to keep her at a distance and if she got close he would use justu against her for he learned that the hyuga only used their clan style jutsu and nothing else. His plan would have work but as soon as she got a little close she stopped moving and quickly went through some hand signs. Jinko was too shocked to counter because he knew the hand signs. Hinata brought her hand to her mouth with her fingers making an O. She breathes a wave of flame and aimed it at Jinko. Jinko snapped out of his trance and quickly began to run from the flames. Everyone watching was in shock that Hinata, no a Hyuga would use another jutsu that wasn't their own. Even Neji couldn't believe his eyes. He turned his head toward Naruto only to see Naruto smiling back at him, almost like he was saying I told you so. Neji took his eyes off of him and continued to watch the match refusing to believe what Naruto said about her is true. "No fate still sees her as a weakling, there's no way I'm going to accept she changed." Neji told himself over and over within his own mind.

Back with the fight, Jinko knew he must change this around if he wants to survive this fight. He took out a kunai with an exploding tag attached to it and threw it at her flame. The result led to her flames exploding but it was just as Hinata wanted. She used this as a quick distraction. Jinko who was too caught up and didn't notice a small change in the surrounding area. When the smoke cleared Hinata was on the ground, face down and not moving. Jinko approached her with caution.

Once he got close enough, he noticed this was a trick, no it was worse this is was genjutsu and he fell for it. Right before he could put any kind of resistance the illusion faded and the real Hinata use her palm and fingers to strike at his right arm and shoulder trying to aim for his chest to end the match. But Jinko, aware of her, barely was able to evade to his left while side kicking her in return. The kick connected towards her stomach sending her flying back, but she landed on her own two feet without showing any sign of pain. She closed her eyes and reopened them with her Byakugan activate, and she dropped down in a familiar stance that only a few people knew. She pulled out a couple of smoke bombs to close off his vision. Jinko was at a lost here and didn't know what hit until he felt multiple hits to each point of his body. The attack was swift and accurate; no one could see what was going on within the smoke except for those who were trained very well like the Jounins, and the Hokage himself. All you could hear was the sound of the attacks until it finally stopped. By then the smoke disappeared just in time to see Hinata put the final palm attack across Jinko's gut. Jinko hit the floor pretty hard and Hinata walked away figuring it was over until…

"Where do you think you going?" Jinko said while coughing out blood; barely standing up.

Hinata turned around to see Jinko barely standing, "How?" She voiced out in response and fear.

She kept staring at him with her Byakugan still activated, she noticed slowly but surely his chakras points were healing. She wanted an answer to what was going on until she heard him laughing, "Hahah take a look at you…I bet you thought you won?"

Hinata stood quiet and prepare herself for another battle. Naruto stared at him no longer with a smile on his face but instead a look of pure rage on to replace his smile. "I have a healing factor, you can say that I got it from my father" He went through a couple of hand signs until a couple rocks came from the ground and took a form of him. "My father is the jinchuriki of the four tail monkey, Roshi…and I'm the result between a jinchuriki and a normal human!" He sends his rock clone at her while shouting at her. What he said disturbed everyone in the room. No one knew that if a child was born from jinchuriki that they would get some of their abilities. Naruto and Gaara himself looked on with eager eyes.

"So if a jinchuriki like myself was to produce a child with a woman that not a jinchuriki, then this child will have my abilites?" Naruto thought to himself wondering if this will be good for him or bad.

"Mother…shall I give you his blood" Gaara said himself with a whisper.

"Monsters that all they are, I cannot let Naruto reproduce. He's a threat and with the Kyuubi power his children would be far worse especially if he and that hyuga girl ever mated" Kari thought to her while gripping the handle tightly.

Kakashi came back in time to witness this event, "Interesting I never knew that was possible. Hinata is unmatched, this match is over" Kakashi said to himself.

"I hope that bitch gets destroy" Kiba said smugly while getting hit on the head by his sensei.

"Don't ever call her that you hear me!" Kurenai said offended by what he said; feeling sorry for her.

"Hinata" Shino said softly and low out of worry.

The other rookies was wondering what a jinchuriki is and looked towards their sensei for answers but got nothing in return except for worry and shocked looks.

"Roshi the jinchuriki of Iwagakure. I thought he left them I guess it wasn't true. I had no idea that it was possible for jinchuriki to produce a child with their abilities. I wonder if you knew that Minato." Hiruzen thought to himself while looking towards Naruto before turning back toward the match.

**BACK WITH THE FIGHT**

Hinata fought herself in a battle with each of the rock clones. They kept attacking her and pushing her back. Hinata was having a hard time attacking them back because of their body being too hard. Jinko did a few fast hand signs and open his mouth wide, "Lava release style: Magma spit jutsu.

Jinko spit out a fireball made out magma toward Hinata, his mark hit the wrong target which was a rock clone that got in the way. Hinata saw the magma dissolve the clone made out rock in a matter of seconds. The magma stood on the floor bubbling and spreading. Jinko's smirk never left his face and the next thing Hinata knew was she was on the defensive, evading and dodging the magma blasts that Jinko kept using. Hinata maneuvered around each rock clones until each of them except for one was melted away.

"How is he doing this and why didn't he use this when Neji and I were attacking him and his team?" Naruto said aloud in fear.

"What's wrong yellow flash bastard's son? Did you think Jinko would have been stupid enough to use his best move earlier? Please that's not what being a ninja is about" Bankosu said smugly toward Naruto from the across the room.

"But even so…for Jinko san to use that Jutsu mean he's on the rope; plus that jutsu has a weakness that hyuga's girl can exploit if she can get closer" Alita thought to herself while worrying on the situation before her.

Jinko saw Hinata took refuge behind the last rock clone that stopped moving, "Watch son and daughter of the yellow flash as I melt away your ally" Jinko said while summoning up a huge breath. Right then Hinata dashed for Jinko at incredible speed, she closed in on him in a mere second, but Jinko responded too fast by spitting out more magma on Hinata. Everyone but Naruto, Shino, Anko, Kakashi and Gaara grasped fearing that Hinata was dead until they heard a proof. Jinko face stood shock for he knew it was a fake Hinata. He quickly summoned up his breath and turned to his right, only to witness Hinata dead in front of him. He was about to shoot out more his magma until Hinata attacked. Hinata used her eight trigrams attack, each palm strike went directly his heart and right lung. The attack was brutal but not meant to kill, Jinko fell on his knee and coughed up; instead of magma he was coughing up blood. Hayate step in and call the match he knew this was over.

"Your jutsu was powerful but with my byakugan I saw two openings. One towards your heart and the other towards your right lung. This time stay down for all of our sakes." Hinata said while standing over him.

"He…he…lost?" Bankosu said disbelieving on what he just saw.

"That's the one problem with Jinko's special ability. He needed to summon up enough air and channel chakra through his lung to his breath without interruption, so when he spit it out the temperature in the air will change it into hot magma, but if he's striked at his lung or heart the strain on his body will be too large. The jutsu will backfire and damage his organs. There's a chance he may not recover or even worse he might even die" Alita said to herself while she watched Jinko cough up more blood while his body started to turn pale. Two medic ninja rushed over to Jinko and quickly lay him down on the stretcher; they rushed out the room to take him the hospital.

"Thanks to the damages here, we will now move to the next room below us, to continue the next match." Hayate address to everyone in the room.

One by one everyone started to leave the room and head to the room below. The last person to leave the room was the third. "So Iwa has this type of ninja within their village…hmm it's best to be careful. I know Orochimaru has something planned for the Leaf, but the question is if stone is a part of the plan or not" Hiruzen thought to himself while leaving the room.

**WITH KUSHINA**

Kushina was at her home in her living room with Jiraiya as her guest. They seemed to be down memory lane, for their faces showed such sorrow.

"Anko now hates me...I don't blame her for it"

"Kushina how long are you going to act like this? Where is the tough girl that scared even Minato when he tried to act like me?" Jiraiya said with a serious tone.

"She died when she betrayed her only flesh and blood over a stupid idea of thinking her son a demon." She said looking sorry and looking for some form of pity.

"From what I saw he may have become what this village and these fools wanted him to be. It's my own fault also for not looking after him" Jiraiya said to her.

Kushina paid him no mind and changed the subject, "I wonder where Tsunade is?"

"Knowing her she most likely getting dunk somewhere. I wouldn't worry too much about her as she has Shizune with her."

"Remember when I was younger and you were peeking at the hot spring?"

"Do I...that was the time when Minato tried to warn me that Tsunade-hime was bathing and she found me out. Haha took me two weeks to heal the bones in my body." Jiraiya said cheerily.

"Yeah I was bathing there too when you pulled that stunt, so of course I had to punished you also." Kushina said smiling.

Both of them gave out a laugh until they both went quiet and replaced their smiles with serious looks.

"So tell me more about this Akatsuki." Kushina said to him.

"So far they are a group of S Class criminals from each village. Orochimaru was once a member until he broke away from them. They fought in a lot of minor wars as mercs but that's their cover. Their real agenda is hunting down tailed beast demons for what real purpose I don't know yet"

"And they are coming after my baby?" Kushina said growling over these criminals.

"They hunt in a two man team, but from I got from my source they do not have the identity of who has the Kyuubi. Itachi and Kisame have been spotted in the land of fire before they disappeared. My guess is they will make their move sometime during the invasion or maybe after it which I believe that will be the likely case. I think both Kari and Naruto are in danger but I won't worry too much for Naruto"

"Why is that?" She asked wanting to know while her mother instincts kicked in overdrive.

"Danzo's been acting too strangely when Naruto's name is being passed around; we believe they are working together"

"Who's we?" Kushina asked him.

"Sensei, myself and the elder toad sage. I have talked with the elder and he told me that Naruto had changed, becoming somewhat darker, closer on the path of great evil"

"I refused to believe that! Ok I admit I messed him up somewhat but he's not evil! He's just confuse and angry!" Kushina shouted toward Jiraiya.

"I hope you're right but from what I saw I may have to disagree…But for now he's somewhat safe. It's Kari I'm worry about. So here's the deal with your permission I would like to take Kari as my apprentice." Jiraiya came out and ask.

"What for?" Kushina asked him looking him in the eyes.

Jiraiya knew he have to choose his words carefully because he knew Kushina was still thinking of Naruto; probably asking her self why he left out Naruto's name and only asked for Kari.

"Kushina Iwa has sent their people here to leaf village. We know that Orochimaru is planning an attack on Konoha but we do not know if he has Iwa on his side also. Kari is a girl and pretty sure if Iwa is in on this then they won't rest until they find a way to get back at Minato. You fought in the war also; you have seen what they did to our kunoichi when you and your team went to go save them."

Kushina, a look on her face that showed she didn't forget worried not only for her daughter, but also for her son who still refused to do anything with her or Kari. Then she thought on how Iwa raped their female prisoners just to break them for fun and information. The war with Iwa happened a long while ago along with the war with Hanzo of the rain village, but then the war wasn't big until Tsuikage thought of expanding his land by force. Minato's student Rin was born from rape, but as soon as Kushina thought of Rin she wondered what happened to the girl. Kushina remembered Rin being around the time when she took Kari and left the leaf village, but ever since she came back everything was a mystery. Kushina thought about what Jiraiya said and decided right there for his answer.

"I'll let you but on one condition"

"And that is?" Jiraiya asked her knowing he's not going to like the answer.

"You must also train Naruto also, because these Akatsuki will come for him and I want my son prepared for them" She said in a serious tone.

In all truth Jiraiya wanted to deny her that request but he knew that Akatsuki would only come for Naruto. A part of him wished to believe that there was still some good and hope for the boy, but the old toad sage warning is what frightened him. But Jiraiya would see what he could do; maybe the boy could be brought back on the path of the light. "Ok Kushina I will try"

"Don't try just make it happen." She responded back to him with a serious look.

**BACK AT THE CHUNIN EXAM**

A couple of matches have gone by. Shikamaru vs Kin was one of them. Shikamaru complained earlier on how he must fight a girl and almost lost to her if he hadn't tricked her by using his shadow possession jutsu to make his shadow blend with her strings. Because of his tactics, Kin was forced against her will to hit her head against the wall, knocking her self out. Dosu took her body back up to where Zaku and himself were standing. He briefly looked towards Naruto for a second as a message saying leave no man behind.

Next up was Kira vs Dosu which ended with Dosu using his sound gauntlet. The fight didn't last long. The next one was Renji vs Bankosu, this match also was quick because Bankosu took Anko's training very serious, in a way he was close to being another Anko except a male version; Anko was pleased by this while she looked at her other genin and said to them that she was bumping up their training. The other two shivered knowing it was not training but death itself that awaited them, and then Rock lee also fought against Gaara and although Lee unleashed the inner gate and punished Gaara, he was unable to put the finishing blow on him because Gaara cushioned his fall with his own sand. With his own sand he use to cushion himself, he used to crush Lee's arm and leg and would have crushed his body if it wasn't for Maito Gai's interference. Sakura jumped towards where the medic ninja's were placing Lee on the stretcher, not even kakashi chose to stop her because he was still wondering if Sakura sold him and Sasuke out to Naruto. Sakura didn't know why but a part of her wanted to be by his side now more when she heard one of the medics say Lee's career as a shinobi is over. She knew that was all she can do to repay back the kindness he gave her by saving her life in the forest of death. She would have accompanied Gai and the medics taking Lee to hospital until she saw her name on the board and it against was Namikaze Kari.

**SAKURA VS KARI**

Sakura stood across from Kari waiting for Hayate to give the signal. Kari had her eyes closed while waiting for the signal. Hayate gave the signal and Sakura was about to charged at her, but she held her hand up to stop her.

"Hold it I'm not in the mood for this so I'm just going to be nice and say this" Kari said to her opponent.

"Say what?" Sakura said in response to what her opponent said.

"Give up ok. I've seen you before the chunin exams start and from what I saw you like being a fan girl more than being a shinobi. It's nice you and that blond ponytail girl show off your female side. But the way you go on about it and fight over one guy who's very cold is giving a bad name for a young true Kunoichi of the leaf. She said in a serious tone.

"Fuck you bitch. I've worked much harder to prove my worth as a kunoichi!" Tenten shouted back very offended by what she said and knowing that remark was aimed for her also.

Kari pays the girl no mind and kept her glare on Sakura. For Sakura she was in a tight spot. She was trying to figure out what to do; she knew this Kari girl was right. Hell all Sakura ever did was worry about her looks just like Ino and she saw what happened to her off and on best friend. She wanted to quit but the other part of her was telling her to at least try. She looked at her opponent and saw the cold hard stare she was getting back. This made her felt uneasy but at the same time she didn't like that look…it was almost like Kari was mocking her by calling her weak and for some reason her mind made her see Kari as Sasuke.

Sakura screamed out to her and did a hand sign; creating a clone of herself. She and her clone charged after Kari who didn't seem impressed by it, "Ok the clone jutsu. Not impressed by it but for her to use it means one thing. She's planning to use it as a distraction" Kari said to her mind, but made no attempt to put up a guard. Sakura got in a few feet close but not close enough. Kari vanished from her view. Before she could act Sakura got close lined by Kari who somehow appeared in front her. The fake Sakura disappeared, but the real Sakura wasn't done she got up and started to give a flurry of punches towards Kari. Kari did not worry or counter, instead she just dodged each punch like it was a game. Sakura saw her attack wasn't getting anywhere. She screamed out to her while still attacking, "Fight back damn it! Take me seriously!"

Kari started to laughed while still dodging Sakura's attack, "Why should I take you serious? You're a joke like that demon that calls himself Hakkyou Naruto"

Sakura took out a couple of kunai and jumped back while in the air, "I am not a joke! And I'm not a weakling!" She threw every kunai in her hands at Kari, whom in return started to move to get out of the kunai's way. But one of the kunai actually got lucky and managed to cut her right creek, Kari stopped moving and touch her face, "This weakling managed to cutme?" She said in disbelief over her own blood on her fingers.

Everyone but Naruto and Gaara was shocked by Sakura outburst. Even Ino couldn't believe what she was seeing. "It's just like the time in the forest of death" Ino said in shock while her teammates nod their heads.

"Fine little girl no more play time, you want me to take you seriously? Fine you asked for it!" Kari shouted at Sakura who landed back on the ground. Kari did the shadow clone jutsu and quickly charged at Sakura. Sakura did not realize that this was the real deal and not the clone jutsu, so instead she prepared herself for the real Kari whom she assumed was the one in front of her. Each clone surrounded her on all side. Sakura decided to ignore all the clones and go for the one in front of her which was a big mistake because the clone on the left jumped towards her.

Before Sakura realized the danger she got punched in the face by the clone. As Sakura flew back each clone slide under her and kicked her in the back sending her up the air. One clone was already up in the air; waiting for Sakura's body to get there while she descended down towards her. Each clones poof away except for one whom wait underneath Sakura's shadow, the clone up in the air kicked Sakura square in the face, the impact of the kick not only busted her nose but sent her rocketing down towards the clone who lift its leg up. And to everyone's horror Sakura's back land right on the clone's foot. The impact made Sakura spit out blood and then she went limp and stopped moving, everyone but Naruto and Gaara grew worried and feared for her life until..."Don't worry she not dead, she's not worthy of death...that's only for the worthy and monsters not the weak."

Kari used her leg to swing Sakura off and hard onto the ground. Sakura barely had her eyes moving struggling to stay awake, "I hope you learned your lesson kunoichi wannabe. You never had a chance! I'm a Namikaze and a proud kunoichi not some civilian looking for a fun time!" She walked up to Sakura and began to kick her repeatedly, "Learned your fucking place in the world! A girl who's not from a famous clan can do nothing but fail; that's what you are a failure." She said mocking her while no else did any but allowed this to continue until...

"Get away from her!" Sachi shouted to her while trying to punch her, but Kari jumped back evading. Kari would have attacked her but she saw Sachi's teammates on each her side. Hayate then decided to stop it. "Enough! The winner of this match is Namikaze Kari!"

The medics came and placed Sakura on the stretcher and wheeled her away in a hurry. Sachi and her teammate looked toward Kari with hatred in their eyes. "How could you?" Renji said with enough force in his throat.

"Renji don't bother you're wasting your breath. This is why I turned away from the Namikaze clan. Their nothing but arrogant vultures just like Minato himself" Said Naruto standing right next to Renji and his team. Kari glared at him hard for bad mouthing her father.

"Yeah you got a point there Naruto. I'm kind of glad their numbers are so low." Sachi said without remorse.

"Maybe we should hand her over to those stone genins" Kira said Naruto and his teammates.

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK MY SENSEI AND HIS FAMILY!"Kakashi practically screamed at them. This act frightend the other Jonins and their genins because they never saw the copycat ninja behave like this. Naruto didn't care about that outburst but instead looked to team Anko and said this "Look after Sakura for Lee cannot, and besides she warned me that Sasuke was ordered to kill me by Hatake Kakashi." He said this loud enough for everyone to hear this. Kakashi began to sweat. "He's lying I would never do no such thing!"He countered back by lying.

"Not true, after the written test Sakura approached with confusion and asked us why would Kakashi order the death of one of his genin. Naruto-kun believed her and realized it was true" Hinata said out loud shocking everyone else but her boyfriend.

"I'm used to it. Ever since I was young and burdened with the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside of me, I had nothing but assassination attempts on my life. Most of them came from this bitch's mother." Naruto said and pointed toward Kari.

Kari grew angry and charged after Naruto, but got held back by every leaf jonins in the room except for Kakashi. Kari was struggling and screaming, "LET ME GO! WHY DO YOU PROTECT THAT MONSTER!"

"Kakashi after the chunin exams you will see me in my office" Hiruzen said with authority in his voice. "H-Hai" Kakashi responded back knowing he in trouble.

The Jonins dragged Kari back up who kicking and screaming. Anko had to knock the girl out just to shut her up. Anko's team left and headed to keep an eye on Sakura just to make sure she was safe. Naruto stood at the ring; Kiba headed down there with Akamaru, his smile never left his face.

"Akamaru today we kill a demon"

"Bark-Bark" Akamaru agree with his master.

"Kiba I've been waiting to shut you up for a long while. Kami must be happy for me" Naruto said with a grin.

"Hmm I cannot use my Kyougan because than they will know I have a bloodline ability but that doesn't mean I can't use it secretly. The kyuubi's power is a no because that will alert the old man big time. I can use my new summon and if Danzo finds out then I will say that it's a part of Kyougan but that would make things harder for me later on. Oh well I guess I'll just be sneaky" Naruto looked around for Sai but did not spot him anywhere. Once he saw this he began to smile. Hayate gave the signal and Kiba who already set Akamaru down, charged at Naruto on all fours. His speed couldn't be seen very clearly by other genin. But that didn't mean much since his face collided with Naruto's left knee. The blow knocked him back and on his ass. Kiba flipped up and rubbed his nose. "Oh I'm sorry but I went to go scratch my kneecaps and find you trying to feel me up. Kiba I'm flatteedr but I'm not into mutt faces. I like girls not guys or people that smell like shit."

"Shut your face demon!" He pulled out smoke bomb and threw it at Naruto. The smoke covered up the area he was in. Kiba looked at Akamaru and signaled him to attack. Akamaru growled and charged into the smoke. Everyone heard a lot of growling and wondered what was going.

"Naruto Kun_"_ Hinata thought while worrying for him.

"Naruto is done. It's obvious that Akamaru can sense him out and quickly attack him leaving no room for him to counter. Fate has foreseen this and there's nothing that can be done" Neji said to his team (minus Lee).

"Would you give it a rest with all this fate nonsense?" Tenten snapped at him.

"Hmph" Neji replied back to her by folding his arms.

"But in some ways Neji has have a point, did I misjudge him?"Tenten thought to herself.

The growling noises were replace with whimpering noises. This scared Kiba because he knew Akamaru was in trouble. The smoke cleared and to everyone's horror they found Akamaru on the floor with a twisted right front paw and Naruto left kneecap on his back holding him down. In Naruto's hand was a kunai. He looked up toward Kiba and said in serious tone, "Life or death...Kiba empty out all the equipment you're carrying and throw it across the room to your right or..."

"LET HIM GO!" Kiba demanded.

"As I was saying empty out all your equipment you're carrying and throw it across the room to your right or Akamaru is going to lose each body parts until he dies" Naruto said in a serious tone ignoring Kiba's threats.

"Grr let him go!" Kiba said not giving in to Naruto's demands.

Naruto in response cut off Akamaru tail. The poor little dog screamed out in pain while his blood gushed out. "That was your only warning. Next will be his balls if you don't do what I say" Naruto said threatening Kiba as he brings the kunai closer to Akamaru's penis.

Kiba grew scared and worried for his partner. In seconds he started to empty out his equipment to save his friend; he threw them far away to right. "I did what you say now please let my dog go." He said crying along with Akamaru.

"I never said I would let him go" Naruto said shocking Kiba.

"Hmm why is Kiba standing there allowing Akamaru to be held against his will."Ino whispered to her teammates but Asuma heard her and decided to answer for her.

"Naruto caught Kiba in a genjutsu, a powerful genjutsu that's messing up his senses"

"I had no idea that Naruto could do genjutsu. Even worse I know that genjutsu spell, Anko you couldn't have." Kurenai whispered in disbelief that her best friend sided with this child.

Anko smiled and licked her lips like she was getting turned on by this, 'Now cutie show him real hell' she thought.

"Kiba I want you to quickly surrender but each time you fail to submit well you know the deal"

"Enough you're pushing it too far!"

Akamaru screamed out in pain when Naruto stabbed him in the balls, but he wasn't done as he twisted the kunai more and more. Kiba's whole body turned pale while he watched Naruto savagely torture his friend with no remorse. Blood gushing out everywhere on the floor, Kiba was distracted.

"It's over" Kiba was now on the floor with Naruto holding a Kunai to his neck. The moment he was released from that genjutsu he got a rude awaking" Shino said to Hinata, whom nodded back to him.

"Well Neji you were wrong about Naruto, saying fate this and fate that." Tenten said smiling that Neji is wrong.

"...." Neji said nothing but on the inside he was shocked. "Incredible...the moment Kiba threw the smoke bomb Naruto quickly used that genjutsu; Kiba did not see it. This Hakkyou Naruto is very fast and wanted to end the match soon. Some would say that's a coward move but in this situation it was a brilliant move so no one can see his full skills."

Kiba on his knees was crying for Naruto cut and ripped Akamaru apart until he was no longer screaming. "Alright I give up, please no more!"

"That all I want to hear...KAI!" Once Naruto said that word, everything around them went back to normal and Kiba found Akamaru unconscious but he found himself in a weird position. He found Naruto pinning him down with a kunai pressing against his vital point on his neck. Hayate called the match, "the winner Nami...I mean Hakkyou Naruto"

Naruto walked away with his back turned, "In the shinobi world there is no longer honor but only lies and trickery"

"BASTARD!!!" Kiba charged at him only for Naruto to vanished before him and appear behind; delivering a hard chop cross the neck knocking him out.

After the medics came and took Kiba away, the winners of their matches stood before the Hokage and Ibiki. Ibiki read the names on who was facing who. Hinata went quiet when she heard she was facing Neji, but Naruto...."HAHAHAH. This is great I get to end the Namikaze Bloodline"

"Wrong I get to finish the mistake in our family" Kari said out loud while glaring daggers at Naruto.

**WITH OROCHIMARU**

"Lord Orochimaru all the matches are done."

"Good then it's time for phase two of the invasion...Kabuto did you find our young sound genin?"

The now revealed Kabuto looked at him in fear before adjusting his glasses, "I'm sorry lord Naruto but they vanished right after they got their names"

"Hmm guess it cannot be helped, we'll find other replacement we have enough time, in those three months our forces will be ready"

Kabuto didn't say nothing but Orochimaru knew something was bugging him, "What's wrong Kabuto-chan?" Orochimaru said while teasing him.

"It-It's about the one you chose."

"Sasuke or Naruto?"

"Naruto...I do not trust him and his master Danzo."

"Oh Kabuto don't worry I've got someone to keep tabs on Naruto and as for Danzo he's no threat...for now."

**ELSEWHERE**

"Move it Fatass!" A red hair girl yelled at a overweight boy with a Mohawk.

"Tayuya please, girls are not suppose to use vulgar words." Said the Mohawk boy.

"Eat a Dick!"

END CHAPTER.

Next chapter: Kari studied under the pervert.

AN: Have you ever wondered "Who is the hottest, sexiest, most beautiful girl ever created in the world of anime?" Well now's your chance to vote for your own Top 10. Kingkakashi besides having a great story has set-up a poll about this very question on his profile page. Help answer and settle this issue once and for all.


	13. Chapter 13

Unforgiving

Rated M

Pairing: 

Summary: Cold hard truth came out the night of forbidden scroll incident. Naruto learned more than he bargains for changing his views. With new powers he will do what ever it takes to reach the top. Dark and somewhat evil Naruto. Main pairing NarutoXHinata, NarutoXharem. Dracohalo117 challenge.

An: I like to thank Kyuubi123 for checking this over; Also Have you ever wondered "Who is the hottest, sexiest, most beautiful girl ever created in the world of anime?" Well now's your chance to vote for your own Top 10. Kingkakashi besides having a great story has set-up a poll about this very question on his profile page. Help answer and settle this issue once and for all. And Also I having a poll for this story if I should add one more girl to the harem, so vote for it.

CH.13

**WITH KARI**

Kari found herself searching around the village looking for the one man who could increase her training. She was still mad with mother after she finished her pre-exams.

**FLASHBACK**

"I will not have you walk down this path of darkness. Look what it has done to me!" Kushina yelled at her daughter.

"Great now you're going to be the concerned mother!" Kari remarked right back at her.

Kushina slapped Kari across the face very hard, but soon after she felt very guilty. She tried to reach out to her daughter but… "Don't touch me!" She slapped her mother's hand away while heaving her chest at her. "H-Honey I'm so sorry" Kushina tried to reason with her while crying.

"You're sorry, yeah just like you were when it came to raising Naruto!"

"I MADE A MISTAKE! I WASN'T RIGHT WITH MY SELF!"

"SURE YOU WEREN'T! IT TOOK YOU TWO YEARS TO REALIZED THAT, BUT GUESS WHAT MOTHER, NARUTO ALREADY BECAME A MONSTER!"

"NO HE HASN'T! THERE'S STILL A CHANCE THAT I CAN FIX THIS. I HAVE TO DO THIS FOR MY SAKE AND MINATO!"

"SCREW FATHER. HE'S THE REASON WE'RE IN THIS MESS! BECAUSE OF FATHER'S SIN EVERY CLANHEAD IN THIS VILLAGE IS EITHER JUDGING US OR TRYING TO KISS OUR ASS. FATHER IS THE CAUSE OF THIS MESS…" She didn't get a chance to finish because Kushina struck her again. Kari fell to the floor looking at her mother with tears in her eyes, while rubbing the bruise mark on her face.

"SAY WHAT YOU WANT ABOUT ME BUT DO NOT PUT THE BLAME ON YOUR FATHER OR BROTHER!" Kushina yelled at her daughter.

"I HATE YOU!!" Kari screamed out and ran out the house crying.

**END FLASHBACK**

"_For the past two years all she would talk about is Naruto this and Naruto that. I'll show her and everyone in this village that he's nothing but a devil…There he is!"_ Kari mentally screamed out when she spotted Jiraiya peeking into the bathhouse except he was looking at the women's side.

"PERVERT!" Kari screamed out alerting not only Jiraiya's but a few of the women who were bathing causing them came out with theirs towel on. Before Jiraiya could say anything or try anything, these women ganged up on him and repeatedly beat him into the ground. When they were done, Jiraiya was nothing but a bloody mess; Kari laughed through all his beatings. Jiraiya would have yelled at the girl until he noticed the mark across her face.

"Let me guess you and Kushina had a falling out, am I right?" He asked her while dusting himself off.

"It wasn't my fault she still believes that Naruto can be saved. In fact everyone believes he can be saved." Kari said while her anger started to rise.

"Sometimes a person can be saved….but even the great toad sage is starting to believe that it may be too late for Naruto." He said remembering his talk with the elders.

**FLASHBACK**

"I sense great darkness within that boy but I sense something else, something that seems familiar that hasn't been seen in a long time." The Elder Toad said to Jiraiya.

"Surely it's some kind of mistake. this is Minato's kid we talking about here! Elder-sama you expect me to believe that Naruto is becoming what Orochimaru is!?" Jiraiya yelled out in protest towards the elder.

"No I sense he's becoming far worse than Orochimaru. It's small but his hatred is growing. The path he's walking on is diverging from the way of peace."

Jiraiya tightened his fists in anger trying his best to condemn his anger, but the attempt wasn't working. "No I refuse to believe that!" he shouted in protest.

"Jiraiya boy what the great toad elder is saying is that Naruto boy might be on his way to becoming darker." Said a small green toad standing next to Jiraiya.

"But Fukasaku-sama this is one of Minato's kid! His eldest for pete's sake!"

"There nothing you can do. This is Naruto's choice to fall into darkness or not, just like it was Orochimaru's choice" Fukasaku said trying to make Jiraiya understand.

Jiraiya still kept his fists close, except now he was looking down not trying to look anyone in the eyes. The elder toad sensed Jiraiya's troubled look and decided to tell him a story.

"Little Jiraiya I want you to hear a story. Maybe you might understand something."

"…." Jiraiya said nothing but kept his head down.

"Long time ago before this land changed there was a continent called Japan. This was before the Rikudō Sennin was ever born. Ninjutsu was very small, but a few ninja clans were able to pull some off. These were ninjutsus that aren't seen today, but during that era existed two clans: two rival clans of Ninja, the Iga of Tsubagakure and Kouga of Manjidani were engaged in a bitter blood feud that has spanned for centuries. The fighting finally ends when Hattori Hanzo the 1st succeeded in forging a cease fire between the two clans by conscripting both into the service of Tokugawa Ieyasu. Regardless, hostilities and bad blood remained between Kouga and Iga, ensuring a tenuous co-existence at best. Years later Ieyasu has retired from power and passed the torch to his son Hidetada. Unfortunately, a succession dispute has risen concerning which of Ieyasu's grandsons were destined to take up the reins of power when their father finally decided to step down. The various government retainers were beginning to take sides and the Tokugawa Shogunate was on the verge of tearing itself apart." Jiraiya looked up to hear more of this.

"In order to solve the problem before it spiraled out of control, Ieyasu ordered the no hostilities pact between Kouga and Iga canceled and promptly commanded each clan to send 10 of their best ninja to enter a ruthless and bloody competition of kill or be killed. Each clan would represent one of the two factions supporting Ieyasu's grandsons; the names of their selected fighters recorded on two identical scrolls were to be marked out in blood upon their death. The clan that slayed the chosen ten of the other will be given favor for a thousand years while the grandson they represent will be pronounced the undisputed heir to the Shogunate.

But not all parties involved were willing to seek blood in the name of ancient grudges. Prior to the conflicts renewal, Kouga and Iga's two young heirs were betrothed to each other in the hopes that their union would finally dispel their clan's long-seated animosity towards each other. Try as they might their dreams of trying to get their clans to stop killing each other wasn't going anywhere and they too were forced to fight each other to their death. Naruto is similar to that hatred because of Konoha and its people's hatred for the boy and because of that he has the potential to become the hero of peace or the villain of hate. But each day his darkness grows and grows. No matter what you want to do it will not help the boy except push him further away."

"…How do you know all this Elder San?" Jiraiya asked him.

The old elder sighed before answering. "Because I have witnessed the Iga and Kouga rise and fall personally. Jiraiya the wars this land has through been is nothing compared to what those two clans had accomplished. Kouga Gennosuke heir of the Kouga clan was born with the ability to reverse the homicidal intent of anyone who meets his stare directly effectively causing them to kill themselves. Iga Oboro adopted princess of the Iga clan was born with mystic eyes that had the power to neutralize the techniques of any ninja who met her stare directly. Both were in love, but were forced to fight to the death. In the end the hatred of their clans killed them both"

"But that won't happen to this day and time!" Jiraiya shouted in protest.

"Oh it won't you say? Than tell me little Jiraiya, if Senju Hashirama did not put a stop to the clan wars what do you think the world would have been like?" The elder toad asked Jiraiya with a serious look. Jiraiya could not find an answer to his question because in his heart he knew the elder iwa right. The elder toad did not stop there. He wanted Jiraiya to understand how serious this was.

"What I'm sensing from young Naruto is that he is following the same hatred path as the Iga and Kouga have many years ago. For now it's not a problem but sooner or later you're going to have to make a decision. I cannot sense the one you trust called Nagato, for some reason his mind is closed. Do you understand what you must do?"

"….yes"

"I hope so"

**END FLASHBACK**

" Even still…" He said softly to no one but Kari still heard him. "Even still what?"

"Uh-Uh it's nothing…don't worry about it. Anyway brat now that I'm recovered from that little stunt you pulled, what do you want from me?" He said knowing full well what she wanted but decided to act like an ass.

"Dirty old man, I need you to train me and no funny stuff!" She said looking him in the eyes and not in the mood for his naughty habits.

"Well here's my answer…" He said building her up. "No!" She fell face first into the ground and quickly got back up with a look of pure anger. "What do you mean No?!" She came off demanding towards him. "Like I said no…reason why is because you got me beaten up and wasted my research time." He said with a serious face which only got her to leave her mouth open like she couldn't believe what he said.

"You're kidding?" She asked him wondering if this was some type of a sick joke. But Jiraiya did not laugh; instead he kept a hurt look on his face. "Please the great toad sage of Myōbokuzan does not kid around when it's come to great importance" He said to her while doing a kabuki dance and stopped in a pose on top of a toad that appeared out of nowhere. Kari sweat dropped over what she just witnessed, but before she could say or do anything, Jiraiya made one hand sign and created a strong gust. "Thanks a lot kiddo; you're so much like your mother, ruining a man's fun". The wind was too much for her to fight against let alone try to scream out a protest. Jiraiya escaped during the confusion he caused. He hopped from one rooftop to the next, and his toad disappeared without any warning. When the wind died down Kari was on both her knees grasping for air. She stood up grinding her teeth and took off in the direction she believed Jiraiya went.

**WITH KUSHINA**

Kushina found herself outside walking around. She needed the air and decided to visit what was left of some of her friends she had within the village. During her walks she'd gotten cheers and greetings by a lot of civilians. The messed up part is that these people are the ones who gave Naruto hell and now acted like it was a mistake. But this wasn't what plagued her soul. These civilian were not acting like Naruto was the hero and not the demon they made him out to be; only a few people still hated the boy. Kushina saw this as attempt to get on her good side because she was the wife to the former hokage. Kushina didn't take their cheers instead she paid them no mind and kept walking. She tried visiting Teuchi and his daugther, Ayame, but that did no go well. Teuchi loss a lot of respect for Kushina for putting Naruto through the hell he went through and Ayame had to be held back for trying to stab Kushina with a kitchen knife. Kushina quickly left knowing her friendship with Teuchi was over. She visited Haruno Hikairi the mother of Haruno Sakura her oldest friend. Kushina even learned that even her old friend was guilty like herself when it came to making Naruto suffer. Hikairi was now just like all the others, trying to kiss her ass because now they knew Naruto was indeed the son of Namikaze Minato. Kushina didn't spend much time with her and left, but as she travelled around, she found herself in thought, "Was this really worth it?"

Kushina questioned herself more; she wanted to know if she was really under depression or just messed up in the head. She couldn't forgive herself of what she did to her own daughter by slapping her, but she had to at less admit that her daughter was right that Naruto may be too late to save. She was about to question if Naruto truly was becoming the monster everyone wanted until she saw Kakashi. She was about to get his attention until she saw his confession at the monument for those who were considered heroes.

"Rin, Obito…And sensei, please forgive me. I crossed a line I shouldn't have. I let my rage blind me into ordering Naruto's death. I just couldn't forgive the fact he would go so far to destroy everything you stand for. I fear Naruto is becoming more like Orochimaru and I didn't think of a way of saving him from that dark path." Right after he finished saying that he felt a strong killing intent behind him. He turned around quickly and saw a sight he wished he didn't. Right before him was a pissed off Kushina.

"KAKASHI!" She shrieked before charging after him.

**WITH KARI **

Kari finally found Jiraiya who watching the anbu and his sensei heading towards the Memorial site. "What the hell is going on?"

"Ah Ha I found you!" Kari said to him while breathing heavily.

Jiraiya shook his head and turned his attention away from his sensei, "Listen little lady I'm flattered that you have a thing for me." Kari screamed at him for that comment, causing Jiraiya to clean his ears. "But I got better things to do than baby sit you."

"How about I make a deal with you?"

"I don't know…" Jiraiya said to her while rubbing his forehead.

"If I get you naked photos of women will you train me?"

"Hah do that and you got a deal missy!"

"Fine me over in the forest that has the waterfall. Be there in thirty minutes." She said while running off in the direction where the hot spring was.

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

Jiraiya was pacing back and forth on the cliff next to the waterfall. He kept mumbling where is she and I shouldn't trust her, until finally Kari showed up and with the photo in her hands. Jiraiya like a horny dog snatched them from her hands, but his face went from a smile to a frown and finally disgusted.

"What the hell are these?!" He yelled at her.

"What don't like what you see?" She said innocently to him with a smile on her face.

"You said you would get naked women pictures!" He threw down the photos.

"Well I never said what type of women. Besides fat women and she-males need love too. Now jokes aside you said you promised to train me. Pay up pervy sage."

Jiraiya mumbled ungrateful disrespectful brat before he calm down. "Ok Kari a deal is a deal…show me what you got." He commanded her.

Kari got into a fighting stance and charged at him. She reached into her poach and pulled out thin ninja wires. She quickly summon out a couple of clones to distract (clone jutsu not shadow clones) him. The result worked only because Jiraiya allowed it. Kari was able to surround him with the ninja wires around his neck. The clones disappeared the moment Kari caught and started to squeeze Jiraiya's neck. A snapping noise was heard. Kari assumed she killed Jiraiya and released the wires. This was her biggest mistake because she relax edher guard; so the moment she turned around she noticed that it wasn't Jiraiya she caught but a log. Before she could move, she felt cold steel across her neck.

"Lesson one never charged in if the opponent makes it too easy for you, especially if your opponent is a shinobi. Lesson two never relax your guard when fighting a opponent, especially if your opponent has enough more experience than you. He said right behind her before pushing her forward. Kari turned around to witness that Jiraiya didn't use a kunai but his ring finger. "Man you're so much like Kushina. Ok I'll take you as my student but first tell me why you want me to train you?"

"Why? Isn't it obvious?" She asked him like he was joking. "I want to destroy Naruto."

"So you want to destroy your own brother, your own flesh and blood?" He said shaking his head slightly.

"Former brother!" She snapped back at him being reminded of that one piece of information.

"Regardless what he says, he's still your brother. You both have the same parents that won't change no matter how much anger he gets. Kari hate creates more hate, and if this keeps going on there will never be peace."

"But…" Struggling with her words and heart.

"Do you hate Naruto for a reason" Jiraiya asked her having an idea on why she was acting like this.

"I..I'm jealous" She said it so low that it was barely heard, but Jiraiya still heard it again.

"What's that? It sounds like a mouse said something" He said teasing her in a playful manner.

"I said I'm jealous!" She yelled at him while her face turning red.

"I'm jealous that he's supposed to be the hero of the village. The one who keeps the Kyuubi lock up. I'm jealous that he's gotten stronger since he's been beaten and abandoned by mother. I'm jealous that he has some friends who blindly follow him without seeing who he really is!"

"Who he really is?" He said to her knowing the truth.

"That he's just a guy that wishes to watch everything around him burn!...Jiraiya sensei, why is it everyone including my own mother, can't see the truth. Naruto is out for revenge and planning to use everyone to reach his goal; he even showed that he's willing to kill, but no it gets worse! He's even brainwashing people to join his cause!" She said remembering when Hinata attacked her in the council room.

"I will not deny what you said is true. Naruto is traveling down a long dark path. Hell even part of me believes he's becoming Orochimaru in some sense but I am his godfather just like I'm yours. Although I haven't acted like one for reasons I can't go into yet, let me say this to you. If it was you in Naruto's shoes what would you do when you learned that your life was a lie? That the reason you suffer is because your father decided to seal the Kyuubi in his younger child instead of the oldest? Or if your own mother was so much in grief that she refused to believe that you're her own child, or that you had everyone against you except for a small few. Tell me Kari would you still be right in the head?"

"…" She said nothing because that blew her mind open. A part of her felt she would have done the same as Naruto. Although she tried to be tough, her eyes betrayed her and tears began to rush out.

"You ain't the only one going through guilt. I'm going through it also for not being there for both of you, and my sensei's going through it for not living up to your father's request when it came Naruto. Your mother is the one who has it bad because she started all of this along with the villagers. The villagers don't care because they now see him as the Yondaime's son along with you as his sister. They only cheer for you so it makes them look good. My advice for that is to not allow them the benefit of kissing up to you and do not become like the Uchihas where you think you're above everyone else."

"Y-You're right." She said while wiping her eyes.

"Kari I won't deny this. I do believe Naruto is responsible for some people lately, vanishing within the village and is being trained by someone who is encouraging his evil deeds."

"Then why haven't you or Lord Hokage done something?" She questioned him.

"Because we don't have proof or even a trace to consider as evidence. My sensei wanted to bring him in so Inoichi can check his mind, but because of the chunin exams it would be disrespectful towards other nation if they get word that we interrogating one of own; it might give them a message that Naruto knows a secret that he shouldn't. And plus there is a invasion that's going to happen very soon."

"Invasion?"

"My sources tell me before the chunin exam that Orochimaru is gathering together an army. At first I didn't know how. But since he appeared in the chunin exam and demanded for it not to stop, and was seen with a sound headband it's safe to say he's the Otokage of the sound."

"Wait, have you at least captured those sound ninjas that were also in the chunin exams?" She asked him.

"No, as soon as the pre-round were done they quickly left, but we found a dead body." Jiraiya now said in serious tone.

"One of the sound?" She replied back to him.

"No… a Nara"

"It wasn't that Shikamaru fellow?" She start to get scared.

"No this one was a female young Nara around the age ten. The weird part is the stage she's in. She had multipliable stab wounds towards her own left chest with a message in her own blood saying if you touch my ninjas then I'll destroy this village. Clearly not Orochimaru's style in killing someone or making threat in someone's own blood." He said puzzled by this himself.

"What did the anbu and the medic say?" She asked him.

"I can't go into detail with that, forget it. Right now I got to prepare you for the hell that's coming. Naruto is trying to kill you and won't stop because he feels that it's one way of sticking it to his father as he can't get to the dead. And then there is the Invasion which most likely will take place during the final round. Ok kiddo as of today I'll take you as my student".

Kari smiled at him, _"Sorry Kushina but even you got to see that Naruto doesn't want anything to do with Minato and that includes getting trained by me. But that young Nara's death was strange. The Anbu said she killed herself. I did a background check on her_, s_he was A+ student and different from her lazy clan. I don't buy her death. Is her killing similar to the victims of Naruto? Are you behind this Naruto? Dear god please tell me you not working with Orochimaru!" Jiraiya thought to himself._

"Sensei?" She said while worrying over the look on his face.

"Sorry must be something I ate…" Then he heard women talking which was coming down the waterfall. He peeked through the brushes and saw naked women playing in the water. Jiraiya's eyes grew wide and he started to drool. Kari saw what he was look at and shook her head while getting pissed off. She took a big breathe and yelled out, "HEY YOU LADIES YOU'RE BEING CHECKED OUT FROM BRUSHES AT THE TOP OF THE CLIFF BY A DIRTY OLD MAN!!" Right then Jiraiya's smile went to horror as the women shrieked in terror and start pulled out their kunai(out of nowhere pun intended) and throw them at Jiraiya. Jiraiya never knew they are kunochi, but now he had to run away from the raging naked women looking to castrate him.

**WITH KUSHINA**

"UNHAND ME!" Kushina screamed out while being held down by the anbu ninja.

"KUSHINA CALM YOURSELF!" Hiruzen yelled at her.

"I WILL NOT! HOW COULD YOU KAKASHI! YOU WERE MINATO'S STUDENT!"

Kakashi was bleeding from his left shoulder and his jaw which seemed broken. His mask was already torn apart revealing his face (looks like his father) except there were some bruise marks. He put his head down while some medic ninjas whom happened to show up tried to fix him up.

"AND YOU ALLOWED THIS SARUTOBI! YOU ALLOWED HIM TO TRY TO HURT MY BABY!"

"Kushina settle down now or I'll be forced to something you will regret." He said to her trying to be calm. But Kushina signed her own death warrant. Instead of heeding his words, she spat in his face. Hiruzen wiped the spit off his face and issue his anbus to get off of her; the anbu did what he commanded. And to everyone horror he began to attack Kushina, he kept kicking her in the chest so hard that it would make Tsunade proud. "THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME FOR EVERYTHING I DID FOR YOU!"

His attacks kept going on until she could barely move and kept coughing up blood. He calm down and glared at Kakashi. Kakashi nearly shit his self because he knew he was next.

**WITHIN THE LEAF VILLAGE AT A UNKNOWN LOCATION**

"God this village is a shitty place. Well time to find this Shithead called Naruto" Said the red headed girl onto of a rooftop while looking down at everyone.

END CHAPTER.

NEXT CHAPTER: THE TRAINING OF HAKKYOU NARUTO

PS: Kari will show off her training results when she fights her brother. 

AN: I have a challenge to issue out for those who are If anyone wants to accept then here my challenge:

A dark/evil Naruto

Main Plot: Naruto formed his own little village against the principle of Konoha beliefs

Sub- plot: I allow you to decide the sub plots but it must be believable and well play details. Minato and Kushina should be alive but I leave how you want to portray them on your hands, wither they be good or evil toward Naruto is on you guys. Should Naruto have siblings? Is an optional choice, should he have a bloodline is also optional but make sure it balances out and is not too powerful.

Pairing: It could be harem pairing but if also it can be a single pairing (no yaoi)

You should put Hinata in it even if she isn't the main girl in the harem pairing along with any girls of your choice including filter characters and OC characters.

But if you make it a single pairing with Naruto Let it be with these following characters: Hinata or Kin or Anko or an OC or an Iwa kunoichi or any female you fill fit the bill except for Sakura (There is too many of pairings with her and Naruto). Make the relationship believable with each detail that describe the up and down of the relationship or relationships (Harem).

AN: Have you ever wondered "Who is the hottest, sexiest, most beautiful girl ever created in the world of anime?" Well now's your chance to vote for your own Top 10. Kingkakashi besides having a great story has set-up a poll about this very question on his profile page. Help answer and settle this issue once and for all.


	14. Chapter 14

Unforgiving

Rated M

Summary: Cold hard truth came out the night of forbidden scroll incident. Naruto learned more than he bargains for changing his views. With new powers he will do what ever it takes to reach the top. Dark and somewhat evil Naruto. Main pairing NarutoXHinata, NarutoXharem. Dracohalo117 challenge.

An: I like to thank Kyuubi123 for checking this over; Also Have you ever wondered "Who is the hottest, sexiest, most beautiful girl ever created in the world of anime?" Well now's your chance to vote for your own Top 10. Kingkakashi besides having a great story has set-up a poll about this very question on his profile page. Help answer and settle this issue once and for all.

An: This chapter takes place before chapter 13; also expect some time skip in the next chapter. My newest poll is up and will stay up for two weeks and so far Kurotsuchi is winning by 45 votes, wow that one tough Iwa kunoichi.

Ch.14

Pairing:NarutoXHinataXAnko. Naruto Harem

AN: For reason it won't show the rest of the pairing names, so I say this Tenten and Shion are apart of the harem.

**TWO DAYS AFTER THE PRE-ROUNDS**

A boy was breathing heavily in the dark room with some bodies lying around him. "Again" ordered the voice of Danzo. Two more Ne shinobi came from the shadows, one in front of Naruto and the other from behind. Both of them began charging after Naruto, who had his eyes closed and was holding the very sword he stole from the anbu he killed in the alleyway. In the blink of an eye, Naruto quickly rushed for the one in front of him. He swiftly jumped over his first attacker before getting behind him before he could plan a counter. Naruto rammed his whole body intent on pushing the would be attacker into the other attacker. However the first attacker had Naruto's sword sticking out of his chest from his back. That very sword pierced the second attacker through his neck ending his life very quickly as the blood in his throat drowned him to death. "Enough!" Danzo called out to Naruto. Naruto stopped moving, waiting to see what Danzo would do next.

"I have seen what I needed. Tell me, what will you do in the chunin exams?"

"Nothing except beat my sister, unless you have a different order?" Naruto hated being submissive to this old man, but he knew he must if he wanted to get the power he needed from Danzo. During his training with this man, he'd been watched by him very closely, except when he talked to Danzo's loyal Ne like Sai, Fu, Torune and another one called Tera. So far there was no harm with his talking with them. Only Fu felt uneasy around the boy, nevertheless they couldn't deny that he was getting strong. Sai and Tera were beginning to looked up to him more and more. As he was the son of Minato a hero who saved their lives and their village from a lot of threats, this only increased the respect they had for him. While Naruto may have hated his father they realized that he was still loyal to Konoha. So Danzo never suspected Naruto to be talking to some of his loyal servants, and they never mentioned anything to him about Naruto.

"During the invasion I want you to move with stealth. Stop the sand's jinchuriki by murdering him during the invasion if the need arises."

Naruto stood quiet not liking that idea, but Danzo continued on. "Orochimaru is the one we cannot fully trust. Yes he will help me in my quest but at the same time he will go back on his word if the opportunity arises, Fu!"

Fu appeared in front of Naruto and handed him a piece of paper. Naruto looked at it and noticed nothing was on it. "That paper is an element paper. By applying your chakra into that, we can tell what your element is and get to work on it right away." Danzo explained to Naruto, who wasted no time and applied his chakra into the paper. "If the paper crumbles your element is lighting. If it gets wet then your element is water. If it is sliced in half than you're a wind type. If it burns than you're a fire type, and if turns to dust than you're a earth type. Minato Namikaze was a wind type user and Kushina was water type user. Usually a child would inherit one of their parent's elements but there have been cases where the child would inherent both or neither. With any luck you will inherit wind for my type is wind along with Fu, but if it happens to be water than I'll have to call in one of my servants who is currently far away on a mission." Just than the paper sliced in half and Danzo looked on not even smiling. "Good, Fu you will train Naruto in learning how to use his wind element and how to apply it to a weapon. I want good results, do I make myself clear!"

"Yes Lord Danzo, your will is all I know." Fu replied back while bowing to him.

"Very well, remember we only have three months to make this work. All must be for Konoha and her people." He finished saying while taking his leave for urgent business.

"Naruto this will not be easy. Wind release is a powerful thing to learn, but it's also the hardest to master. I hope you're ready." He explained to the boy.

"I will not falter one bit. Like Danzo -sama said all must be done for Konoha and her people." He lied but hid his deception very well from Fu.

"Very well…let us begin."

**A HOUR LATER**

Naruto and Fu were at a waterfall within Konoha during the night. The reason for this was so they could have privacy. Naruto did as Fu ordered him to do and summoned up a couple of shadow clones. And with each clone including himself, they were trying to split the waterfall in half using their chakra. Torune was there watching was his job was to make sure he places a chakra repression seal on him just incase if the Kyuubi's chakra started to leak out. It happened very quickly and Torune had to place the seal on him twice, for it to descend back into the seal from which it came. Naruto had been doing this for an hour and started to get tired. It wasn't that he didn't have a lot of energy. The problem was that his chakra was being drained too many times while trying to apply wind element into his hands and trying to cut the water crashing down on him and his clones. But he would not give up and saw this as another challenge in his quest to control this land.

**ANOTHER HOUR LATER**

Sai showed up along with Tera. They watched Naruto and noticed he was tired but still fighting on.

"Such determination…" Tera said amazed by Naruto's will not to give in.

"Although I don't quite understand, I see that he is destined for great things." Sai said to Tera.

"He is what we Ne stand for. He is the will of fire." Tera said more to himself than he did to Sai.

**ANOTHER HOUR LATER**

After finally being hit by the force of the waterfall, Naruto and his clones managed to cut the waterfall in half. Everyone there was impressed by what they saw. But before any congrats could be issued out by the others, Naruto passed out and his clones vanished. The waterfall turned back to normal and the force of the water crash down on him. Sai and Tera had already begun to run and jump into the water. They swiftly tried to reach him before he drowned. They were successful in saving his life. Sai who read a book about CPR, was about to give Naruto mouth to mouth until Naruto spat up water in his face, "Ugh…I…did…it." He said with his breath before passing out.

"Mission successful. Let's take him back to our base and wait for him to rest up." Fu said while picking up Naruto in his arms. Everyone shunshined back to their base to wait for him to awaken.

**WITH HINATA**

Hinata found herself being alone in their little hideout. She hadn't see Naruto in days and she was starting to worry. Lately Naruto began to keep more and more information to himself. Not just him but also Shino began to seclude himself as well. Lately she began to feel like everyone was purposely keeping her out of the loop, well everyone for Anko. Anko, who shouldn't have, was training her in secret. She and Anko had gotten very close with each other and didn't mind one bit anymore about Naruto wanting Anko to be one of his wives. Hinata trusted her more now. But Tenten was a different story. Luckily Anko who witnessed Tenten's affection for Naruto, told Hinata to give her a chance.

**FLASHBACK**

Hinata met with Tenten at her home. Taking Anko's advice, she decided to see for herself if this was real love or just a fangirl crush. She found Tenten in the forest near the Hokage's mountain, training with a spear in her hands.

"You know this isn't fair. If you're trying to start something or trying to check out your possible opponent, than you better stop where you are." Tenten said to Hinata without turning around and kept practicing her spear thrusts.

"I didn't come for either of those…I came here to talk about you and my betrothed." Hinata said to her.

"Betroth?" Tenten said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes Hakkyou Naruto formerly of the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan, is putting together a clan with true justice. One that doesn't play around or treat others unkindly. I am his first betroth and I may not like the idea of the Council forcing the CRA on my beloved, but if he agrees to this so will I."

"But" Tenten said knowing there more to this.

"I will not allow any fan girl to join me and my betroth, so for your sake you better not be one of those fan girls looking to prove something, because I have no problem crushing it out of you!"

"Is that so? Neji was wrong about you. You're no mouse at all. Ok listen princess I worked my ass off everyday to show this village that I am a true kunoichi and for you to accuse me of being a FAN GIRL is an insult. You're pissing me off and I think I should put you in your place before the final.s"

Hinata got in the hyuga's fighting stance and Tenten got in stance her own with the spear pointing right toward her.

**FIFTHEEN MINUTES LATER**

Both Hinata and Tenten were breathing heavily. Their surroundings were badly damaged .Weapons littered the ground and there a lot of crater holes. Both Kunoichi were sweating a lot until both of them cracked out laughing, "My god you're good really good. Neji doesn't have a chance against you. I never knew a hyuga would fight like that." Tenten said while crackling a smile.

Hinata giggled a little before answering, "You're good yourself. I take back that you're a fan girl. No fan girl could fight the way you fight. Fine if my beloved desires you than so will I."

Tenten blushed a little unsure on how to reply to that, "Thanks…I think…But?"

"But if you break his heart and my trust than you're dead, do I make myself clear?!"

"Both of them stared into each other eyes without blinking, "Clear!"

**FLASHBACK END **

Hinata sighed once again wondering where beloved was. She lay down on his bed and closed her eyes prayed that she would see him soon.

**WITH SHINO AND TEAM DOSU**

"Naruto may give you three a chance but don't think I will." Shino said to the three before him.

Naruto had fill Shino and only Shino in that these three had betrayed their village because of the soon to be invasion. Naruto have gave them his old apartment with Dosu as owner to the apartment. The only price was that Zaku and Kin had to henge when people came looking for Naruto, and Dosu had to unmask. The two sound genins never saw him without his mask wrapping, so they had to admit, Dosu was very handsome. Now Shino was here to make sure they knew what their job was and to keep an eye on them.

"What's wrong bug boy, you don't trust us?" Zaku said while grinning towards him out of hate.

"Trust is to be earned; you three had not betrayed your village but one of the deadlier sannin, Orochimaru. You may betray us as part of an act." Shino calmly said to them.

"You bring up a good point. You may never know if we're really betraying Orochimaru or not. But let say that we didn't. Do you think that we would give information and agree to go into hiding with just one leaf genin watching us." Dosu said to Shino.

"… You have a point."

Kin walked right up to Shino and kept staring at him.

"Yes" Shino asked her.

"Why do you wear sunglasses all the time? What's with your eyes?" She asked him thinking there was something special about his eyes.

"I don't see why that so important…but on to what you three must do. If this invasion starts I want you to protect the Ninja academy."

"What about the training? My teammates need to be ready for the finals." Kin said to Shino while she turned toward her teammates, "And you two better win and kick that lazy bum's ass! I still cannot believe he tricked me!" Zaku and Dosu gulped out of fear of Kin who was generating enough killing intent to cause even Shino to raise an eyebrow.

"No Zaku and Dosu will not appear at the chunin exams." Shino calmly said to them. Zaku protested along with Dosu, while Kin slowly turned her head towards him. She lifted her hand up in a sign for her teammates to shut up. "What do you mean no?" She asked him with a serious tone. Shino did not flinch at her at all, "I said no"

"And I said what do you mean no!?"

"No" He replied back to her angry tone of voice.

"WHY THE HELL NOT?!" Kin yelled at him while scaring Zaku.

"Because if Orochimaru or Kabuto sees you three or any one of you, he will capture you and you three will be dead."

"But that's not fair. I entered this exam to prove to everyone that I'm not a weakling who…" Zaku never got to finished because Kin interrupted his rant. "Zaku shut up! Now Shino I get what you're saying but you can't expect us to stay in this apartment for three months! What about food?"

"You will henge into someone and travel with me to get more food, but only if it's running low. As for training that's a no, but maybe in the dead of the night you three could do light training. However, I have to be present to make sure you three don't attract too much attention." Shino calmly said to Kin, and Kin looked like she was ready to explode until finally she sighed. "Fine we agree to these terms but we expect more from that whiskered boy." Dosu said to Shino.

"I'll be sure to tell him." Shino calmly replied back to him.

**WITH ANKO AND HER TEAM**

It was late at night and Anko was drinking herself silly. The reason for this was that she too hadn't seen Naruto and began to worry. Her genins never knew that Naruto was the one she was worried about. All they knew was that it was about some guy. Sachi and Kira hated seeing Anko like this, while Renji wasn't paying attention because he was too busy flirting with Sasame to notice.

"Burp…That bastard don't he…know how much I…care for him! Watch…when I find him…I'm going kick…his ass burp." She passed out from drinking.

"Seriously I got to know who this guy she's dating. It's because of him we have not gotten any training!" Sachie said out loud with her hands on her hips.

"I agree whoever this jerk is, he's not only making her more crazy but he's cutting our training time short because she's constantly worrying over this guy. Did she say who he is?" Kira asked Sachie.

"Not a damn word. I wish Hinata was with us right now. She might have an idea who it is." Sachie replied right back.

"Hmm…Well it's getting late. Let's take her home…Hey Romeo and Juliet, help us take Anko home."

"Huh" Both Renji and Sasame said at the same time. "Lovebirds he said to help us carry Anko Sensei home!" Sachie yelled at both of them while Kira sighed at both of them.

**WITH NARUTO**

Naruto was resting in one of the Ne hidden bases. He kept tossing and turning, with a dream like no other.

**IN NARUTO'S DREAM**

"_Where am I?" He said while looking around until he saw something that caught his eyes. "They look like shinobi, yes they are shinobi. But what are they going to do against those three ninja." Naruto said to himself while getting closer._

"_HYAA ATTACK!" ordered an ugly man with long hair and hair coming out of his nose._

"_WA-WAIT, NENKI! DON'T RUSH THIS!" Yelled another man trying to keep a couple shinobi from attacking._

_Naruto eyes went towards the shinobi charging towards one man. This man dressed in a traditional Japanese outfit with a vest, and long hair in a ponytail. Naruto thought this man was a relative of Rock Lee because of the fuzzy eyebrows. But this very man had his eyes closed than opened them. What Naruto saw scared him. This man's eyes were golden just like his and what happen next scared him more. The attacking shinobis attacked and killed themselves instead of him. Body parts began flying everywhere including one guy's upper face flew pass after having it cut off by himself. "Kyougan? He has the it too, but I should be the only one who has it!" Naruto yelled out while watching this and two other guys. A tall bald guy and a short guy with his eyes closed but a smirk on his face._

"_WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Naruto yelled at him but no one could hear or see him._

"_In the entire Iga clan… There's only one ninja who could stand against… Kouga Gennosuke…" The same man who tried to warn the ugly hair guy said out loud._

"_Kouga? Kouga Gennosuke?" Naruto said to himself not understanding who he is._

**DREAM ENDED**

"KOUGA GENNOSUKE!" Naruto woke up shouting that name.

"Who?" Sai said to Naruto.

Naruto started to calm down realizing it was just a dream, "It..It was nothing but a dream. So what do you want?"

"Ahem…Yes well now that you're awake. I was assigned to let you know that Fu said that the training will continue at midnight again at the same spot so don't be late." He said while vanishing into the darkness of the room.

Naruto got up and decided to head over to his old home first before heading to the hide out spot.

**TWELVE MINUTES LATER**

Naruto climbed through his window when he noticed nobody was watching. As soon as he got in he was almost ambushed by Dosu. "Oh it just you, I've got a bone to pick with you."

"Where are the others?" He ignored him.

"That bug boy left I think. Zaku's on the cough sleeping and Kin's in the room asleep. Listen what's the idea…"

"Whatever you're going to say it can wait for another time. From what I gather Old man Hiruzen is trying to find you because of your connection with the snake sannin. Trust me he doesn't want you to live after that."

"Then what do you suggest that should be done?" Dosu asked Naruto.

"Get dressed. Me and you are going to get the old man to back off of you and the others." He said with no remorse in his voice.

"What about the others?" Dosu asked him.

"Let them sleep I'll only need you. Now hurry!" He ordered Dosu.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Dosu went to go change from his pjs and into his outfit.

**TWO HOUR LATER.**

It was about 5:30am and Naruto was heading into the room in the hideout. He saw Hinata lying on his bed in her bra and panties asleep. Naruto gently slid next to her not trying to wake her up, but karma was being a bitch and she woke up and noticed Naruto behind her. She wanted to say something but decided against it for now. For now she decided to go back to sleep leaning more onto his chest with a blush on her face.

**WITH OROCHIMARU**

Orochimaru was on the rooftop of a building with Kabuto. They were watching Gaara on another rooftop. "He's been up all day. Doesn't he sleep?" Kabuto asked his lord.

"Gaara's an insomniac. It's forced upon him by the fear that the demon inside him would eat away at his soul if he were to fall asleep."Orochimaru explained to Kabuto. "Did you find them?"

"No my lord they have vanished." He said while expecting him to be angry but instead he laughed at him. "It's probably Sarutobi-sensei's doing."

"Should we send him a warning, because I would love to be the one to do it." Kabuto said with a smile.

"No it doesn't matter. There is nothing he can do to stop me now." Orochimaru said to him. "When the invasion starts spare little Naruto. Such a shame that Iwa doesn't want to get involved."

"Forgive me for saying this but their leader fears that another yellow flash will emerge. I mean there is Naruto and his twin sister."

"Naruto is against Konoha."

"My lord, how can you be sure? There something about him that's not right…"

"Enough Kabuto! First you don't trust my choice in Sasuke and now you're doubting Naruto. He is a Jinchuriki and like all Jinchuriki he knows true hell; all his kinds want is vengeance against all those who have wronged them. The seed of hatred is strong in their kind, especially when they are used as weapons for villages that hate them." He said while never taking his eyes off Gaara.

**6AM **

A woman's scream was heard throughout the Nara's manor. The oldest members including Shikaku rushed toward where they heard that noise, and when they reached the woman they saw a shock they couldn't get over. A young female Nara around the age ten with multiple stab wounds lay on the floor in a puddle of her own her blood. A woman screamed out calling her name, refusing to believe her child was dead. Shikaku noticed something on the wall near the dead girl, a message in her own blood.

Shikaku read the message out loud for everyone to hear, "If you touch my ninja then I'll destroy this village…This is very troublesome."

END CHAPTER

NEXT CHAPTER: NARUTO IS STILL TRAINING, MEETING TAYUYA, AND ANOTHER HYBRID SUMMON?

AN: I have a challenge to issue out for those who interest. If anyone wants to accept then here my challenge:

A dark/evil Naruto

Main Plot: Naruto formed his own little village against the principle of Konoha beliefs

Sub- plot: I allow you to decide the sub plots but it must be believable and well play details. Minato and Kushina should be alive but I leave how you want to portray them on your hands, wither they be good or evil toward Naruto is on you guys. Should Naruto have siblings? Is an optional choice, should he have a bloodline is also optional but make sure it balance out and not too powerful.

Pairing: It could be harem pairing but if also it can be a single pairing (no yaoi)

You should put Hinata in it even if she isn't the main girl in the harem pairing along with any girls of your choice including filter characters and OC characters.

But if you make it a single pairing with Naruto Let it be with these following characters: Hinata or Kin or Anko or an OC or an Iwa kunoichi or any female you fill fit the bill except for Sakura (There is too many of pairings with her and Naruto). Make the relationship believable with each detail that describe the up and down of the relationship or relationships (Harem).

AN: Have you ever wondered "Who is the hottest, sexiest, most beautiful girl ever created in the world of anime?" Well now's your chance to vote for your own Top 10. Kingkakashi besides having a great story has set-up a poll about this very question on his profile page. Help answer and settle this issue once and for all.


	15. Chapter 15

Unforgiving

Rated M

Summary: Cold hard truth came out the night of forbidden scroll incident. Naruto learned more than he bargains for changing his views. With new powers he will do what ever it takes to reach the top. Dark and somewhat evil Naruto. Main pairing NarutoXHinata, NarutoXharem. Dracohalo117 challenge.

An: I like to thank Kyuubi123 for checking this over; Also Have you ever wondered "Who is the hottest, sexiest, most beautiful girl ever created in the world of anime?" Well now's your chance to vote for your own Top 10. Kingkakashi besides having a great story has set-up a poll about this very question on his profile page. Help answer and settle this issue once and for all.

An: This chapter takes place before chapter 13; also expect some time skip in the next chapter. My newest poll is up and will stay up for two weeks and so far Kurotsuchi is winning by 45 votes, wow that one tough Iwa kunoichi.

Pairing: NarutoXHinataXTenTen

NarutoXAnkoXShion

The winner of the poll is…Kurotsuchi

Ch.15

**TIMESKIP: 12:00pm**

Naruto was seen wandering around the village with Hinata, so far ten branch members tried to take Hinata back…keyword tried. Each attempt they tried had them end up in the hospital by the young blond. Hinata was worried a few times because they're her family. That is until one of them decided to call Naruto names and reminds him that he may be a demon after all. Well she couldn't stop him and decided that the very branch that said that, needed to learn his lesson. The very same man still had not awoken from the hospital he was currently in. As of now, Naruto and Hinata headed towards their favorite ramen shop. They were greeted by Ayame this time.

"Hello Naruto, Hinata, what will you two be having today?" Ayame asked her favorite couple.

"The usual as before" Naruto replied back to the chef. Apparently Hinata took to the habit of having the same thing as Naruto, and he always loved to eat Miso ramen.

"Coming right up." Ayame finished saying as she get to work on making their ramen.

For awhile it was silent, but Hinata still angry with Naruto decided to get his attention. Naruto knew this was coming because they had this argument earlier after he snuck in their home.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata called out to him while turning to her right in her chair, so she could look him in the eyes.

"Hmph" Naruto grunted out to her.

"Where do you go at night? In fact every night you're not home but somehow you manage to sneak in thinking nobody know you're coming in late!" She said to him with a little anger in her voice.

"_No she did not get her attitude with me! Just because she growing a little bit of a backbone, thank to Anko- chan, she thinks she can put me in my place by asking me…no demanding me to tell her what I've been doing. Ok two can play that game!"_

"Hinata you're just not going to let this go, aren you?" Naruto said with a serious tone while looking her dead in the eyes.

"Well I'm just worried and not only me but Anko also worries. She's been drinking a lot since you've been disappearing…" Hinata said to Naruto realizing this conservation was going to become deadly.

"Well I'm not in any trouble so don't worry about that, all I've been doing is training." Naruto replied back to Hinata's comment.

"But…But alone?" she said nervously to him, afraid of how to handle him if he lost his cool.

"There are some things that I keep to myself so others would not be in a position that threatens their lives." He said with a half truth word. Hinata took this as in he was trying to control the Kyuubi within him, but she does not know that he wasn't talking about that but instead was talking about Danzo and his Ne. "But you…should of at l-least asked for our help, we are your family and w-we want to help."

"I appreciate that, but I'm not the type of person who can easily let my guard down just like every fucking sunshine person does!" Naruto said with no regret in his voice. _"Good that will be enough. I don't want her to start doubting me in every turn we have. I better butter this up in a good way now otherwise I'll lose the one person who really loves and looks after me, but she had this coming. In the Hakkyou clan one will not speak out of line against the clan head without strong arguments to back your statement up. Hinata I do love you but I won't stand for anybody's shit…even if I have to crush life out of them, so be it."_

After hearing Naruto say he was not a type of person to easy let his guard down like every person does, Hinata stared down at the table instead of looking at him.

"Hinata." Naruto called out to her but she didn't move.

"Hinata." Naruto called out to her again and got the same result with her.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Naruto yelled at her losing his cool, which got Ayame to stop doing what she was doing and stared at them.

Hinata slowly turned around to meet his gaze, trying her best not to cry; afraid he would get madder if he saw her cry.

"We are a part of the Hakkyou's clan. A clan we're helping to rebuild. We cannot show weakness at least not now. People are still targeting me and you. You're being targeted because your family wants to brand you and their after me because some still consider me the Kyuubi or they want favor with the Namikaze clan because of who my bastard of a father is. We have to be ready for anything. We barely get any time together with each other without someone trying to listen in." Once he said that Ayame went back to work but a few other citizens did not mind their own business.

"Can I help you? What the hell is matter with you people?! This conversation between me and my fiancé, so C your fucking way out of this! Go back to eating your food." Naruto said with attitude towards a couple of citizens that were eating by and watching or those walking by and trying to be nosy. His remarks got them to turn their attention elsewhere.

"Hinata- chan this is what I'm talking about, barely anytime for ourselves. One time I tried to train in the morning and I had a whole crowd trying to get my attention or some guys trying to ask me to put in a good word with my ex-sister, Kari. People know I turned away from the Namikaze clan and yet they bother me still, so at nighttime I train in peace, but I will admit it's my fault that I lose track of time when it comes to training. I am a heavy trainer." He said now smiling at her which caused her to smile back.

"That so true Naruto-kun, I can vouch how many times you bust your back. During those times when we were in the academy, you trained hard and teachers refused to help you. Even with Anko-sensei helping us out here and there you still train hard. Please forgive me my love, for doubting you." Hinata said asking him to forgive her. Her tears started to pour out a little and she swiftly tried to wipe them all away.

"I forgive you and do not cry Hinata. Crying doesn't help but make things much worse than they are. And besides I like that you challenge me, it shows me that you're not weak and I like that in a girl." Naruto said in another half truth.

"_But it doesn't mean I don't like them weak also. In private I love to make them feel like dirt but right now in public where I barely have any connection, I've got to make sure I'll be seen as a hero first. Once I have this village in the palm of my hand or better yet once I set the stage on attaining my goal than I'll show them my dark side. By then I'll be too powerful to be stopped. Anko would never question me because I can easily manipulate her by showing and reminding her about how people treat me and her still. Tenten might be a problem because I need more on how she thinks and acts, but she's a good potential kunoichi unlike Sakura and Ino who are the jokes of what kunoichi are becoming. Hinata is another problem if I don't start controlling her more quickly she may turn on me. So the best bet is to once in a while break her and please her which I don't mind. It's not like I hate her or anything…well it's more the fact I hate she was brainwashed like most other children when it come to being raised, but not to worry I'll make her bend to my will more, especially when we get married. I promise myself she'll be the first I will make love to because I savor that every moment but it doesn't mean I can't have Anko to at least suck me off here and there. I may hate that Toad sage but I must admit he knows how to write about women and how to handle them, even if he can't practice what he preaches most of the time. Hmm I need to take Tenten on a date so I can get more out of her, something is telling me she's a konoha loyalist and I need to break that as quick as possible. But for now I need to please Hinata so she doesn't decide to follow me at night and see me training with Ne ninjas, and then there's the problem with the hybrids. The next test can happen anytime now. If worse comes to worst Hinata may get caught in it; her life will be in danger. Akemi shows no remorse when it comes to bystanders. I don't know if the rest of her sisters are the same, I don't mind the killing but only if it doesn't involve me or anyone/anything that belongs to me!"_

"Naruto-kun" Hinata called out to him.

"Huh you say something?" Naruto asked her unsure on what she said.

"I said your food is getting cold, Naruto-kun." Hinata said while putting her hands together and gave a silent pray. She then started to eat her meal.

"Oh…sorry lost in thought thinking about how sexy you are and family planning." He said grinning a little, his comment nearly got Hinata to choke. "Hinata-chan you ok? Don't die on me."

"I'm f-fine, Naruto-kun" Hinata said to him while her cheeks turned a little red.

**WITH TAYUYA**

"_So that's the shithead that lord Orochimaru wants me to keep close to and protect?" Tayuya thought to herself while watching him from across the ramen shop. "The shithead seems weak, and who's that bitch?"_

Just then Naruto looked right at Tayuya, like he read her thoughts. For some reason Tayuya actually believed that he could read minds but she shot that down when she noticed he was checking her out. Tayuya didn't like that one bit and really wanted to curse him out but she would blow her cover if she did. So instead she cursed in her head, _"That fucking blond limp dick shithead! Who does he think he is, checking me out like I'm a fucking hoe that gives it up on first eye contact? This isn't the fucking movies! I'm not fucking Julia Robert, that fucking old ass bitch, You're fucking lucky that Orochimaru wants you safe and alive otherwise I…"_

Tayuya thoughts came to an end when she noticed Naruto was smiling at her with his eyes closed. It may seem harmless to others, and Tayuya wouldn't admit it but part of her was creeped out by that smile.(AN: Think Gin from bleach) As quickly as it came, the smile left Naruto's face and was replaced with a blank look before he went back to eating his meal.

"…………_Yeah you better turn around, you don't want none of this!" _Tayuya only thought that in her head and after he turned back around.

**BACK TO NARUTO**

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata only asked him because she saw him turn back around but missed who he was looking at.

"…Nothing just a neck cramp that's all." Naruto lied to Hinata.

"…Well ok…" Hinata said unsure about his answer, but briefly looked to where he was looking at but found nothing there.

Just then three children ran into the ramen shop. Their mission was to find Naruto, "Go away you three I'm not in the mood to be bothered by you. And besides aren't you supposed to be heading back to class, Konohamaru." Naruto said without turning around to greet the Konohamaru's ninja squad.

"But boss I have something to tell you…" Konohamaru whined a little.

"Don't want to know about it." He said to young boy.

"But it's really important." He whined to him once again.

"Whatever comes out of your mouth about something or someone, I just don't give a shit or two about." Naruto said with no remorse about Konohamaru's important thing he had to say. Hinata stood there with a shocked look that Naruto would say something like that to a younger child, but her look did not last long when she noticed Konohamaru just shrugged Naruto's hostile behavior off like it was an everyday routine. "Konohamaru-san I'd like to know if Naruto-kun doesn't want to know." Hinata asked the young brown hair boy.

"No it's a secret!" Konohamaru yells out in a protest.

"Yeah it only involves Naruto's mother…" Udon said but did not get to finish because Moegi had stepped on his left foot.

"Way to go smart guy!" Moegi yelled at Udon.

However Naruto did not show any concern or even any emotions for that matter instead he ordered for another bowl of ramen this time pork ramen. The Konohamaru's gang and Hinata were speechless that Naruto was not interested. "What has happened to that woman?" Naruto finally asked Konohamaru.

"My-My grandfather put his hands on her for spitting in his face!"

This made Hinata widen her eyes a little, for she couldn't picture the third hokage doing something like that. She met him a few times when she was little during her father's meetings with him, and not once had she ever seen him angry or violent. But this didn't shock her more than what Naruto said next, "That's not important, she probably tried to act like she was above him and he reminded her who the leader of this village is."

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said in protest. "No Hinata, don't say I'm wrong to feel that way about her. All those times she hurt me not one person came to my defense until it was too late and that was the old man's fault. Kushina the bitch most likely tried to force him to do something concerning me and he didn't agree. She then must have gotten mad and spit in his face like he was a lowly animal on the street. Remember as of late the old man's been under pressure dealing with the chunin exams and a former student of his who shall remain nameless." Naruto explained to Hinata.

"But even so…she's still your mother." Hinata tried to reasoning with him. Luckily Konohamaru and his friends stood quiet, Moegi sensing this conversation was looking grim, pulled the two boys away as they yelled in protest at being drag back to the academy.

"…My mother you say? No let me ask you this… If you lived the life I had, beaten everyday not by strangers but by the woman who gave birth to you and years later after she abandoned you to the wolves that hurt you, only to play favorite for your twin sister she shows up again. After growing up on the streets looking through trash for food because nobody would feed you or the old man had his hands tied when it came to you, or better yet not having a place to live until you finally close to being a teenage, or not being able to wash yourself for days without people hunting you on your birthday. Then after years of struggling from being own your own, your mother finally wakes up from her nutty state and all of a sudden comes back in your life like you are the most beautiful painting to her, what would you do? Would you accept her back with opening arms and forget about how you almost died but cheated death each year!?"

Hinata could not say anything to that, for she knew that if she went through what he went through, then yes she wouldn't care for her mother also. But Naruto didn't let her answer that because he wasn't finished. "I got a better idea. You and Kushina didn't meet under good introduction, so why don't you go find her? She might be at the hospital so go talk with her and still see if that woman needs to be forgiven for what she's done, because in my book she is unforgiven!" Naruto didn't bother to finish eating his ramen instead he paid for his meal and left, Hinata didn't know what to say, but if she wanted answers she had to visit his mother and hear her side of the story. Not like she was calling her Naruto a liar but she was unsure fully about Kushina and Naruto's history.

**WITH SHINO**

Shino was out shopping, for Dosu and his team. Kin tagged along with him except she was wearing a disguise and henge. Shino found himself bored but he kept it hidden, the reason for this is because Kin decided she and her teammates not only needed needed food, but she wanted clothes, unfortunately Shino was paying all the way. Shino learned one thing about Kin, she sure loved to shop. He was carrying four bags along with the foods and yet Kin didn't want to stop her spree.

"_This behavior of hers, I've seen it before…but where." Shino thought to himself._

"Come on Shino I want to get those black pump heels." She said to him while pulling him into the shoe store. But the horror began as Shino saw Ino of all people there also shopping. Ino looked toward Shino and the mystery girl, a smile spreading across her face.

"Oh Shino…who your girlfriend?" Ino chirped to the silent sunglasses boy with a smile on her face.

"She/he is not my girl/boyfriend." Shino and Kin said at the same time, then they looked at each before each of their faces turned a little red, and then they turned away from each other.

"_Wait till I tell Sakura this." Ino said in her mind, ready to seek out her off and on best friend._

**BACK WITH NARUTO**

Seeking to be alone and away from any other person, Naruto headed back to the hideout. He went into his room and as he neared his bed he found the hybrids scroll glowing. _"It must be time for the next test." _Naruto grabbed the scroll and sneaked out to find a place where he wouldn't be spied on, and just then he thought of one place he read about in the history book.

**WITH HINATA **

Hinata found herself at the hospital. What made it fell so weird was that she decided to take Naruto's advice and confront Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina, Naruto's mother. Hinata was not sure about this woman. On one hand she can understand why Naruto held a grudge against the very woman, but her own conscience believed in second chances. But what plagued her was that Naruto didn't at least try to find out if she was at least alright. So far she could see that Kushina appeared to feel sorry for everything she'd done against her own son, unlike Kari who only wished to destroy her own brother. After asking the nurse for directions, and lying to her saying she was a friend to the family only because the nurse had her doubts about Hinata, she was able to head into the room. She saw Kushina in bed hooked up to machine, Kushina was wide awake and slowly looked towards her direction. Hinata saw her face and noticed a lot of bruise marks on her face and a black eye.

"You…Hiashi's daughter…what are you doing here?" Kushina asked the girl before her.

"I wanted to talk with you…about Naruto?"

"What about my son?" Kushina replied back to girl with a worried tone in her voice.

"That's just it why do you still call him your son if he doesn't want anything to do with you and exiled himself from your clan? I believe in second chances but I also can see where my Naruto-kun is coming from." Hinata asked the red headed woman before her. Kushina looked toward this girl with a face saying why it matters. "Regardless of how some may feel, I made a mistake and I am trying to show him how sorry I'm really am. In fact this is clan business and does not concern you the less bit." Kushina said to the girl, who was trying her best to not give in and start a fight with the injured woman.

"That's where you're wrong Namikaze-san. I am Hyuga Hinata soon to be Hakkyou Hinata, and former heir of the hyuga clan. Anything regarding my betroth Naruto, is my business." Hinata said calmly to woman while looking her in one of her good eyes.

Kushina gritted her teeth before speaking, "I did not approve to that and I won't approve to it now!" Kushina stubbornly said to Hinata. Hinata calmly move closer to Kushina and took a seat next to her, there was no hint of anger on her face. Kushina did not know what this girl was going to do, but just in case she had a kunai in the blanket with her, hidden from view.

"Namikaze-san…you can yell at me all day and say you won't allow Naruto to marry me. But last I remember you gave him up and years later he changed his name while forsaking everything that tied him with your family's history. He isn't Uzumaki or Namikaze, he is his own person and last I checked you don't have a big enough clan to call yourself a clan. There is only you and that vile creature that dares to harm my love. Now I'm being fair, I decided to visit you and give you a benefit of doubt, but I see now that you not sorry or understanding…"

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF LYING!!!" Kushina yelled at Hinata no longer thinking clearly.

Hinata just blinked at her out bust before speaking, "If you are truly sorry for what you've done, than proving it instead of crying about it may get you a chance to redeem yourself with Naruto, but yelling at me and saying that you don't approve of his relationship with me will set you back, and for your sake…" Hinata got up and walked towards the door with her hand on the handle, "You better pray you change your ways and show me your future daughter in law some respect, and that goes for your daughter also or Naruto will finish what was started on you." She finished giving Kushina that thought and left the room. Once the door closed behind her Kushina threw the kunai she had hidden within the covers, at the closed door. "Little bitch! Who does she think she is!? I won't forgive those who get in my way!" Kushina yelled out to no in particular but then began to laugh very loudly and a bit crazily.

Once Hinata got outside she found bodies of the hyuga's branch members unconscious. She looked to her right and found one pissed off Anko. "Should I even ask what happened here, Anko-sensei?" Hinata asked the woman before her. "Little hime, you need to be very careful these guys have been following you ever since you were seen outside, luckily I've been looking for you." Anko answered Hinata.

"Let me guess you want to train me sometime today, am I right?" Hinata asked her secret sensei in a low tone.

"Yeah around ten pm tonight, be at the hideout and do not see Kurenai today." Anko answered back in low tone.

"Why?" Hinata questioned Anko.

"Your father approached Kurenai and forced her into a position that might get her demoted if she doesn't bring you back to your clan if she sees you. I know this because I was there with my genin team when we saw her and then your father, this happened around 8am."

"I see…thank Anko-sensei." Hinata thanked her.

"For now lay low and make sure this time you're not followed. Anyway why were you visiting Kushina-teme?"

"I wanted to set some common grounds with her, but she just like her daughter is stubborn. She hates the idea I'm engaged to Naruto-kun…"

"Then she's not going to like the idea of hearing that I'm also going for Naruto." Anko said with a sadistic smile.

"Oh wait till she hears that Tenten is also chosen to be with Naruto." Hinata said with humor in voice, picturing Kushina going nuts once she found out.

"So the little weapon panda's been chosen by Naruto-kun…interesting." Anko said while going into a thinking pose. "I tested her, she's the real deal and not some silly fangirl." Hinata said to Anko.

**WITH NARUTO**

Since the time of Hinata visiting Kushina, Naruto was able to sneak out of Konoha and headed for the valley of the end. He kept moving very fast through the trees, while the scroll on his back kept glowing. Naruto wanted two things; number one was to get to a safe spot so no one could spy on him and two, not to miss the second test from the hybrids clan. Too bad he could not get past the spying part. He knew he was being followed and judging by the chakra signal it was that red haired girl he saw earlier. Naruto picked up his pace, while far away the very spy tried to keep up. After a few minutes of trying to catch up with him, she finally managed to find him. Problem is that Naruto did not have that strange scroll on his back. Once she realized this, the Naruto in front of her poofed away. The real Naruto was right behind her with a kunai to her neck, threatening to end her life. "Tell me one thing, who sent you?" Naruto asked her while pressing the kunai more on the side of her neck.

"…I was…sent by Orochimaru."

"So Orochimaru-san doesn't trust me?" Naruto asked her. "No, more like he wants me to protect you…Now get this kunai away from me shithead!" Naruto raised one eyebrow behind her vulgar language.

"Watch your mouth around me. I don't take kindly to foul mouth people especially women." Naruto said with a serious tone.

"Or you'll do fucking what!?" Tayuya challenged him.

"I'll fucking kill you, and rip out your guts and use it as a jump rope and plus I think Orochimaru would love to hear about you and me going at it, well?"

"…" She did not say anything except show fear on her face at the mention of her mentor.

"Good…now I guess you're going to keep following me, am I right?" Naruto asked her.

"Yes you sh…yes sir." She quickly changed what she wanted to say.

Naruto grew quiet over this and started to think, _"Great I got someone who's claiming to be with Orochimaru wanting to watch me. As far I know she could be with Hiruzen but the problem is I've never see her in Konoha, but it doesn't mean she's not anbu or Ne. Hmm I should test her first before I do anything."_

"I'm not convinced." Naruto said to her after breaking out of his thoughts.

"What do the hell you mean you're not convinced!?" She asked him.

"How do I know what you say is true? For all I know you could be lying just for me to let my guard down, hell you could be connected with those Iwa ninjas." Naruto pointed out to her.

"Fine shi…brat you want proof, I'll give you proof." She started to reveal a little of her shirt, Naruto began to blush a little until he saw her pointing at a symbol. "What is that? It looks like a seal but I'm not too sure." Naruto asked her very puzzled by what he saw.

"This here is a cursed mark seal made by lord Orochimaru himself. Right now it does nothing but when I tap into its power I can draw more chakra and it grants a unique transformation and attribute boost. But using it drains the shit out of my chakra and sometimes it can lead to death. This fucking curse mark only has two forms and trust me the fucking second form is a bitch to unlock, for you must be placed in death-like situation…so it's fucking risky." She explained to Naruto who still didn't seem convinced.

"Why don't you show me, instead of yapping your useless gums?" He remarked at her. Tayuya responded back by gritting her teeth in a fuming way. She put her fingers together in a typical shinobi sign, and next thing Naruto knew he felt and saw dark energy surrounding her. The seal that look like three hooks begin to spread across her face, neck and what Naruto could guess, her body also. Tayuya stood before him now in her first form of the cursed mark; Naruto could not deny the power he felt radiating off her. "So it seems you're telling the truth."

"You fucking damn right, I think you need to apologize to me."

"Keep dreaming." Naruto responded back while glaring at her hard.

"…Ok why do you keep fucking staring at me like I'm the fucking she-devil." Tayuya said while feeling uneasy around his glare. Naruto turned around and began to walk away from her. He stopped five feet away from her and said "You look like a cum dumpster I know and hate."

"….Oh….HEY WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?" Tayuya yelled at him while following after him.

**TWO CLOCK PM**

Naruto was unable to shake Tayuya off, after running towards where he wanted to go. He finally arrived at the Valley of the end. It was somehow created following the foundation of Konoha, when Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha fought for control of the village. In memory of their battle, two giant statues were built on opposite sides of the waterfall, Madara on the left and Hashirama on the right. Naruto glared at both of these statues from the near the lake; Tayuya saw his face take a grim and fuming look, she turned her attention and looked towards what he is looking at.

"Uchiha Madara the traitor of the leaf and former clan leader of the Uchiha's, and Senju Hashirama the man who brought peace to the land and founded the leaf village." Tayuya said out loud.

"Blah." Naruto then snorted after hearing her say that. But Tayuya didn't let it get to her, so she continued on. "Both these men fought here eighty years ago and Hashirama walked away from here as the victor, and became the first hokage. While Madara died here with no support from his clan…now that's shitty."

"…So it says but one thing I learned about history…it's nothing but fucking lies as you would put it!" Naruto took off the scroll on his back and began to unwrap it. Tayuya raised one eyebrow behind what he said, "Oh…sounds like something you know." She said but it was more like she was questioning him.

"Not a big deal just the fact that the very village Hashirama fought for became nothing more than a shadow of what he envisioned it too be, and especially when the truth about what the fourth did to me along with his wife, was covered up just to make the fourth look like a hero." Naruto lied right back to her, Tayuya didn't knew it was a lie instead she just stared at him storing away this information. In fact she didn't know much of him from what Orochimaru told her. All she knew was his name and that he had the Kyuubi no kitsune seal inside of him; all other information about him wasn't brought up and she didn't want to ask Orochimaru about it for in his eyes that was considered disobedience. "Hey ugly red foul mouth, did you hear me? I said you may want to take some distance because this summoning may kill you." Tayuya's face turned red in anger. She wanted to screw being his bodyguard and just kill him, but somehow she was able to control her temper. However that did not mean she stormed off a few feet while mumbling not so loving words. _"She may look a little bit like Kushina-teme but she swears to much that a sailor would proud…but then again, she is so much fun messing around with."_

"Ok now rise and show yourself hybrid!" Naruto shouted while staring at the glowing scroll on the ground before him.

The scroll responded to his call by glowing very bright, the temperature in the air begin to drop, Tayuya found herself shaking a little from it. When the flash was over, Naruto saw nothing until he heard Tayuya…"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" Tayuya yelled out while pointing out towards the lake. Everything seemed to slow down for Naruto as he slowly looked towards where Tayuya was pointing. It was a mermaid, a mermaid with light blue skin, dark blue fins, silver long hair and dark pupil color eyes. Naruto didn't know what to say but a thought went through his mind. _"what a beauty!"_

"_Oh my fucking god is she a fucking siren? They're fucking real!?" Tayuya screamed in her mind._

"**I rather we skip the formality for I can tell you're the one that summons us…Unlike Akemi I can be fair, so I will allow you to have that female there to help you…My name is Medea the aqua siren of the deep and for today's test you must survive against me for an hour on my elemental turf which is water. You're allowed to used anything but fire attacks if you have anything." **Medea gently and softly said to him which to Naruto sounded so calming but at the same time reminded him of Hinata.

"Hey blondie watch it she's a siren, and if she's like any of the myths I heard about she's just trying to lure you towards her and then you're done!" Tayuya warned Naruto. Naruto shook his head and noticed that Medea was smiling…almost as if admitting Tayuya is right. Without warning both Naruto and Tayuya had to jump into the trees, because Medea somehow summoned water from the lake and started flooding the surrounding area with a tidal wave. Naruto pulled put two kunai, while Tayuya pulled out her flute and brought it close to her lips. Naruto briefly glared at Tayuya's choice of weapon, "What you got fucking problem with my choice of weapon? Watch this blondie!" She told him while she started playing a melody on her flute. Medea just stared at Tayuya with no difference while she stopped playing in shock.

"Wow what a nice tune you're really good, but in case you didn't noticed Medea doesn't seem to care for music." Naruto mockingly said. "Shut up! That tune was supposed to place her in a genjutsu…" She didn't get a chance to finish because Medea fired a miniature ice beam from her mouth. Tayuya narrowly escaped, but the branch that she was on began to freeze over. Tayuya landed where Naruto was at. Naruto took Medea's distraction and jumped towards her for a surprise attack. What he didn't know was that Medea allowed herself to appear distracted just so he can get near. When he got close enough Medea summon up from the surrounding water, a water dragon. The watery creature howled at him before charging after him, "BLONDIE LOOK OUT!" Tayuya screamed at him, but it fell on death ears when the water dragon collided with Naruto. Medea frowned, because what she thought she hit was really Naruto until the Naruto she hit poofed up into smoke. The real Naruto somehow managed to come behind her with both kunai in his hands while running towards her on water. But it was to no avail when Medea fin slapped him across the face and sent him skipping across the lake until he started to float across the water. Medea jumped into the water and begun to swim to him, Tayuya who was running out of options went through a few hand signs, and before Medea could get any closer to Naruto a bunch of water clones that looked like Tayuya blocked her path. The real Tayuya jumped down on the lake and ran across the water to reach Naruto while Medea twisted her body into a water drill and started to drill through each clone trying to reach Naruto. As soon as she was done with the last one, she tried to grab Naruto's right ankle but Tayuya pulled him out of the water and tried to make a run with him. Medea extended her left hand out and a water tentacle appeared and grabbed Tayuya's foot, and started to swing her around until she finally managed to drop Naruto. Once Naruto hit the water and finally came to, Medea's tentacle threw Tayuya into a nearby tree. This time Medea swam up to Naruto and before Naruto could react, he was pulled under the water.

Naruto was struggling against Medea, but nothing he did would let her let him go as she had a firm grip on him. Medea opened up her mouth and showed off her teeth, which were now sharp and ready to tear at his flesh. Before she could bite him, Naruto managed to get his right arm free. With his arm free, he started to punch her in the throat twice. His attacks actually worked, Medea let him go completely and began to hold her neck and started to rub it. Naruto made one hand sign and before Medea could give a counter attack a thousand clones appeared and surrounded Medea. Medea started to laugh, and before the Naruto's could attack…Medea started to spin around and around. The water current picked up and before they knew it, everyone was trap inside a whirlpool. The whirlpool picked up speed and started to thrash around the clones and the real Naruto who tried to escape. The spinning lasted for twenty seconds, and Naruto found himself dizzy however his clones were gone. The force of the whirlpool destroyed every clone.

Naruto was able to regain his senses and barely able to hold his breath any longer as he swam up, trying to reach the surface, but Medea swiftly swam in front of him. She gave off a smile until she opened her mouth revealing her sharp teeth and ready to bite. Before she could move an inch, two shuriken whipped right past her, and distracted her long enough for Naruto to quickly get to the surface. When Naruto finally got to the surface he quickly climbed on top of the surface of water and standing on it due to his chakra. He quickly jumped towards another tree branch where Tayuya stood.

"She can easy control the water." Naruto said to Tayuya.

Tayuya rolled her eyes on that comment. "No shit Sherlock, maybe you didn't notice when she flooded the area or when she swung me into a tree!" Tayuya was barely standing but then her cursed mark started to glow around her. A flash of red light surrounded her and when it vanished Tayuya's appearance was different from before. Her hair grew longer, her skin turned dark brown, and she grew several horns on her head. _"So this is the power of the cursed mark, it did more than just change her appearance…it strengthened her chakra, I can feel it. But at what cost?"_

"LISTEN HERE YOU FUCKING LITTLE MERMAID BITCH. NO ONE THROWS TAYUYA OF THE SOUTH FOUR INTO A FUCKING TREE LIKE SOME FUCKING TREE HUGGER!" Tayuya vulgarly yelled at Medea who peeked out of the water. Tayuya played her flute and from across the lake from Medea was at… Three huge Ogre looking monsters appeared. These creatures looked somewhat human only by their clothes. Their eyes and ears were covered and their mouths are sewn shut. These creatures jumped into the water and started to swim straight for Medea. Medea looked towards these creatures curiously and prepared herself for them.

"What are these things? Are they ogres?" Naruto asked Tayuya, who stop playing her flute and they stopped moving.

"_They stop moving?" _ Both Naruto and Medea thought at the same time. "These are my summons, Doki and right now bitch…I'll play you the melody of death!" She went back to playing and the Doki monsters started to attack Medea. The battle between Medea and these monsters was fierce, Medea kept hammering them with water attacks but no matter how she hit them, they came back for more and attacked her back. One was clawing her while the other one head butted her into the one holding a club, who used it as a batting sample and hit Medea across the water. Despise this tactic, Medea would not give up and kept trying to break free for a clear shot at Tayuya. Medea figured it out along with Naruto that Tayuya was controlling these beasts with her flute. Somewhere between the pouncing of these Doki as they are called, she was able to push each of these monsters back with a wave of water. In that split second of being free from the Doki's attacks, Medea opened her mouth and fired a strong ice beam at Tayuya. Time slowed down for the attack and all that was heard was… "Wind Style: Pressure Damage!" A strong wind emitted from Naruto mouth, the wind pushed the ice beam back at Medea. Medea's eyes actually widened in fear, in a split second it appeared her own attack on with the wind attack would hit her. She commanded the water around her to surround her, creating an ice shield of protection. The attacks collide with the defense. The defense shield proving to be strength enough to repel the attack, but Naruto pressed on. Medea felt the pressure he was putting on her shield and kept focusing to keep the shield up. She was impressed by this summoner but she would not allow this to go any furtherer. Soon he would grow tired and she'd kill both him and that red hair girl. But then her biggest mistake was when she saw his eyes…his eyes were different from before… they were golden and filled with fear, rage, and death. His glare actually scared her and yet she saw her own death. Where she would be ripped apart organ by organ and her bones would be used as toothpicks for lower life forms. Medea never in her life witnessed anything like this, her whole body was telling her she was going to die and yet she didn't understand why. Little did she know that this was all a plan that Naruto thought of since he was trapped in the water with her. Her focus was being broken, and the shield was starting to break.

"_Ever since I was trapped in the water with you, that punch I gave you wasn't just a normal punch but a punch filled with my chakra that was a part of Kyuogan. This technique is called Madness shearing claw…Shit Akemi is right her sisters are powerful… I can't keep this going!"_ Naruto thought to himself while feeling very tired and watching the ice almost breaking.

Finally the shield broke but at that moment Naruto started to pass out, "_No! I'm going t-to lose!?" _was his last thought. However the wind attack along with the ice beam didn't tear her apart but pushed her into the Madara's statue… destroying the right foot. The reason for the attack not being fully powered is because Naruto passed out therefore losing control of the attack, he spent too much while fighting her, from tricking her with a clone he thought would work, to creating thousand of clones, from using his kyuogan, to using a B-rank jutsu he learned and from still keeping his kyuogan activated. It was too much even for someone who had a lot of chakra, but he wasn't the only one reaching their limit. Tayuya's strength and cursed mark powers were failing her, already her transformation went back to normal and her Doki already vanished from whence they came. Tayuya dropped to her knees on the branch while she watched an unconscious Naruto falling into the water. "BLONDIE WAKE THE FUCK!" She yelled at him but her shouts fell on deaf ears but not for Medea. Medea swam for Naruto in full attempt to kill him, she was hurrying because time was running out for her.

"GET THE FUCK UP!" Tayuya yelled at his unconscious form except this time she tried to move, only to find her body very weak from the cursed mark power.

"**I SHALL FEAST ON YOUR BONES, CHILD!" **Medea screamed out to his unconscious form. Tayuya practically tried to crawl off the branch. Just as Medea finally reached his body and was ready to give the killing blow with her teeth…all of a sudden her body begun to freeze, next thing she knew she couldn't move and that the temperature around herself began to drop. Ice was covering her. Medea couldn't understand the meaning for this, but her thoughts ended when she saw between her and her meal was another ninja except this ninja wore a mask with weird symbols on it, the mask itself have a crack but it appear to be reattach together. Medea was able to tell by scent alone that this girl was responsible for the Ice attack.

"SECRET JUTSU: FROZEN SLUMBER!" said the mysterious female mask kunoichi. Last thing Medea remembered was this girl touching her head and everything went black for her, and soon she joined Naruto in the unconscious world.

"Wh-Who the fuck is that!?" Tayuya asked no one in particular.

The mysterious figure stood above the water as the flood area retreated back to the way it was. She slowly turned around and looked at the sleeping form of Naruto.

"We meet again, Naruto."

**LATER AT TEN PM**

"Ok little princess I hope you're ready for this."

"I'm ready Anko-chan" Hinata replied back to her in a fighting stance.

"Then come at me with the intent to kill!" Anko ordered her while in similar fighting stance.

END CHAPTER

NEXT CHAPTER: The conclusion of Naruto fights, who saved the day, and Hinata's training.

AN: CHECKOUT NOBOTHER'S STORY "RIVER LORD" IT THE REQUEST TO MY CHALLENGE. THERE WAS ALSO A STORY CALLED "THE ARASHIKAGE", I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPEN TO IT BUT IT WAS UP OR PROBABLY STILL UP…ANYWAY IT BY GOAT13.


	16. Chapter 16

Unforgiving

Rated M

Summary: Cold hard truth came out the night of forbidden scroll incident. Naruto learned more than he bargains for changing his views. With new powers he will do what ever it takes to reach the top. Dark and somewhat evil Naruto. Main pairing NarutoXHinata, NarutoXharem. Dracohalo117 challenge.

An: I like to thank Kyuubi123 for checking this over; Also Have you ever wondered "Who is the hottest, sexiest, most beautiful girl ever created in the world of anime?" Well now's your chance to vote for your own Top 10. Kingkakashi besides having a great story has set-up a poll about this very question on his profile page. Help answer and settle this issue once and for all.

Pairing: NarutoXHinataXTenTen

NarutoXAnkoXShion

The winner of the poll is…Kurotsuchi

CH.16

_**LAST TIME**_

_Finally the shield broke but at that moment Naruto started to pass out, "__No! I'm going t-to lose!?" __was his last thought. However the wind attack along with the ice beam didn't tear her apart but pushed her into the Madara's statue… destroying the right foot.__ The reason for the attack not being fully powered is because Naruto passed out therefore losing control of the attack. He spent too much while fighting her, from tricking her with a clone he thought would work, to creating thousand of clones, from using his kyuogan, to using a B-rank jutsu he learned and from still keeping his kyuogan activated. It was too much even for someone who had a lot of chakra, but he wasn't the only one reaching their limit. Tayuya's strength and cursed mark powers were failing her, already her transformation went back to normal and her Doki already vanished from whence they came. Tayuya dropped to her knees on the branch while she watched an unconscious Naruto falling into the water. "BLONDIE WAKE THE FUCK UP!" She yelled at him but her shouts fell on deaf ears but not for Medea. Medea swam for Naruto in full attempt to kill him, she was hurrying because time was running out for her._

"_GET THE FUCK UP!" Tayuya yelled at his unconscious form except this time she tried to move, only to find her body very weak from the cursed mark power._

"_**I SHALL FEAST ON YOUR BONES, CHILD!" **__Medea screamed out to his unconscious form. Tayuya practically tried to crawl off the branch. Just as Medea finally reached his body and was ready to give the killing blow with her teeth…all of a sudden her body begun to freeze, next thing she knew she couldn't move and that the temperature around her began to drop. Ice was covering her. Medea couldn't understand the meaning for this, but her thoughts ended when she saw between her and her meal was another ninja except this ninja wore a mask with weird symbols on it, the mask itself have a crack but it appear to be reattached together. Medea was able to tell by scent alone that this girl was responsible for the ice attack._

"_SECRET JUTSU: FROZEN SLUMBER!" said the mysterious female masked kunoichi. Last thing Medea remembered was this girl touching her head and everything went black for her, and soon she joined Naruto in the unconscious world._

"_Wh-Who the fuck is that!?" Tayuya asked no one in particular._

_The mysterious figure stood above the water as the flood area retreated back to the way it was. She slowly turned around and looked at the sleeping form of Naruto._

"_We meet again, Naruto." _

**NOW PRESENT TIME**

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" Tayuya yelled at the ice maiden from the distance.

Haku who was carrying a unconscious Naruto on her back, shunshined right in front of the red hair foul mouthed girl. "I take it that you an ally of Naruto-san, what was that thing?" She asked the red haired girl while gently laying Naruto down. "HEY I ASKED YOU A FUCKING QUESTION! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

Haku sighed before answering, "My name is Momochi Haku, adopted daughter of the demon of the mist, Momochi Zabuza."

"Well screw me silly and sideways, the demon of the mist has a daughter? I thought the bastard didn't give a shit about others? How did you two meet?" Tayuya kept asking questions after question until Haku put her hand up.

"Enough, that's too personal and I don't know you well enough so forgive me. But you didn't answer my question and I answer yours."

"Alright alright, don't go pmsing on me." Tayuya stated but Haku's body motion was proving she was getting angry. "Listen I'm getting tired of your insults just answer the simple question!"Haku said while raising her voice a little. "Yeah so what I don't give a shit, I swear as sailor as much as I want. You're not my fucking mother!" She said while sizing her up. Haku responded back by getting in a fighting stance, "I'm going to teach you some respect, I don't know how Naruto-san puts up with you but I won't stand by and let you run that foul mouth of yours!"

"Bring it on ice bitch!" Tayuya challenged her back while getting into a fighting stance despite her being worn out.

But before these two could kill each other, Naruto shot up in a fighting stance. Both girls looked at him in shock. He looked around for Medea not paying attention to either of the girls until his eyes landed on the unconscious form of the mermaid demon.

"Hey blondie you recover that quickly!?" Tayuya shockley asked him.

Naruto paid her no mind and stared at Haku instead. She began to take her mask off to reveal her face. _"Oh great and I was hoping this bitch was dead butt ugly but no she's beautiful like a fucking princess! Blondie here sure knows how to pick them!"_

"Hello Naruto-san… it's good to meet you again." Haku calmly said with a small smile on her face.

"Haku…What brings you here?" Naruto asked her with no hint of emotion in his voice.

"I remember what you said to me in the hospital and I did a lot of thinking and some soul searching, and I realize you are right about you had said."

"Go on…" Naruto started to crack a smile on his lips.

"I wish to help you in any way I can. Please accept me as your loyal servant as I have served my father also." Haku said while getting on her knees and bowing to him with her head down. Naruto's smile grew into an evil smile because now he saw another potential soldier on his side, but Tayuya saw this and she blushed a little. "Whoa very kinky…" She muttered to herself but was heard by Haku who growls at her.

"Rise Haku and yes I accept you as my servant but keep in mind that I have a clan now and it's called the Hakkyou's clan. For now it's just me and my betroths as clan head."

Haku nodded to this, "Permission to speak Naruto-sama."

"You may my Haku."

"Will I meet your betroths?" Haku asked Naruto.

"In time you will but I have other things for you to do before meeting them. First mission is for you to get familiar with Konoha, but make sure no one suspects you including my teammates and sensei. Second mission, beware of Anbu ninjas that don't wear Animal masks for they are part of a secret group that protect Konoha from the shadows and they call themselves Ne or the foundation…So make sure they don't discover you." Naruto went in his pouch and pulled out his wallet and hand her some money. "I want you to buy some clothes so you can blend in and if anyone asks you who you are than I want you to lie to them and say you're from the land of waves and looking for work. Once you've done that I want you to meet at ten pm at the hokage mountain…you can't miss it for it has four hokage faces on it, but make sure no sees you." Naruto said ordering her to do what he wanted.

"Man you're fucking degrading all us women by asking like a loyal slave!" Tayuya yelled Haku.

"Permission to speak again Naruto-sama?" Haku asked Naruto while glaring daggers at the red haired woman.

"You may I have an idea what it is, so I will say you must not kill Tayuya here but if she opens her mouth and says one bad thing about me or my girls than you can put her in her place but not kill her…she's still an ally."

"HEY!" Tayuya protested to what he said.

Haku smiled liking that, "Will do Naruto-sama…but I also want to ask what is that thing I just fought?"

Naruto looks towards Medea who was finally waking up, "That thing over there is a… summon." He said calmly without a care in the world.

"I've never seen or heard of summon that resembles a mermaid." Haku replies while staring at the creature.

"That's nothing; one of her sisters looks like an evil small pixie except with bat wings. They are called the Hybrid and judging from what I've seen so far they have some appearances of humans mixed in with animals. But I know I'm nowhere near meeting the boss summon, so I've got to go through these challenges first before meeting the others."

"It's slowly coming over here Naruto-sama!" Haku yelled out.

"Fuck I barely have enough to fight that thing!" Tayuya cursed out loud.

"Hn…Funny you seemed ready to fight me before Naruto-sama got up!" Haku said to Tayuya.

"Fuck you slave ice bitch!"

"Both of you shut up or I kill you! Prepare yourself for what may come!" He told and ordered them, which they got ready in a fighting stance with him.

"**Cease your attacks…you're now my summoner, for time has run out and you've survived…although you had inference but I cannot complain I did say you could have help."** Medea looked toward Haku, **"You're the one who used ice power mixed with genjutsu, are you part of that clan that once lived in the land of water?"**

Haku looked towards Naruto in silent for his permission to speak. Naruto nodded back her to speak. "Yes I am part of that clan but so far it appears that I'm the last of my clan, for the uprising in the mist village that's still going on, has hunted and killed those with bloodline abilities."

"**So what I heard from the sea creatures was true then…as for that clan you were a part of…there hasn't been any word on if there are others like you but I will keep a eye out…Naruto-sama if I may call you that?"** She asked him and saw him nodded back to her. **"I'm sure my sister Akemi told you how to summon her? Well it's the same with me…now I must go." **She puffed away from them and both girls let out a relieve sigh.

"Haku…Tayuya…please tell me you know some water jutsus or earth jutsus?" Naruto asked them with a serious tone.

"Why the fuck do you ask tha… " She shut her mouth when Naruto send a blast of Ki in her direction. Haku feeling the killing intent chose to do the right thing and tell him, "I only know water jutsu but not earth jutsu, forgive me Naruto-sama…"

"At ease Haku…Tayuya I will say this again." He dropped the ki on her allowing her to breathe again. "Do you know any earth jutsus or water jutsu?"

"I-I-I know only earth jutsus for it's my element." She nervously replies while trying to get over the ki she went through.

"Good…Haku during days before the chunin exams continue I want you to teach me any water style moves that doesn't tie with your bloodline and the same goes for you with earth jutsus Tayuya. Do I make myself clear!?"

"Yes Naruto-sama." Haku replies back while smiling.

"Y-Yes sir-sir." She said lowly but was still was heard by them. _"My god he's worse than Orochimaru!"_

**LATER AT TEN PM**

In the small woods near the village, two figures were standing there ready to do battle.

"Ok little princess I hope you're ready for this."

"I'm ready Anko-chan" Hinata replied back to her in a fighting stance.

"Then come at me with the intent to kill!" Anko ordered her while in a similar fighting stance.

Hinata charged at her with both palms and send a thrust to Anko's left chest, but Anko side stepped to her right evading the attack so she can counter a punch to the gut. The punch never connected because Hinata ducked under the punch and went around her to catch her off guard. The attempt worked as she hit Anko with a flurry of palm strike to each front part of Anko's vital areas until finally she gave one big strike and send Anko into a tree. When she approached the beaten Anko she noticed two things. One was she smiling, and the second was that her body was turning into mud. Just then a hand shot up from underneath her feet and grabbed both her ankles and pulled her into the ground while another Anko came from the ground. "Tsk Tsk sloppy. I'm disappointed in y…" The Hinata trapped in the ground proofed away. Anko she jumped to her left dodging multipliable shuriken stars. The attacks kept pressing on and pushing her back.

Anko dodged desperately thinking on what she could do to get to her, but before she could plan a counterstrike, five Hinatas appeared while surrounding Anko. All five quickly performed hand signs and took a big breathe like a dragon. Anko expecting this to happen went through some hand signs herself and then the clones of Hinata shot out of their mouths flames. The flames hit Anko. After the smoke cleared out The Hinata clones' eyes widened when she saw a sight she never saw before in all her life. Wrapping around Anko for protection was a giant white snake; Anko gave out a big smile with her eyes closed. "Be a dear and introduce yourself to my apprentice will ya." The huge snake taking that as a command went straight through while thrashing four of the clones. The real Hinata took this moment to run away while eating a soldier pill to regain lost chakra. "Oh I love it when they run, such a big turn on!" Anko sadistically said more to herself than out loud. She jumped on top of the snake's head, taking a moment to pause while holding her neck where a cursed mark was. Her body begun to heat up and finally she gave out a cries of pain… "Fuck! Why now!?"

The huge snake hissed out in concern. Anko shook off her pain and pointed in the direction of where her apprentice went, "Don't just be fucking hissing, go after the little bitch." It replied back by doing what his master commanded.

**WITH HINATA**

Hinata took a moment to run and looked towards her right, _"Ok think Hinata, you have a giant huge snake coming after you with a Nutcase who loves blood and sex commanding it, what to do?... I could use those traps I was saving for Anko but what if that doesn't work?"_ Her thoughts ended when the huge snake came out dashing for her with a smiling Anko on its head. Hinata ran off towards the deep part of the forest. She jumped from all type of tree branches while barely escaping the shutting jaws of the giant snake. Once they got to more of an open space of the forest, Hinata jumped far away from the snake while dodging a thin wire with small seal paper attach to it. But the Snake did not dodge the wire, but instead pressed forward until the wire wrapped around it and the seal paper start glow. "Oh Shit! Clever little sneak!" Anko yells out as she noticed the paper bombs go off.

Hinata ran towards the river and dove underwater, the reason for this was because most of the surround trees had paper bombs attach to them, and the huge snake blinded by the explosions and caught by it, fall under more of these traps. Hinata swam far away and stood under the water for three minutes. Her lungs began burning for air and freedom and gave her only one choice…She swam back up. Hinata climbed out the water and slowly with caution, moved back to dry land. The explosions already long gone… only the remains of the huge snake lay across the destroyed tree and rocks, the snake wasn't moving. Hinata with a split second of letting her guard down, but that was all that was needed, for Anko swiftly got behind Hinata and placed the sharp tip of a kunai at the blind spot of a Hyuga…the back of the neck. "All over princess unless you know the main branch technique, but until then I've got nothing to fear." She said with a cheery smile.

"But Sensei that's where you wrong, I've got a better trick than the hakkeshō kaiten."Hinata calmly replied back to Anko.

Anko slowly toyed with Hinata by rubbing the kunai against her neck very sensually. "I'm glad you not giving up, you're becoming a tough bitch I'm so proud, and I hope you bring that attitude when the day Naruto is fucking not just me and that Tenten girl, but you also…I'm dying to know how you taste…but for now you're done Hinata-chan." She whispered very sexually in the Hyuga princess's ears.

Hinata closed her eyes and smiled a little not worrying over what Anko just said. She opened her eyes and shout out a jutsu, "SHUGOHAKKE ROKUJUVON SHO!" Anko eyes widen when this jutsu allowed her to emit a constant stream of chakra from her palms, Next thing Anko felt was being hit very fast and repel further back. Anko hit the ground pretty hard and felt most of her chakra points close. She looked towards Hinata and noticed her moving very fast with her strikes in all directions almost like a blur, but her hands were covered in what appeared to be chakra blades and were getting larger nearly catching her as she jumped out the way but her coat was torn in half, leaving only her fishnet outfit and her mini skirt. "My god this technique creates an absolute defense effect similar to that of the kaiten, though the cutting nature of the hakkeshō kaiten prevents any outside force from restricting it. In this way, the technique can be used as both as an offensive and defensive maneuver. Clever bitch! I so like you, in both ways I mean...ok enough we're done here."

Hinata stopped her attack and breathed a sigh of relief, " The shugohakke rokujuvon technique takes a lot of chakra to maintain but thanks to your help in getting my chakra high enough, I can hold it for only twenty seconds, but I wonder if that will be enough?"

"Well you can always use the cage bird seal for the win." Anko stated to Hinata while shrugging her arms.

"There would be no honor in something like that, hell even Naruto-kun would be disappointed by that cheap tactic…Knowing Neji-nisan he's been using most of the main branch techniques and that includes hakkeshō kaiten… She got interrupted by Anko. "Well I heard he's a genius among the clan but he's from the second branch and if memory serves me correct…anyone from the branch family cannot learn or use the main branch moves."

"You're hundred percent right about that, but Neji has shown time again not only to all hyuga's members but my father, that he's too gifted and able to discover things without too much help, call me paranoid but I have a nagging feeling that he's coming prepared, Anko-sensei was my tactic enough against you?"

"To be honest…in some ways it was helpful for you but only because of some problems on my part, but that technique shugohakke rokujuvon? I didn't see that coming and more to the point much better than the hakkeshō kaiten when it comes to offensive and defensive attacks. Hell its give out a hell of a karma trying to get to your major blind spot."

"I agree with Anko-chan my hime, it's definitely an amazing technique." Naruto said to them while coming from the bushes with Hinata by his side.

"WHISKER!" Anko ran and jumped on him while straddling him and groping him.

"Good to see you too Anko-chan." Naruto kissed her kiss. The kiss would have last longer until Hinata pulled Anko off of him, whom was disappointed in continuing her kiss with him. "Control yourself sensei! If anybody's going to be groping Naruto-kun it's me first!" She threw Anko aside with a pissed off expression until it change when she went into his arms. "Naruto-kun please forgive me earlier today for what has happened between us. You were right about Kushina but I did learn one thing about her…She's not mentally stable and has no control over her daughter. Please forgive me my love…"

She got her answer when Naruto shut her up by kissing her long and hard. Hinata was a little caught off guard but soon returned the kiss with equal passion. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist while still kissing her; Hinata wrapped her arms around his back while she too continued to kiss him. Anko wzas blushing a little from this along with Haku, but unlike Haku…She was getting turned on especially when Naruto kept staring at her while he continued to tongue Hinata. Anko sat up more so Naruto could see her nipples poking out a little through her fishnet shirt; she smiled back at him letting him know she enjoyed his intense stare. After a while Naruto broke the kiss and Hinata was barely able to keep standing due to her feeling dizzy.

"Hinata-hime, Anko-chan…Meet Momoichi Haku the adopted daughter of the demon of the mist, the one I told you about. Personally I wasn't going to allow her to meet you guys yet but I've been feeling generous today, and plus she's going to be our clan's first servant."

"I'm honored to meet my mistresses that bring my master such joy." She bowed very low and submissively. "Greetings Haku and welcome to our clan, the Hakkyou's clan." Hinata calmly said to her while she still had her arms around Naruto, but was looking at her trying to read her emotions.

"Wow Naruto-kun I'm so into the whole Master and slave gig. I'm glad we got a servant, can we do anything we want with her?" She asked Naruto while fantasizing herself in a black leather revealing outfit with a paddle in her hands and Haku butt naked and blending over with her ass up in the air wagging it like a dog in heat.

"Well as long as it's not hurting the clan in any way, it doesn't matter what we do."Naruto replies back while nibbling Hinata's neck playfully earning a few small moans from her.

Anko smiled on the outside but on the inside of her mind…_"SCORE!!!"_ as a lot of fireworks went off in her head.

"Haku I want you to watch over your mistress and make sure nobody tries anything." Naruto ordered Haku.

"Yes sir Naruto-sama." Haku replies back.

"Naruto-kun there no need for that but I understand what you're hinting at. My families are still trying to get me back and will do anything to achieve their goals." Hinata said while sighing afterward.

"Oh I vouch for that, Hiashi's even going as far as to blackmail Kurenai into helping bring Hinata back, I mean not to sound like the bad guy but why doesn't he just go all out in getting Hinata back?" Anko asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"He cannot without upsetting the Namikaze's loyalists and causing conflict that will damage the Hyugas for many generations." Naruto replied back to them while letting go of Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, what do you mean?" Hinata asked him with a confused look on her face. "Although I exiled myself from that clan, some people are too stupid to accept that. So they grew in numbers while thinking I'm still part of the Namikaze clan and tried to defend me or anything connected to me. That's their way of showing how far they would go when it comes to ass kissing. I hate it but once in while it helps against these types of situations. If Hiashi acted out in front of the public with these loyalists watching then it spells trouble for him and the whole village. So that's why he tries to catch you in private but since the attempts have been anything but successful, he's going to take it up a level and what you said is true about Kurenai than that can be a problem."

"Naruto-kun she's my sensei I can't just ditch for so long, there going to be times when I need to go on missions with her." Hinata pointed out to him.

"I understand that but what's to say that she won't hand you over to your father…

"Kurenai-sensei would never do that!" Hinata snapped while trying to defend her.

Naruto closed his eyes before opening them back up and calmly stating. "Oh and how do you know? Where was she when the right thing needs to be done? When your father was abusing you and calling you a disgrace to the family, how much did Kurenai show her concern? Did she snap at your father and threaten him for disrespecting you or did she held her tongue and follow orders. Anko-chan how much did Kurenai stand up for you when people started their abuse toward to you?" Anko looked the other way trying not to remember events she wished to stay buried. Naruto turned attentions back toward Hinata with concern on his face. "Hinata-chan no matter how much of a pain I became lately, I do worry for and your well being; not just only you but Anko-chan and now Tenten. I just want to make sure nothing or anything will happen."

"…ok Naruto-kun…it's hard to take in but I understand what you're saying."

"Please Lady Hinata, I wish to protect you and make sure no type of harm comes toward you or Naruto-sama." Haku said to Hinata.

Hinata looks at Haku and then Naruto who smiles back at her. Hinata face broke into a smile before replying, "Alright you guys win… I'll keep my guard up around Kurenai sensei, but I still think Kurenai wouldn't do that me."

**WITH KURENAI**

Kurenai is in her room in bed holding a picture of her genin team while a man lay next to her. Memories of talking with Hinata's father still plague her to this day.

_**FLASHBACK START**_

"_Lord Hyuga to what do I owe the pleasure of being invited to your home?" Kurenai asked him while trying to be polite._

"_Enough of the small talk…I summoned you here to talk about my daughter…You are to bring her to me, our home." Hiashi said straight to the point._

"_Lord Hyuga with all due respect I thought that you didn't care what has happened to Hinata, and plus I cannot interfere in clan matters, that must be brought up with the council. I'm sorry but I must be somewhere else." She said while trying to leave until he cleared his throat and said the one thing she didn't want to hear._

"_Yuuhi Kurenai a child of the land of earth where her parent is spy for Iwa and been living in Konoha to feed Iwa information on Konoha. I wonder how the council would feel, let alone the hokage if they found out how much your family is a traitor."_

"…_I'm nothing like my parent, I was born here in the land of fire, I trained and bled for this land. What my parents did, does not affect me. I am no traitor!" Kurenai said to him with a serious tone. "But who will believe you…I have evidence and copy of this information especially information that really question your loyalty."_

"…" _Kurenai said nothing._

"_All I want you to do is help me by bringing home my daughter and getting her away from Naruto…I was wrong about him, he's nothing like his father. He is a monster that will destroy everything around him; Hinata will do better without him and you're going to help me. I will set her up with the second heir of the Inuzuka clan."_

"_ARE YOU NUTS! YOU CAN"T DO THAT TO HER KIBA WILL TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER!" Kurenai came off on him strongly._

"_You will do to keep your voice in check otherwise you'll find yourself visiting Ibiki a lot sooner. Regardless on what you said about him his family can bring more honor than Naruto since he no longer acknowledges his clan."_

"…_may I take my leave?" Kurenai begs with a low voice._

"_You may…but in a couple of days I want an answer."_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"_But every since Hiashi appeared before me when I was hanging with Anko, things went straight to hell." _She thought to herself while remembering the incident where she and Anko were eating at the dango shop.

_**FLASHBACK START**_

"_Now I need your answer Kurenai, will you bring home my daughter or prepare to face your judgment when your family secret gets out?"_

"_What's he talking about? Kurenai?" Anko asked Kurenai while looking back and forth between them._

"…"

"_Kurenai what's going on and what is the Hyuga's leader saying? What is this family secret he's spewing about?" Anko asked Kurenai who stood silent._

"_Do shut up student of the traitor! This does not concern you." Hiashi said calmly, Anko growls at him before replying. "You bastard who do you think you are to blackmail Kurenai over your daughter. Hell everyone knows you're a horrible father when it comes to your elder daughter!"_

"_Anko! Shut the hell up for once!" Kurenai snapped at Anko._

"_Kurenai!?" Anko said while her eyes starts to widen._

"_Well…what is your answer?" Hiashi said not paying attention to anyone but Kurenai._

"…_Yes…I-I…I will help you. I will bring your daughter home."_

"_Unbelievable…you know what, I think I lost my lunch!" Anko stormed leaving both of them._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"_Ever since then Anko and I haven't said much words. Hopefully Anko told Hinata because I don't want to do this but I cannot have my family's dark secret being revealed like this. I worked too hard for my life and future to come at end like this."_

Kurenai rubbed the picture with her fingers on Hinata face. "Forgive me Hinata but after the chunin exams I'm going to have to bring you to your father…I must do this to bury my family dark secret once and for all." She said a little loudly barely waking up her partner.

"…Kurenai why…you still have the light on?" The man said sounding sleepy.

"Sorry Asuma I was startle a little…go back to sleep." She cut off the light and lay with him, her head cuddling with atop his chests.

**WITH HINATA**

Hinata is walking with Haku by her side through the village; Anko is not with them for she seemed to vanish half way back in the village. Hinata figured that Anko was getting drunk by now, and as for Naruto he said he wanted to be alone for the night for he must do some heavy training. Hinata decided to have some small talk with Haku in order to get to know her, regardless of how Naruto talked about Haku, she got a nagging feeling to be careful around this girl.

"So Haku…How do you like this village so far?"

"It seems peaceful so far, but I've been noticing strange looks from some of the villagers, some would show admiring looks while others will give out hated looks. Why is that lady Hinata?"

"Some are looking up to Naruto-kun because who his father is. You see Naruto-kun is the son of the yellow flash of Konoha and former hokage. So some people will try to do anything to get fame while others hate Naruto for the burden he has that his father placed on him. What that is I cannot tell you for that is Naruto's burden and not mine to tell."

"I understand lady Hinata…"

"You see Haku, one of those who hate Naruto is here…What do you want Kari?"

Kari stepped from the shadows and approached Hinata until Haku blocked her path. "I will say this once and only once…Leave that monster called Naruto and go back to whatever life you had before him Hyuga."

"First your mother and now you." Hinata replied to Kari.

"Don't you dare bring that woman up!" Kari snarled upon hearing about her mother and being compared to her. Hinata caught the tone Kari gave and started to figure that there was a story involving those two, for now she pushed it to the back of her mind. But right now this threat was staring at her with some killing intent radiating off of her.

"Is that all you have to say to me? Well here is my answer…" She raised her fist and pointed her fist at Kari. This act was confusing to both Kari and Haku but what Hinata said next cleared things up. "I do not care who your father is or your mother for that fact, but if you still continue to call my beloved a monster well then what I did to you in the council room will be child'd play on what else I do to you!"

"…I see…so that your answer…Little girl you got lucky the last time but now I've been training and I promise you that I will not only kill that monster but you also." Kari said to Hinata.

"You will try…and we shall see once I get pass Neji but you, I know for a fact will never beat Naruto-kun. You'll always be his shadow, his second best…no matter what you do you'll never escape your fate of being a shadow to your twin, and you know what? You're also my shadow…a crying weakling that's not favored by her own mother anymore." Hinata said in harsh tone, while Kari whipped out a kunai by didn't move any further when Haku swiftly brought a couple senbon needles at her neck.

"I will not allow any harm come to my mistress; it is Naruto-sama's will that commands me. I will not hesitant to kill you if you go after anyone of the Hakkyou's clan."

"Neither will I." Said a calm stoic voice from behind Kari.

Kari shifted her head a little to see Shino behind her with some girl she wasn't sure if she'd met before or have. _"I didn't even hear or feel his presence…and that girl where have I seen her before?"_ Kari thought to herself before putting her kunai away. "It seems I'm outnumbered but this isn't over yet." She slowly back away into the shadows and left the area.

"Thank you Shino and Ki-Ki…" Hinata almost slips revealing the person name.

"It's Kirsa." The girl said to Hinata.

"Right…" Hinata replied to Kirsa.

"Thank you stepping in I am Haku, servant of the Hakkyou's clan." Haku bowed her head to Shino.

Shino raised one of his eyebrows and looked toward Hinata for answer. Hinata just shrugged her shoulders in response. "You welcome Haku-san and my name is Shino of the Aburame clan and I must thank you for helping Hinata. Kari is deranged and enjoys hurting Naruto in any way she can even if it's means going through others…besides that where is Naruto-san?" Shino calmly asks them.

"Naruto-kun said he'd be training at night again." Hinata answered Shino's question.

"I see…"

"Shino how is your training coming along?" Hinata asked Shino.

"Fine…my new bugs are coming along just fine…but why do you ask?"

Hinata started to smile, "Hey I just got a idea how about we all have a small contest with a battle. Haku and I against you two in a friendly contest." Hinata and Haku smile at them; Shino looked toward the girl call Kirsa who nodded at Shino.

Above them on the rooftop looking down at them is Tayuya. She began to smile a little. _"To think I almost jumped in and was about to break that bitch but shade boy saved the day along with ice bitch. I must give that Hyuga bitch some credit she's got guts and to think I thought she was some shy little mouse, boy I was a fucking fool…but that Kirsa girl I get the feeling I've seen her before but where?"_ Tayuya thought to herself while leaving to find a place to stay.

**WITH NARUTO**

We find Naruto up against the tree with a smile on his face. His facial expression kept changing more as his smile kept widening while a few moans escape his mouth. The reason for this is because Anko is down her knees giving him something he never experienced before…a blowjob. Anko kept bobbling her head more and more, speeding up her pace as Naruto placed both his hands down on her head and pushed her to go deeper. She begun to deep throat him as her slurping noise kept getting louder, she placed her two fingers underneath her mini skirt and begin to rub her cunt. Each time she kept sucking him off she kept rubbing her cunt more until she starts to fingered herself.

"Oh fuck Anko-chan!" Naruto moaned out to her in pleasure.

Anko begun to suck him much faster and fingered herself faster, while Naruto started to thrust her mouth and the back of her throat. "ahh fuck I can't take it anymore!?" He shouts out loudly while almost reaching his limit.

She pulled out of him and looked up to him with lust in both her eyes while holding, and stroking his hard cock. "Oh Naruto-kun where do you want to cum? Inside me or down my throat or my face or my tits?"

"In your mouth but fucking hurry!?" That's all she had to hear as placed his hard meat stick back in her mouth and sucked him off again. Naruto, no longer able to hold back, released his hot seed down her mouth at full blast. Anko did her best at trying to swallow his load, but she barely was able to swallow it all as he kept cumming. Some of his cum started to drip out of her mouth and down her neck. Her legs were wet due to her pussy dripping her juices, and her nibbles were sticking out. Naruto was able to stop cumming in her mouth and pulled out with a small pop noise, while Anko brought both her hands up together to her mouth and spit a mouthful of cum in her hands. What she did next turned Naruto on even more. She started to drink down his cum slowly while showing him that her throat was swallowing his load. Once she was done she saw Naruto becoming hard again, so she begin to smile while licking her fingers and even suck on it like it was candy.

"It got hard again and now something must be done about this." Naruto said with a serious tone.

Anko turned around and went on all fours revealing her wet cunt. But Naruto had other plans for her. He made a T-sign and summoned up two clones with there dicks out and hard. The real Naruto ram his cock up Anko's ass, while the second Naruto forced his cock down her throat nearly gagging her as he thrust her mouth and forced her to deep throat him, and the last Naruto slide underneath her and suck on her right tits while she ride his hard cock with her wet pussy. In the real Naruto's mind he didn't see her as Anko but someone else, his mind made him see Anko as Hinata. They continued like this for another twenty minute close to midnight until all three had cum at the same time, Anko wasn't worried as she knew the clones cum wasn't the real deal and plus she used the birth control jutsu, a jutsu for kunoichi who isn't ready to become a mother. Not that she didn't want kids. She wanted them but Naruto made her promise that Hinata would have them first in two years from now, for now this was the best she could do. Naruto slowly pulled out of her and sprayed his load on her ass cheeks and then her back, "I'm sorry but wait a little longer Anko-chan, and I promise you that I will feed your pussy."

"I-I understand Naruto-kun for I love you and even though it's fucking killing me I will wait until you and Hinata-chan seal the deal." She crawls to him and wrapped her left around his legs while she start to licks his cock. Naruto smiled at her but his smile wasn't normal but more twisted _"Soon my clan will rise up and rule this village…no this land! But for now I must make sure my wives are behind me…Fu can wait a little bit longer I'm having too much fun!"_

**WITH HINATA**

Hinata stopped fighting a panting Kirsa and stared at the sky for a second. _"Strange I getting the feeling something's not right, but what could it be? Or is my mind playing tricks on me?"_

**END CHAPTER**

**NEXT CHAPTER: HINATA VS NEJI THE CHUNIN/INVASION ARC BEGIN AGAIN**

AN: I have a challenge to issue out for those who interest. If anyone wants to accept then here my challenge:

A dark/evil Naruto

Main Plot: Naruto formed his own little village against the principle of Konoha beliefs

Sub- plot: I allow you to decide the sub plots but it must be believable and well play details. Minato and Kushina should be alive but I leave how you want to portray them on your hands, wither they be good or evil toward Naruto is on you guys. Should Naruto have siblings? Is an optional choice, should he have a bloodline is also optional but make sure it balance out and not too powerful.

Pairing: It could be harem pairing but if also it can be a single pairing (no yaoi)

You should put Hinata in it even if she isn't the main girl in the harem pairing along with any girls of your choice including filter characters and OC characters.

But if you make it a single pairing with Naruto Let it be with these following characters: Hinata or Kin or Anko or an OC or an Iwa kunoichi or any female you fill fit the bill except for Sakura (There is too many of pairings with her and Naruto). Make the relationship believable with each detail that describe the up and down of the relationship or relationships (Harem).


	17. Chapter 17

Unforgiving

Rated M

Summary: Cold hard truth came out the night of forbidden scroll incident. Naruto learned more than he bargains for changing his views. With new powers he will do whatever it takes to reach the top. Dark and somewhat evil Naruto. Main pairing NarutoXHinata, NarutoXharem. Dracohalo117 challenge.

An: I like to thank Kyuubi123 for checking this over; Also Have you ever wondered "Who is the hottest, sexiest, most beautiful girl ever created in the world of anime?" Well now's your chance to vote for your own Top 10. Kingkakashi besides having a great story has set-up a poll about this very question on his profile page. Help answer and settle this issue once and for all.

Pairing: 

The winner of the poll is…Kurotsuchi

**AN: SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING I BEEN BUSY WITH WORK AND COLLEGE, BUT NOW I HAVE MY OWN LAPTOP NOW MUHAHAHAHAH!**

CH.17

Fireworks went off in the arena, people within the village and noble lords from different lands came here to witness what will be known as history in the making. Today is the final of the chunin exams, where young genins strive to become the best their villages can offer. One must carry the pride of their village against other nations, in a matter to keep the peace among rival nations; these are the exams that revealed who held the skills needed to lead a squad that was not only your comrades but your family. However this did not apply to certain people. These following people, or should I say one individual spits in the morale of what is right. This boy is named Hakkyou Naruto formerly Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, and he has a goal that will tear these lands apart with river flowing with the blood of his enemies. With his followers help, he is one step closer in reaching his goal. For the first match of these exams…His soon to be wife, Hinata, is squaring off against not any branch member of the Hyuuga's clan, but in fact against her own flesh and blood cousin…Hyuuga Neji.

"I thank you all for coming to the final rounds of the Chunin exams. I am Shiranui Genma, proctor for the final rounds of the chunin exams. For the first match we will have Hyuuga Hinata vs Hyuuga Neji, followed by Aburame Shino vs Kankuro, then the third match will be between Uchiha Sasuke vs Sabuku Gaara. Fourth match will be Sabuku Temari vs Nara Shikamaru, and the fifth match is between Alita and Tenten. Then in the sixth match we will have Dosu vs Renji. And finally we will have the finally match. Namikaze Kari vs Namikaze Naruto!" Said the toothpick chewing Jonin, but Naruto didn't like how he called him by that old name.

"Hey you bastard!" Naruto said to Genma. Genma turned to look at Naruto. "Do not call me a Namikaze, my real last name is hakkyou, not Namikaze. Namikaze is for those who are cowards and ruin other people life. Hell just ask that Iwa Kunoichi about it!" Naruto said to Genma, who didn't seem fazed by what he said.

"Very well…with no other interruptions we will start the first match. Everyone but me, Neji and Hinata, must wait in the waiting booth up there." He said while pointing to right side of the upper arena. One by one each person went up to the booth, but before Naruto went up to join the other he gave Hinata one last look and nod. Hinata responded back with a small smile. However the smile did not go unnoticed, her father and Kurenai saw the smile she gave to Naruto. Hiashi tightened his hands which didn't go unnoticed by his other daughter, Hanabi. While Kurenai shown a sad look toward Hinata. "Hey what's the deal between those two?" Asuma asked Kurenai. "It is what it looks like." Kurenai responded back with no emotion which made Asuma frown.

**WITH NEJI AND HINATA**

"Begin you two!" Genma signaled for them to start. But before Hinata could go into her stance Neji started talking to her. "Lady Hyuuga I have two requests. One is from me and another given to me from your father. Surrender this match for I wish not to hurt you and fate has deemed me as the winner, and once you surrender your father and the main branch will accept you back." Neji said the main branch with distaste in his voice but it did not go unnoticed by Hiruzen, Naruto, Kurenai, Shino, and Hiashi.

Hinata closed her eyes and opened it back up and said. "Is that all? Well here is my answer to both of those requests…NO!" She said without a hint of shudders in her voice while shocking everyone but Naruto, Shino and Tenten.

"WHAT!"Neji shouted out, being taking back not only by what she said but the confidence behind her voice. However Neji gained his composure back and went back to talking. "You must forfeit this match for your sake. Fate does not see you as the winner for this match. No matter how much you change your attitude you're still same failure as you were before. You cannot escape your past!"

"Oh dear Neji-niisan it is you who cannot escape their past!" Hinata said while shutting him up and giving her a glare. "For all those who don't know the tragedy that happened many years ago within the hyuuga clan, here is a shorter version. Three years ago the war with the Kumo came to an end, Konoha brought over their head ninja for peace talk. It was a lie and the head ninja kidnapped me in my sleep, my father caught and killed him. But the village he was from demanded something in return for the killing and my father decided for his twin, Neji's father to take place and be killed. Since then Neji has hated me. I was innocent and only three years old. I can understand why you hate my father but me? I could not defend myself against a jonin! Tell you what I'll show you how fake fate can be, so enough with this talk and let's fight!" Once Hinata finished what she was saying two things has happen. One is Hiashi grew intense which worry Hanabi and secondly with Neji…

"YOU BITCH!" Neji activated his Byakugan in anger and charged right after her. Hinata calmly pulled out from her poach two exploding kunai with some tags attached to them. She launched them at Neji who evaded both and moved a few feet away when they exploded. Hinata chose that small moment to do some hand sign and when she was done she screamed a jutsu. "Water style: Blue Air Bomb missiles!" Living up to its name and scaring everyone in the arena except for Naruto, bubbles formed from the air surrounding Neji, it started to glow and Neji held his ground waiting. "Now take this!" Hinata shouted while each bubbles charged at Neji from all direction.

"_I cannot believe I was forced to use this so soon!"_ Neji thought to himself while he started spinning as soon as the bubbles hit some force of chakra he emitted. "That the…" Hiashi started to say but Naruto began to finish what needed to be said. "Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin!"

"But hold on if you know what it is and then you've seen someone from the main branch use it before?" Tenten asked Naruto.

"Yes I have and Neji ain't the only one who uses it, besides Hiashi himself and other experienced main branch members, my daring Hinata learned how to use that by watching her father use it once as a preview in their arts. It took her awhile to do that but she finally got it down.

The Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin utilizes the chakra control gained through Gentle Fist training to release a huge amount of chakra from all of the user's chakra points. The released chakra blocks any possible attack at the user. The user then spins rapidly to parry the attack, both creating a rotating shield of chakra around themselves and tossing away any nearby attackers. The user can also actively control the size and power of the sphere to suit the situation. This jutsu is only effective when rotating, since the chakra itself is not enough to stop a physical attack. If they cannot rotate, the user becomes vulnerable.

Some would call this the perfect defense; however they'd be a fool to think that as there's no such thing as a perfect defense. This move needs a huge amount of chakra and good control, the bigger the chakra you pump into this move the bigger the range you can cover. I'm willing to bet that Neji only practices the main branch jutsu and nothing else." Naruto explained to Tenten.

"I admit Hinata is nothing like any of kunoichi of our age from our village, hell she's stronger I admit that. But against someone like Neji? He's a genius!" Tenten pointed out as she watched the bubble bombs explode on Neji's defense spin.

"Do not underestimate Hinata, She is a hard worker like myself and few others. As you may see she hasn't activated her byakugan. Why do you think she hasn't activated her bloodline ability?"

"I-I don't know!" She answered back.

Naruto smiled back and watched as Neji stopped spinning. "It's because she's decided to be a real ninja and learned other things beside her family jutsu. That is the Hyuuga's clan weakness besides their blind spot."

"Blind spot?" Tenten asked him but got no response from him, and so she went back to watching the match.

**BACK WITH NEJI VS HINATA**

Once Neji stopped spinning Hinata quickly through out more kunai knives at him pushing Neji to do the Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin to deflect the knives. This did not stop her resolve one bit and she continued to keep throwing more and more. After a few more seconds she ran out of kunai knives and activated her byakugan. Neji stopped spinning and moved a few inches but Hinata quickly jumped in the air.

"You cannot run away from me and your plan to keep the distance between us has failed like you failure!" He jumped after her. However his face grew worried when she cracked a smile. "Oh Neji for a genius you sure fell for it!" She started to move each of her fingers and that's when Neji finally noticed it. On each of her fingers were very thin wires that are connected to each kunai knife. Neji was trying in mid air to dodge each strike from the knives that are trying to hit not each part of his body but the back of the neck. Tenten was in shock because that is one of her tactics and as for Hiashi…

"WHAT MADNESS IS THIS! WHY THE HELL IS SHE USING MOVES THAT ARE NOT FROM OUR CLAN!"

"Father?" Hanabi growing more worry for her father's sake.

Hinata landed on the ground and continued to play a puppeteer with her knives until Neji was forced to find out if he can do the Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin. Neji started to spin in midair before one of the knives reached his neck. He had luck on his side when he deflected each of weapons over and over. His tactic actually managed to cut each of the wires with each other. He got from the weapons he landed on the ground and got in a stance.

"I refuse to believe you're my equal!" he got in a stance and shouted once again. "You're in range of my Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!' He went to go do his move but Hinata was once again one step ahead of him. "Behold my newest and improved defense jutsu! Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" This justu allows her to emit a constant stream of chakra from her palms, creating extremely sharp chakra blades. With her natural flexibility, she can reach any point around her, allowing her to hit any target within her field of vision. While using this jutsu, she moves extremely fast (her movements become a blur), allowing her to hit hundreds of targets with extreme precision, much like the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. It is so precise that it can cut smaller targets in half. Additionally, she can control the size of the chakra beams in her palms, allowing her to create larger, arc-shaped chakra beams that spread out across her entire attack range. Both flurry of attacks collided with each other; Neji trying his best to create an opening was being block by Hinata's attacks.

**WITH KURENAI**

"What the hell have you been teaching her, Kurenai?" Asuma asked her but got no response once again but a shock look from her as she continued to watch Hinata.

"_Where did she learn to fight like this? Is this really the same Hinata?"_ Kurenai asked herself instead of voicing it out.

**WITH HIASHI**

"When did she learn how to do a jutsu like this? Her attacks and attitude are different!" Hiashi said with fear in his voice while Hanabi continued to watch her bigger sister.

**WITH ANKO**

"_I knew taking her to that waterfall I saw in the forest would help, go on my little Hinata show everyone how a tough bitch fights!"_ Anko began to laugh, scaring everyone near her where she sat.

**BACK WITH THE FIGHT**

Both Neji and Hinata continued on with their attacks until they reached the last sixty-four hit, with both hands hitting each other and pushing each other back. Neji was breathing hard and spat up spit mixed in with a little bit of blood. "Do you understand now! I'm different than before, you said fate deemed me to lose but I see that fate is the one that loses. You need to move on and let go of your scapegoat you have on me, my father having your father killed is a touchy subject but you really don't have any proof if he was killed or decided to die."

Neji looked at her with a glare but thought on what she said, Hinata saw this and continued with her speech. "Your father isn't the type to easily go along with things, when he always wanted something he strived for it or did you forgot when I was three he tried to send me some threats with his byakugan, while knowing what would have happened to him? He was very much a rebel and I admired that about him. It what because of what he went through that I decided to pursue my dream in freeing the second branch from the slavery that the main branch had placed on them. I think Uncle chose to die so he could show that the main branch doesn't decide his future but he is the one in control of his life."

"YOU'RE LYING!" Neji shouted at her in disbelief.

Hinata shook her head and then turned her back. "Believe what you want to believe…but know this and know this well dear cousin. I will not be bullied by you, father, or anyone that decides I'm weak and useless. Those people are beneath me like my shadow…and that's where you are right now…my shadow!" Neji didn't care anymore. He gave into anger and let out a scream. Hinata smiled knowing how she was going to beat him. Yes it's true they were evenly matched when it came to speed but Neji was the better fighter. But only when he was focused, and at this moment he was full of anger as he charged at her. As soon as he got closer both Hinata hands started to glow while the form of chakra energy surrounded her hands. She ducked under a thrust from his left hand. She turned around with a spin and thrust his right hand with her right hand shaped like a lion while with her left hand she thrust at his chin. The impact damages his right hand while he himself went flying a few feet back hitting the ground face first. But his attack actually hurt her right hand as she goes numb and is holding her right arm and was breathing much heavier now while barely standing on shaky legs. "Shi-Shinobi r-rule number three….ne-never give into anger o-otherwise you're e-easy to read!"

Genma checked on Neji and noticed he was knocked out. "The winner of this match, Hyuuga Hinata!" The crowds explode into cheer and her father stood up and followed Neji being lifted out toward the medic room but not before telling a branch member to watch over Hanabi. Kurenai stared at Hinata while Naruto shunshined down to catch her in his arms and take her back to the booth. Kurenai 'sface grew into a blank look, which made Asuma give off a pissed off look. But she paied him no mind and instead voiced something in her head. _"Now I understand, you did this Anko but why? And Hinata you don't trust me and you went to Anko for help. And you Naruto…how much of this is your fault!"_

"Kurenai look I'm sorry but this isn't working out!" Asuma said with a serious tone in his voice.

"What!" She said confused by what he just said.

"I been trying to help you through whatever you put yourself through but damn it, how can I help if you won't let me?" He said while getting up.

She looked at him with sadness in her eyes and said, "Are you…breaking up with me?"

"I don't want to but you're not giving me many choice. Goodbye Kurenai, I think we should see other people." He said quietly but loud enough for her to hear him. Kurenai in response looks away, Asuma tried to place his hand on her shoulder but she slapped it away. "Leave me alone I don't need your pity!" She said with a tear in each her eyes and an angry look that screamed get away. He turned away and smoked on cigarette walking away from her.

**WITH HIRUZEN **

"Well now, it seems that what they said about the Hyuuga's heiress is not true." Ask a masked Kage with symbol across his hat.

"I agree Lord Kazekage, but more is to come soon from these fighters." Hiruzen said with a smile.

**BACK WITH GENMA**

"Now on to the next match will Sabuku Kankuro come down here along with Aburame Shino!

**WITH KANKURO**

"_I cannot go down and fight, I'll give away the secret to my puppet attack and I need that during the invasion…I have no choice but to…"_ Kankuro looked toward his sister Temari and back down at Genma. "I FORFEIT THE MATCH!"

Shino looked right at him with a blank look and a raised eyebrow, while the crowd started booing. Temari took out her fan in anger and created a gust of wind to sail down on with her fan.

**WITH GENMA**

"And you are?" Genma asked the four hair pigtailed girl.

"What? It is the next match as my brother quit his!" Temari responded.

"Will Nara Shikamaru please come down here!" Genma said out loud. He got his answer when Tenten patted him on his back hard by knocking him over the rail and into the ground head first with a scream.

**WITH INO, SAKURA AND CHOJI**

"GO SHIKAMARU! AVENGE ME FOR WHAT SHE'S DONE! GIVE HER THE SIXTEENTH HIT COMBO!" Ino shouting out loudly beside Sakura. Everyone sitting next to them protests, and only Choji paid her shriek no mind while he was eating his chips. "Munch…Munch…Don't waste your breath he's not going to win…Munch…Munch."

"Oh shut up! What do you know!" Ino yells at him.

"Munch..More than you know…Munch."

(**THE Match between Shikamaru and Temari happen the same way in the Canon except he used the holes from Neji and Hinata's match.)**

Those who sat in their seats were quiet until…" WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?" One guy shouted out after witnessing Shikamaru capture Temari and then give up after walking up to her with his shadow possession jutsu. And then the crowds started booing and some even went so far as to throw things at Shikamaru, the Anbu officers stationed there had to prevent some from throwing weapons at Shikamaru. Temari looked puzzle but left and went back to the waiting booth as did Shikamaru who took his time and blocked out Ino's rants about him not winning.

"The next match is between Sabuku Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke!" Once Genma said that, the crowds shut up and started to cheer. It took Gaara awhile to head into the battlefield reason for that is unknown except to Naruto who noticed two of a noble lord's guards following Gaara. However Sasuke wasn't in the arena and still hasn't shown up yet.

**WITH HIRUZEN**

"We should extend the time for the Uchiha, for many that came here wishes to see the strength of the last Uchiha against my son." The Kazekage said trying to convince the third hokage. Hiruzen closed his eyes before snapping it open and whispering in Raido ears who Shunshined down to tell Genma.

**WITH GENMA**

Raido delivered the message and Shunshined back. "Everyone, it comes to my attention that due to Sasuke not being here…" Everyone stop making noise to listen. "He is disqualified from the match, making Gaara here the winner." The people that came for this match began to shout out their protests but were quickly silence by a strong intent emitting from their Hokage.

**WITH HIRUZEN**

"THIS IS AN IMPORTANT DAY! THERE WILL BE NO SPECIAL TREATMENT!" Hiruzen shouted out loud for everyone to hear before he released his intent. The Kazekage that sat beside him staid quiet but only his hands tighten as he made a closed hand. Gaara walked back up to the booth holding his head like he was have a headache.

**WITH GENMA**

"Now that your attention is back, it's time for the next match. Will Tenten and Alita please step down here?"

**WITH TENTEN**

"Ok you two it's my next match, and thanks to you Hinata-chan I'm all fired up. Naruto-kun watch my match. I'll show you how deadly I'm really am!" She jumped down the rail and landed perfectly on the ground. While Alita look towards Naruto and said, "Too bad for your girlfriend but tell you what cutey I'll leave her head out just for you, so you can play with her." She winked at him with a twisted smile which did not faze him one bit. "Hey Hinata chan I swear we see too many Anko wannabe." Naruto said while kissing her on the neck while still holding her. Hinata gave in more to embrace and giggled in response.

**WITH TENTEN AND ALITA**

"Begin!" Genma gave the signal. Both Kunoichi pulled out their kunai and charged at each other and try to strike each other but they kept blocking each other's attack with their kunai. When that didn't work Alita jumped back and threw down a smoke bomb. When it went off Tenten quickly dropped her kunai and brought out her scroll; she summoned up a staff the she detached into two tonfa. She blocked each strikeswith her tonfa weapons until the smoke cleared. And to Tenten's shock along with everyone else, Alita had four rock clones of herself around Tenten, while the real one stood a few feet away brought her hands down as a signal. Each of those clones rushed at Tenten, and response to them approaching she reattached her tonfa into astaff. She brought the staff into the ground hard and wrapped her arms around it spinning around the staff very fast; kicking every rock clones coming for her(think of Neo). Then she spun up to the top of staff after kicking each clone back, she let go of the staff and went above the staff in mid air with a roll while throwing down exploding kunai knives into each clones. She dropped down in front of her staff and a few feet away from Alita, she looked up with a smirk and that's when the exploding of the clones began. Alita clapped her hand in amusement, "Wow you're different from any Kunoichi I've seen, you're tough like that namikaze girl, and that sand girl, and finally the hyuuga's bitch! But too bad you made one big mistake." Before Tenten could react another Alita came from the ground behind her and began to use swift combo of taijutsu on Tenten. The other Alita turned into a rock clone and crumple away.

"I've been watching you since you had your first match. You're only a long range fighter and weapon fighter, other jutsu or taijutsu ain't your thing!" Alita said while she kept pounding away at her opponent.

**WITH HIRUZEN**

"It's such a shame that lord Onoki chose not to show up to watch one of his ninja perform here today, don't you agree Kazekage?' Hiruzen asked him.

"I agree but you know how he is with his attitude, and besides he did bring one of kunoichi to witness this on his behalf…I believe her name is Kurotsuchi was it?" he said and ask while they looked toward a young kunoichi around same age as Naruto with short, black hair and pupil-less pink eyes. She wears what seems to be a long, red kimono with the sleeve on her right arm missing as well as the bottom left side of the kimono, the brown Iwagakure flak jacket, fishnet tights and shorts over them. She sat with the noble lord of the land of the earth.

**BACK WITH TENTEN AND ALITA**

The attack kept continuing until Tenten actually managed to grab one of Alita's hands and flipped her a few feet away before she landed on her feet and charged right back at her to continue her attack. But what she didn't expect was for Tenten to jump at her with a flying kick that she could not evade in time. The attack connected with Alita's face as Tenten screamed out, "Dynamic Entry!" Alita went flying back and hitting the ground pretty hard but not out. "I admit I'm not strong in the department when it comes to my taijutsu like my sensei and teammates but I'll give it a try never the less!" Tenten said while jumping back a few feet into a nearby tree for distance. Alita got up and spat out not only blood but one of her own tooth. She looked at her tooth and grew angry, "YOU FUCKING CUNT! HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY FACE AND TOOTH! YOU THINK YOU COULD STAY AWAY FROM ME AND HIT ME FROM AFAR!" Tenten pulled out her small shuriken stars and waited for an opening until she saw Alita do a stance that is very familiar with her hands.

**WITH INO**

"WHAT BUT THAT'S MY FAMILY MIND TRANSFER JUTSU TECHNIQUE!" Ino yelled out loud while watching with disbelief.

**WITH HIRUZEN**

"_Oh Inoichi your past came back at you full force and I pray that Ino and your wife don't get hurt by this."_ Hiruzen thought with a sad expression.

**BACK WITH THE FIGHT**

"Mind transfer jutsu!" The jutsu actually caught Tenten who did not see it coming. Alita now using Tenten's body jumped down from the tree and walked to the center of the field. She let go of the shuriken weapons and went into her poach and brought out a spare kunai. With that Kunai she stabs Tenten/herself in the stomach while still controlling her body. This shocks everyone but Hiruzen, Ino thought that when a body was under great pain the jutsu will break unless the user of the jutsu control is greater than the pain. Blood kept pouring out on the field as Alita/Tenten kept hammering away until the real Alita felt a fear like none before. In the mind of Tenten where Alita is in control of, Alita is witnessing visions of her mother killing herself by hanging; she kept screaming and crying until she heard his voice.

"_**SINCE THE MOMENT YOU JUMPED ON THE RAIL BEFORE YOU JOINED TENTEN, I CAUGHT YOU WITH MY SPECIAL JUTSU WITHOUT YOU NOTICING IT!"**_ Naruto's voice echo around her. _**TENTEN I'M ASHAMED OF YOU! I THOUGHT YOU'D SHOW ME HOW DEADLY YOU ARE BUT INSTEAD YOU'RE SHOWING ME YOU ARE LIKE A WEAK FAN GIRL LIKE AMI! IS THIS ALL YOU HAVE?"**_ Naruto called out to her. His call actually awoke an inner Tenten that grabbed the frightened Alita and began to choked her out. With her last strength and the pain being done to her psyches, she released the jutsu. And back in the real world both Kunoichi passed out, one due to losing too much blood and the other for the psych damage done to her mind.

"Because both kunoichi cannot continue, this match ends with a draw!"

**WITH NARUTO AND HINATA**

"Naruto-kun she was amazing and she would have probably won if that Iwa girl hasn't used that jutsu. I swear that jutsu belong sto Ino's family." Hinata said to Naruto.

"Perhaps Ino's family have a dirty secret but nevertheless it was an ok match, however Alita was right about Tenten. You must have other tricks up your arsenal. I feel Tenten will learn from this and come back stronger, she is like us." Naruto said to his beloved.

**WITH GENMA**

" Now for the next match, whoever win will face Zaku in the next round. Will Dosu and Renji come down here?"

"GOOD LUCK RENJI!" Sasame yelled out to Renji.

Before Renji could head downstair he heard Dosu and Zaku said, "We quit!"

Once again the crowd went into a roar and had to be reminded again by the hokage. By that time Sasuke and Kakashi appear in the arena by leaf shunshins. Kakashi tried to explain why they were late because of three mask Kunoichi kept attacking them at different times when they were trying to reach the arena. Naruto smiled at that because he told each kunoichi which happened to be Kin, Haku, and Tayuya to attack and slowed them down so Sasuke could not compete in the exam. No matter what Kakashi said he was denied, until finally both himself and an angry Sasuke went where Sakura sat at trying to get to her. They got to her but she wasn't alone not only because Ino and Choji was there but now Rock lee with clutches and Maito Gai was with them.

"Now for the final match…Will Hakkyou Naruto and Namikaze Kari please head down here." Both twins look at each other with hatred in their eyes, while a certain red hair mother watched with sadness in her eyes.

**END CHAPTER**

**NEXT CHAPTER: NARUTO VS KARI BUT WAIT THE INVASION STARTS RIGHT HERE!**

AN: I have a challenge to issue out for those who interest. If anyone wants to accept then here my challenge:

A dark/evil Naruto

Main Plot: Naruto formed his own little village against the principle of Konoha beliefs

Sub- plot: I allow you to decide the sub plots but it must be believable and well play details. Minato and Kushina should be alive but I leave how you want to portray them on your hands, wither they be good or evil toward Naruto is on you guys. Should Naruto have siblings? Is an optional choice, should he have a bloodline is also optional but make sure it balance out and not too powerful.

Pairing: It could be harem pairing but if also it can be a single pairing (no yaoi)

You should put Hinata in it even if she isn't the main girl in the harem pairing along with any girls of your choice including filter characters and OC characters.

But if you make it a single pairing with Naruto Let it be with these following characters: Hinata or Kin or Anko or an OC or an Iwa kunoichi or any female you fill fit the bill except for Sakura (There is too many of pairings with her and Naruto). Make the relationship believable with each detail that describe the up and down of the relationship or relationships (Harem).


	18. Chapter 18

Unforgiving

Rated M

Summary: Cold hard truth came out the night of forbidden scroll incident. Naruto learned more than he bargains for changing his views. With new powers he will do whatever it takes to reach the top. Dark and somewhat evil Naruto. Main pairing NarutoXHinata, NarutoXharem. Dracohalo117 challenge.

An: I like to thank Kyuubi123 for checking this over; Also Have you ever wondered "Who is the hottest, sexiest, most beautiful girl ever created in the world of anime?" Well now's your chance to vote for your own Top 10. Kingkakashi besides having a great story has set-up a poll about this very question on his profile page. Help answer and settle this issue once and for all.

**CHAPTER 18**

**WITH NARUTO VS KARI**

"You have such hatred in your eyes… it seems we do have something in common." Naruto said to Kari.

"Do not compare…me…to you!" Shecharged at him while not listening to Genma's protest.

Naruto suddenly vanished from her view. Kari stop in her tracks and blocked an attack from her rear. Naruto followed up his attack with a combination of strikes, but Kari blocked each attack. She struck back with a kick when she saw an opening; however Naruto allowed himself to give an opening just so she could leave herself open. Naruto chopped blocked her leg right before it hit him; both siblings flew back across the ground. Naruto got right back up with a flip, but Kari was struggling to get up. When she finally got up she started to limp, and that was when Naruto started to laugh.

"Hey bitch, I'll be nice and give you a chance to heal your leg. It's way too soon to end the match, I mean the party just started and I did not have all the fun perks that come with it." He said while folding his arms.

Everyone in the audience were quiet, no one knew what to make of this fight. Some were whispering that Naruto was being too cocky while others were saying that Kari had no chance against the son of the Fourth Hokage. The other fighters watching this fight were speechless except for three people, Gaara, Shino, and Hinata. Hinata began to clap her hands after that little performance. Shikamaru looked in her direction and asked, "Why are you clapping?"

"Because it's the funniest thing I've seen so far, my Naruto-kun is toying with her." Hinata said to Shikamaru.

"Yeah…I can see that…what a drag, aren't you jumping the gun too soon. It's troublesome to say but we haven't seen what Kari could do—"

"Which won't mean a thing, and especially since Jiraiya did not have enough time to keep her training going." She interrupted Shikamaru, but he wanted to ask her on how she knew Jiraiya was training Kari. However Hinata shook her head in response and went back to watching Kari heal herself with a medical jutsu. While far across Hinata and Shikamaru, Kushina, mother of Naruto and Kari, was tearing up over her children fighting each other. She kept screaming for them to stop, and even went as far to scream at Genma for not stopping this fight. Her pleas fell on deaf ears because no one paid her any attention.

**Back With Naruto vs Kari**

"Good now that you're all heal up should we continue this waltz of ours?" Naruto said to Kari, while mocking her in the process. Kari did not reply back with words but only with a smile. Naruto tilted his head and smiled as he saw Kari lift up her legs garments and reveal to everyone, that she was wearing weights around her ankles.

She took off her weights and before Naruto could do anything, she moved with speed and front kicked him about thirty feet in the air. Before he began to fall back down, Kari jumped toward him with a flying kick and bounced off the wall and kicked him again. She kept this attack up for about ten more hits before bringing back down in the ground with a double air stomp. To everyone watching, all they saw was a blur hitting Naruto; however to those with keen eyes, they saw what really happened from Kari's attacks to what Naruto did when he was knocked up in the air.

When Kari landed back on the ground she looked towards the impact site and instead of seeing Naruto she saw a log. Her instincts told her to move out the way and in a split second she slide across her right and avoided a rain of kunai from Naruto. Both twins did hand signs and blew out two huge fireballs that collided with each other until an explosion occurred. Around that time the so called Kazekage looked toward one Anbu ninja in the audiences and nodded his head. When the smoke cleared Naruto could not find Kari until he heard her shout... "RASENGAN!" Naruto looks up and see three Kari in the air and the middle one, the real one, being thrown by the other clones, while she was using their father's jutsu. Naruto cracked a smile just before she got any closer to him, he held out his left hand. And what Kari saw next scared her more than her mother slapping her, Naruto managed to create the same move at the moment.

Both their attacks collided with each other like their fireballs, at that moment people in the audiences began to fall asleep, only the skilled shinobi were able to break the spell cast over them. The Kazekage's bodyguards threw down smoke-bombs at the Hokage and his bodyguard. All leaf jonin ninjas saw their Kage being dragged by knife point to the top of the arena by the Kazekage. The Jonins tried to get the Hokage but sound ninjas and sand ninjas stood in their way, only the Anbu ninjas almost reached their leader, until a barrier came up preventing them.

The Kazekage let go of the Hokage and pulled off his own face, and to the old man's shock it was none other than his former student, Orochimaru. Meanwhile, Kari was trying to put more chakra in her rasengan, but she couldn't due to fatigue. Naruto wanted to say his few words before he ended this fight with her life, "Is this all you can offer? I thought you wanted to kill me? All talk but no bite…Very well; you have out lived your usefulness, be gone bitch of the Namikage's clan!"

He put more chakra in his attack, his rasengan grew in size and turned another color, a color of dark purple with images of souls screaming and circling around the energy ball. His rasengan sent Kari and her attack, spinning at high speed towards the arena wall. The impact would have killed her if it wasn't for Kushina taking the hit and absorbing some of the damage. Both women are hurt and trying to get back up, and Naruto like a kid on a Christmas day, slowly stalks them he pull his sword out but before he could do anything to them—

"I MUST HAVE YOUR BLOOD FOR MOTHER!" Gaara yelled out while trying to grab Naruto with his sand. Naruto jumped back a few feet away before placing his glare at Gaara. "So you think you can just waltz right in on my family meeting and interfere, who the hell do you think you're playing with!"

"Gaara, stop this remember the plan!" Temari tried to reason with her younger brother, but Gaara started to cover his arms in monstrous sand claws, and with one swing he knocked Temari into a nearby wall. Kankuro in a paniced state for his big sister, tried to reach her but Shino appeared right in front of him, preventing him from moving any further.

"I believe you and I have a match that needs to be settled." Shino said to Kankuro.

"UP YOUR'S BUG BOY…MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" Kankuro yelled at Shino.

"I believe the term is…make me!" Shino replied back to Kankuro. Kankuro pulled down his puppet and Shino summoned out his bugs from his body. "I'll show you the terror of Karasu!"

"Do not underestimate me, or it will cost you…Naruto, I will handle him, you take care of the rest." Shino ready himself in a stance.

"Have fun Shino, but remember we are on the clock here…Ice-Queen, I need your assistance!" The female masked ninja Haku showed up right by his side. "What is thy bidding, Master?"

"Show these two worthless women on what it means to be a shinobi, while I handle sand boy here." He orders Haku.

"ARE YOU SCARED TO FIGHT ME HAKKYOU NARUTO!" Gaara yells at him.

"You want me…come and get me!" Naruto flipped him off and took off towards The Forest of Death, Gaara gave out a scream and followed after him.

**WITH OROCHIMARU VS HIRUZEN**

"Orochimaru to go this far, you are a monster!" Hiruzen yells at his former student's new appearance as a woman.

"Hahahah…oh Sarutobi-sensei you crack me up, I don't care for the name calling. You look hurt by all of this, was my betrayal took much for you…maybe you should have killed me when you had the chance." Orochimaru said while changing his face to look like his original appearance.

Hiruzen looked down in shame for a second, "Last time…I hesitated when it came to ending your life. But this time I will not make the same mistake twice."

"Different words, same fate!" Orochimaru replied back while going through hand signs. "Summoning: Impure World Resurrection jutsu...one…two…and.."

"I won't let you!" Hiruzen went to go and closed his fists to prevent Orochimaru from summoning the Fourth's coffin, but Naruto outside the barrier looked toward Hiruzen with his Kyougan eyes before taking off towards the Forest of Death, Hiruzen felt great fears coming off those eyes. The fear reminded him of the time when his Sensei sacrificed his life for him and his teammates, but that distraction was all that was needed for him to lose his focus. The last coffin rose, the first coffin opens up and out came the First Hokage, followed by his brother The Second Hokage, however the last coffin—

"WHAT GOING ON…WHERE IS MINATO?" Orochimaru yelled out in disappointment.

**WITHIN NARUTO'S MIND**

"_Sorry Orochimaru but I have big plans for my father, so I cannot let you get too greedy" _

"_Stop this at once Naruto!"_ An older version of Naruto (minus the whiskers) said to him while chained up at a wall. Naruto looked toward him with a sick smile and said, _"Now Father why should I do that? Come on now…I'm planning to have you meet Kushina again along with everyone else…oh who I am kidding it won't really be you."_

"_You won't get away with this—"_

"_That's where you're wrong, and you cannot stop me. Your very own spirit is trapped inside me; you should have never sealed yourself inside me as a security device for my seal. Don't you know this is my mind and whatever I wish in here…It can damn well happen. Just hang there and enjoy the show."_

**OUTSIDE HIS MIND**

Naruto stopped the moment he reached the center of The Forest of Death. Gaara appeared a few feet before him. Naruto wasted no time and threw a kunai bomb at Gaara, However the sand circling around his body absorbed the impact and then the sand attached itself on his body. Gaara's appearance began to change into a human sized sand raccoon. "So now you're going to fight me as a demon, such a tool you are!" Naruto said to Gaara.

"**Die Hakkyou Naruto!**" He chargeed at Naruto. However, Sasuke showed up and kicked Gaara away from Naruto. "Fight me! I am way better than this demon dobe!"

"Oh now this too much fun. I'll leave you two to work on your forbidden love for each other, and Gaara, don't hold back because Sasuke likes it rough."

**WITH HINATA**

Hinata was seen taking down a couple of chunin ninjas with her gentle fist style, but she was not alone, for Team Anko and Sasame were helping her with the clean up. Everything was going well until—

"Hinata you will come home this instant!" Hiashi said while approaching Hinata.

"My home is with Naruto and no else, Hiashi."

Hiashi eyes widened from what he just heard, "How dare you disrespect me, I am still your father!"

"Back off loser, the lady said her peace, so why don't you hurry on out of here." Renji said while his teammates and girlfriend took up defense around Hinata.

"I an Elite Jounin, no matter who skilled you genin are, I will always be better than any of you." Hiashi said while getting into an advanced Hyuuga's stance.

"I will not allow leaf Jonin to harm any leaf genin without a good reason." Kurenai said while appearing before Hiashi.

"You would dare stand against me, my daughter is standing right there and you would prevent me from taking her home…perhaps the council needs to hear about your secret." Hiashi said to Kurenai, _"Secret, what Secret?"_ Hinata thought to herself.

"Hinata you and Team Anko get out of here, Hiashi and I have a few words we need to discuss between each other." She gets into a fighting stance while holding a kunai.

**WITH SHINO VS KANKURO**

"_So that's what he was hiding, his puppet can use poison…this guy is truly amazing but I still have a couple of new bugs and it is time for me to use them." _Shino thought to himself while he evaded a stab from Kankuro's puppet blade. Shino commanded his bugs to swarm after Kankuro. Kankuro was forced to retreat into the sleeping audience booth to evade the approaching swarms. Shino then held out his arms and nothing appeared to happen, but if one was to look closely…a million fire ants came out his body along with a bunch of horse-flies. The horse-flies start to pick up each fire-ant and flew them toward the gathering swarms, and then they went inside the booth. Kankuro saw this happen and tried to leave the way he came, but Shino now stood in front of him blocking his way, and with a extend of his arms he summoned forth more bugs. However this time instead of going after Kankuro, these new ones began to shield each booth, their little plan was to block out the sunlight so the area would darken. Kankuro's expression changed from worry to fright and he brought his puppet close to him in a defensive pose. "Now let's end this once and for all, beware the fury of my bugs." Shino voice echoed in the darkness and Kankuro knew his punishment had just begun.

**WITH HAKU AND KARI**

After Naruto left Kari and Kushina, Kari tried to follow after Naruto but the masked ninja in black stood in her way. Kari, not thinking things clearly, rushed in against this new opponent, before she knew it, she found herself trapped. Trapped, inside an icy dome full of mirrors with no escape, or help from the outside.

Now Kari was trying with all her might to block all senbon needles being thrown in all directions. Try as she might to block, her opponent proved to be too much for her to handle. Some of the needles still connected with their target. Kari was forced to drop to her knees. How can she reach an opponent that hide inside her mirrors and can attack from each of them? She slowly stood up and with a quick yell, "SUMMONING JUTSU: GAMABUTA!"

The icy dome began to shatter when Gamabuta appeared within the dome and outside the arena. Kari collapsed onto of Gamabuta's head, and the masked ninja took the brief moment to flee. Gamabuta looked around the village and see nothing but a war zone, he looked in front of him and saw his brother with Jiraiya and Ibiki on his head, fighting a three-headed snake. He unsheathes his toad blade and jumped after the three-headed snake.

**WITH NARUTO**

"What the hell…is that the so called Gamabuta?" Naruto said to himself while he sees the giant toad at a distance. "Either that old pervert summoned him or…that red-hair bitch did. Not too worry I have a surprise for everyone in this village, and dear sister your life will know the meaning of an outcast." He went through a few hand signs and shout out, "FORBIDDEN JUTSU: COPY CAT CLONE!" what appeared before Naruto spelled the end for those who will stand before him.

"Go amuse yourself my fake copy of him, you have all of his abilities and memories, but my will is all you can follow. I want you to destroy a couple of leaf ninjas, while you're doing that I want you to come and say you're a traitor the whole time and you've been working with Orochimaru and even if you see people you know be as cold-hearted as possible; and I really want you to come out and say that the Namikaze's clan support Orochimaru in this invasion, and only your son Naruto will be used as a weapon against Konoha but he turned away from his clan the moment he found the truth." Naruto orders this person. The person he summoned nodded his head and took off in a yellow flash.

Just then Gaara took the form of a giant sand raccoon, but when it began to speak, the voice that came out did not belong to Gaara. **"I AM HERE, AND NOW IT'S KILLING TIME!" **the sand demon said out loud. He looked down and found Sasuke trying to run away, he lifts up his right claw— Meanwhile Naruto summoned a clone, his clone picked him up and swing him around before letting him go in the air. Naruto flew up in the air towards the Sand demon, and each time he slowed down, he summoned another clone to spin him around and send him off towards the demon in mid air. Naruto had one thought in mind, nobody fucks with him and gets away with it.

"**NOW YOU FLEEING BRAT IT'S TIME TO…WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" **The demon roared out while it saw a human bullet heading towards his way.

The speeding human bullet turned out to be Naruto himself, and he was charging up a rasengan except this one looked different than before, because this one have wind swirling around the energy. "TAKE THIS…RASEN-SHURIKEN!" He threw the jutsu like a shuriken towards the demon, the sand demon tried to block it with it arms but it was cutting through its arms and made impact with its chest. The explosion knocks not only Gaara in the air but also Naruto.

As soon as both of them were facing each other, Naruto head butted him in order to wake Gaara up before the sand wrapped around him and turned him back into that demon. The blow of the head butt not only forced Gaara awake but also caused both him and Naruto to bleed. Gaara who was now falling faster than Naruto eighty-feet from the air, with his last strength forced his sand to cover Naruto. "MY EXISTENCE WILL NOT END!" Naruto now trapped inside the sand started to swear, "Shit, my arm is still hurting behind that jutsu…only one way out of this…I need to summon her regardless of my pain." Gaara started to close his fist signaling the end but instead of exploding sands mix with blood, his sand exploded and revealed Naruto with some type of mermaid creature. The creature began to open her mouth, "**HYDRO-BLAST ATTACK!"**

A beam of pure water shot down on Gaara from her mouth, it wasn't long when Gaara hit the ground pretty hard, but the attack did not stop. The water soon turned the surrounding area into a lake, both summon and Naruto crashed into the lake. After a few seconds Gaara floated back up, coughing up blood and water, Naruto on the other hand was being given oxygen mouth to mouth from his summon. His body was glowing and the damage on his arm started to heal up, in mere second his eyes snapped open. The summon started to disappear and the area turned into a lake started to go back to normal. Naruto stood up and looked towards Gaara, "Stay back." Gaara pleas with Naruto in hope he wouldn't approach him. Naruto paied no heed to his words and walked toward him.

"Oh all of a sudden you want me to stay away, fat chance? You cost me a chance to annihilate my twin sister, and you want me to stay away…not going to happen." Naruto stood before Gaara.

Gaara tried to summon his sand, but he couldn't due to the wet area and his sand being turned to mud…and plus he was weak from lack of chakra. "Gaara, you want to know what fear is. Allow me to show you fear and insanity, and once I'm done with you then you'll no longer disrespect me and will do what I say otherwise I will show you hell again!" Naruto activate his Kyougan eyes and grab Gaara by the collar of his shirt.

**BACK AT THE CHUNIN EXAMS ARENA**

Most of the leaf Jonins were able to finish off the enemies before them; every Jonin ninjas looked toward the barrier and prayed their leader make it through. Nobody knew what is going on because inside the barrier it was dark and covered in trees, however Kakashi with his sharingan eyed saw a flash of yellow. He looks toward the Hokage booth and who he saw scare him more than Obito's death…"Sensei…you're alive?"

At the Hokage booth, Minato Namikaze, hero and former Fourth Hokage of Konoha, looked down at the leaf ninjas. He had no emotion on his face; all that remained is a bland look. At this moment some leaf ninjas stareds to cheer that he return from the dead, Jiraiya shows up carrying Kushina in his arms and Kari on his shoulders. "KONOHA, I HAVE RETURNED TO THIS LAND ONCE AGAIN. LET ME SAY THIS…I WAS NEVER ON KONOHA'S SIDE TO BEGIN WITH!" Every leaf jonin starts to go bug eyed on what he just said including Hiashi, who stopped himself from attacking an unconscious Kurenai. "I'VE BEEN ALL THIS TIME WORKING FOR OROCHIMARU, EVERYTHING WAS PLANNED FROM THE BEGINNING…EVEN THE ARRIVAL OF THE KYUUBI."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING MINATO-KUN?" Kushina screams at him.

"OH KUSHINA, MY DARING KUSHINA STILL NOT BRIGHT AS ALWAYS. I'LL DUMB IT DOWN FOR YOU…OROCHIMARU WANTED MORE POWER FOR KONOHA, WHAT BETTER WAY THAN TO LURE THE BEAST HERE AND SEAL IT AWAY INSIDE MY SON WHO WILL MAKE A PERFECT WEAPON. AT THE LAST MINUTE I WAS ABLE TO CAST ANOTHER JUTSU TO SWITCH MY PLACE WITH ANOTHER SHINOBI IN THE AREA AT THAT TIME. THE REAPER TOOK THAT PERSON'S SOUL INSTEAD OF MINE AND SINCE THE PAST THIRTEEN YEARS I'VE BEEN LAYING LOW. ALL OROCHIMARU HAD TO DO WAS TAKE NARUTO AWAY AND TRAINE HIM AS A WEAPON, BUT HIRUZEN SAW THROUGH THAT AND KEPT HIM HERE."

"YOU LYING! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE I TRAINED A CRIMINAL, YOU ARE NOT HIM!" Jiraiya yells at him. "BUT SENSEI, I AM WHO I AM. REMEMBER YOU TOLD ME LONG TIME AGO BEFORE I WENT TO GO SAVE KUSHINA FROM A COUPLE OF CLOUD NINJAS, THAT THE SAGE OF SIX PATHS WANTED TO BRING PEACE TO THIS WORLD AND IT'S UP TO US SHINOBI TO MAINTAIN THE PEACE, WELL SENSEI I'M DOING THE SAME THING EXCEPT BY FORCE AND A IRONFIST…KUSHINA I NEVER REALLY LOVED YOU, I ONLY NEEDED FOR YOU TO PRODUCE MORE HEIRS FOR THE NAMIKAZES' CLAN, BUT EVEN YOU MESSED THAT UP JUST LIKE YOUR JUTSUS. FEAR NOT YOU DID GIVE ME ONE GOOD CHILD AND THAT IS THE WEAPON BUT I GUESS I HAVE TO FIND SOMEBODY ELSE WITH PERFECT GENES, TOO BAD MIKOTO-CHAN IS DEAD!" Kushina face was in shock, tears escape her eyes and she did something nobody expect…she held her head and starts to mutter a sentence over and over and that sentence is… wake me from this nightmare. Jiraiya's heart started to ache for the woman he was carrying, and he thanked god that Kari isn't awake to hear this. He wanted to disbelieve that is a stranger before him, but what he said to Minato was correct and nobody else other than himself knew what he said to his former student. Minato pulled out his famous Tri-kunai, and Jiraiya set both Mother and daughter down. "NOW KONOHA YOU SHALL FEEL THE WRATH OF WHY I'M CALLED THE YELLOW FLASH.

**WITH TEAM DOSU**

"Why are you doing this, you three are one of us?" A wounded Sound Jonin said to the three shinobi before him.

"One of you… please do not make me laugh." Dosu said to the man.

"We know all about Orochimaru trying to use us for his forbidden jutsu, so we were giving a better offer than being a Sound ninja." Kin said while smiling at the wounded man.

"Too bad you'll never know what it is." Zaku holds out his hands revealing the tube in his palms. "NO WAIT…AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!"

**BOOM**

"One down a couple more to go, eh guys." Dosu said to his teammates.

**WITH HIRUZEN VS OROCHIMARU**

"I…cannot keep this up…any longer." Hiruzen said while trying to find his former student and his two mentors within the darkness.

"Sarutobi I'll let you in on a little secret…I'm not the only one who wishes to have Konoha destroyed, Little Naruto-kun wishes for the same thing. He even decided to work under me just so he can make everyone in Konoha pay." Orochimaru smugly said within the darkness.

"WHAT!" Hiruzen shouts out.

"It's the truth, Sarutobi-sensei. Young Naruto-kun came to me and gave away everything about the leaf. I feel sorry for those who saw the boy as a joke, such cunning that one… he is so capable. But enough about Naruto-kun, today you will die and Konoha will fall. And soon after that I will have the sharingan and there'll be nothing in this world that will stop me."

"No…as long as I have some breath left in me, I will stop you. Konoha will never fall…not to you…or Naruto!" Hiruzen stands up after taking a hit from one of the Hokages.

"Brave words Sarutobi-sensei, but you have nothing to back it up!" Orochimaru mock him.

"Wrong, I have a jutsu you've never seen before—"

Orochimaru interrupted his former sensei, "Excuse me but did you say…you have a jutsu I never seen before? Why don't you show me Sarutobi-sensei?"

"…FORBIDDEN JUTSU: REAPER DEATH SEAL!"

**BACK WITH NARUTO**

"Please leave me alone." Gaara said holding his head.

"_You murdered me the moment I gave birth to you, you're just like your father—"_

"It-It wasn't my fault…It wasn't my fault." Gaara said trying to block out the vision of his mother from his sight.

Then another image appears, and this image took the form of his uncle. Gaara eyes widen because he looked the same as he were killed. _"Look what you've done to me, you little monster! It's all your fault that I'm dead along with my sister! I wish you weren't born!"_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Gaara screamed out, and he then grabbed his own throat. He started to choke himself trying to escape his mother and uncle's accusing glare. Naruto appeared before Gaara in a shadowy form with a big eye on his chest, that very same eye had the Kyougan active.

"_Such a coward you are, killing yourself just to escape from your guilt. I am ashamed of you. Nothing you will do will make you ease the pain, hell have no fury than my Kyougan eyes." _He walked up to Gaara and grabbed his hands; he pulled the very same hands from his throat. _"This is my Kekkei Genkai, the Kyougan and just like it's name, it deals with Insanity and fear. They say in the history books that some Uchihas can use strong genjutsu that place their victim's mind in their own little universe where they can torture that victim for days. Well I recently found out, that my Kyougan can also do the same thing as some of those Uchihas can when casting strong genjutsu, and just like them my genjutsu cannot be dispelled by anyone but me…however, I am not without a heart. I can release you from this hell."_

Gaara look him straight in the eyes and ask, "You can…save me…from this nightmare?"

"_Yes…but not without a favor in return, it's not much but it's something I want from you and I'll make the bad memories go away."_

"I-I'll do anything…just make it stop." Gaara pleaded to Naruto.

"_I'll hold you to that. I want you to pledge your devotion to me and me only. I want you to stop being a puppet to that weak thing you call a monster, and I want you to build a healthy relationship with your siblings. And the most important thing I want from you…in order to get back at your father…become the Kazekage of your village and show your people that you're not a monster but a hero. But be aware…if you fail to follow my will than you'll live with this genjutsu for the rest of your life, and you will not be able to sleep this off because you're an insomniac. You cannot sleep because of fear that your demon will eat your psyches and take complete control over your body. Furthermore, I lift all your problems but not without agreeing to deal first…so what do you say?"_

"…very well…I'll give in to your demand." Gaara said to Naruto.

"_Then we have a deal…release!"_

Gaara found himself lying on the floor looking up at Naruto. Naruto smiled back at him until the voice of Temari and Kankuro was heard. "Gaara!" The two siblings land beside Gaara and readied themselves against Naruto until… "That's enough…I'm sorry Temari and Kankuro…let's just leave." Gaara said while crying.

Both siblings look among each other for a split second. Kankuro regardless of a couple of bite marks and damaged clothes, picked up his younger brother and held him on his shoulders with his damaged puppet. "Let's just get out of here before the Yellow Flash finds us and kills us like he did to the some of the leaf ninjas and civilians." She said to Kankuro and then took off for the trees, Kankuro follow suit while holding Gaara and his puppet.

"Hmm…well it seems my copy has done its work. And since I have my will-force inside that copy it shouldn't be so hard to recall him back to me." Naruto closed his eyes and send a calling of return to the fake Minato. In less than a second the clone appear in a yellow flash, he is covered in blood that is not his own. Naruto opens eyes and took in the appearance of the copy. "Is Kushina dead?"

"…No" The clone replies back.

"What do you mean no, you're a copy of the original Yellow Flash but with my will inside of you, so how in the world can you fail!" Naruto raised his voice in anger.

"…I was able to kill some of the other shinobi along with some of the civilians hiding in the mountain safe house. However, when it came time for me to kill Kushina and Kari, Jiraiya used his—"

Naruto interrupted him, "Enough I'll find out everything when I absorb the information when you are dispel."

Before he could say anything four Jonins of the Sound village appeared. The leader was holding Sasuke on his shoulders. "Lord Orochimaru wishes to thank you for allowing us to get to Sasuke and he wishes for you to leave with us and become apart of his ranks." The one holding an unconscious Sasuke, said to Naruto.

"Well that's a good offer but I have to decline that, and as for Sasuke, he stays here for now because it's too soon for him to leave. When the time comes he will go to Orochimaru as a traitor but for now he stays here because I say so." Naruto said to the main guy.

"That's too bad…but we have our order to deliver the package. We'll just have to tell Orochimaru that you did not survive in the invasion." The guy said while his teammates pulled out their blade and charged at Naruto.

"How foolish you bunch are!" Naruto said while activating his Kyougan. The attackers' stared at his golden eyes and instead of attacking him, they began to kill each other with their own weapons. Some against their own wills were cutting their own necks off while others were stabbing their own chests. When it was over the man holding Sasuke, had dropped him and began to back away in fear. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO!"

"…Minato…he's boring me to death, can you kill him?" Minato threw his famous tri-kunai right past the man, and before the man could react…Minato appeared behind in a flash. With a swift swing of the kunai, the man's neck was slit.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke and dispelled the forbidden copy cat jutsu. The informations the fake Minato learnt was being absorbed into his mind. When it was done Naruto let out a smirk first before it burst out into laughter.

"Well now, this changes everything. Poor Kushina I guess you won't be much of a problem now, and Kari…your whole life will be changed for the worse because not even Jiraiya can shield you from the hate that the survivors will unleash upon you…however, the matter regarding Jiraiya's so called Sage Mode, that is a problem I cannot believe he could out-match Minato's skills. I better think of a plan involving the old pervert because with those abilities he's going to be a problem when I rule this land. Moreover, I am curious on how Hinata will handle the news I learnt about her dear old dad. Operation get the Hyuuga's clan under my control will be happening a lot faster than I predicted." He hoisted Sasuke in his arms and began to walk back to Konoha, "On the bright side at least the survivors will see me in a new light because I stopped the Sound ninjas from taking Sasuke, and the old man is no longer in my way. So that leaves only Danzo…It's time for him to vanish back from whence he came, but for now let me bring the Uchiha's heir back home."

AN: Abe95 is beta reading my Fox of the dead, he already beta read chapter one, so everybody please wait for the other chapters to be beta. Now as for my unwanted story which I stated will be after two update of Unforgiving, I'm planning to make it a much darker story than Hatred born from fire and Unforgiving. Right now I have a poll running on my profile, so when you get the chance please vote on my poll regarding unwanted. If you have any questions please PM about anything and I will get back to when I can.

END CHAPTER

NEXT CHAPTER: AFTERMATH…WHO SURVIVED?


	19. Chapter 19

Unforgiving

Rated M

Summary: Cold hard truth came out the night of forbidden scroll incident. Naruto learned more than he bargains for changing his views. With new powers he will do whatever it takes to reach the top. Dark and somewhat evil Naruto. Main pairing NarutoXHinata, NarutoXharem. Dracohalo117 challenge.

An: I like to thank Kyuubi123 for checking this over and also check out my new poll for my new story Unwanted.

**CHAPTER 19**

Naruto walked up to the nearest Hospital and dropped Sasuke off right at the front desk. The nurse tried to ask him what happened, but he looked at her before leaving and said "I stopped a couple of Sound Ninjas with some help of my own, he got hurt and I brought him here." He left the hospital. As soon as he left the hospital, he heard someone calling his name. "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto looked to his right and he saw Hinata and Tenten running towards him. As soon as they got a couple feet towards him, his expression changed from bland to grim. "Hinata-chan… I do not know how to tell you this, but your father was killed." Although she and her father were not speaking to each other that was still her father no matter what problems they were having. The news hit her hard and she tried her best to hold back her tears, but she couldn't. "How do you…know this?" She said to him while her voice began to break up when she spoke.

"On my way past the village gate, a couple of Jonin trying to treat injured Jonins mentioned the return of the Yellow Flash—"

Tenten interrupted him, "The Fourth's alive!"

"Yes… (He gets angry) except I heard he was helping Orochimaru since the time of his so called death! It was a set up from the start!" Naruto, pretending to be angry, said to both girls, Hinata as a Hyuuga would have been able to tell if that was a fake emotion, but she was too upset to focus fully. "No, that cannot be right!"

"No it's true…I saw him with my own eyes!" Shino said appearing behind Tenten, Tenten jumped a little being frightened of his sudden appearance. "Did you see what happened to my father?" Hinata asked Shino with no emotion in her voice.

"Yes..." He replies back to her.

"Wh-Why…didn't you do anything?" She questioned him and looked him straight in the eyes even though he wearing his sunglasses.

"Because the Fourth was too fast for me to try and stop him, he was moving so fast that you could only see a yellow flash. He killed a couple of Jonins including your father, even Maito Gai is among the deceased or so it seem..it was too hard to tell with everything happening so fast. He was going to kill his wife and daughter but Jiraiya was able to stop him, except his appearance was different—"

"Sorry to cut you off but how different?" Naruto asked him.

"He looked like a …Toad. He even had the eyes for it and two small talking toads on his shoulders. Although his appearance was strange, his abilities and skills were greatly improved. He was able to keep up with the Fourth Hokage, until for some unknown reason the Fourth retreated. Jiraiya could not go after him because they may have been equal in strength, he took too much damage from the fight. By then I was able to defeat the sand genin called Kankuro, but the damage was already done. The Fourth not only killed our village shinobi but some civilians also…so he said. I know it's hard to believe this…but my bugs even told me this was no mistake and that was the real deal."

"…" Hinata said nothing but her fists tighten.

"No this has to be a mistake." Tenten said to them while still not trying to believe what she just heard. "ACCEPT IT, NOT ALL OUR HEROES FROM THIS VILLAGE WERE CONSIDERED HEROES! MADARA, OROCHIMARU, AND ITACHI ARE PRIME EXAMPLES OF THAT!" Hinata blew off on Tenten.

"…I'm sorry Hinata…and you're right." Tenten said to the poor girl before her.

"_Oh this is just perfect…Now things will run smoothly for now on, and all I need to do is tie up one loose end…and that will be you Danzo. I will not keep pretending to be one of your lapdogs, you may have been an amazing shinobi during your time, but things change and the old times must be let go. It is the law of survival, the strong shall live and the weak shall die—_"Naruto-kun you were right…and now I-I must do what needs to be done!"

"Ok…I take it that we'll be heading over to the Hyuuga's clan house. (She nods her head in response) What about you guys?" Naruto asks both Tenten and Shino.

"I cannot I have to check on a few people and see if they are alright, but I do send my regards and I am sorry that I couldn't do anything to—"

Hinata interrupted him. "It's alright Shino…I'm sorry for questioning you, and I am sorry for snapping on you Tenten…it's just—"

Tenten now interrupedt Hinata, "It's alright I understand, it's just that I take the whole heroes of this land a little too far, I'm still finding it hard to believe that Minato Namikaze has been alive this whole time, and he's been working for Orochimaru the whole time. Naruto, now I can fully understand why you feel that way about your former family."

"Noted, and I must admit that even I did not know he was a traitor, but then again he did ruin my life so far." Naruto lied to Tenten but nobody picked it up. "I don't know what use I'll be, but I will accompany you two to the Hyuuga's manor just incase." Tenten said to Naruto and Hinata.

"Good, and before we go…Naruto-kun how fast can you remove the caged bird seal on the branch members." Hinata asked Naruto. "In about a hour or two…depending how many branch members there is, it might take me a little bit longer to remove all the seals. Remember I'm not fully skilled to remove a couple of seals."

"Then let's get over to my clan's manor before we get interrupted by someone." Hinata said.

**KONOHA'S COUNCIL ROOM**

"This makes no sense!" One unnamed Council man said. "I refuse to believe our greatest hero, Minato Namikaze is alive and caused all this chaos…it must be a trick, no it has to be a trick!"

"Well believe it!" Tsume sneered at the unnamed Council man.

"I did not want to believe it myself, but then he appeared before my team and used the Flying Thunder God jutsu. Inoichi and Choza are dead…my concern is for their family and for you…Tsume." Shikaku said with concern in his voice. Tsume started to shed some tears, she tried to wipe them away with her hands, but her tears kept pouring out.

"I understand how most of you feel, but I was there at the arena myself. That was the real Minato, he revealed facts that only people who know him would know, Jiraiya can vouch for Minato being real and Kushina would have if she didn't lose her mind. Hiashi Hyuuga was also killed by Minato, Kurenai was wounded but will live along with Jiraiya who battled against him, we also lost Ibiki along with Choza, Inoichi, a hand full of Chunin, and one genin…Kiba Inuzuka. Right now we're at our weakest and any other Hidden Village can strike us anytime." Homura said to councilmen around him.

"Which is why we must have the funeral for all our following fallen shinobi and Hokage…Hiruzen gave up his life to seal away Orochimaru's arms, for now he won't bother us, but Minato is still out there." Koharu said to the councilmen.

"We will also need a new Hokage to lead us out these dark times; we need one that can easily bring Konoha's strength back to the way it was. I elect myself." Danzo said to councilmen.

"I disagree Danzo, you will only bring this village down if you elected as our Hokage…perhaps Konoha's White Fang son, Kakashi, will be the right choice." Gen Aburame said to Danzo, which he sneered back at Gen for disagreeing with him.

"I want to agree with you, Gen, but Kakashi did nothing when Minato attacked except freeze up when he was needed. I vote for Jiraiya." Shikaku said.

"I agree…from what I was told Jiraiya chased that bastard away and as acting head of the Yamanaka's clan, I Yamanaka Sheena agree to Jiraiya becoming our new Hokage." Sheena, wife of Inoichi, agreed to Shikaku's idea.

"I Inuzuka Tsume, also agree having Jiraiya becoming our fifth Hokage or maybe the true Fourth Hokage!"

The two other unnamed councilmen agreed with Jiraiya becoming Hokage, but then Danzo slammed his good arm into the table. "Have you people lost your minds? It's because of the peaceful teaching of the Third Hokage that Konoha nearly got destroy! Jiraiya is the same as the other Hokages who believe in co-peace, except one was pretending to be good but was working for Orochimaru all this time. We need a Hokage that's more militant!"

"Silence!" Koharu said to everyone in the room.

"…You all have good ideas, but it cannot be accepted." Homura said, while everyone began to look among each others. "Koharu and I have approached Jiraiya about the title of Hokage, and he rejected the title. However, he did bring up somebody that he believes will be perfect for it, but I have my doubts."

"I have an idea who you're talking about." Shikaku said to Homura.

"Same here, but I don't think she'll want to be in this village anymore on the count of what has happened to her over the years." Gen said to Homura.

"Who are you two talking about?" Both Tsume and Sheena said at the same time.

"We're talking about Senju Tsunade." Koharu said to Tsume and Sheena.

Danzo got up and grabbed his cane, heading for the door, he looked back with his good eye and said "you can all vote for Tsunade but do not come crying to me when she gets this village destroyed or worse." He left the room with a blank look on his face but on the inside he wass fuming.

"Well that take care of him…hmm but now as I think about it maybe she won't be up for the task." Shikaku said while giving more thought.

"Jiraiya disagreed and believes he can convince her to rejoin Konoha as Hokage. He took Namikaze Kari with him, since some civilians and our very own ninjas began to attack her!" Koharu looked toward Tsume. "As far as I know the whole Namikaze's clan except for Naruto, is apart of Minato and Orochimaru's scheme. Minato proudly admitted that he sealed the demon away in his son just so he could get a weapon and that the Third saw through that. Oh and let's not forget that he wanted more heirs to Namikaze's clan, Naruto must have known this. That's why he turned against the Namikaze's clan and created his own clan!" Tsume said while slamming her fists on the table.

"But if that is true then why didn't he say anything," the other councilman asked his peers.

"So troublesome…you don't get it?" Shikaku said.

"Get what?" He asked him.

Gen took the moment to answer the man, "Every spiteful thing done to Naruto has made him not trust a lot of people, he saw it as that those who punish him shall be punished in the end. If I would guess the term you reap what you sow would best describe what we all got."

"Kushina and Kari will not have a blessed life in this village anymore." Shikaku got interrupted by Tsume.

"They don't fucking need it…not anymore!" Sheena nodded her head to that statement.

Shikaku rubbed his head in defeat before changing the subject, "And now there's the matter with the Hyuuga's clan. They're going to need a new clan-head along with a representative on this council."

"I spoke with the elders of the Hyuuga's clan, they said we'll have our answer in a week or two," Gen said to his fellow councilmen.

"Right now, we need to discuss the matter of missions to give out the false pretense to other nations that we're not at our weakest." Homura said.

**HYUUGA'S MANOR**

"This is madness! I will not stand for this even if you're my granddaughter!" The Elder Hyuuga said to Hinata.

"You do not have a choice anymore; all I'm offering is for our clan to become one. The old ways do not work anymore, instead all it proved was how weak our clan truly is." Hinata said with a stoic look.

"How dare you come into the chamber of the Elders and demand for us to throw away the tradition of the cage-bird seal, you may be Hiashi's eldest daughter, but you have no right as an heir!" An elder said while activating his Byakugan in anger.

Tenten did not like the action that was being displayed before her very eyes. Each of the elders began to activate their Byakugan out of anger. She placed her hands in her poach just in case of an attack. Hinata rested her hands on Tenten's shoulders, Tenten relaxed a little and took her hands off her poach.

"You're no longer heir to the Hyuuga's clan, instead your sister, Hanabi, is destined to become heir in your place. You are destined to become a member of the branch family, fail to follow our will, and then you shall be punished by force of death!" The man who is her grandfather said with his byakugan activated.

"Grandfather you're a fool to think you can brand me but you can try, but I promise you…the elders will be punished for their attempt." Hinata said with stoic tone in her voice.

"…Guards!" the main elder called out, in a mere second twenty guards entered the room at the elders' side, Tenten looked around and expected a fight to break out, even Neji was among the guards. "Arrest this traitor and prepare her for the branding!" He ordered the guards, but none of them made a move. The elders looked among the guards and repeated what the former clan-head now Elder said, and still the guards did not obey. Hinata's Grandfather had enough and looks at Neji before shouting, "DO AS I SAY, OR ELSE SUFFER UNDER THE SEAL OF THE CAGED BIRD!" Hinata nodded her head towards Neji, he took off his headband and to the elders' shock…there was no seal on his forehead. The rest of the guards did the same and revealed they also had no seals on their forehead; Hinata took the time to speak and what came out her mouth gave away the fear that the elders hoped would not be true.

"The branch members are no longer slaves to the main family, as of today they are free and are part of the main family. For too long these traditions where we enslaved our own kin have been practiced and as of today…no more. No more will we treat our own kin like slaves, no more will we place this terrible burden on their forehead just to get them to obey, and no more will we decide their fate."

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU'VE DOOMED THIS FAMILY, NOW THE SECRET OF OUR KEKKEI GENKAI CAN EASY GET OUT."

Hinata interrupted her grandfather for interrupting her speech. "That's already going to happen, because I'm engaged with Hakkyou Naruto and as for the secret of the Byakugan…maybe it's time we stop worrying about certain trivial things, these days people can get around the byakugan, I am proof of that because I not only rely on my byakugan, but I can do other jutsu that our family forbid because it doesn't meet the hyuuga's standards. But enough talk, those who are free from the seal, takescare of the other elders. My Grandfather and I have to exchange some words." She said while glancing at him and in return he glances back with hatred.

**WITH NARUTO**

Naruto and another army of former branch members were marching toward the branch members' manor. The sound of explosions and screams that were coming from the main house is what made him stop in front of the branch members' house. "I want forty of you to gather up those who still have the seals and bring them to me: women, children, men, and elderly, while the other half shall join with Lady Hinata. She's going to need the back-up especially with that noise we're hearing, we don't want any brainwashed main branch members coming to the aid." They nod at him and took off with their orders in mind. Naruto stood by himself and smiled.

"_Oh I am promising you guys' freedom but at a cost, if only they knew that I improved the seals in freeing them from the cage bird jutsu. I added another seal that is invisible. This new seal will allow me to give the influence of my will, whatever I say you guys must follow, but it only becomes active when one of you disobey me or try to run away from the village. It also has a safeguard in place, in case of one you guys fall in battle, the seal will activated its other function and destroy the kekkei genkai within. Truly I would love to place that new seal on the main branch members, but right now it would look too suspicious. At least at the moment everything is falling into place, and once I'm done here, around ten pm I must report in with root and do some mission for them. I hate pretending to be his lap-dog but it's all for a good cause; I already placed some of my seals on some of the other members and I'm already influencing Sai and Terra. And Danzo before you know it you'll be dead and out of my way, but do not worry I have plans for your anbu black ops…big plans."_

**WITH ANKO AND HER TEAM**

"This sucks, and you're not doing anything sensei, we're the ones doing all the work!" Renji yelled at Anko in the tree while he helped some of the workers move some rubble. "Renji's right Sensei stop being lazy, get down here and help us out!" Sachie yelled at Anko also while moving broken glass and signs.

"But I have this injury I got from the invasion, I need some rest!" She pretended to pout.

"LIAR! YOU ONLY GOT A CUT ON YOUR RIGHT ARM AND IT'S BARELY NOTICABLE!" both Renji and Sachie yell at her at the same time. Kira shook his head at his teammates' antics and Sasame turned to his direction with a puzzled look on her face. "Are they always like this?" She asked him.

"No…sometimes they're worse, and I am the one who gets to see a fight break out…look see what I mean!" he pointed toward his teammates. Sasame looked back at Sachie and Renji, only to see Anko had both of them in a headlock and on the ground. Both Renji and Sachie were screaming out for help, but none of the workers or Jonin present wanted to involve themselves against Anko and her wrath.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Sasame asked Kira.

"I wouldn't if you want to lived, don't worry they'll ask for Anko-sensei's forgiveness and she'll let them go. These routines always happen. But what about you, what will you do?" He asked her.

"Sigh…I guess I have to leave, that man Orochimaru knows the whereabouts of my cousin, Arashi. I love being with you guys but Arashi is my cousin." She was interrupted by Anko with Renji looking worried.

"You should give up on your cousin!" Anko said to Sasame. "What! But sensei that's her cousin, I don't want her to leave either but shouldn't we help her?" Renji said while his teammates agreed by nodding. "No there's no need because he's most likely dead." Sasame interrupted Anko. "YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!"

She waited for Sasame to calm down a little before speaking again, "Actually kid, I would know because I used to be his apprentice." This earned not only the team's attention but also Sasame's attention as well. Anko noticed their looks and continued on, "back when I was your age, Orochimaru meant the world to me, until he gave me this curse mark on my neck and had me hide out with him in his secret labs hidden in the land of sea, I have seen terrible things he's done to innocent people and people who wish to serve him, and trust me when I say this…it's not worth it. I doubt you'll find your cousin at all let alone whether he's alive or not. But if he is alive then he is not the same as you remember him, because Orochimaru would have him already brainwashed to his will. But if you still want to look for him and if he is with Orochimaru, then you will be killed when you find them."

"I…I…I must, he's my cousin." She said with her head down. Renji's heart sunk when he saw the hurt look on her face. Anko sighed and then mouthed a 'you owe me' toward Renji. "Alright, alright…we'll help you." Sasame looked up at her to see if it was a joke, even her team looked shock. "What?" Sasame said to Anko still not sure if she heard correctly. "I said we'll help you out, but first help us fix up Konoha, and from there we'll request a mission to find your cousin but we have to leave out the part where he's hand and hand with Orochimaru."

"Sensei what about the mission money, wouldn't Sasame need to put up a reward?" Sachie asked Anko, but before she could answer, Kira decide to throw his two cents in. "I have to agree with Sachie, and this sounds like a B-rank mission close to a A-rank and last I remember B-rank and up are for Chunin level ninjas or Jonin, and we're not either of those ranks except for Shikamaru who is now Chunin."

"Grrr…I can get my family to put up some money for this mission and that should solve our problem." Renji said to his teammates, sensei and girlfriend.

"Nope your family's income won't be enough, don't worry I'll use half of my saving for this mission. Sasame when the time comes I'll I give you the money and you file it as a mission for team nine. You may be asked a lot of questions on why us, but do your best to deceive them." She said low enough for only Sasame and team nine to hear.

"Anko we need to talk." The voice of Kurenai came from behind her.

"Is it man problems because I saw you earlier with Asuma. Kurenai you can do much better than him." She said to Kurenai, but Kurenai was not in an amused mood. "Look it's important so can you please not bring that up and walk with me for a second!" Anko noticed the tone in her voice, she turned to her team and Sasame, "Listen up I'll be back, for now continue with the help." She walked away with Kurenai right next to her.

"Ok, what went up your ass today?" Anko said to Kurenai.

"I'll get to the point…Did you train Hinata?" Anko looked at her a moment before smiling, "Yes I have."

Kurenai interrupted Anko, "How could you? She is my student and not yours. She's my responsibility."

Anko interrupted Kurenai, "First off don't play that whole I am her sensei shit with me! Second from what she told me, you took Hiashi's offer in kidnapping her away from Naruto, last I remember that it's a clan issue and you're not part of the Hyuuga's clan. Yes I trained Hinata only for the chunin exams and I know it was not my place to do so, but that girl was frightened of you, and she loss her trust in you, especially when she overheard you and Hiashi from what she told me." Anko said with some truth in her words.

"I had no choice…somehow Hisahi found out about my relationship with Asuma, and I don't know how he found out." Anko cut her off, "You don't know how he found out? Newsflash honey, he's a guy, and like all guys…he bragged to all other male jonins about you and him, I saw him do that stunt two months ago. And if I saw that then it was only a matter of time before people like Hiashi would find out. So what that he found out and made some threats to you, he isn't the Hokage and last I remember…nobody on the council can decide a shinobi's fate unless it affects a clan-member, and I hardly see how your so called relationship with Asuma can cause trouble for Hinata or the Hyuuga clan." Anko said with her hands on her hips like a mother scorning a child.

"So called relationship? What are you trying to say?" Kurenai said while taking that comment as an insult.

"Your love life stinks; I have seen better plot on those trashy soap opera shows you always are watching. Look I wasn't saying that to hurt you, it's the truth on what I'm saying about you and Asuma. You can do so much better then him." Anko said while placing both her hands on Kurenai's shoulder, Kurenai looks her in the eyes before looking down at the ground toward her feet. "But I think this time he realizes he is sorry and wants to start over with our relationship—" Anko cut her off by squeezing her shoulders. "Talk to Hinata."

"What does talking with my student have to do with my relationship with Asuma?" Kurenai asked Anko, in return Anko let go of her shoulders and turned around with her back toward her friend. "Who knows but one thing I do know is that you'll be able to fix what is broken between you two." With that said she shunshin away from her friend, leaving her deep in thought. She was so deep in thought that she did not notice the very man calling her name while he approached her.

**WITH KUSHINA**

The once famed "Red Death of Konoha" was nothing more than a former shell of herself. She spent her days now in a mental home. Her mind broke because of the invasion incident, the man she once loved turned out to be a crook. She never knew that was also a plot by her son, Naruto, so the man impersonating her late husband turned out to be special type of clone her son created. But no one knew that, and the reason why is because the clone had all of Minato's memories, fighting styles, and his jutsus. So the surviving victims of Minato, no longer see him as the hero he was supposed to be. Instead they felt used and betrayed, all the people cared about was revenge. Some citizens even demanded that they take down his face from the Hokages' mountain; the councils disagreed with the citizens' demands. There was even a small rumor of rebellion against the councilmen for disagreeing to remove Minato's face from the mountains.

Kakashi never came to visit Kushina, instead he spent all his time at heroes gravesite stone. She had one visitor today and that was from Jiraiya. He promised her that he will save what's left of her, and that he was sorry for Minato's true self. He even told her that he still found it hard to believe it was really him; he made a mental note to ask the elder toad sage if that was really Minato. The last thing he said to her was that he was given a mission to look for his former teammate, Senju Tsunade, and bring her back to Konoha as their new Hokage. He also said he would be taking Kari with him in his search, in order to protect her from the danger from within the village because everybody alive was blaming the Namikaze's clan [minus Naruto]. He left her with two human size toads in armor, their jobs were to protect her from any danger. Too bad some of the doctors that tried to harm her did not know about the toads in the room. Although they were in the room, Kushina kept to herself, lying on the floor. She did not talk or move much because in her mind she created a fantasy to escape her harsh reality. A fantasy where she was with her late husband and kids living a wonderful life. Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina, was finally broken.

**ATOP THE DAMAGED WALL THAT SURROUNDS KONOHA**

Two shadowy figures with straw hats covering their faces were seen looking down at what was left of the village. A tall man with a sword wrapped up in bandages and a short guy with his hands hidden in his sleeves. "The once proud village of Konoha, a village where geniuses are born, where teamwork is the standard principle and must be followed. It will be years before they can recover from what Orochimaru unleashed here." The short man said to his partner.

"You sound like you still care for this village." The tall man said to his partner with amusement in his voice.

"…" The short man said nothing and kept his back toward his partner.

The tall man gave up and changed the subject, "Nevertheless Orochimaru barely pulled this off, this is worse than any carnage I've ever seen during my time as a mist ninja. It's almost like he had good resources on the security layout or he had one hell of an army by his side."

"…Let us go," the short man said before turning around to walk away. "Are we after the Kyuubi's kid?" The tall man asked his partner.

"Yes…but first we need to do some recon on how Orochimaru was able to nearly destroy a powerful village, if he's proving to be too powerful then the Akatsuki must come together again to deal with him quickly." The short man said.

**BACK AT THE COUNCIL MEETING**

Two hours went by and the council finally made a decision regarding the new Hokage. Only the two advisors did not appear to be pleased with the idea of who the council voted for.

"It would seem we have no choice but to elect Tsunade as our new Hokage." Koharu said to the council men.

"I fail to see how we can conclude the votes; the Hyuuga clan-head has yet to provided." Just as Homura finished saying that, the door to the room opened up. Three former branch members stepped in; one of them is Neji, who no longer wore the headband around his head. Besides realizing that he did not have the mark of the cage bird seal across his forehead they noticed the blood he was covered in. Before anyone could ask them what happened, Hinata came into the room wearing a traditional white kimono with a green vest attached to her shoulder like a cape, her hair was done in a ponytail, and finally she carried with her a fan with her clan symbol on it. She walked up to her late father's chair and took her seat. The three Hyuuga former branch members stood by her side as personal bodyguards. Shikaku got over his shock and decided to ask what was going on.

"What is the meaning of this?" Shikaku asked Hinata.

"What do you mean? If you are referring to why I'm dress as a clan-head, and then allow me to say this…I am the new clan-head, the old traditions of the Hyuuga clan have been discarded along with the followers of those traditions. What you're looking at is the new Hyuuga's clan, and as the new clan-head I decree that the branch members are now the main family. As for my vote…the Hyuugas would be pleased if Senju Tsunade is the new Hokage." Hinata said all that without a hint of nervousness or shyness.

An anbu ninja with a woodpecker mask came into the room.

"This better be important for interrupting this meeting." Koharu said to bowing anbu ninja.

"It is…Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame were spotted near the training grounds, Jonin Asuma, Kakashi, and Kurenai are engaging them as we speak. Maito Gai is on his way for assistance and he requests for the council to dispatch the anbu black ops against them."

"Itachi!" Shikaku said out loud making sure he heard that.

"And he is with Hoshigaki Kisame, the scourge of the mist, but why would he return here back to this village after everything he's done against his own clan?" Gen said to the other councilmen.

"For that matter…why are we also letting Hinata sit here in her father's chair? She just took out her clan in a revolt and claims the title of clan-head by force. She partially pulled the same stunt as Itachi, how do we know they're not in the same league?" Shanna said while eying Hinata.

"How dare you!" Neji was stopped by Hinata. "Yamanaka Shanna was it? Unlike Itachi I did not run away from the village while an active shinobi, that's the difference between me and Itachi. But I am curious how all these years the anbu black ops have failed to capture someone that belonged to their forces." She finish saying while Koharu and Homura just looked at each other not saying a word.

"Enough this argument between us isn't getting us anywhere, let's just send the anbu black ops to assist the Jonin. We do not need any more deaths of than we already have." Tsume said while slamming her fists on the table.

"Fine…all in favor to send the anbu black ops against those two missing rogue nins." Homura said.

"Aye." All the councilmen said at the same time.

"Woodpecker, dispatch the anbu black ops to that location to assist the four jonins." Koharu said to the masked anbu.

"It shall be done." He finish saying while shunshining away.

**WITH THE NOW REVEALED ITACHI AND KISAME**

"Bring on all you got; I do not care if you send a whole army against us!" Kisame said while pointing his Samehada at Maito Gai, Kurenai with her eyes closed and Asuma who also had his eyes closed. Kakashi was seen on the ground with his eyes closed, he appeared not to be moving. Itachi deactivated his sharingan eyes before turning around. "Let us leave Kisame."

"What! They promised us a fight and we just walk away!" Kisame shouts in protest.

"As tempting as it may sound to have an all out war, remember why we are here. Also what Kakashi has said to us does bring up a lot of questions. For now we need to regroup." Itachi said while vanishing in a swirl of black birds.

"This isn't over you green suited bastard!" He burst into water.

"Such vulgar words from that one, he's clearly not in touch with his youth." Gai said to himself.

"Do we give chase?" Asuma asked Gai.

"No…we must attend to Kakashi first then look for Naruto." Gai said to Asuma, walking over to Kakashi and picking him up in his arms.

"I-I think I know the person who can find Naruto a lot quicker." But before Gai or Asuma could say anything, Kurenai took off in search of Hinata.

**WITH JIRAIYA AND KARI**

"So let me get this straight, you want me to go with you to find some woman." Kari said annoyed behind Jiraiya's so called request.

"Not just any woman, but a woman with great beauty, expertise to medicines, the queen of slugs and." He got cut off by Kari.

"Get on with it already!"

"Geez so impatient, just like your mother and Tsunade, must be through the female side of the Uzumaki's bloodline." He said while shaking his head.

"Tsunade! We're looking for Lady Tsunade, why didn't you say so?" Kari said with a smile on her face.

"You wouldn't let me, and besides we need to hurry because judging by my sources, she is the type to skip town when her bills start piling up. Time is of the essence so hurry up, get packed, and meet me right back here at the village gate." He said to her.

"Ok." she said but stopped the moment she saw his face become serious-looking. "Kari…please be careful and do not harm any civilians for they do not understand." He saw Kari body tense. "Sensei…do you think my father's really a criminal?"

"…I don't know what to believe anymore… (She felt saddened by his words) But I will find out the hidden truth. However, if that was really Minato, then Konoha will be going through some dark times." He said before grabbing the wound on his chest.

"Maybe we should delay going after Tsunade, you're still hurt." Kari said with concern in her voice.

"No I am fine, everybody is doing their part to show the world Konoha is not weak, and I must do my part. I know a few medic jutsu to subside the pain. Just hurry up and get ready before we miss Tsunade." He ordered her to hurry.

**WITH ANKO**

After the ordeal with Kurenai, Anko went to her favorite dango's shop to ease her nerves before looking for her team. She was sitting there, quietly eating her dango, sipping her tea. Until she heard two jonin talking about two rogue ninjas within the village, she leaned forward to hear what they had to say.

"I'm telling you man, Itachi has returned to Konoha with the scourge of the mist, Hoshigaki Kisame." The bald man said to the freckle-looking guy.

"What! What the hell for?" He asked the bald-headed man.

"Rumor is that they are apart of a group that hunt down those who have demons sealed inside of a person. My guess is that they're here for Hakkyou Naruto because he has the Kyuubi sealed away inside of him." He whispered the last part but Anko still heard him, she grabbed the guy by his throat. "Where are they? And how did you find this info out?" she questions the guy.

"Ack…ack…Ao told me, he said that they're near the training grounds…Maito Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi engaged them already and chased them away." He said while being let go of his chokehold.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOU THINK THEY WERE ABLE TO CHASE AWAY ONE WHO KILLED HIS WHOLE CLAN AND ANOTHER WHO IS A FORMER SEVEN SWORDSMEN OF THE MIST? FUCKING IDIOTS….I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME FOR THIS SHIT!" She quickly paid for her meal and dashed right out the shop. _"Please Kami let me find Naruto-kun in time before they do!"_ Was the only thought going through her head.

**WITH ITACHI AND KISAME**

"…Kisame look alive we are not alone." Itachi said to Kisame, out from the brushes came Naruto with his arms folded looking only at Kisame. "I have my sources but I heard that you two are looking for me, oh wait let me get to the point…you want the Kyuubi."

"Come with us Naruto, do not ask for a fight because you cannot win." Itachi said with a stoic tone.

"Uchiha Itachi, the man who murdered his own clan except for his little brother, you are such a weakling." Naruto said while still looking at Kisame.

"…It seems you know what I can do because you refuse to look at me." Itachi replied to Naruto.

"You're right I do know about that ability to catch people in a genjutsu, what was it called again… Tsukuyomi. Yes I know a lot about you and what those eyes can do, I was well informed." Naruto said.

"Danzo…" Itachi said the name.

"Enough with this chit chat, hey Itachi, would it be alright if I cut off a leg or two, or perhaps even an arm." Kisame said looking amuse.

"So Zabuza's shadow thinks he can take me?" Naruto said in a taunt.

"What did you say you little shit?" Kisame said with an edge in his voice.

"You heard me, you'll always be Zabuza's shadow because you're a weakling. That is why you could never been leader in the Seven Swordsmen ops, how did a pussy face fish."

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Kisame charged at him with his weapon in hand. "KISAME WAIT!" Itachi tried to stop him but couldn't reach him. Naruto closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them Kisame saw the eyes turn a different color.

**END CHAPTER**

**NEXT CHAPTER: NARUTO VS KISAME…NUFF SAID!**


	20. Chapter 20

Unforgiving

Rated M

Summary: Cold hard truth came out the night of forbidden scroll incident. Naruto learned more than he bargains for changing his views. With new powers he will do whatever it takes to reach the top. Dark and somewhat evil Naruto. Main pairing NarutoXHinata, NarutoXharem. Dracohalo117 challenge.

An: I like to thank Kyuubi123 for checking this over and also check out my new poll for my new story Unwanted.

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Flashback**_

_"You heard me, you'll always be Zabuza's shadow because you're a weakling. That is why you could never been the leader in the Seven Swordsmen ops, pussy face fish."_

_"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Kisame charged at him with his weapon in hand. "KISAME WAIT!"Itachi tried to stop him but couldn't reach him. Naruto closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them Kisame saw the eyes turn a different color._

_**Flashback end**_

"Those eyes…this dirge feeling, KISAME GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Itachi tried warning his partner.

Naruto with his kyougan eyes activated took a glance at Kisame. And Kisame met his glare with one of his own, hell-bent on killing Naruto. And then it happened, Kisame felt a strong Ki he never felt since the time of his former sensei when he saw Naruto's eyes. His eyes was the color of gold, and the fear coming out of those eyes; fear that were not his own or Naruto. Kisame stopped moving, his body began to betray him. His arms holding Samahada began to bring the very same weapon toward his face, or more precisely his right eye. "I…I-I can't stop myself, what the hell is this!" Kisame with all his might trying to stopped himself from taking his own right eye. Itachi looks on, trying his best to defuse the situation, but what he's witnessing were like nothing he ever witnessed before. The Samahada's blade is nearly touching his face, Kisame's eyes widen in fear and then he spoke to the would be witness.

"Hey Kisame, I'm pretty sure you heard of this expression: an eye for an eye". And that is when the tip of the blade stabs Kisame through his right eye, but his arm did not stopped. He kept drilling the blade through his damaged right-eye. "!"Kisame yelled out loud.

"MY FUCKING EYE!AAAGGGRRRHHH!"

"Music to my ear, and now the question is what to do about you?" Naruto asked Itachi. Itachi quickly looks away so he would not get caught just like Kisame did. Naruto smiled at his attempt in trying not to look him in his eyes.

"I see as long as I don't look you in the eyes, I will not be caught by your dojutsu". Itachi told Naruto.

"Such nonsense, you think I cannot catch you just because you look the other way, oh you Uchiha scum you don't know who you're fucking with. I have many ways to catch you…like this for instance!" he went through a couple of hand signs and shout out a jutsu name, "Summoning Jutsu: Akemi the fire pixie!"

A symbol of a hectogram appears on the ground, and then fire started circling around the symbol until it spread out of the symbol and near the surroundings of the symbol, the deadly small fire pixie appears in the center of the symbol. It starts to hover above the symbol and look toward Itachi, and he flinched a little under the stare of the creature. "Akemi, be a dear and keep Itachi busy somewhere else because Kisame and I must have some few words". Naruto told the pixie, and then he turned his attention toward Kisame who is barely standing, and bleeding from his missing right eye socket.

"**Can I roast him and then eat him?"**

"Sure knock yourself out, have all the fun in the world because today is beautiful day mixed with some hatred". He told the pixie with a sick smile on his face. And right away Akemi shot out a wave of fire like a dragon. Itachi jumped out of the way in the nick of time, and took off in the trees, Akemi followed after him.

"Before I let you die by my hands, I want some answers. Why are you hunting people like me, and what are your plans for people like me, and for that matter who is the leader of your group?"

"Ack…fucking brat…like I tell you! All you going to get is death, I don't need my eyes to kill you!" He answered back. And he charged at Naruto with Samehada, swinging the blade at Naruto, but Naruto dodge it with ease and kept laughing at Kisame when he missed.

"The once proud scourge of mist reduces to a blind man who cannot hit one small child such as me. Last chance before I forced the information out of you; who sent you, and why does this person want my demon?" Naruto said as his hands began to glow.

"Fuck you…gak…brat, I never tell you." He answered back while he start to breathe heavily because of the blood loss.

Naruto smiled in return, "I'm going to enjoy this, and for record I change the name of this jutsu". He walked toward Kisame.

In few seconds Naruto shouts out a jutsu, "Secret jutsu: Lost Souls Agony!" Naruto hit Kisame in his chest hard with his glowing hands. Kisame fled back but landed on his feet, "Brat is that all you got, I have been hit harder than…" He started to sweat because an image of a certain person appears in his mind.

"_Kisame". A Mist Kunoichi with a broken neck, call out his name._

"_Oh no, it cannot be. I had killed you! How can you still be alive?" Kisame said in fear._

_Then three other Mist ninjas appear except they were males. And each one of them was missing some body parts but they always had their eyes. Eyes that stare back at Kisame with regret and horror._

"_You killed us all, why we were your comrades?" The girl said once again._

"_This is not real this is not real!" He kept repeating over and over._

"_You bastard!" Said one of male dead shinobi who pushed Kisame._

_Kisame fell to the floor in shock, "You push me? But you cannot be real and push me!" _

"_How could you do this to me, I believe in you when others did not. I was in love with you and what I got in return was a broken neck without any remorse". She said while Kisame was on his knees shaking._

"_We need to show you our suffering so you know how it feels to be betrayed". One of the male shinobi said. And on cue each dead mist ninjas start to surround him._

"_No! Stay back!" He shouted at them._

While in the real world Naruto watches the fear across Kisame face and then he screamed, "STAY BACK!"

"Hmph music to my ears, this jutsu is one of my powerful jutsu. I actually manage to transfer the power of the kyougan from my eyes to my hands, soon I will be able to make more jutsu based on my powers and I won't have to rely on my eyes to catch people. This could have been done much easier if you had just told me what I need to know but no you want to be stubborn and now you are going to have to suffer first before death". Naruto said as pulled out a kunai.

_**Back inside Kisame mind**_

"_Please no more…" He said while curled up in a fetal position._

"_Kisame…I will forgive you if you reveal some answers to my questions". The female mist kunoichi said._

"_Really… and no more pain, you promise?" He said while all shaken up._

"_You have my word; you have your long rest and no more nightmares. Now who send you, and why are you after those who carry demons inside of them?" She asked him._

"_The leader…known as Pein, he ordered us to captured all tailed beast demons so we could fused each of them together into a ten tailed demon. He wants to end all wars in the world through suffering and pain". Kisame answered back in tears._

"_I see and who are the other members of your group?" She asked him._

" _Myself and Itachi, we just recruited Deidara, who partnered with Sasori, and then there is the immortal ninjas Hidan and Kakuzu, and a new member who acted like a fool named Tobi but there is something not right about him, Lastly there is Konan the only female in the group who can use paper jutsu, she is known as God's angel, and there is Pein…the self-proclaim God and leader of the Akatsuki and the Rain village. He is the one who killed Hanzo of the Salamander and the rest of his family and loyalists, rumor has it that he is a member of the legendary Uzumaki's clan and he has the rinnegan, the same kekki genkai as the Sage of Six Path….I told you everything I knew, now let me go please"._

"_I thank you and goodbye". Kisame eyes widen when he heard that and next he felt was his body getting cold after a sharp stab to his heart._

"_Impossible I have Samahada to heal my wounds! But how come I feel so-so c-cold…." He said before falling to his death._

**REAL WORLD**

Naruto was holding Samahada in his hand and talking to it. "I see so the sword is alive and also choose who will wield it".

"**Hkhkhkhkhk**".

"Well then you will make a fine addition to my plans," Naruto looked at Kisame's dead body, "And I thank you for giving me the information I need. So there is another member of the Uzumaki's clan who think he is a God because he has the legendary rinnegan what a joke. Hmm But I did heard of the name, Kakuzu and Sasori, from somewhere…oh well not important now, so Samahada let go find Itachi and show him to you". Just then Anko appears before him.

"Naruto-kun are you alright, you're not hurt are you?" She asked with concern.

"_Blasted woman and her timing; I cannot allow her to see my summoning. I might as well call it a day for now and leave Itachi to his fate". _Naruto thought to himself before answering Anko. "Yeah I'm alright; I had to use the Kyubi's chakra against that man. He said his name is Hoshigaki Kisame, and he is a part of some group that collecting all tail-beast demons".

"This is bad, real bad. And what happen to Itachi?" Anko asked him.

"Who?" Naruto played dumb with her and she did not pick it up.

"Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, and the one who murdered his whole clan. He was spotted here in Konoha; he and Kisame went up against Kakashi, and a few others. So are you sure you did not see him?"

"I don't know all I know is that this guy tried to kidnap me and we battled, he nearly captured me until I surprised him and used the demon chakra. Maybe we should get out of here before Sasuke's brother appears also". He advised while holding unto Samahada.

"You're right, the longer we stand here the more valuable we are to an ambush". Anko agreed.

"Lead the way Anko-chan". Naruto said.

**WITH ITACHI**

" Amaterasu" Itachi screamed out his attack, black flames engulfing Akemi. Itachi jumped back holding himself up, his eyes bleeding. "Did I get that creature?"

"**"**

"**Is this the best you can do?"** the flames were actually dying down; Itachi could not believe his eyes. "Impossible…."

"**I am Akemi the fire pixie, do you actually believe that fire can hurt me! A creature that is immune to fire and control it as she sees fit!"**

"**Little man let me show you how to wield fire correctly".** Her whole body starts to glow and she took to the air, Itachi slowly back away. _"I have to get away and right now before I'm killed. Kisame is most likely dead, Naruto is too strong and ready for Akatsuki but I wonder if he is on the right path of peace?"_

"**Let the heaven rain down fire, until there is nothing left but ashes!"** Five huge fireballs appears from the skies and with the point of her fingers the fireballs rain down and went for Itachi. Itachi closed his eyes, and before the fireballs got any closer, Itachi body is cover in a huge red charka that took the form of some creature holding a sword made out of the same energy. The fireballs collided with the creature, but the creature did not fall or waver, before Akemi could wonder why her attack had no effect, the creature counter with it blade and knock her back. The impact send Akemi rocketing away at the Hokage's mountain, she crashed into the second Hokage left eye.

"I have to leave now; someone can see this from the village and I am getting weaker". He recalls this strange ability and ran away; his eyes no longer have the sharingan.

Two hours later when the anbu shown up and look around, but they could not find Itachi, and only Kisame's body was recovered for further studies, and as for Akemi…she got away before any jonin ninjas shown up, she vowed her vengeance against that man.

**IN ONE OF ROOT HIDDEN BASE**

"Report" Danzo said to one of his ninja.

"My lord there hasn't been any new report on what secrets Kisame's body hold. The Yamanaka's clan is looking into it, but hasn't been any word. And also Itachi is cannot be found, the site where he was at is damaged…almost as if a battle had taken place".

"And Naruto?"

"He is unharmed, he was the one who defeated Kisame, but he also requests for a mission because he stated that Kisame nearly defeated him. He wishes to train more".

Danzo rubbed his chin with his good arm, "Very well…I have a mission for him and its regard a certain village that been a thorn in my back for long time. I need to be prepare when the 'Princess' returned.

"Very well my lord, I will tell him at once". The ninja disappears to leave Danzo alone in the room.

**IN NARUTO HIDEOUT**

"Welcome back lord Naruto, I pray that everything went according to plan". Shino said to Naruto while bowing a little.

"Yes and how everything involving the village?" He asked Shino as he sat down in his chair.

"The village is repairing itself slowly, Hinata is in full control of her clan, Jiraiya and Kari was seen leaving the village—"

"Why?" Naruto interrupted.

"Thank to me planting one of my bugs near those two elders, I was able to learnt Jiraiya was allow a mission to locate Tsunade of the Sannin and bring her back as the new Hokage, I figure he also will be training Kari while searching for Tsunade".

"I figure that but I'm not worry, and Kushina?"

"She still in the hospital, her mind will not recover anytime soon from what I was able to dig up".

Naruto leans back in his chair, "And what about your clan, did they decide to join my cause like the Hyuugas?"

"Only the youngest members, from genin age to late teenage decided, the others are too rooted to the old laws, and that include my father and mother".

"I don't like that; in order to push Konoha in the right way certain measure must be taken". Naruto said in a serious tone.

"I know my lord that is why I ask that you leave them to me and our followers". He said kneeling down before him.

"You have my permission, and I wish to see you as clan-head just like Hinata…now as for Haku and Tayuya?"

"Both are scouting each of the hidden paths this village has, they will be reporting here in an hour".

"And what about the former sound squad, what are they up to?"

"Kin-chan and her teammates are secretly training in your former home and awaiting your orders". He said while Naruto grew a smile across his face. "Kin-chan? Why you sly dog". Shino stood quiet and said nothing but blush a little.

"Now I have to find a way to get these folders with these people in it on my side". He pulled out a couple of folders and hand it to Shino. Shino went through each of the folders, "You want Team Anko, and my Sensei on your side. This will be tricky on Team Anko part but not my sensei".

"How so?" He asked with an amuse look across his face.

"Didn't you hear my lord; Asuma is one big fuck up. I believe you and Hinata can convince her easily. But only if you attack her heart in the right way, I'll personally handle Team Anko, Anko will joined if you promise her something she cannot refuses. But her genin will take awhile to switch over but I will work on it".

"Hinata and I will work on Kurenai, but that will have to wait until I get back from a mission I requested from that old fart".

"My lord how long do we have to wait to kill him, I cannot stand to see you working under his commands". Shino said to him with disgust in his voice.

"Not for long, when Haku and Tayuya come back, and I come back with our loyal NE ninjas, then we'll make our move against Danzo. But be warned, he has many sharingan and it won't be a easy fight, leave him to me and support me while our small army take care of his loyalists".

"Yes sir". Shino said to Naruto.

Just then a masked Ne ninjas appears. Shino stands in front of Naruto, guarding him with his life and ready to attack, but Naruto rests his hand on Shino's shoulders. Shino in response kneel down once again.

"So is everything in place…Sai". He said to masked ninja, who took off his mask and smiles at Naruto, a real smile.

"Yes lord Naruto. Your mission request has been approve and also nearly all of NE is behind you except for those two loyalists". He said as he kneels before Naruto.

"Excellent, than the death of Danzo is a go". Naruto said as he stands up and start to laugh.

**IN OROCHIMARU BEDROOM**

"Gaaahhhaahahahah!" Orochimaru screamed.

"My lord you must get some rest before—"The man never got to finished because Orochimaru in his pain had killed him with his tongue by snapping the man neck. Kabuto just walks in and witnesses a dead body while Orochimaru is panting heavily.

"Third time this day, if you keep this up we'll be running low on manpower". Kabuto said with some amusement in his voice, while he readied the needle.

"Do not joke with me boy! Blasted Sensei! Curse him for sealing my arms and saving the village".

"You knew it wasn't going to be easy, but fear not I was able to locate her on your order". Kabuto said while injecting the needle in Orochimaru's damaged arms.

"Where is she?" Orochimaru said calmly thank to the meds he is taking.

"She and her student, Shizune, are heading for a town called 'Tanzaku'. If we leave now we can catch them before they skip town". Kabuto said while helping Orochimaru up from his bed.

"Tanzaku Town….Soon I have my arms healed and then I will have both Sasuke and Naruto. And once I have those two…NOTHING WILL STOP ME FROM BURNING THAT VILLAGE DOWN TO THE GROUND!" he yelled out, releasing his killing intent. Kabuto grew scared of the intent as he slowly helped Orochimaru put on his traveling clothes.

**END CHAPTER**

**NEXT CHAPTER: DEATH OF A WAR HAWK AND A NEW LEADER BECAUSE EVERYONE DEMAND IT. ^_^**

**AN: SORRY IF I HAVEN'T UPDATE, I BEEN SO BUSY WITH WORK AND COLLEGE THAT MY TIME IS SHORTEN. NEXT UPDATE WILL BE HATRED BORN FROM FIRE.**


	21. Chapter 21

Unforgiving

**Rated M**

Summary: Cold hard truth came out the night of forbidden scroll incident. Naruto learned more than he bargains for changing his views. With new powers he will do whatever it takes to reach the top. Dark and somewhat evil Naruto. Main pairing NarutoXHinata, NarutoXharem. Dracohalo117 challenge.

An: I like to thank Kyuubi123 for checking this over and also check out my new poll for my new story Unwanted.

Pairing: 

**Chapter 21**

A week went by and we find Kurenai heading toward the Hyuuga's clan manor. She choses to speak with her student, the new clan-head, Hyuuga Hinata, betroth of Hakkyou Naruto, formerly of Uzumaki and Namikaze's clan. Hinata wishes to bury any problem between herself, Naruto, and Kurenai. Kurenai is unsure of this because of Naruto, she sees Naruto as the reason for the change involving Hinata. At first she thought it was a bad influence on her student, but considering who her father is she thought he would have a good impression on her life in gaining courage and breaking her out of her shy shell. And it did happen to a certain extent, but Naruto started showing his true face and she began to worries for her student, and was afraid that he would corrupt her. Her father felt the same way and wanted to get Hinata away from Naruto, although originally he wanted her to get in a relationship with him, she believes it is because he wanted the fame, power, and jutsu from Naruto's clans. However that did not go well and forced Hinata to run away from her home and into Naruto's arms and to make matter worse her late father even tried blackmailing her into trying to convince Hinata to return home. Apart of her didn't want her back with her family because of the mistreatment she went through with them, but the one half of her was worry about her relationship with a man she thought was her one and only. But that man broke her heart and in the end her attempt forced Hinata away from her and into Anko, her best friend, guidance. Although she was angry with Anko for teaching and training Hinata, she could not deny the result that Anko has shown what Hinata is capable of, and the proof came out in the chunin exams and invasion, and now recently the overthrowing of the Hyuuga's clan, which she heard from a couple of jonins. Now she is in front of the Hyuuga's manor to see her student and the boy who change her for good or worse.

"Good Afternoon, Kurenai-san, I'm here to escort you to the clan head's meeting room. Please follow me". Neji said to her.

Kurenai nodded her head in response and allowed him to escort her to the chamber. Kurenai took in the surroundings and notices that there are lots branch members. She would have question Neji about the rest of the main branch but held her tongue when they got to the chamber. She walks inside follow by Neji, who stood guard in front of the door. Kurenai eyes met Hinata lavender eyes, and by the heiress right and left side are two members of the branch family and Hanabi sat by her left side. Both of them in their traditional kimono, with Hinata holding a small fan with the Hyuuga's clan symbol on it. Hinata motion for her sensei to sit down in front of her.

"Kurenai-sensei, Naruto is running a little late and said he was overdoing it with the training and will be here in a few, until then we could catch up with each other over some tea". Hinata said.

"Y-Yes I would like that". She said while trying to get over the shock that this is the very same small girl she knew, and is now clan-head of the Hyuugas.

**ELSEWHERE**

Danzo knew everything he planned was at it end, he did not want to admit it but the boy he saw as a weapon is a formidable opponent. He grinds his teeth in irritation because the boy reminded him he is not to be underestimating in anyway. He never thought that his so called weapon would be able to get nearly all of his Ne ninjas on his side, and to make matter worse ninjas from the Land of Wood, known as 'The Prajñā Group' is among Naruto's rebellion army. And right now, he and his two loyalists, Torune and Fu, and a few other loyalists are trying to escape from there hidden base, but each exit is flooded by Naruto's loyalists. Danzo thoughts back on how the hell all of this could happen; it was a simple mission, just go to the 'Land of Wood' and terminate 'The Prajñā Group'; It appears that Naruto and few others did just that until the blond child gave off a wicked laugh and stated they had a change of heart and decided to give those rogue ninjas what they wanted…and that was his head. Danzo called for his Ne but none but the few that are loyal stood by his side, while the rest stood by Naruto and 'The Prajñā Group' side. He tried activating the seal on the root ninjas that were against him but nothing happen until Naruto told him that he is getting good at seals that he can break nearly any seals, and that include the cage-bird seal and Danzo's own seal that he had planted on his Ne, only Torune and Fu has their seals, and now they're being enclosed by their enemies, and Naruto appears from the side clapping his hands.

"Old man it was a fun game of cat and mouse, but this game is at it end, and so is your life", Naruto said.

"After everything I have done for you, this is how you repay me? Do you think a mere boy with a kekkei genkei and a demon sealed inside of him can stop me and my ambition? Much to learn, boy". He said while revealing the sharingan in his right eye and his newly right arm with sharingan eyes implanted in his arm, but what made it weird is the face of the first Hokage on his right shoulder.

"So you finally reveal the eye of Uchiha Shisui and the rest of the fallen Uchiha's clan eyes that I heard so much about. And I'm guessing that you wanted to use the eyes and the first Hokage's DNA to control the Kyubi, such a brilliant idea but it too was flawed". Naruto said.

Danzo said nothing, but on the inside he is thinking to himself around the line of 'how could he figure that out and what else he knows'. Naruto picked up his silences as somewhere down the line of that thinking and decided to continue. "It won't work on me unless I use the Kyubi's chakra, and neither will Shisui's eye, because my Kyougan would see it as a threat, fighting against it. And that is the problem with you, Danzo, you always think you need to be in control. You remind me of a man I saw in my visions thank to my Kyougan, a man named Yakushiji Tenzen. To be honest I passed it off as dreams and nightmare but then I quickly realize that wasn't the case, it was history of the old world, and Yakushiji Tenzen, the self-proclaim 'Immortal Ninja' wanted control over the Iga's clan. But there was a problem, the true leader known as Iga Oboro stood in his way and was destined to marry Kouga Gennosuke of their hatred rival, the Kouga's clan. Tenzen was just like you, so greedy and power-hungry and would do anything to get what he thinks is his, even if it meant he can control of all of Iga. Thankfully by the two couples, he was defeated and finally killed, killed by Oboro who eyes can negate any special abilities or bloodline…and that include immortality. Danzo…I gave you a history lessons just so you can know this one thing…Kouga Gennosuke had the kekkei genkai as myself!"

Danzo eyes widen behind that but before he could respond back, the army started attacking them again. His loyalists except for Torune and Fu were being quickly killed off. Some of them being stab to death while others are being killed by fire jutsu. It wasn't long before the army is upon him, and with quick-thinking he started spinning and chanting, "Ninja arts: Vacuums Wave!" his spinning and heavy breathing created a small whirlwind that pushed most of his attackers into the air, but Danzo wasn't done yet, "Ninja arts: Vacuums Serial Waves!" Visible wind blades shoot out of his mouth and cut through the ninjas trapped in the whirlwind, blood and bodies parts are hitting the floor and other ninjas. Once he stopped Naruto is upon him with a Katana, Danzo quickly pulled out a tanto and started blocking each strike, Danzo has to close his normal eye because Naruto already has the Kyougan activated.

"Give up old man, your time in control has been long overdue, for now on it's us young people that decide the fate of Konoha, I will lead this village to greatness not you!" He said while carefully trying to break his guard using a katana he is holding.

"Never! I'll never let Konoha be ruled by you! It is my destiny to rule this village and soon this land!" He shouts back in anger while carefully blocking each strike.

Naruto jumped back and threw the Katana straight at Danzo's head. The sword got deflected the moment it got in range of his head, "You getting untidy boy…." He stopped his sentence when he saw Naruto threw a three triangle-bladed kunai around him and the fourth kunai is in his right hand. In less than a second Naruto appears as a yellow flash right behind Danzo and before Danzo knew what was going on, Naruto carefully grabbed Danzo by the collar of his shirt with his left hand and slit Danzo's throat with his right, and then let him go. Danzo fell to the floor with blood gushing out of his neck, while Naruto looks in a certain direction the blood and body of Danzo start to vanish. Naruto eyes met with Danzo's Sharingan eye.

"Well, well, well, you finally grace us with that technique… Izanagi if I remember it was called, a genjutsu that is cast on the user instead of others and is the most powerful amongst this type of genjutsu. When activated, the caster removes the boundaries between reality and illusion within their personal space. To a degree this allows the user to control their state of existence. This technique is capable of turning injuries and even death inflicted upon the user into mere illusions. Whenever the user receives a fatal injury, he or she automatically fades away as though they were an illusion all along and then returns back to reality; physically real and unscathed. The technique is rumor to be based on an ability the Sage of the Six Paths had, the Creation of All Things, this is what you told Sai because you trust him and Sai told me because he hate you for what you done to his brother, Shin. Oh, speaking of Sai…." He smiled as the wall behind Danzo came to life made out of ink in the form of a lion. The lion ripped Danzo's head off with its sharp ink teeth, Sai appears by Naruto side "That is for Shin, killed for your foolish ideas".

Danzo reappears again, two eyes on his arms already closed. "Ninjas arts: Vacuums Serial waves", the attack was meant for Sai but instead his own body used the attack on his self. Danzo cough up blood, Ack…but how? I did not look you in the eyes…aahh".

"You assume that I need to catch people with an eye to eye contact in order for that to work, you assume wrong. Unlike Gennosuke I learnt how to develop two jutsu revolving around my Kyougan. That technique you are under is known as Kyougan Shearing Claws, the moment I use Minato's flying thunder god jutsu to get behind you was all I need to grab you with my shearing claws. But that is not all I had done…." Danzo died and fade away only to reappear, and found Naruto right behind him with a kunai piercing through the back of his head. Danzo reappears again and found Naruto in front of him again with a rasengan being plant across his chests; the impact ripped through Danzo's flesh and destroyed his heart, the impact of the attack send Danzo's swirling into a wall before he disappears once again. When he appears again Naruto would not attack him; "You tagged me with your father's seal, didn't you? You knew his jutsu all along and kept this from me!" Naruto answers that by showing his left hand with the seal symbol for the 'Flying Thunder God Jutsu', and just then one of the Prajñā ninja sneaks up on Danzo and stab him in the heart with a katana. Three more eyes closed before Danzo reappear again, except now he sees Naruto summoning Samehada from a scroll. You have Kisame's sword? Damn you brat…AAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed out in pain while clutching his right shoulder in pain.

"It seems that the First Hokage's DNA is turning against you, such a shame you do not have what it takes to control his genes. Let wrap this up because I promise my girl that I would meet with her and Kurenai today, this fight was fun but it is time we put an end to our little waltz. Men I'm going in for the kill stand by my side and I promise you no jutsu can hurt you because of my Kekkei genkai, Shino, and sound three let begin!" Danzo eyes widen and glared across his right to see Shino and the three sound genin readying for their attack, Zaku already aiming his hands at Danzo.

**WITH TENTEN**

Tenten is walking home carrying a bunch of tools with her to make some more ninja weapons until a person voice caught her attention. "Well if it isn't the little panda girl, what you doing?" Anko said in a sweet innocent voice, while Tenten grew a tick mark on her forehead.

"Not funny calling me that, and just for that I ain't telling you now".

"Aww, don't be mean I was just playing with you, fine since you won't tell me I will just follow you until I see what you up to". She said acting like a child while walking next to her.

"Sigh…fine, but act your own age, you are an adult not a small child!" Tenten said not amused.

"Well you are no fun, party-pooper no cake for you (I don't own Batman under the red hood). But seriously what crawl up your asshole, or was it Naruto that crawl up there already and it was too rough for you?" That last part got Tenten blushing red across her whole face. "Oh shut up! And I will have you know that nothing or Naruto-kun has crawled up my butt!"

"Ooohh, such fire, well excuse me for pushing your buttons the wrong way". Anko said acting all self-protective.

"Besides bugging me today, what do you want from me?" Tenten asked while trying to calm down.

"Oh yeah I nearly forgot, it seems the Namikaze princess is with Jiraiya, getting stronger, in search for get this…Tsunade. Rumors has it that Tsunade will become the Godaime Hokage, and may take that girl under her wing because she is that girl godmother just like Jiraiya is too both her and Naruto-kun". She said whispering in her ears. Tenten stopped moving and turned her head slowly, her face seething with rage.

"You're lying! She can't…Lady Tsunade wouldn't…It just not fair, why her!"

"Because Tsunade is half Uzumaki and half Senju, so she is honor-bound to that clan". Anko explained.

"I don't understand how she is half Uzumaki?" Anko ushered for Tenten to follow her in the alleyway, she looks around and try to sense if they is being watch by anyone and found they are not.

"Listen what I'm about to tell you stay between me and you, this is a triple s-rank info that can get us both killed, and it involved the Uzumaki's clan and Naruto". She said gaining her full attention the moment she mentions Naruto's name. "The Uzumaki's clan and the Senju's clan is distance cousins that lead back to this legendary sage, they are also connected with the Uchiha's clan. In order for them to bring peace to these lands, the heir of the Senju, the First Hokage met with the clan-head of the Uzumaki, they arranged a marriage between both heir of their respected clan, and ever-lasting friendship between each other. The First married Uzumaki Mito, who became the first jinchūriki of the Kyubi after Madara's defeat. The reason she was chosen is because of the special genes that the Uzumaki's clan carried, they can house demon inside of them with no problem and because of these same genes they can live a lot longer than most people can. However this gained attention from Iwagakure because they fear that clan so much that they put an end to all Uzumaki except for some that have been chosen to be the next host of the Kyubi since the 80 years defeat of Madara. That person that was chosen was Uzumaki Kushina, but the Mito died before they could make the transfer and when a host died with a demon still inside of them, the demon is reborn a couple of years later. And that is what exactly happen on Naruto's birth, and well I don't have to tell you all the detail of what happen, we all learnt that when Minato appears again in the chunin exams and told us the stone truth; you are probably wondering what does all this mean, so I will break it down to you, Uzumaki Mito is Tsunade grandmother by blood, the pact between the Senju and Uzumaki's clan still exist to this day, and whether you want to believe it or not that little princess, Kari will be getting special treatment that us Kunochi would love to have but like I said Tsunade is honor bound to the Uzumaki and plus she is Kari and Naruto godmother, so it doesn't take a genius to figure out that she going to take Kari as her next student—"

"No, you are lying! Lady Tsunade…wouldn't do that…she mustn't…I worked so hard to be…accepted". She said trying to convince herself but failing.

"Why would I lied, hey it is up to you if you want to believe this or not, but when it happen don't be surprise when I told you so. And remember that what was said between us, don't bring it back up because it will causes problems for both of us and neither one of us have time to live our life on the run for treason". She said to her. Tenten did not responds to that except she grabs her things and walks off, once Tenten was gone the woman known as Anko dropped the henge and revealed herself to be no one other than Tayuya. "Such a shame she never asked me how I know so much about the Uzumaki, I mean that information is only known to old generations of this village, enemies such as Onoki, and other Uzumaki. Oh well I guess the bitch doesn't need to know that Kushina isn't the last Uzumaki in the world, only Orochimaru and shithead know the truth". Once she finished, another appear before her, this person turned out to reveal herself as Haku.

"So I take it your bitch ass failed". Tayuya bluntly said to her.

"Such a vulgar tongue, and for the record I did not failed. Everything went according to the plan. The real Anko knew the truth about Danzo and his involvement with Orochimaru, she went to the location of the attacked base that Naruto had raided, by now she should be there already seeking vengeance". She said.

"Well then I guess we are fucking done here, and I don't know about you but I'm hitting the hot spring before heading back to the hideout". Tayuya said while walking away not waiting for her reply.

"…Lord Zabuza gives me the strength I need to deal with the like of her". She said while looking up in the sky.

**WITH NARUTO**

Danzo is now lying on the floor on his chest, blooding leaking out on most of his wounds inflicted across his body. His throat sport a bite mark that resembled a snake, his eyes staring straight at Naruto with hatred in his eyes, the look he gave scream of rage but he could not voice it because of the poison in his blood stream. But it wasn't his only problem; his biggest problem is the one who responsible for the poison, Anko. Apparently Naruto had planned for Anko to learn the truth about Danzo involvement with Orochimaru, and the result led to a pissed off Anko.

"You fucking sick old fuck, you have betray this village for the last time, and all this time you have been working for Orochimaru and for what? Control over this village as the new the Hokage? You're too dangerous to be allowed a chance at a trial; you even have the sharingan in your eye and what used to be your arm!" She stomped him a few time, while in the background stood a damage tree that used to be his arm.

"That not all he has done, he is also responsible for the death of the Uchiha's clan". Naruto informed Anko.

"What?" Anko replied.

"In his private quarter is a file on the Uchiha's clan's plans for a coup against Konoha, so he, Hiruzen, and his two advisors has approach Itachi because they knew he would of do anything for peace, Itachi became a double agent against his own clan to keep tab on them, until they decided they could not take any more disrespect they been receiving from Konoha". Naruto informed her.

"Disrespect?" Anko asked him.

"Apparently Konoha has been mistreating the Uchiha's clan since Madara's betrayal, well the older generations of Hiruzen time have, so it make sense that next generations never knew about it because it would have cause more drama. As I was saying, Danzo and the others believe that they were in on the Kyubi's incident just like Minato was, but they could not place the blame on their Fourth Hokage because that piece of information would have destroyed everything Konoha believes in—"

She cut him off, "So they place the blame on the Uchiha's clan instead, because in the history book it stated that Madara can summon the Kyubi".

"Exactly Anko-chan" He smiled knowing his lies are having an effect on her.

"All this time I thought this village and the Third Hokage is innocent, well except for those who shunned me for being Orochimaru's pupil, but I never knew that the kind old Hokage would be so deceitful to allow Itachi to murdered his own family all for Konoha sake, couldn't they have try a peaceful tactic". She asked him.

"Nope that was the only option for them, and the Uchiha's clan was beyond reasonable to listen to any deals Konoha had to offer, but Itachi did killed his family members, but he left his little brother alive and threaten if Sasuke is harmed in any way, then the world will know the truth about the death of the Uchiha's clan, and at that time it would cause a civil war" Naruto explained.

"Ok, so all this time you pretend to be with Danzo just so you can reveal that information and expose him for the sick fuck he is. But what about them, why is those sound ninjas here along with those unknown ninjas?" She asked him.

"Kin, Dosu, and Zaku have betrayed Orochimaru and join forces with Konoha or more accurately I will say they joined with me. Those group of ninjas over there are from the Land of Wood and they're known as The Prajñā ninjas, they used to had a hidden village but Danzo had that village destroyed for their resources, since then they vowed revenge against Danzo, and Danzo send me along with a few other former Ne to finished them off, but I decided that Danzo needed to be punish for the crime he had done". Danzo spit up blood as a sign of hatred and protest.

"But now the question remains; what will happen now that he no longer a threat?" Sai asked Naruto.

Naruto looked at everyone present and then look toward Shino, who nodded his approval. "Danzo had the right idea in creating this group but he went the wrong way about this, he tried to further his evil ambition for power and control because he felt he had been cheated out of it his whole life. What I see is corruption in Konoha that run too deep and from what I could tell the clan heads are in on it and they will keep the corruption going at all cost. Our job is to extinguish these threats before Konoha is lost, and we need to start with the truth about the Uchiha's clan, and before anyone asks, will this cause a civil war to break out, I say yes and no. Some people will think that Konoha is not safe while other will question how their forefathers kept quiet about this, while others will make sure that it won't happen like that. Once that happen, other clans or councilmen that were hiding something will be forced to protect what they're hiding quickly and that will be their problem, they will get untidy and that is when we catch them, but also our current job will be to rebuild and recruit more people to our cause".

"The Prajñā ninjas will be happy to help your newfound group, you helped us took down that monster and it is only fair we return the favor, and right now we don't have a home to go back to anyway".

"But how are we going to recruit more people, are we going to do the same thing as Danzo has done with children with no family?" Terra asked Naruto.

"After finding out all of this, I'll be happy to help you also Naruto-kun" Anko said as she watches Danzo died behind the poison.

"What about the name of this group, are we still going by the same name?" Sai asked him.

Naruto closed his eyes and then opened them with a smile across his face, "No we will not force children into this group, those who failed the genin test will be approached by our agents and if they accepted they will be trained, and as for the name… right now we are known as the 'Kouga Faction'. And our first order of business is to dispose of that trash right there".

"And what about my family member and the Yamanaka?" Shino asked.

Naruto walks up to the bound and gag prisoners, "I would ask for you two to join me but I can tell that won't happen because you are too attach to Danzo and his ideas, so I let you decide your family member fate, but as for the Yamanaka, put him in the holding cell and make sure the chakra suppression seal is on him, right now I have a meeting with Hinata over Kurenai".

"Great what does the backstabber want know?" Anko said with an attitude.

"Anko-chan…it wasn't Kurenai fault, she was being blackmail by Hiashi, and he was planning to brand Hinata against her will I believe—"

Anko cut him off, "So that is why she planned a coup against her father and free the branch family, to put an end against the main family slavery among them, I didn't think she was strong and bold".

"Well she had you to thank for that, you made her the person she is today and for that I am proud of you my dear sweet Anko-chan". He said to her while planting a kiss on her lips, which she returned. Anko grinned, "That will have to wait naughty boy, don't keep the princess and her waiting. But if Kurenai gets out of hand, let me know and I set her straight".

"You be the first to know…oh one more thing before I forget, do not tell your genin team about what happen today, it is not like I don't trust them but one can never be too careful". He said while walking away. "Don't worry my lips are sealed".

**WITH HINATA**

"Wow, so the dress you wanted to get has been sold out for two weeks straight". Hinata amusedly stated.

"Pretty much, except I wish I knew who the ones that keep buying the dress, I have watched and observe every females in this village and not one of them shown sign of having that dress. My guess is that someone outside this village has brought it, but I'm unsure at the moment". Kurenai said in disbelief.

"Well it could be Ino, she is always into the latest fashions, and you know how much of a shopaholic she can be at time". Hinata explain to her sensei.

"I thought so also, but I heard her complaining to Sakura that she lucks out on getting that dress, so it wasn't her". Kurenai informed Hinata.

"Should I be here to hear this, sister?" Hanabi asked her sister.

"All part of growing up into a beautiful woman, just like our mother was". Hinata explains to her sister.

"I have to agree with Hinata-hime, I have seen a picture of your mother when you were just a baby, your mother was quite a looker, and Hinata-hime you will look like your mother when you grow up". Naruto said coming in with a dark black kimono on with a symbol on his back that stand for his new clan name (he dresses like Orochimaru does.), Hinata blushes when she see him in his new outfit. "Nice of you to make it Naruto-kun, I was beginning to worry".

"What can I say I like to make a surprise entrance, hey Hanabi can you give us some time alone. It is kind of personal that need to be discussed between us and you are not old enough to understand what is going?" Naruto asked her.

"He is right, I want you guards to wait outside the room and do not worry, Kurenai won't try anything, and I trust her". Hinata said, and return she got a bow from her guards and her sister before they left the room.

Once they left the room Naruto put on a serious look along with Hinata, "So sensei, what do you have against the love of my life that you would stoop so low to work with my deceased father against me?" Hinata said with a serious tone, Kurenai nearly choked under the cold stare giving to her by her own student.

"I blame him for the change you are going through; even to this day I don't know if the change is good or bad. I also notice that he and Anko were helping you get stronger when it of should been me. It is just that I saw you as a daughter I never had, and one day hope to get with Asuma, but that did not work out". Kurenai said while fighting back the tears that threaten to fall from her beautiful face.

"Sensei why are you in pain, what did he do?" Hinata asked her with concern on her face, but Naruto decide to answer for Kurenai. "My guess is he dumped you for another woman".

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata scorned Naruto.

"No he is right…we had been having quandary before that, because I wanted our relationship to have a meaning instead of sex all the time, and that what he was all about, and he didn't like it when I was showing too much concern for you, and there is an actual rule where two sensei cannot be in an inmate relationship with each other during the chunin exams because it can be shown as a sign of cheating, which is why we kept quiet about relationships until one of us retire". Kurenai informed them.

"I didn't know a rule like that existed?" Hinata responded.

"Might be one of the rules during the time of the Second Hokage's reign". Naruto said to Hinata before turning his attention back to Kurenai.

"You're right, Naruto, during the Second Hokage's reign, and since his brother death after dealing with Konoha's first betrayer, Uchiha Madara, The Second Hokage, had to make sure order was set in Konoha. The reason for it is unknown or well-guarded, so even I don't know and I'm a jonin. But you're right, Asuma waste any time finding another woman, and she happens to be from a civilian background".

"Hmm…well in my opinion you're better off without him, because he would have been holding you back". Naruto said while gaining both Hinata and Kurenai's attention, Naruto took their silence as a sign to continue. "You're a proud, hard working woman. He is lazy man, who left home at a young age because he had a problem with his father, the Third Hokage, and he ends up joining 'The Twelve' before years later he returns to this village and became a jonin. Since then he hardly work much and sat on his ass, especially when giving a genin team. I would at least think he would break that lazy habit of Shikamaru, or get Choji to take his training more seriously, and I don't need to talk about the fangirl's problems ". Naruto said the last part earning a snicker from both females.

"Oh so I guess you're an expert when it comes to relationships and people?" Kurenai jokily said to Naruto.

"I may be young but I had always live on my own without anyone to care for me or teach me, I had to grow up real fast, so I learned what I could about living. And one of the things I learned is giving out respect to others when you hadreceived it yourself, especially toward women. I respect actual women when they show they're respectful toward others and themselves. Women these days, especially the ones who pretend they're hard-working but sell themselves out like it is some kind of game, and making actual hardworking women look downgraded". Naruto points out to her.

"You are right, the academy seem to be producing more fangirls like Ino and Sakura, but what about that one girl that is a year older than you and Hinata, what is her name again?" Kurenai asked.

"You mean Tenten, Sensei and she acceptable". Hinata answered her.

"Tenten-chan is the only female in Konoha that take it serious in being a kunoichi like Hinata-hime, she has a dream to be just like Tsunade herself, and I believe she will one day become a legendary kunoichi in her own way. But, not under Tsunade's guidance she won't". Naruto said earning questioning looks from both female, so he continues what need to be said. "Although Tsunade is a strong kunoichi, she will not help Tenten-chan because with her eyes Tenten will not meet her standards".

"What do you mean?" Kurenai asked him.

"Yes Naruto-kun please explains what you're trying to say". Hinata agreeing with her sensei with a questioning look still present.

"Tsunade is from a famous clan, the Senju, and she will only help those who are tied with her family in some way, for example…in the records it stated that she took a student named Shizune under her wing, along with two other kunoichi, one of them was a Hyuga at one point. Whatever happens to the third student?" He asked them.

"Well she was—" Kurenai try to answer but Naruto cut her off. "She was switch to another team by Tsunade herself while she kept the two students until the Hyuga girl was killed and she was left with Shizune because Shizune's uncle was engaged to marry Tsunade, and his family was close ally to the Senju clan, just like with the Uzumaki's clan. Tsunade is mine and Kari godmother; she will not approach me because I turned against both the Uzumaki and Namikazes' clan, but she will approach Kari because She is still loyal to both clan and is a close relative. As much as I care for Tenten-chan like I do my hime here, she will not be accepted by her and she needs to see that for herself. Which is why I want to become Hokage because let face it Konoha show way too favoritism, and someone has to fixed this before it become a really big problem for the next generations. And the clans of Konoha is keeping this cycle going, and when Tsunade arrive here, because we all heard the rumors of her becoming Hokage, ask yourself this, who will really be in control of Konoha? A Hokage who looks out for all of her people, or the clans who will control Konoha and decides what is best for everyone when it is not in their powers to do so?"

"…" Kurenai could not say anything or even think of an answer.

"He is right sensei, even the Hyuga's clan has that line of thinking thanks to the elders, we are taught that those who did not came from any clan where mainly slaves to work under us. It is sad but that is how some clans think of those who come from a no-name clan, which is why I did what I had to change my clan line of thinking, I wish I can get the other clans not to think like that but I cannot because I have no rights over them". Hinata sadly said.

"For now, I want you to think on that, and remember you're a strong woman who shouldn't have to put up with certain negativity, and Asuma is one of them. Can I give you my opinion?" He asked her, in which she nods while sporting a small blush across her face.

"Take your time away from any relationships and try to figure out what your next steps are first, you can relax here if you dealing with things that won't leave you alone, Hinata and I won't have any problem with that. And before you ask me, I currently live here until my clan house is built along with its land, so it has be our honor to have you visit us".

"Then I will accept your offer and thank you, both of you for allowing me the chance to talk with you". Kurenai smiles at both of them.

Hinata smile back, while Naruto had an evil smile which they did not pick up.

**END CHAPTER**

**NEXT CHAPTER: NEW HOKAGE AND THE PLOT UNRAVELED WITH ANOTHER DEATH.**


End file.
